Power Rangers REVISIONED
by Gokai Doctor
Summary: This started out as a reboot and turned into a major 3 season fiasco and I'm very proud to say that we actually made it to 50 Chapters! I have a lot more plans, but this story is halfway there! I recommend starting from the Season 3 episode "Rangers on Trial" which recaps everything up to that point. Shattered Grid tie-in!
1. S1 Ep1 Pilot

Power Rangers #1

About to be killed by aliens from 10000 years ago that busted out of a space dumpster not how this day was supposed to go I got to be honest with you. It all started a week ago when me and my friends are about to start our Softmore year in Highschool. The next manned spacecraft was going to fly to the moon which our Science teacher thought would be a wonderful idea for us to watch. By the way my name is Caleb Finch I usually hang around in the shadows and write stories about weird and exciting things little did I know I would become one of those stories. My best friend Jayce Thedford is always the jokester of the class, but that doesn't mean he isn't intelligent in fact he's definitely smarter than me. Then the most awesome girls in the universe Hannah Williams and Britt Piper. If there was a kid prodigy that combines nerd, sports, and smarts all into one girl that would be Hannah, Britt on the other hand is nearly the same with her being very smart and loves theater. I have brown hair with brown eyes 5 foot 8 inches and pretty slim but not too slim. Jayce has orange hair and green eyes and is a little smaller than I am and is very in shape. Britt has brown hair and brown eyes and if she was a bit taller it would look creepy of the resemblance between me and her. Hannah has blonde hair with blue eyes and is a little bit smaller than me but makes up for it in her athletic ability. Back on track the spaceship landed without a hitch with everyone in every class watching the broadcast. That's when they saw it, when everyone saw it. Sitting right there was a trashcan in space not floating not even moving it was just bound to the ground. Being the idiots that humanity are the two spacemen open the trashcan without a single thought. When suddenly a woman and 4 other monsters burst out of it with everyone in the school shocked. I stood on the edge of my seat and waited for what would happen next. The woman pointed her staff at the 2 spacemen.

"Are you transmitting this live?" the woman asks.

The spacemen nod their heads in unison.

"Well then listen Earth! My name is Rita Repulsa and after 10,000 years I'm free! I will conquer Earth and nobody will be able to stop me!" the woman laughs horrifically.

After that the whole school went into panic rushing everyone home. Jayce, Britt, Hannah, and I all meet up which even to right now I'm not sure was a good idea or bad.

"This is crazy I heard the spacemen were evaporated a short while later on live TV!" Hannah exclaims not knowing how to start a conversation after seeing something like that.

"I wonder why the previous moon landing didn't see it before?" Britt wonders in fear of the answer.

"I bet someone was trying to hide it from us so we aren't stupid and try opening the things." I respond half expecting someone to come up with a better idea. To my surprise nobody objected it considering the stupidity of opening it before even asking permission from Central.

"Hey everyone cheer up I bet the United Nations are working on ways to combat the problem." Jayce says confidently.

He was right the next day the United Nations sent missiles to destroy Rita and her minions. She retaliated by sending a missile into the ocean destroying a nuclear submarine in the Japanize navy.

"You dare retaliate! Prepare to face my wrath! I will begin my assault in 24 hours! Say your prayers!" Rita sent that message to every device in the world and needless to say the world descent into panic. Later that day I went to go see an old friend named Connor Robnett pretty chubby, blonde, and brown eyes animal lover and fellow comic enthusiast.

"Bro you do realize that the name Rita Repulsa is a name that comes up multiple times in Greek mythos?" Connor points out.

"How did they deal with her before, there had to be someone who put her in the trashcan prison." I said thinking about how stupid I sounded.

"There was a hero named Zordon who used the powers of what they called the coins to seal away the evil warlord. Sadly, at the cost of his own life." Connor reads the last parts disappointed.

"History's been wrong before, plus what happened to the coins that seems like to many coincidences to me for him just to be dead." I say unaware of the mystery we were about to unfold. I decided that we needed to head to our school Victory Life Academy to regroup with our friends and figure out more on Zordon and these mysterious Power Coins.

When we show up though the building is on fire with my friends and teachers inside!

"Connor stay here and call the police I'm heading in." I say confidently.

"Just stay safe and watch your head." Connor warns as he dials 911.

I run in yelling "Jayce! Britt! Hannah! Can you hear me!?" but to no avail so I run upstairs and find them unconscious. I run over to Jayce to try and get him to help me get Hannah and Britt out of the burning building.

"Uhnnn Caleb I smell smoke." He looked around instantly stood up and started grabbing Britt to get her out of the building. I did the same grabbing Hannah and bringing her downstairs to get her to safety.

We were dodging fire from all angles then Britt fell out of Jayce's hands and she looked a lot worse than before. I continued on ahead and ended up having to bust out the window with a nearby chair. Jayce and Britt then shortly followed.

"Caleb come over here I need to talk to you." Jayce says mysteriously. "They were looking for you."

"Who, who was looking for me?" I had a pit in my stomach telling me it was something bad.

"It was one of Rita's minions named Goldar." Jayce said with fear in his eyes.

"What did it look like and did it say why he was looking for me?" I inquire now more curious about Zordon and if he is alive than ever.

"He was a weird terrifying griffon human beast. He never said anything I understand something about Zordon and how he needed to stop you from uncovering the Power Coins. Make any sense to you?" Jayce explains.

"Actually yes Connor found some old Greek translation that only made sense with Rita Repulsa as the name as well as Zordon." I say as we continue keeping Hannah and Britt in our arms as we wait for the police to arrive.

"We were able to get the teachers all out during the attack." Jayce explains much to my relief.

"I imagine they weren't too happy when you, Hannah and Britt stayed to look for more people." I point out.

"Well obviously not too shaken considering they aren't here anymore." Jayce laughs which surprised me thinking about how funny the situation actually is.

"Jayce hehe we're holding our best friends with a burning building behind us that a Griffon creature attacked. How awesome is this!?" Jayce and I continue to laugh when the police and firefighters show up to take out the fire and help Hannah and Britt.

Elsewhere while Jayce, Connor and I stayed around Hannah and Britt hoping to get some good news a mysterious glow begins to brighten in a laboratory unlike anything the Earth has seen.

"Alpha with the growing threat of Rita and her evil minions we need to find the 5 teenagers they were targeting and keep them safe." The Mysterious figure commands.

"Yes Zordon right away we'll have to keep the two human girls in the med lab until they are fully recuperated to give them the coins." Alpha replies as begins to set the calibrations for teleporting the group of friends there.

Back at the hospital Hannah woke up and she wanted to thank me for saving her.

"Seriously Caleb you saved my life, thank you." She looked dead serious.

"It's what anyone would do for a friend especially if it's for a best one." I reply. "Plus you saved countless other families! If anything I should be thanking you."

Suddenly the teleport starts to take effect, Hannah and I are turned into Red and Pink energy and transmitted to Zordon!

"Caleb what's going on? Where are we?" Hannah asked completely afraid. Then Jayce, Britt, and Connor are teleported in Black, Yellow, and Blue colors.

"Ai ai ai!" Alpha waddles up to Hannah. So I step in front of him thinking he works for Rita and pushes him back.

"Stand down!" Zordon yells as his head appears in a tube column before the courageous teens.

"Zordon?" Connor guesses as Jayce helps Britt from the ground.

"Indeed it is I Zordon the one Rita and her lackeys hurt you to stop you from finding me." Zordon claims startling Hannah. "I am gravely sorry about what Rita did to you I was unaware she had become so ruthless and was unprepared to fight her."

"History says that you're dead what happened?" I inquire feeling my curiosity bursting out of my chest.

"Indeed I had to stage my death to keep myself from being targeted by other evils at work." Zordon explains. "Rita was beginning her final assault everything she had left and sent them at the human resistance. I stepped in and defeated all of them with the power of the Power Coins imbued with the power of Dinosaurs! Sadly, during the battle, they were spread out across the world and I only recently found five out of the eight that were scattered. I am now going to entrust that power to you."

"What!? We aren't qualified or have had any training!" Jayce exclaims still having Britt lean on his shoulder.

"Training will come in due time but right now the world needs you as the Power Rangers!" Zordon says trying to convince the group of teenagers they are needed.

"I'm in." I say as I step forward. "If I can stop Rita and help bring peace to Earth then we need to do so."

"I'm with Caleb." Hannah says having to lean on Caleb for support as her injuries are still bugging her.

"Me too." Connor shyly says standing forward. Britt tries to walk forward but collapses due to the extent of her burns and injuries.

"Ai ai ai! Let me take her to our medical room I promise she will be safe there and unharmed." Alpha says chirpy even in a tense situation.

"If someone who is hurt so bad as Britt wants to help then I guess it's my duty to step up as well." Jayce says joining the team.

"Very well you will be able to use the power of the Power Coins and the responsibilities that come with it. Caleb you will be the Red Ranger leader of the team; you will possess the power of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Connor as the Blue Ranger you will possess the power of shielding the humanity of this world with the abilities of a Triceratops. Hannah you will possess the power of the Pink Ranger with your athletic prowess you will command the power of the Pterodactyl. Jayce you will be the Black Ranger and with your strength command the Mastodon." Zordon says giving the newly formed team courage as they look onward to the battle ahead.

"How do we activate these powers Zordon?" I ask with excitement all in my body.

"You will know what to say when the time comes." Zordon says vaguely. "But right now Rita has her minion Goldar searching the park for you and is going to hurt countless innocents. Alpha will teleport you their go Power Rangers and may the power protect you!"

We were then teleported and put right in the midst of attacks with weird grey minions all around Goldar.

"How are we supposed to do this there is so many of them!" Connor says instantly losing hope.

"We can do this guys with the power of the power coins." I say keeping them encouraged.

We then jump into the enemies with me leading the charge. I kick the first one but then 3 more appeared behind me and tried attacking me but I managed to block the assault. Connor came to help me and slammed two of the grey creature's heads together. Jayce and Hannah then work together and start using the swings as ways to get momentum for attack.

"Puny humans!" Goldar laughs maniacally and shoots laser beams at us missing but the blasts hit us.

"Guys it's time we need to activate our powers if we are going to try to beat Goldar." I say with everyone pulling out there morphers as Alpha called them. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Here we are all of us in our suits morphed and ready for action! Now your caught up let's see what happens next.

"This power it feels so unbelievable." Hannah says surprised with power at her disposal.

"What! Zordon entrusted the Power Coins to lowly humans!" Goldar says surprised that Zordon even gave us this power.

"Prepare for a knuckle sandwich." Jayce jokes.

We ran in with Connor punching three of the grey creatures back. I then jump over him and start fighting more of them! Hannah and Jayce start to fight Goldar catching him off balance and making him trip.

"Rangers I'm communicating from the Power Chamber to you mentally. You must use your weapons!" Zordon mentally commands.

"Everyone heard that right?" I yell to the team who all nod. "Alright then Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Pterodactyl Bow!"

"Mastodon Axe!"

Then all of our weapons appear in our hands and it begins to turn the tide even more in our favor. I slash and hack at the grey creatures taking numerous amounts down. Connor saves a child from getting attacked by swiping the creature in the legs stopping it from moving. Hannah moves toward Goldar shooting him with her bow. Jayce clears the way for Hannah with his axe slamming it on the ground knocking them all on their feet.

"Puddies retreat! Retreat!" Goldar says flying away frightened and confused by our power.

"Good work Power Rangers Alpha will teleport you back also Britt has made a full recovery with our equipment." Zordon states mentally.

We are then teleported to the Power Chamber and to our surprise Britt was completely healed from head to toe not even a scratch on her!

"Power down!" We all stated turning back into our regular selves and the morphers returning to our possession.

"Woah! A little color comes a long way in hope doesn't it?" Britt says astonished by the transformation.

"Britt! You're okay we were all so worried!" Jayce says embracing her.

"Just glad to be back." Britt says comfortably as Connor, Hannah, and I stand awkwardly as the two embrace.

"Britt Piper now that you are fully healed you can be given the responsibility of being a Power Ranger do you still say yes to my offer?" Zordon says happy that hope is returning.

"I do." Britt says stepping forward.

"Then Britt Piper you will be given the power of the Yellow Ranger! With your endurance you will command the mighty sabretooth!" Zordon bestows the power upon her. "Now that you are Power Rangers you must use the power responsibly do not escalate the battle before the enemy does and do not reveal your identity to anyone."

"Understood." I say stepping forward.

"Then I officially commend you as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" Zordon says pride in his face.

Later that day news got out about 4 color cladded heroes fighting back against the forces of Rita!

"Curses! Zordon knew the five teenagers would be powerful enough to possess the power! We will have to think of another strategy." Rita says to her Puddies and Goldar.


	2. S1 Ep2 Glacire's Cold Touch!

Power Rangers #2

Caleb had a wonderful idea that we should rotate in making journal entries to help document the events that take place. Even though I may not be as good of a writer a biography shouldn't be that hard. My name is Connor I'm the Blue Ranger of the team and command the power of the Triceratops. You may be thinking how did you get these powers? Well an alien invasion started when a space dumpster was opened and an evil woman named Rita sprouted out of it. I found a connection to Zordon and Rita from Greek times and because of that our friends Jayce, Britt, and Hannah were targeted setting our school on fire. I stayed outside and called the police when Caleb and Jayce came out holding the girls to get them out! The girls had to go to the Hospital but Zordon teleported all of us to the Power Chamber and explained the Power Coins and its power. Caleb, Hannah, Jayce and I got imbued with the powers and were sent to a park to stop one of Rita's minions Goldar from hurting a whole lot of innocent people. We succeeded and were teleported back to the chamber where Britt had made a full recovery and Jayce was overly thrilled. Britt was then imbued with another power coin and Zordon deemed us the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! However, we have to keep our identities secret so the people around us don't get hurt.

"Zordon there hasn't been any activity from Rita in a week! Did she retreat?" Caleb asks curiously.

"No she hasn't Rangers I still feel a dark presence around Earth. Be on high alert she could attack at any moment." Zordon warns the team. "But right now you should continue your normal lives and attend the rebuilt school."

"Good idea Zordon." I say as Alpha teleports us far enough away from our school to not be noticed.

"Oh I forgot my homework I need to go grab it really quick." Jayce says starting to go back to his house.

"Hey I'll accompany you I didn't pack a lunch so I need to grab one." I say staying on Jayce's heals.

"Alright just hurry class starts in an hour!" Caleb says as he, Britt, and Hannah walk off.

We continued walking for a while and got our stuff but on the way back we saw Rita's minions walking out of the bank with loot in tow!

"We don't have time for this! Its MORPHIN TIME!" Jayce says as begin to morph.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Let's do this and hurry back to school!" I say as we jump in to fight our enemies.

I begin the fight punching and kicking my way through the Puddies as I see Jayce jump over me and into the Puddies who are towing the cash away. I managed to get through the Puddies and join Jayce in fighting for the money. When suddenly I see Jayce frozen right beside me and barely missing me! I looked over to where the blast of cold came from and I see a horrific creature staring at me.

"Stay away from the fuel or your friend will get an icy surprise." The villain says with a cold smirk sneaking up his face.

"The way I see it because he's frozen he's protected and this 'fuel' you want so bad is something I can't let you have." I say confidence rising as the smirk goes away.

"Then you will meet his fate!" the villain says when Caleb, Hannah, and Britt arrive and kick him from behind!

"Zordon told us you guys could use some help!" Hannah says taking a step forward.

"Its MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb says.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The villain begins to get up but is soon teleported away from us by Rita!

"Well that was anti climatic." Britt jokes then seeing Jayce runs over and breaks the ice with her bare hands!

"Ooooo brrr note Rita has things that shoot ice great." Jayce jokes stepping away from the remains of the ice. "Good job Connor if it wasn't for you we would both have been Power popsicles."

"No problem." I say happily.

"Power Down!" We all say.

We continue through the day and get done with school. We are then teleported back to the Power Chamber by Zordon and give him the description of the Ice creature.

"This is troubling if I am correct this means Rita has found her minion Finster. Finster is able to create any monster with any design and this creature looks like one he worked on long ago." Zordon explains.

"The creature said they were stealing a type of fuel but when we looked in it there was only clay?" I say with curiosity for the creature known as Finster.

"Finster uses Clay as his molding tool to make the Puddies and monsters he creates." Zordon explains further exciting me to meet the creature.

"We can admire him later but right now we need to find where they are going to strike next." Jayce says.

"Ai ai ai agreed I have already started a search for the best production of clay on the planet!" Alpha says visibly excited for him being in use.

"Good job Alpha!" Hannah states patting our robot companion on the back.

Suddenly the alarms go off in the Power Chamber warning us that the monster is attacking!

"Hannah, Caleb, Jayce head to the Bang's City Elementary school that is where the attack is taking place! Britt and Connor there is another attack at the clay facility in Early!" Alpha says spinning out of control teleporting us to the locations.

"That was weird." I state Britt nods her head in agreement.

"Hahaha so the Rangers have arrived!" The Ice monster stands behind us.

"What's your name vile creature!" Britt yells mad at the separation of the team.

"My name Glacire! Freezer of worlds!" Glacire says preparing to freeze Britt.

I jump at Britt getting us out of the freeze ray in time.

"Not this time Glacire. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I state!

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

I dodged another blast of frozen ice then jumped into a Puddie knocking him down. Britt starts to take down the other puddies leaving me with an open shot at Glacire!

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

"Go ahead and take down Glacire I'll hold off the Puddies." Britt says jump kicking yet another Puddie to the ground.

So, I do just that and use my staff to vault over the Puddies and land a punch on Glacire.

"Insufferable Ranger!" Glacire retorts as he fires another volley of ice shards. I block it with the tip of my staff freezing it, I then smash it into Glacire stopping him.

"I guess you could say I stopped you cold in your tracks." I joke as he disappears into nothingness like the puddies do when we defeat them.

Meanwhile the other Rangers discover the real distraction was Glacire as they fight off Goldar as he tries to grab the gold from all the trophies.

"These guys are strong." Caleb says gasping for breath.

"We can do this! Its MORPHIN TIME!" Hannah states as tired as ever.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Ah ha! That's better!" Jayce says jumping yet again into the wave of oncoming Puddies.

"Even with the power I don't think we can take on Goldar with just the three of us." Caleb says feeling the hopelessness of the confrontation.

"We need to call upon our weapons that'll definitely help! Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah states beginning to fire at the Puddies before her.

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb says beginning anew with Goldar.

"Mastodon Axe!" Jayce says as he slashes his way past the opposition.

Meanwhile Britt and I receive a mental message from Zordon relaying to us that Goldar was distracting me and Britt so that they could grab gold without more opposition. Alpha then teleports us to Bang's City Elementary school.

"Oh hey! You done messing with your Ice monster and ready to help us with Goldar?" Jayce jokes swinging at another Puddie.

"Actually we are Glacire is taken care of and we are ready to help." Britt says slashing at her opponents!

"Get the gold out of here Puddies I will deal with the Ranger scum!" Goldar commanded the Puddies in a demeaning tone. Goldar then pulled out his sword and began to attack Caleb with Caleb trying his best to block the attacks. Jayce and I jump in blocking a blow which most certainly would've hit Caleb. Hannah then shoots Goldar in the wings knocking him to the floor. Britt runs off after the Puddies who still have gold. Goldar retaliates by releasing an energy blast from his hand hitting the 4 of us at the same time! Jayce then slams his Axe on the ground sending a shockwave hitting Goldar! Britt comes from behind with her daggers slashing Goldar across the back!

"They escaped with the gold!" Britt exclaims alarmed the enemies got away.

"Hahahaha puny Humans you thought the power of Rita would be weak!" Goldar laughs as he's teleported away.

Back at Rita's headquarters. "By the power of my staff grow my WARRIOR GROW!" Rita commands as Glacire is risen from the dead and grown 30 stories high!

"This is a bigger threat than you alone can face. Call upon your Zords! Mechanical creatures that you can pilot and fight with!" Zordon commands sounding worried.

"Let's do this guys!" Caleb says stepping in front of us. "DinoZord Power!"

Then we could hear it loud robotic clanking heading our way! When suddenly we realize they were the Zords. The red Tyrannosaurus Zord, The blue Triceratops Zord, The black Mastodon Zord, The yellow Sabretooth Tiger Zord, and the pink Pterodactyl Zord. It then teleports us inside our respective Zords and we begin the fight with Glacire!

"This is amazing!" Jayce says amazed at the mighty beasts.

"I agree their power is astonishing!" Hannah remarks.

"Driving it feels like second nature to me." I say confused by the technology.

"Are you just going to sit there or is that all your pathetic light shows possessed!" Glacire taunts as he begins to fire on us.

"He's right let's do this!" Caleb says slamming the Tyrannosaurus Zord into Glacire! I take the initiative and trip Glacire while he's stunned. Hannah in her Zord flies in and grabs Glacire throwing him into the air! Britt and Jayce take opportunity and launch each other in the air slashing Glacire as he's going down!

"Hahaha you think just sheer power will stop me!" Glacire yells freezing Caleb inside the Tyrannosaurus Zord!

"Don't count us out! Caleb says with flames bursting through his Zord and burning the ice layers!

"We need to combine! Megazord power ACTIVATE!" Hannah says. The Sabretooth Tiger Zord and the my Zord line up and pull up to support the Zord transformation as the legs! The Mastodon Zord lines up to be the arms splitting in two! The Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the body and head while the Pterodactyl Zord attaches itself to the chest providing extra armor!

"This is amazing!" Jayce exclaims looking about as the 5 of us are teleported to the new room in the Megazord's head!

"Prepare to be toasted!" Britt jokes.

"Mega Power Sword activate!" Caleb commands excitedly.

The battle begins anew but much more one sided with Glacire freezing the sword which we then swing and break on Glacire's chest!

"It's time to answer for your crimes Glacire!" I say activating the sword to full power swinging and destroying Glacire finally!

The Zords are then teleported to the inner workings of the Power Chamber just as we are teleported to see Zordon.

"Good job Power Rangers! You exceeded my expectations and fought valiantly." Zordon says congratulating the team on a great battle.

"Ai ai ai! What an amazing feat Rangers!" Alpha compliments.

We won this time but I have a sneaky intuition that says Rita isn't out of surprises for us yet and the battle is only going to get harder from here.

"Imbecile! It was Glacire's own stupidity that lead to his downfall. Oh well you were able to get the gold I presume." Rita retorts started to get all worked up.

"Yes my Empress the gold was retrieved!" Goldar says bowing down.

"Excellent it will only be a matter of time before we are able to harness the Dragon Power Coin HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rita laughs maniacally holding the Green Power Coin close to her.


	3. S1 Ep3 Hannah's Determination!

Power Rangers #3

Today was supposed to be Britt's day at writing the journal but the team all decided I should do it from my point of view. My name is Hannah Williams I'm the Pink Ranger and I command the powers of the Pterodactyl. This begins with us in school just leaving Math class. We're fighting the flow of high schoolers coming from the other class rooms.

"You'd think the world was ending again." Jayce jokes finally getting down the stairs for lunch.

"If only, I'd rather fight Rita and her monsters than be subjected to eat Cafeteria food." I say walking over to the Lunch Lady and grabbing my tray.

"At least it's not another day of snow it's been chilly recently." Caleb says walking over to the table the five of us established as our table.

"It's August you'd think the snow wouldn't be coming in a long time but especially in Texas!" I say sitting down beside Caleb.

"I can't believe Connor and Britt got sick as well." Jayce says sitting across from me.

"It seems to be going around most of the Bang's school got sick and were sent home." Caleb says reaching for the salt to put on his French fries.

"Really?" I asked astonished that the sickness has been going around so much.

"I wonder if Rita has something to do with it people are getting sick and snow is falling in August!" Jayce exclaims getting the attention of a few passerby students.

"Theoretically of course." I say to the kids as they walk off.

Even though it wasn't the most pleasant day at school I had no idea it was about to get worse.

"Oh my I forgot to introduce our new students. Meet Luke and I'm sorry is this your real name?" Mr. Layton asks confused at what he's seeing.

"Yes my parents named me Skull." Skull says making his way to the back with Luke in tow.

"Alright then welcome Luke and Skull to the class. I expect you all to give them a good welcoming." Mr. Layton says getting ready for the rest of his class period.

Later that day Caleb wanted to go meet the new students and did just that with Jayce and I watching from afar.

"What's your problem?" Skull asks looking more hostile.

"I don't have one I was just coming over to welcome you to Victory Life Academy." Caleb says taking a step back.

"I know what this school is idiot my dad just bought the whole branch. Before you say it's a Blah Blah Christian school Blah Blah it won't be for long with my dad changing it to a Public school." Skull laughs as he pushes Caleb down. Luke came over and looked like he was about to kick Caleb. That's when Jayce and I stepped in with me pushing Luke to the ground and Jayce helping Caleb up.

"Hey back off!" I say to Skull who looks at me menacingly but leaves anyway with Luke right behind him.

"Jerks." Jayce says high-fiving me on an awesome push.

"Thanks guys." Caleb says thankful to not have any new bruises added onto the ones from Rita's goons.

After that we all went home with our parents driving us there.

"You've been gone for a while some days and you come back sore and tired. Anything you want to tell me?" My mom asks with good intentions.

"Nope Basketball practice with my friends, they're starting to get better and giving me more of a challenge." I say lying to my own mother to keep her safe but I oh so wanted to tell her that I was helping people.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me." My mom says making me feel guiltier than it should've.

When I got home all I wanted to do was head to the Power Chamber and talk to Zordon. Instead I decided to work on my homework and got it done too fast as well. Bored out of my mind I started playing around with my Morpher when I realized along with the button we press to transform there were 4 additional buttons. The buttons were colored with Red, Blue, Black, and Yellow presumably I thought for communication. I press the red button but instead of calling him it started a countdown 5, 4, 3, 2.

"Awe crud." I say as suddenly I'm teleported to Caleb.

"Uh how did you just…" Caleb starts to ask when we hear his Dad coming from down the hallway. "Quick get in the closet!" He says pointing me towards the door.

"Hey Caleb I just got home from work want to play Call of Duty?" Caleb's Dad asks sounding like he didn't care either way.

"Sorry Dad I have tons of homework to do and I'll be at it all night if I don't start now sorry." Caleb says sounding way more convincing than my lie from before.

"Alright I needed to go to the grocery store anyways." Caleb's Dad says leaving the room with Caleb shutting the door.

"Coast is clear." Caleb whispers to me.

"Besides the fact that your closet is very roomy I don't feel like sleeping here tonight is there a way we can get me back home?" I ask trying to sound calm.

"First off how did you even get here there was a Pink button flashing on my Morpher then suddenly you appeared." Caleb says puzzled.

"So it seems that when I pressed the Red button it asked you to confirm the teleportation." I say figuring it all out leaving Caleb with a huge 'What' face. "It doesn't matter we still need to figure out a way for me to get back home."

"Well there is a grey button I bet you missed which teleports us to the Power Chamber I bet." Caleb smirks happy to have found that much out.

"Your right I actually didn't see that let's go!" I whisper with excitement as we both teleport to the Power Chamber.

"Hello Rangers! I see you have discovered your morphers also act as teleporters." Zordon says.

"Yeah thanks for telling us." Caleb jokes.

"You should go get Jayce he'll want to be here for this." I say. Then poof Caleb's gone.

It took them a few minutes but Caleb managed to get Jayce back at the Power Chamber.

"This is so cool!" Jayce exclaims.

"Now that you are all here we need to discuss the recent happenings around Brownwood. It's definitely the work of Rita but Alpha and I haven't found where the snow is coming from or how the sickness spreads so quickly." Zordon says sounding worried.

"Ai ai ai! I found a connection! At Brownwood bank! They could be using the snow as a cover up for them stealing gold!" Alpha says exhausted.

"Rangers Alpha will teleport you there but be on high alert remember there is only three of you this time. That means you can't form the Megazord if you need it." Zordon warns the team as Alpha teleports us to the bank.

"Let's split up and when we find Rita's forces we'll teleport to each other." Caleb says.

"Sounds like a plan let's go!" I say going left around the building with Jayce going inside and Caleb covering our right side.

I walk around sticking to the wall trying not to be seen. When I see 10 Puddies just huddled around without any gold or anything. I didn't think they would be a problem. Until, I saw them grab all the gold from a nearby bag eat it and grow armor and look a lot stronger.

"Guy's I found the Puddies they just ate the gold and became super strong anybody copy?" I ask worried about what will happen if these guys escape. Then I saw Goldar with Caleb and Jayce chained up my heart sank wondering what I'm going to do!

"Come out Ranger we know you're here and you can't do anything by yourself!" Goldar gloats. Then I got an idea lure them into an enclosed space and take them out.

"I'm right here catch me if you can!" I say as I run going back the way I came taking a hard left straight into the building with the Puddies gaining on me every second of the way. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Get ready creeps things are about to get hot." I say. "Pterodactyl Bow!"

I begin shooting them to no effect. The body armor was too strong with the gold enhanced ones sitting in front soaking up all my attacks! I think of a different strategy running up the stairs and getting up to the top. When I eventually get to the top with lasers flying from the Puddies. Thankfully the Puddies followed me all the way up and my plan began. I flip off the edge of the floor turning around and firing at the floor underneath the puddies making them collapse under all the ruble.

"Impossible!" Goldar exclaims flying up and hitting me scare in the belly.

Thankfully while he was distracted he left Caleb and Jayce unattended.

"That was awesome Hannah!" Caleb says congratulating me.

"Let's finish this! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jayce says.

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Now you two are completely useless." I laughed.

"Awe that's sweet now can we fight the Griffon monster trying to attack us?" Jayce jokes getting ready as Goldar realizes his mistake.

"Yeah but we may need some extra power. Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb says.

"Good idea! Mastodon Axe!" Jayce agrees. Goldar starts flying towards me sword clenched when Caleb jumps in front and blocks it with ease. Jayce takes his axe and slams it across Goldar's back!

"Doesn't feel so good eh?" Jayce says blocking an attack from Goldar.

"Hahaha tides will turn!" Goldar laughs as gold enhanced Puddies teleport in.

Caleb rushes at Goldar knocking him off balance. Jayce slams his axe on the ground and makes the Puddies fall down while I jump from above and shoot them with my arrows! Just as we are about to finish off the puddies a blast of energy strikes all three of us making us fly to the wall!

"You fool! You showed them our secret weapon! The Green Power Coin must be harnessed!" Rita yells at Goldar as they teleport everyone out.

"Power Down" we say confused.

"That was weird." Jayce says pushing himself off the ground.

"Did you hear what she said? They have the Green Power Coin!" I exclaim wild thoughts going through my head.

"We need to teleport back to the Power Chamber and ask Zordon what to do!" Caleb says.

"Agreed!" Jayce and I say teleporting back to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon! The Puddies were eating the gold which turned them into Super Puddies! Rita showed up and said something about the Green Power Coin!" I say gasping for breath.

"This is troublesome indeed if Rita has the Green Power Coin she can choose anyone to be her champion of evil. This bodes bad for us I'm afraid. The Green and White Power Coins are the most powerful of the eight." Zordon explains.

"For now we will return you home may the power be with you!" Alpha says teleporting us home.

When I get home I flop down on my bed wishing the day could just be over.

"Where were you!?" My mom asks barging into my room.

I tried thinking up an answer but I couldn't. I start to grab my Morpher to show her but instead grabbed my Basketball.

"I told you this afternoon I would be out playing with my friends." I say playing it off as casually as possible.

"Your right I'm sorry I don't know where my heads been today." She laughs as I laugh with her.

"I'm going to head to bed goodnight mom." I say truly tired from today's battle.

"Alright sweetie goodnight." She says turning off the lights and closing the door.

With Rita's minion's attacks increasing the unexplained sicknesses, the cold weather and the Green Power Coin we need to be on our guard even more than usual.


	4. S1 Ep4 Slitheer's Mission!

Power Rangers #4

My turn! My name is Jayce Thedford I'm the Black Ranger and control the power of the Mastodon. Let me catch you up on what's been happening. Three days ago an ice monster showed up and attacked me and Connor! Connor managed to fight it off until the others arrived to help. Glacire then teleported away so we went back to Zordon in the Power Chamber and told him all about it. He told us the reason they were stealing clay was for the monster Finster! He creates other monsters and the Puddies which we fight a lot. Alpha got two signals for robberies so Hannah, Caleb, and I went to the one where Goldar was attacking and Connor with Britt went to the place where Glacire was attacking. Connor defeated Glacire but it was a diversion for Goldar to steal the gold. Thankfully I was there and managed to stop it kind of. Caleb and I fought Goldar while Hannah fought the Puddies but Connor and Britt came too late cause by the time they had gotten there the gold was long gone. We were about to defeat Goldar when Rita resurrects and grows Glacire 30 stories high! We called upon our Zords (Big mechanical monsters that form into a robot) and combined into the Megazord which we managed to defeat Glacire. The next day Connor, Britt and a whole lot of people are getting sick for no reason! Caleb, Hannah, and I set out to figure out what's wrong. Hannah has problems lying to her parents and nearly exposed Caleb's identity when teleporting to him! Thankfully they got everything sorted out and Zordon found out that they are stealing from the bank grabbing every piece of gold they could. We head over but sadly Goldar got the drop on me and Jayce so Hannah had to fight them all by herself. The Puddies ate the gold and turned into Super Puddies! Hannah managed to free us and beat them. Rita came and blasted us to the next century it felt like. They then teleported out grabbing more gold. But before Rita left she mentioned the Green Power Coin. Today Hannah has now also become sick and its only me and Caleb left.

"I'm glad Britt's out of the action for a bit even if she is sick." I say as the two of us walk over to our table in the cafeteria.

"Why? We're doing something few people will ever get to experience and we're helping people." Caleb asks curiosity beaming from his face.

"You know why man. I like her and it's hard seeing her get hurt on the battlefield or watch her have burns from a burning school." I say taking another sip from my water.

"I know you do but she does live her own life and you should be proud of her even when she had burns all over her body she still wanted to fight with us." Caleb says making me annoyed that he's right.

"You know sometimes I just want to punch you." I joke.

"Feelings the same donkey brain!" Skull says walking up to our table.

"Skull! You look as unpleasant as ever." Caleb remarks jokingly.

"Don't make me hurt you." Skull warns.

"Hey just calm down we don't want any trouble." I say trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah without Blondie you guys are nothing aren't you. Have to hide behind a woman HAHAHHA!" Skull laughs horrifically spitting everywhere.

"What's wrong with a woman?" A girl asks behind Skull.

"What's it to you?" Skull says cracking his neck getting ready for a fight.

"What's it to me is the fact that I'm about to beat your sorry butt into the next county." The girl says stepping forward.

"Yeah right go play with some dolls." Skull says preparing to punch me in the face. When the girl behind Skull puts her foot in front of his leg and pushes making him trip over having him fall straight on his face.

"Back off." The girl says as Skull scurries away.

"Hey what's your name?" I ask thankful to her for saving me from a few punches.

"My name is Madison what's yours?" Madison answers sitting down at our table.

"His name is Jayce and my name is Caleb thanks for saving us from throwing a few punches there." Caleb says reaching out his hand for a hand shake which she takes.

The rest of the school day we learn more about Madison like the fact she's a transfer student from California.

"We need to head to Zordon and see what he knows or figured out about the sickness going around." Caleb says.

"Sounds like a good idea." I say pressing the teleport button my Morpher which teleports us instantly there.

"Ai ai ai Rangers! We were just about to call you two. We think there's a cure for the sickness! Sadly, the researchers developing it are under attack by a monster!" Alpha exclaims!

"We should Morph before we get there so we don't get spotted without our masks on." I say to Caleb who nods his agreement.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb says.

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Teleporting now!" Alpha says with the teleportation taking place.

We teleport in and find ourselves already surrounded by Puddies.

"Gosh darn it Alpha." I say jokingly. Caleb and I jump in throwing punches and kicks left, right, and center.

"This isn't helping! Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb says grabbing his sword and slicing the Puddies before him.

"Mastodon Axe! We're doing fine!" I say as I slam my Axe into the ground taking care of the Puddies around me.

"Hello Rangers my name is Slitheer I've heard much about you. I see Zordon trained you well. Time to die." Slitheer sneers as he launches at us with his snake like body evading Caleb's sword. I slam my axe into his side in which Slitheer cries out in pain dropping Caleb.

"This guy is tough. It felt like he was squeezing the life out of me" Caleb says holding his sides.

"Rangers I've dealt with Slitheer before you must find some way to emit high frequency soundwaves it's what harms him the most." Zordon says mentally.

"You heard that right." I ask Caleb as he gives me a thumbs up. We started running through the complex looking for stereos or any other type of I-pod. Slitheer continues to chase me until I stop turn around and bata bata bata swing! Direct hit hitting Slitheer straight in the face making it fall back.

"Keep going on ahead Caleb I got him!" I yell at Caleb even though I totally don't got it. I slam my foot down onto Slitheer's tail stopping him from getting any further after Caleb. He slams his head into mine stunning both of us. I take the opportunity and slam my axe into his neck not even penetrating him.

"Backup has arrived! Listen to this creep!" Caleb exclaims turning the speaker he found all the way up. I take the opportunity and slam his head into the ground finishing him.

Back at Rita's headquarters. "Fool! He still has a chance to destroy the Rangers once and for all! So GROW MY WARRIOR GROW!" Rita commands.

"He's supersized! What are we supposed to do we can't form the Megazord!" I exclaim feeling doubt rise.

"That doesn't mean we can't use our Zords. DinoZord Power Activate!" Caleb says encouraging me once more.

"You think two Zords will be enough to stop me? My power is 10 times stronger!" Slitheer exclaims slamming his body into the Tyrannosaurus Zord. I slam the Mastodon's missiles into him but it seems to do nothing! Caleb then shoots fire out of the Tyrannosaurus Zord hitting Slitheer hurting him more visibly.

"Good job!" I yell over the communicator.

"Activate the missiles again I'll give you a clearer shot!" Caleb says me not really getting what he meant. He makes the Tyrannosaurus Zord grab Slitheer and holds the monsters mouth open! I take the shot getting a direct hit on him blowing him up from the inside!

"Awesome!" I yell at Caleb.

"Zordon this is the Rangers we have the cure teleport us and the Zords when ready!" Caleb says as we are teleported.

"Power Down!"

"You grabbed the cure?" I ask Caleb wondering when he did it.

"When I was running down the halls I saw the speaker but beside it was the Cure as well I took both." Caleb says barely holding in a laugh.

"What is it?" I ask nearly laughing too.

"You're looking at with your mouth open when you were doing flips and axe tricks all up in there." Laughs Caleb.

"Thanks man." I say genuinely happy.

"Good work Rangers. Taking on all odds you two were able to defeat Slitheer without the Megazord. Alpha will work on duplicating the cure but for now get some rest." Zordon says.

So we do just that with Alpha teleporting us home we sack out more tired than anything. I wake sometime in the midnight and teleport to the Power Chamber to see how production was going on the cure.

"Jayce you should be asleep ai ai ai!" Alpha says walking past me and heading towards the console.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that Britt and the others are suffering is there anything I can do to help?" I ask tiredly.

"Yes actually we have three cures that we need to test! If you don't mind teleporting to the other Rangers and test it on them?" Alpha asks politely.

"Will do Alpha." I say grabbing the cures and teleporting to Connor first.

"Hey bro you should leave you could get sick like me." Connor warns worried about me.

"Actually Alpha may have found a cure so I brought it over to see it will work. Please sit up so you can take it without choking." I joke as I give him the first cure.

"Thanks I'll tell you if I get any better." Connor says looking much better all ready.

My next stop was Hannah so I teleport over and am surprised to see Caleb there talking to her trying to cheer her up.

"Hey guys." I say coming out of the shadow.

"Hey! Is that the cure?" Hannah asks I presume Caleb filled her in.

"Yes Alpha sent me here and asked me to give it to you." I say as I hand her the cure.

"Thanks Jayce." Caleb says teleporting back home.

"So are you and him a thing?" I ask awkwardly.

"Oh no we used to text a lot and Caleb felt bad so he teleported here and tried to cheer me up by playing board games and stuff." Hannah says looking embarrassed.

"Oh sorry I asked." I say as I awkwardly teleport to Britt.

"Hey Jayce what's up?" Britt asks looking horrible.

"I brought you the cure Alpha conjured up while you were sick." I say handing her the vile.

"Thanks this will help tons. Hey do you mind telling me what's been going on? I've been in the dark since Glacire." Britt asks.

"No I don't mind." I say and take seat on her bed.

I tell her everything that's been going on with the team, school, the missions, and the fights.

"That sounds awesome!" Britt says closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Britt see you tomorrow." I say as I teleport home and slip back into bed.

We took out the virus but what about the weather? Also Rita still has the Green Power Coin that apparently is more powerful than all five of us put together. Rita isn't out and all we've been doing is staying on the defensive. Awe man I'm tired and I can't think of a good plan until I get some sleep.


	5. S1 Ep5 Green With Evil Part 1

Power Rangers #5

I've been able to avoid this journal thing for a while being sick and all but this adventure needs to be told from my point of view. My name is Britt Piper I'm the Yellow Ranger of the team and I command the power of the Sabretooth Tiger. First off let me fill you in on what happened last. With me, Hannah and Connor all out of action due to the virus we had contracted it left Jayce and Caleb the only Rangers left. At school Skull the bully of the school tried bullying Jayce but a transfer student named Madison made Skull fall down telling him to scram. Caleb and Jayce became good friends with her throughout the day. After school Jayce and Caleb are told by Alpha that the researchers who have been working on the cure are being attacked by Rita's forces. Jayce and Caleb morph and are teleported to the lab where they fight off Puddies and struggle fighting the monster named Slitheer. Caleb finds a speaker and blasts sound at Slitheer destroying him. Rita makes Slitheer grow and without the others can't form the Megazord so they had to use their wits and where able to defeat him with ease. Thankfully Caleb grabbed the cure while inside the facility and Alpha managed to finish it and clone it. Jayce teleported to our houses and gave us the cure individually making us feel 100% better. Alpha overnight completed the rest of the cures teleporting them all to the individual homes curing everyone overnight. Today me and the rest of the team get ready for lunch period.

"Hey Madison over here! Come sit with us." I yell at Madison as she's looking for a table.

"Thanks guys. I guess you're who Skull called the crazy blonde girl." Madison remarks holding in a laugh.

"Yeah I guess so I didn't really think too much of it when Caleb told me but apparently he gave me the nicer version of the story." Hannah says glaring at Caleb who has food all in his mouth.

"To be fair you probably would've punched me either way so I took the lesser of the two evils." Caleb says laughing between bites.

"Hey Madison why don't you come with us today we have our first football game today?" Jayce asks.

"I'd love too!" Madison accepts.

"Cool we'll see you there!" Connor says finally sitting down beside her after choosing what fruit cup he wanted.

We get through the lunch period but in the next class a surprise was waiting for us.

"It seems we have two new transfer students from the same school as you Madison. Brandon and Bryce Rowlett are twins and will be here shortly." Mr. Layton says.

"These guys are awesome they were some of my best friends back at the old school do you mind if they show up with me at the game?" Madison whispers to me.

"Yeah totally I don't mind at all." I whisper back.

The rest of the day was slow and tedious with the team growing in anticipation for the first game of the year. Hannah and I being cheerleaders we got ready for the big game as well however I nearly fell over when it came time for the game.

"Hey Britt right?" a boy behind me asked.

I don't know what made me do this next thing if it was stress from everything going on or if it was him. I stepped forward grabbed his neck pulled his face toward mine and I kissed him.

"Uh oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't I…." I try explaining but nothing but gibberish came out. Then he does the most unthinkable thing happens and kisses me back! I try to look appalled and walk off. As I walk off I see Caleb, Jayce, Hannah, and Connor looking at me mouths wide open.

"What just happened there?" Caleb asks with a huge grin across his face

"Love at first sight I've only read it in books ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" Connor says laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha ha ha very funny I was just getting something off his lips." I say trying to defend what dignity I had left.

"Yeah it must've gotten stuck on your lips too because he had to help you with that as well." Hannah says near laughing point.

"Hey at least it's somebody I'll never see him again." I say dignity trying to return.

"Hey guys let me introduce you to Brandon and Bryce they are the new students from California." Madison says excitedly. I look at the two boys in shock as one of them has lipstick on his lips. That's when I realize I kissed one of the twins.

"Britt here actually already introduced herself to me." Brandon says stepping forward. If I didn't feel so stupid, I would've slapped him right there.

Meanwhile at Rita's base the plans for the Green Power Coin fall into place.

"We need to find someone with connections to the Rangers somebody they wouldn't expect to be my evil Green Ranger!" Rita says laughing manically.

"Oh how about this kid! He kissed one of the Rangers and is friends with them!" Goldar suggests.

"HAHAHAHAHA Perfect! After they are done hitting each other around for a ball we will commence the operation.

The rest of the game was pretty boring with Caleb and Jayce out on the field tearing the competition up.

"Brandon!" Rita yells at Brandon.

"Are you that alien that was on TV?" Brandon asks stupidly.

"Indeed I am! I've chosen you as my Green Ranger! My evil Green Ranger!" Rita laughs horrifically as she imbues Brandon with the Green Power Coin.

"I serve you now my empress. What is your command?" Brandon says possessed by the evil power.

"Destroy the Rangers! You can start by destroying everything here!" Rita says teleporting away leaving Brandon on his own.

"Your wish is my command." Brandon says walking off towards the game.

"That was an awesome game!" I say congratulating Caleb and Jayce.

"Well with fighting monsters and all this feels pretty easy to be honest." Jayce says beaming with joy.

"What's that over there!?" Hannah exclaims as Brandon makes his way towards his us.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is it can't be any good." Connor says stepping beside me.

"You used to call me Brandon now you will beg for mercy from the Green Ranger!" Brandon exclaims running towards us sword drawn.

"We can't back down! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb says stepping in front of the team.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"We can't let him get to the bystanders!" Hannah says jumping at Brandon only to be swatted away with his sword.

"That's it creep. Triceratops Staff!" Connor says trying to block another attack about to strike Hannah. Brandon then grabs the staff and pushes it away as he slices at Connor!

"What are you doing! You're supposed to be filled with the power of good!" Caleb says trying to reach Brandon. "Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

Caleb swings at Brandon only to be blocked and instantly slashed across the chest. Caleb tries to raise his sword in time but is smacked again making Caleb fly across the floor.

"Sabretooth Daggers! Brandon what are you doing snap out of it!" I say but to no avail. He raises his sword but is stopped as soon as Jayce jumps in and kicks Brandon out of the way.

"I won't let you hurt her! Mastodon Axe!" Jayce yells blocking another attack from Brandon only to be pushed back again. I jump in slicing at his back which barely makes him flinch. Grabbing Jayce's hand, he flips him over and kicks him on the ground. I stab at him but he manages to block it sending me flying as well.

"This is what Empress Rita was so afraid of?" Brandon mocks as the five of us struggle to get up and fight. "Hope you don't mind I go destroy Zordon do you?"

We struggle even harder just barely being able to stand. He then shoots a wave of energy knocking us all out. He then teleports to the Power Chamber.

"Ai ai ai ai! Zordon intruder!" Alpha says freaking out when Brandon sticks his sword through the robot's circuitry.

"You don't have to do this I still sense good in you Brandon." Zordon says hoping to reach out.

"Whatever I am is for Empress Rita to decide!" Brandon exclaims ripping out the circuitry keeping him alive. "Now for the rest of the Power Chamber!" He says beginning the self-destruct sequence.

Meanwhile Goldar and 20 Super Puddies show up and teleport us to Rita's dungeon.

"I feel so helpless." I say sitting down in my cell.

"Does anyone still have their Morphers?" Caleb asks.

"No we don't they covered their bases they took our Morphers, took out Zordon, prevented us from getting rest after the game, and surprised us with the Green Ranger." Jayce mumbles mad that they got into this situation.

"We walked right into it too." Hannah puffs.

"Can you guys be quiet I'm trying to look for hollow points in the wall." Connor says.

"Good idea we have to stay positive and get out of here otherwise nobody will be able to save the people on Earth!" Jayce says with new hope across his face.

It took us a good hour to realize the cells were blocked off from every side completely sealed.

"Psst" a cloaked girl whispers from down the hallway.

"Who are you? Can you help us?" I ask getting close to the cell door and peeking out.

The girl walks over and unlocks my cell door but instantly teleports away.

"That was weird but I won't challenge it." I say opening the door quietly so that the guards didn't hear me. I then proceeded to get everyone out of their cells.

"Who was that girl?" Connor asks stepping out of his cell.

"At the moment I don't care. We need to get out of here before Brandon comes back." Caleb says starting to walk down the hallway.

We surprise the guards with Caleb taking care of one of the Puddies while I take care of the other.

"Look over here I found our Morphers" Hannah says handing us all our Morphers.

"We need to teleport to Zordon right away there isn't telling how much time we have." Jayce says.

"I agree but what if Brandon is still there? We can't risk being taken again." I say stopping Jayce from teleporting.

"Well we have to do something we can't just wait around while your boyfriend kills our mentor!" Jayce bursts with anger.

"Is this what this is about? Why you've been mad at me since the kiss? Are you jealous?" I say furious by the notion.

"Yes I am!" Jayce exclaims leaving Hannah, Caleb, and Connor all sitting there speechless and feeling awkward.

"Then why didn't you say something before we got into a situation!" I ask furious yet curious.

"It's because I was afraid. I was afraid you were going to turn me down even after all we'd been through." Jayce says tears creeping up in his eyes.

"If you'd asked I would've said yes." I admit.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we still have to decide what we're going to do about saving Zordon." Caleb says cutting in.

"Let's go, we need to save Zordon and stop Brandon from destroying him." I say agreeing with Jayce.

"It's settled we'll teleport there everyone be on high alert remember Brandon mopped the floor with us last time so try and steer away from him unless necessary." Connor warns us. We then teleport there and get ready for the fight of our lives.

"Rangers… you need to stop the self-destruct sequence…." Alpha says trying to hold on.

"Alpha! Who did this to you!" Caleb says sitting beside Alpha.

"Green…Ranger. We were searching for the other coins look in the hard drive." Alpha says shutting down.

"Brandon's going to pay for this." Connor says looking through the hard drive. For a minute it felt at peace we all stood there mourning our friend who died trying to stop him.

"What does it say Connor?" Hannah asks looking over Connor's shoulder.

"It says they found the White Power Coin!" Connor exclaims sounding excited!

"Good you'll save me the trouble of tracking it down. Turn over the location and I'll give you a quick death." Brandon says walking into the room.

"Never!" I yell running to the console smashing it to pieces my hand bloodied from the shards of glass.

"You see there are still ways I can find out. For one I could torture you until you give me the information I want or you could just tell me and spare yourself a long death." Brandon smirks walking closer to Alpha's lifeless body.

"Murderer!" Caleb yells punching Brandon in the mouth!

"I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand. It's Morphin time." Brandon says reaching for his Morpher.

"DragonZord!"

"You're not the only one with fight left in them. Let's do this guys for Zordon and Alpha it's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb says stepping back.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jayce jumps at Brandon pushing him to the ground. Brandon throws Jayce off him slamming him into the wall! Hannah jumps into Caleb's hands as he throws her up giving her momentum for a kick at Brandon. I punch Brandon in the stomach but to no avail as he throws me and Hannah aside! Connor runs at Brandon kicking and punching when Brandon grabs Connor's leg.

"Your death will be now! Dragon Dagger!" Brandon yells thrusting the sword through Connor's leg.

"Ahhh! You monster!" Connor exclaims laying on the ground.

"Tyrannosaurus sword! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" Caleb yells blocking the final blow to Connor. Brandon and Caleb exchange blows going back and forth thrusting and swiping but not one hit on each other. I try to get up as does everyone but all we can do is lay there and watch.

"You think because you have a sword you're a match for me? You're wrong!" Brandon exclaims slicing Caleb across the chest.

"As long as there's hope we won't fail!" Caleb yells landing a hit on Brandon.

"That's where you are wrong hope is a lie and the 'Power Rangers' are finished." Brandon says slamming Caleb into the remains of the console. "The Power Rangers will die this day but not by my hand. You didn't heed the warnings of Alpha and turn off the self-destruct that will be your doom!"

Here we lye broken and hopeless. Zordon is gone, Alpha is dead, Connor is seriously hurt, we're beaten, the White Coin will be taken by Rita, and the self-destruct is about to go off killing us and destroying our Zords. What will we do?


	6. S1 Ep6 Green With Evil Part 2

Power Rangers #6

This story is going to be from a point of view you probably didn't expect. My name is Madison Bleth I'm the Purple Ranger and command the power of the Raptor. Before I tell you about myself let me tell you about the situation. The team fully recuperated after being sick start getting back into the groove of things inviting me to sit with them obviously them being just nice as they don't know I'm a Ranger. That day was the first football game which Caleb and Jayce dominate. Britt gets to know Brandon a little better by kissing him, still can't believe she did that. Rita looks for someone to be the host of her Green Power Coin and chooses Brandon. He fights the Power Rangers and an epic fight ensues with the Rangers losing the fight. The Power Rangers are captured by Rita's forces and put into captivity. A mysterious girl opens their cell doors for them (it was me!) and teleports away. The Rangers find there Morphers and prepare to escape but Jayce has some heartfelt feelings towards Britt and they share a moment with the others feeling completely awkward. Brandon on the other side teleports to the Power Chamber and destroys Alpha and Zordon! The Rangers teleport there and another fight ensues with the White Power Coin's location found and the self-destruct about to go off with the Rangers inside defeated. Now for my story. Zordon knew dark days were coming and chose me to be the bearer of the Purple Power Coin for back up in case the Rangers ever needed it. I stayed mostly in the shadows helping the Rangers out of situations and keeping them safe while also concealing my identity. But now is the time for that identity to be revealed with Zordon gone and Alpha dead the Rangers will most certainly need help.

"Guys I'm here to help." I say teleporting in pulling Hannah to her feet.

"Madison?" Connor asks struggling to get up.

"I'll explain later right now this place is about to go KABLAAM!" I exclaim putting Connor's arm over my shoulder.

"Who are we to argue with that logic?" Britt jokes helping Jayce off the ground.

"Let's go!" Caleb says limping through the hallway.

"Why are you walking?" I ask questionably as Connor and I try to keep up.

"Rita shut off all teleports leaving the place after Brandon left." Caleb says walking faster.

"So which way are we going?" Hannah asks nearly falling over.

"Anywhere but here." Jayce jokes trying to go a bit faster.

"There's the door!" Caleb yells walking a lot faster. "It's sealed and I don't have the strength to open it up!"

"Don't worry it's MORPHIN TIME!" I say with Britt's mouth wide open.

"RaptorZord!"

I put Connor on the floor and kick open the door leading to the outside!

"Good job! Let's go." Caleb says brushing past me and running outside.

We get far enough away when we hear a large explosion. We all stop and sit down tired from the experience.

"So who are you? Why do you have the Purple Power Coin and how did you know to come save us?" Connor asks leaning up against a nearby tree. I explain to them why I didn't show up before and why I had the coin.

"That still doesn't answer his third question how did you know to come save us?" Hannah asks tiredly.

"I watched the battle between you guys and Brandon. I was going to reveal myself then, but Goldar showed up to fast and captured you lot." I explain with 'oh' faces all around.

"So you were the one that unlocked my cell?" Britt asks looking around for a place to sit.

"Yes that was me I tracked the teleport and Alpha sent me there." I explain. "That was his last act in saving you all."

We all sit there, silence coming over the area with everyone still gasping for breath.

"I think you guys should drop me off at the Hospital now." Connor laughs as he holds the leg Brandon stabbed.

"The best we can do right now is stop the bleeding. We can't show our faces especially with Rita's armies thinking nobody can oppose them now." Caleb explains grimly.

"No, what we need to be doing is finding the White Power Coin." Britt says.

"Connor is hurt and if we wait too much longer he could have the injury infected." Hannah says siding with Caleb.

"We'll split up! Caleb, Hannah, and Connor can get him bandaged up while Jayce, Britt and I go find the White Power Coin!" I say trying to bring peace in the group.

"Good idea I guess we all need to cool off for a bit." Jayce says grabbing his Morpher. "Alright where are we teleporting to?"

"The Museum of National History in Washington DC." Britt informs with a worried look in her eye.

"Alright let's go." I say setting up the teleport and hitting the button.

"That leaves us, we need to get me to the Brownwood Hospital my Dad works there." Connor says getting ready to teleport.

"You sure about that? Your dad may ask why you have a big freaking cut all the way through your leg!" Caleb warns.

"He's right we should go to the Bang's City Hospital it'll be easier to explain without complications." Hannah agrees. They teleport leaving the exploded Power Chamber for good.

Meanwhile Britt, Jayce and I start looking for the coin in the museum.

"If we weren't so beat up I'd be excited that we are in the biggest museum in the world but right now we need to focus." Britt says leading the charge through the crowd.

"I agree we can't slip up again if we don't find the coin before Brandon we might as well be toast." Jayce says catching up beside Britt.

"Oooooooo! Look at this it's so pretty!" I say looking at the dress of a woman who looks down at me in disgust.

"Madison what's your problem?" Britt asks dragging me aside.

"This morning I drank too much coffee so now I feel too energetic WOO!" I yell excited to be on a mission with such importance.

"Oh crap she's spastic." Jayce says holding in a laugh and trying to look serious. I turn around to retaliate but to my surprise they were walking off!

"Hey you can't just leave me!" I yell out to them.

"Hahaha keep up!" Jayce challenges now running through the museum.

Meanwhile Caleb, Hannah, and Connor are standing outside the hospital thinking about how they are going to approach the fact that Connor's leg was stabbed by a green cladded psychopath.

"Oh help us!" Hannah exclaims running in with Caleb carrying Connor.

"What happened it looked like he got stabbed!" the nurse says running up to Connor and checking the leg.

"A bird ran straight into him beak first." Hannah says obviously lying.

"A bird?" says the woman unconvinced but still looking at the wound.

"It was a really big bird?" Caleb confirms thumbs up at Hannah.

"Yeah that's inconspicuous moron." Hannah jokes. "Look we can't tell you why this happened but you have to treat him like a normal patient otherwise people will come looking for him. Really bad people."

"Bring him to my office I can treat him there." The Nurse says starting to make her way.

"This seems really out of the way for a nurse's office." Caleb says taking another right turn.

"That's because I'm not a nurse. My name is SCORPINA! You shall be destroyed!" Scorpina exclaims lunging at Hannah while Caleb sets Connor down.

"Didn't see that coming. Doesn't matter it's MORPHIN TIME!" Hannah jokes swiping out her Morpher.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Ha! You think your puny powers compa…oof!" Scorpina tries to say but Hannah punches her in the face!

"I'm in a really bad mood and don't want any trouble from Rita today so can we just fight and skip all the chit chat?" Hannah says kicking Scorpina across the floor.

"I think you should really listen to her she's been beaten up all day and really we don't have time for this." Caleb motions towards Connor who lays there passed out from blood loss. "Buddy stay with me come on don't give out now!"

"I see that you truly care for your friend. Even if it's against my loyalties I will help your friend. I am actually a nurse on some planets that is." Scorpina says getting up and carrying Connor to the nearest office.

Meanwhile with Jayce, Britt and I we finally found the White Power Coin hidden between in the sheer amounts of content at the museum. Bad news is so did Rita's forces and they are currently holding up the museum as hostages.

"We need to get to the bathroom or somewhere out of sight so we can Morph and save these people." Jayce says to me holding the White Power Coin he managed to sneak into his pocket.

"I'll create a distraction you and Britt go to the stalls and get changed into something a tad bit more colorful." I say standing up the Puddies instantly looking at me. "Hey you big meanies why did you have to rob this part of the museum!"

Jayce and Britt look at each other but realizing they have no other choice they run to the stalls.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jayce calls out.

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Let's do this." Britt says busting the door off the hinges by kicking it sending it flying at the Puddies.

"What! I didn't see that coming!" I lie running into Puddie beside me then kicking in his head. The bystanders panic and run out of the museum into the crowds of police outside. I take my opportunity with nobody around. "No time like the present, it's MORPHIN TIME!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Heh too late we already mopped them." Britt says laughing with Jayce standing beside her.

"Well this was unexpected but planned for." Brandon says coming out from around the corner. The three of us then bunch together ready to fight him.

"I was your friend! Snap out of it!" I yell at him.

"Key-word was your friend." Brandon says running towards us already morphed and with sword drawn.

"Not this time! Mastodon Axe!" Jayce says slamming the axe on the ground. "Take the coin and run!". Jayce yells handing me the coin.

Britt and I start running harder than ever before twisting and turning throughout the museum. Then we hear Jayce scream in agony.

"You have to get out of here with that coin you go I'll help Jayce." Britt says running off. "Sabretooth Daggers!"

Britt runs around going through the way she came. She turns the last corner but Brandon was waiting for her and throws her to the floor!

"You were a monster before Rita turned you Green with power!" Britt yells slamming the one dagger she has free into Brandon's side!

"You'll pay for that. DinoZord Power!" Brandon yells.

I couldn't handle it anymore and run back kicking Brandon off Britt. Then we both heard it loud stomping that only could come from a Zord.

"Oh crap." Britt says shuffling over to Jayce who has a huge cut across his chest.

"Do you hear it? That's the power of the Dragon Zord!" Brandon yells laughing horrifically blood spilling from his side.

Suddenly Caleb and Hannah teleport in with a completely healed Connor.

"Guys!" Caleb yells running over to Jayce.

"Purple looks good on you." Connor jokes then everyone realizes that there is a huge shadow around us.

"What is that?" Hannah asks.

"That would be greenie's Zord." I joke pointing to the stabbed Brandon.

"Not so tough now are you?" Connor laughs.

"Don't gloat until the battles over." Brandon says teleporting into his Zord.

"We need to morph. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Hannah says with Connor and Caleb agreeing behind her.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"What are we going to do all our Zords were destroyed or buried in the remains of the Power Chamber!" Britt exclaims.

"Well no they weren't. Zordon knew the Power Chamber would be attacked eventually, so he hid all the Zords including mine in a nearby mountain." I explain hope returning to their faces.

"Well in that case Dino Zord power activate!" Caleb calls out.

Our Zords instantly teleport to us as we climb into them.

"We don't have Jayce's Zord so we can't form the Megazord! Madison does your Raptor Zord by chance split into two and act as arms?" Hannah asks.

"Actually better than that they split into two and act as sword arms." I explain overjoyed to be able to help.

"Then let's do it Megazord Activate!" Britt commands.

They do just that with the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and the Triceratops Zord supporting as the legs. The Tyrannosaurus Zord then turns into the chest and head combining with the legs as the Raptor Zord splits into two and attaches itself to the chest. The Pterodactyl then attaches itself to the front providing extra armor.

"Awesome!" I exclaim being teleported into the head along with the others.

"Let's end this." Caleb says controlling the Megazord to slash the Dragon Zord away from us.

"You thought that I the most powerful Ranger in existence would fall to the likes of you?" Brandon yells transforming the Dragon Zord into its own Megazord!

"What!? How is that possible!" Connor exclaims.

"It doesn't change anything we still have to win no matter what!" Hannah says to the team as she slams the Megazord's leg into the Dragon Megazord. Brandon retaliates slamming the shoulder of his Megazord into ours!

"We need to activate Jayce's Zord remotely it can combine with ours and we can form the Thunder Megazord!" I explain to the team who nodded in agreement. I press the button and Jayce's Mastodon Zord teleports in.

"Thunder Megazord Power Activate!" Britt yells pulling down the lever attaching the Mastodon Zord to one arm with the Raptor Zord combined together to form the other.

"Impossible!" Brandon yells attacking the Thunder Megazord but Hannah being able to block it in time.

"It's past time you faced judgement for your actions!" Caleb says standing up. "You killed people precious people to us and for that it is unforgiveable."

"I…I had you beaten you were defeated!" Brandon yells tears swelling in his eyes.

"You may have defeated them but justice always prevails!" I say.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers!" Connor says standing up even though he's still sore.

"And we're not going to stop, so Rita so don't even try!" Hannah says finishing the sentence.

"Final SLASH!" Britt commands using the Raptor Zord's Sword and the Mastodon Zord's missiles to destroy the Dragon Zord.

"Noooo!" Brandon yells teleporting from the Dragon Zord being de-morphed in the process.

We teleport down to Jayce to check if he's okay.

"That was awesome guys." Jayce says weakly.

"We can get him fixed up. A monster named Scorpina helped Connor out by healing the cut in his leg this should be no problem!" Caleb says laughing.

"Why are you laughing this is a serious situation!" I exclaim glaring at him.

"The thing with the healing is that she instantly knows every deepest darkest feeling or thought you experienced and it hurts a lot." Connor says all to knowingly.

"I'll take you to her she is really nice but after the healing you'll probably wish she didn't exist." Caleb says grabbing Jayce and teleporting to the hospital.

"We need to search for Brandon in the meantime we could've broken his connection by force de-morphing him." Hannah says starting to get up.

"No need." Brandon says coming from around the corner holding his Morpher.

"Itching for a rematch already?" Connor asks reaching for his Morpher.

"Stop! Brandon has Rita's control broken over you?" I ask sincerely worried.

"Yes, it's broken you may not believe me but I have one thing I have to tell you before you absolutely take my Morpher, lock me in a cell, and throw away the key for killing Alpha. Zordon is alive and we can save him." Brandon explains.

The Power Rangers did it. They with my help defeated the Green Ranger and broke his connection to Rita forever. But Brandon gave us a shocking a revelation that Zordon is alive and we can save him but we need to hurry otherwise Rita will be able to destroy Zordon and we'll lose him forever!


	7. S1 Ep7 Lord Zed?

Power Rangers #7

Zordon is alive. Our mentor and teammate is alive when we thought he was gone, dead, or incinerated in the Power Chamber. My name is Caleb Finch I'm the Red Ranger and command the power of Tyrannosaurus and I'm about to lead my team in saving the guy who brought us all together. After being horribly defeated at the hands of the Green Ranger a surprise came when Madison reveals herself as the Purple Ranger and saves us from certain doom. We split up with Hannah, Connor, and I going to the hospital trying to get Connor some help as he was stabbed in the leg when we encounter the monster Scorpina who turns out to not be so bad healing Connor. Meanwhile Madison, Britt, and Jayce search to find the White Power Coin so Rita and her flunkies don't get an even more powerful Ranger added to their arsenal. They succeed but Rita's forces show up with Brandon the Green Ranger who begins to fight Madison, Britt, and Jayce that's when Connor, Hannah, and I show up to help. We call upon our Zords and with the help of the Raptor Zord form the Thunder Megazord and defeat the Dragon Megazord severing Brandon's connection to Rita. We were about to begin the fight again with Brandon when he tells us that Zordon is alive. We all had to go back home after being gone for a day all our parents had questions some we didn't have answers for.

"Where were you! We were worried sick!" My mom yells at me.

"Look I have to go it's something more important." I say bursting out the door.

"We need to go Caleb." Hannah says at my front door step.

"Don't you dare go!" My mom yells tears flying from her eyes.

"If I don't go someone could die." I say leaving my mom speechless.

"We need to get far enough away so your family doesn't see us teleport to the Power Chamber." Hannah says starting to run down the alley.

"Agreed." I say trying to keep up with her. We get far enough away and teleport to the Power Chamber the rest of the team waiting for us on the other side.

"We don't have much time!" Brandon rants grabbing his head.

"About time you got here!" Connor jokes sitting down.

"I hate to say it but Brandon's right we need to move every second we waste is another second Zordon's life is in danger." Britt says seriously.

"Hey come on tone down the Batman level down a bit." Madison jokes.

"Let's go." I say leading the way back to the Power Chamber all of us running.

"What are we supposed to here exactly?" Jayce asks all of us thinking the same.

"The Power Chamber also worked as a dimension stabilizer keeping Zordon here after he was hurt by Rita during her final assault. So if we can fix the machine that was keeping Zordon here he could re-appear." Brandon explains uneasily.

"Could?" We all say stopping dead in our tracks.

"Could is better than not." Brandon says shrugging it off continuing towards the Power Chamber.

"Look as much as we want him to be completely freed from Rita's effects we may have to consider the fact that we could be walking straight into a trap." Britt warns taking a step back pulling Jayce aside.

"I agree we should keep an eye on him." Jayce says both of them running back to our group.

About an hour later we finally make it back to the Power Chamber in all its burned down glory.

"How are we supposed to fix this?" Connor asks looking at the destroyed desktop.

"I'm not sure that's not my problem." Brandon shrugs starting to exit the Power Chamber.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask stopping him.

"I filled my end of the bargain so I'm leaving." Brandon says pushing me off him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Madison says stepping in front of Brandon.

"Don't make me fight you because I will." Brandon threatens teleporting away.

"We'll get him later but if he's correct we need to work on getting this console working again otherwise we'll lose Zordon." Hannah says starting to pick up the pieces of machinery.

"Guys can we first get this huge chunk of metal out of Alpha's chest it's depressing and sad." Britt says trying to tug the metal out of Alpha.

Connor walks over and helps Britt take the piece of metal out of his lifeless body while Madison, Connor, Hannah and I try to piece the console together like a puzzle.

"AIaiaiaiai…system rebooting…." Alpha says his wound piecing together.

"What's going on?" Connor asks kneeling beside Alpha.

"If he's fixing himself he could possibly fix the console and save Zordon!" I exclaim happily.

"Rangers? My my my!" Alpha says excitedly.

"Alpha!" Hannah exclaims hugging the robot.

"Alpha we could use your help fixing the console to save Zordon!" Britt says picking helping Alpha off the ground.

"Of course of course I see you met Madison!" Alpha says twirling around seeing everyone.

"Yeah I'm here Alpha I'm glad you're alive. But right now we need to save Zordon and quick." Madison says grabbing Alpha and pulling him over to the broken console.

"Sadly Alpha died in the attack." Alpha says everyone speechless stepping back. "Don't be afraid it's me Zordon I had to input myself into Alpha's robotic body so I could survive. Once we fix the Power Chamber I will leave Alpha's body and Alpha will return to being dead."

We get to work all day long pushing ourselves with Zordon's instructions. We got most of it done and Zordon said he would finish the rest while we go stop another attack from Rita.

"Go Rangers! I will finish the Power Chamber." Zordon says teleporting us to the Brownwood Lake.

"Keep your eyes peeled Rita's minions are dangerous from what we experienced." I warn the team.

"HA! You think I work for Rita?" A disturbing monster says coming out from the shadows.

"Let's do it guy's! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jayce says us lining up beside him.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Let's do this guys!" Madison says everyone ready to attack.

"I have no time for this squabble between you weak Rangers. My name is Lord Zed! Husband of Rita Repulsa and I'm searching for the Green Ranger." Lord Zed declares.

"Too bad you'll have to deal with us. Tyrannosaurus Sword!" I say.

"Triceratops Staff!" Connor says. Connor and I then charge at Lord Zed both us swinging our weapons to be instantly blocked.

"Raptor Claws!" Madison says when suddenly Super Puddies teleport in.

"Unexpected but welcome. Sabretooth Daggers!" Britt says. Madison slams her claws into one of the Super Puddies making it vibrate then explode! Britt runs up and jumps on top of one of the Super Puddies slicing the shoulders and neck of the Super Puddie.

"I feel outnumbered with the amount of girls there are on this team now. Mastodon Axe!" Jayce jokes slamming his axe on the ground throwing the Puddies into the air. The Super Puddies begin running after Connor and I trying to get us off of Lord Zed when he suddenly begins to zap us with his staff.

"Watch your back! Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah says shooting the Super Puddies that were about to attack me and Connor! Lord Zed throws Connor and me off him then shoots all of us with lightning.

"Hahaha you're outnumbered and outgunned!" Lord Zed gloats getting ready to unleash another wave of lightning.

"Count again!" Brandon says jump kicking Lord Zed back.

" Brandon watch out!" I yell as Super Puddies behind him slash Brandon across the back.

"Pesky Rangers!" Lord Zed exclaims shooting us all back.

"You ran straight into a trap you idiots!" Brandon yells jumping at the Super Puddies slashing them with his Dragon Sword.

"Don't have to be so rude about it." Madison jokes standing up and joining the fight with us not far behind her. I run after Lord Zed but before I can he zaps me with lightning throwing me back.

"I don't have time for this Ikim finish them!" Lord Zed exclaims teleporting away with the monster named Ikim unleashing black constructs on everyone throwing us back again.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we just attack him head on. We need a plan! Brandon any ideas?" I ask him hoping for an answer.

"We need to find someplace in the pure light no shadows anywhere." Brandon explains.

"I think I know exactly what we need to. Hannah needs to summon her Zord and fly the creature to the Sahara Desert where we'll finish them off!" Madison says excitedly.

"That might just work! DinoZord Power Activate!" Hannah commands teleporting into her Zord.

"Hey what are you doing!" Ikim yells the Pterodactyl Zord picking him up.

"We'll meet you there Hannah! DinoZord Power Activate!" Connor commands teleporting us to the other Zords.

"I won't let them destroy my monster GROW MY WARRIOR GROW and destroy the Power Rangers!" Rita commands growing Ikim midflight.

"Guys look Hannah's in trouble!" Jayce tells us over the communicator.

"Then let's give her a hand!" Connor says slamming the Triceratops Zord into Ikim getting him to release Hannah's Zord.

"Let's make this quick. Thunder Megazord Power Activate!" I command. The Thunder Megazord Sequence begins with the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord forming the legs. The Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord form as the arms while Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord form the body and head.

"Not so fast!" Rita yells. "GROW MY GOLDAR GROW!"

"Two versus one we got this!" Jayce says slamming the Raptor Zord into Goldar.

"Not so fast Rangers!" Goldar exclaims slashing his sword across the Thunder Megazord's chest.

"DinoZord Power activate." Brandon commands the teleporting him into the DragonZord.

"Awesome!" Hannah exclaims. Brandon then turns his DragonZord into its own Megazord again.

"Let's finish this! FINAL SLASH!" Britt commands slicing straight through Ikim.

"You haven't seen the last of me Rangers!" Goldar exclaims teleporting away.

We teleport all the Zords back to their places and I have to go home to finally do some explaining.

"Hey Hannah could you come with me? It would be a lot easier to explain and stand up to her with your help." I ask getting ready to teleport.

"Sure! If we have a parent covering for us it will be a lot easier being Rangers without criticism from our parents." Hannah says as we both teleport to my house. I open up the door to see my Mom crying.

"Hey Mom I need to tell you something." I say trying to get close.

"We need to tell you something." Hannah says sitting down on the couch.

"The reason we've gone so much is well." I try to say but instead pull out my Morpher.

"We're the Power Rangers and we've been saving the Earth from aliens." Hannah explains my Mom finally looking up.

"Caleb, Hannah you've been saving people even knowing that you would come home with your parents wondering where you are and if you were safe?" My Mom asks.

"We were chosen by an ancient being called Zordon to defend the Earth as the Power Rangers. I'm the Red Ranger and Hannah is the Yellow Ranger. We've saved countless lives in sacrifice for ours." I say putting my hand on my mom's shoulder.

In the end besides Alpha dying everything worked out Rita's on the run and with seven of us there's no monster too strong for us to handle. But there's still questions unanswered like who is Lord Zed and why haven't we heard from him before? Who will the White Power Coin choose to be the next Ranger? And why hasn't Brandon tried to reach out us besides just helping us in battle? With the growing powers of darkness, I hope the White Power Coin chooses soon otherwise we may not be able to defeat Lord Zed next time.


	8. S1 Ep8 Girl's Night Out!

Power Rangers #8

Girls night out. My name is Hannah Williams I'm the Pink Ranger and command the power of the Pterodactyl. Let me fill you in on what's been going on. With Brandon's connection to Rita severed and the knowledge that Zordon is alive we set out to the Power Chamber to see what we can do. We make it there but Brandon leaves us! We find out Zordon was inside Alpha waiting for us to help him and fix the consoles. We manage to get most of it done when Zordon sends us out to fight another one of Rita's monsters. When we get there the monster reveals itself to be Rita's Husband Lord Zed and is able to defeat the 6 of us! Brandon shows up to the fight but even with his added strength Lord Zed escapes claiming to not work for Rita and sending one of Rita's minions Ikim at us. Rita then sent Goldar down growing both of them to combat the Thunder Megazord but to no avail. We managed to kick their sorry hides but Goldar was able to escape. Caleb and I go to his house and explain to his mother that we are Power Rangers so we could have someone to cover for us if need be. Zordon thought it would be a good idea for the team to have a vacation.

"You know what I just realized? I don't have a partner when fighting." Connor says starting to walk about the playground.

"What are you talking about?" I ask curiously.

"Well when we split up it always seems to be You and Caleb with Britt and Jayce. I have Bubbles from Power Puff Girls or Batman." Connor jokes.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Madison asks running up.

"Nothing you're just a tad bit spastic. Brandon on the other hand is brooding and unpredictable. I hope the White Power Coin chooses soon so I get a partner that's not mentally insane." Connor jokes over acting.

"How about a girl's night out and a boy's night out? Hear me out what if we let each other get adjusted and spend actual time together instead of just for fighting." I say with Connor and Madison nodding their approval. We then ask Britt, Caleb, and Jayce who all approve of the idea.

"So what will this night out entail?" Britt asks.

"The best of course we're going to see who can take out the most-bad guys in one night!" Madison yells excitedly.

"We got this! The guys don't stand a chance." I say happily.

Meanwhile at Rita's headquarters on the moon.

"They want a fight? I have just the evil monsters you're looking for Empress." Finster says grabbing three horrifying monsters.

"Hahahaha these will be perfect!" Rita exclaims excitedly.

I brought Britt and Madison to the basketball court to wait for any monsters from Rita to attack. When suddenly Puddies, Super Puddies and three monsters teleport straight into us!

"We don't even need to Morph for these guys!" Madison jokes taking down two Puddies.

"Think again! My name is Pint and these are friends Gallon and Quarter we control the water of this Earth prepare to die!" Pint yells throwing Madison off the Puddies and into us!

"It's fine I wanted to Morph anyways. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I say stepping in front of Madison and Britt.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Britt you take out the Super Puddies. Madison and I will focus on the monsters." I command. Britt jumps over the Puddies throwing them into the Super Puddies. Madison starts to battle Quarter and Pint dodging multiple attacks. I begin to battle Gallon him missing all of his attacks.

I jump on Gallon flinging him towards Pint and Quarter. "Let's finish this! Raptor Claws!" Madison yells slashing at the feeble monsters.

"You got that right. Sabretooth Daggers!" Britt exclaims blocking an attack from the incoming Puddies. Britt jumps on top of the Puddies flinging her Daggers into two of them and slamming the other into the ground.

"Brutal! Pterodactyl Bow!" I joke shooting Gallon straight into hoop. "Ironic." I laugh.

"I knew Rita wouldn't send her best monsters! It's time for you to die!" Goldar exclaims slashing me across the chest.

"Goldar! I haven't seen your miserable butt in a while." Madison jokes blocking Goldar's sword.

"GROW MY WARRIORS GROW!" Rita exclaims growing the trio and Goldar.

"What are we supposed to do against three monsters and Goldar in large form!?" Britt exclaims.

Suddenly Jayce and the Mastodon Zord start running in slamming Goldar to the ground.

"Hello my friends it is I el Jayce e Dor!" Jayce exclaims being completely serious.

"Don't want to know, don't want to ask. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" I command teleporting us into our Zords.

"All systems go let's rock these no good monsters!" Britt says using the Sabretooth Tiger Zord to jump onto Quarter slamming it to the ground. Madison slashes the Raptor Zord's claws against Goldar locking into combat with his sword. Jayce then shoots missiles at Gallon preoccupying him while my Zord flies above and slams it into the ground. Pint then grabs the Raptor Zord throwing it off of Goldar and blasts it back with water. I then slam my Zord's wings into Pint blowing him up.

"Until next time Rangers!" Goldar exclaims teleporting back to Rita's base.

"I shall get back to the competition el Jayce e Dor away!" Jayce exclaims teleporting back to Caleb and Connor.

"That was weird." Madison states.

"We should go to the junkyard I bet Rita's minions would love to fight us there and it might give us the chance to get the upper hand!" I exclaim. The three of us then teleport to the junkyard where we are surprised to see Rita and some monsters looking through the ruble and trash.

"Hurry you dolts! I want the ancient cube of the stars found NOW!" Rita exclaims slapping a Puddie to the ground.

"Ancient cube of the Stars? Anybody know that is?" Britt asks turning to us with both us putting are hands up signifying we have no freaking clue.

"Stop right there Rita! I won't let you get the Cube!" Brandon exclaims slamming a Puddie into the floor and jumping down from his perch.

"Awe Brandon my Green Ranger! I will have fun destroying you. HAHAHAHA!" Rita laughs shooting lightning slamming Brandon into the trash.

"I'm not your lackey anymore Rita my friends broke that spell you placed on me and I'm going to repay you for all the hurt you caused my friends! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Brandon says.

"DragonZord!"

"Ah! Things are getting interesting let's fight then!" Rita exclaims. Brandon slices at Rita with his Dragon Dagger parrying back and forth with Rita and her staff when she shoots him with lightning, but he manages to deflect it sending it back at her!

"Brandon! Too bad for you Rita that he does have friends! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Madison yells coming from around our corner with us in tow.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Prepare to be defeated!" I exclaim slamming my foot into her stomach.

"Stand back! I have not time for this! FINSTER! Send down Junkenstein he'll defeat these lowly Rangers!" Rita laughs teleporting away with a hideous monster taking shape from all the garbage around.

"Not only do you smell bad but you look bad too!" Britt jokes.

"It's time to take out the trash!" Brandon exclaims slashing at the monster.

"Time for some extra fire power! Pterodactyl Bow!" I exclaim shooting Junkenstein in the leg throwing him off balance for Britt to slam him into the ground. Madison then grabs it by the arm and throws it over her shoulder where Brandon slashes straight through the monster.

"GROW MY MONSTER GROW!" Rita commands making Junkenstein grow.

"Now you will see the full power of Junkenstein!" Junkenstein exclaims all the trash forming around him making him even more powerful.

"DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Madison commands teleporting the four of us into our Zords.

"El Jayce E Dor and his compadres have come to help!" Jayce exclaims inside his Zord as are Connor and Caleb.

"Why is he…?" I begin to ask.

"Long story just don't ask." Caleb says.

"Rangers! If you put every Zord together it will form the mighty Lightning Megazord!" Zordon explains mentally.

"You heard the head let's do this! Lightning Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" I command initiating the Lightning Megazord Mode. The Dragon Zord slams down and forms the legs splitting into two. The Raptor Zord and Mastodon Zord then split to form the sword and shield when the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord form as the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the head and body.

"This is incredible!" Connor exclaims as we are teleported into the head.

"Impossible!" Junkenstein exclaims. We slam the Lightning Megazord's sword straight into Junkenstein sending it flying back.

"It's time to take out the trash!" Caleb says.

"I already made that joke." Brandon jokes.

"Really!? Ugh uh whatever. FINAL WAVE!" Caleb exclaims disappointed but still determined and slashes straight through the atrocity.

After getting everything sorted we counted up the total score of monsters and we came out victorious!

"Victory!" I exclaim laughing.

"We all won today except Rita and her forces which seem to be dwindling in power." Connor says.

"I need to tell everyone something. When I was linked to Rita I heard about a bigger invasion force heading our way. Her old forces are returning with her Father's forces inbound as well. From what I heard Lord Zed and Rita aren't working together and his forces are only growing as well." Brandon explains with us in total shock.

Evil's forces are growing with Rita and her father coming and only going to get stronger and Lord Zed with his insurmountable power. We are in for a wild ride for sure. Stay tuned though Connor's side of the story is zany and wild!


	9. S1 Ep9 Boy's Night Out!

Power Rangers #9

Guy's night out! My name is Connor Robnett I'm the Blue Ranger and command the power of the Triceratops. I discuss with Hannah and Madison about how I was feeling like the 7th wheel in the group. Hannah thinks up of the best idea about a competition with her, Madison, and Britt against Caleb, Jayce, and I about who can take out the most monsters. You've seen Hannah's side of the story but ours is a lot wackier.

"A competition? Sounds awesome!" Jayce exclaims.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she said we are competing on who can take out the most mobsters." I explain poorly.

"Mobsters? You sure she didn't say monsters?" Caleb asks.

"That actually makes a lot more sense than mobsters." I say disappointed.

"They want to fight a MOBSTER! FINSTER! Make a monster so terrifying and evil they'll wish they had all their friends with them HAHAHAHA!" Rita exclaims sending down Finster's monster.

"Hello! My name is Dr. Soap! It's time to sanitize your mistake of existence!" Dr. Soap exclaims making Caleb slide across the floor into a nearby wall!

"Let's do this! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jayce says helping Caleb to his feet.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

I slide under him making him slam to the floor as Jayce jumps on him. Dr. Soap gets up and slashes Caleb across the legs slamming him back down again!

"Okay I'm tired of getting slammed down. Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb exclaims locking his sword against Dr. Soap.

Suddenly a mariachi band teleports in and starts playing music for the battle.

"Awe yeah! I can fight to this!" Jayce jokes when suddenly the mariachi band opens their musical instruments and blasts Jayce with a ray of energy.

"Oh I feel different I feel MUCHO! I am El Jayce E Dor every monster fears me! Prepare to face my wrath mariachi band of evilness! Mastodon Axe of AXESOMENESS!" Jayce says slamming his axe across the mariachi band revealing them to be Puddies in disguise.

"Uh Jayce you okay buddie?" I ask scooting towards Jayce.

"What happened to my sombrero? Ai! DinoZord Power ACTIVATE we must find my sombrero!" Jayce exclaims teleporting into his Zord and running off.

"So much for his help he got wammied by a mariachi Puddie band. Today is going to be a weird day." Caleb remarks jumping away from Dr. Soap.

"We've had weirder. Triceratops Staff!" I say running up to Caleb.

"Have we? Have we really?" Caleb jokes slamming his sword upward blocking an incoming attack from Dr. Soap.

I slam my staff straight through Dr. Soap destroying it.

"GROW MY MONSTER GROW!" Rita exclaims growing Dr. Soap to full size.

"We need DinoZord Power! DinoZord Power Activate!" Caleb commands teleporting us to our Zords.

"You're about to get cleaned up!" Dr. Soap exclaims slamming into the Triceratops Zord. I fight back shooting the missiles from the horns on the Triceratops Zord smacking Dr. Soap to the ground. Caleb then shoots fire from the Tyrannosaurus Zord setting Dr. Soap aflame damaging it severely.

"You've been washed up!" I remark blowing up Dr. Soap with my Zord's missiles.

"Hey Connor reports are coming in downtown that 4 monsters are attacking the area!" Caleb exclaims.

"Well then let's get over there asap." I say the two of us teleporting there.

"You'd better learn how to hide better if you're trying to hide from Hexopod!" Hexopod exclaims grabbing me and Caleb and slamming us on the ground.

"Hey what time is it monsters?" Caleb jokes stepping closer to them with them being very confused. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Caleb you take care of the Super Puddies I'll take my chances with Hexopod!" I say. Caleb leaps into action grabbing two of the Super Puddies and throwing them at the others. I on the other hand I jump on top of Hexopod's dome shaped head and slam down on it.

"Amigos! I have returned! Once we've beaten this el baddy we can find me a sombrero!" Jayce remarks excitedly slamming the Mastodon's Zord foot straight on top of the remaining forces.

"The Cube won't get away from me for much longer! What!? He was destroyed! GROW MY USELESS WARRIOR GROW!" Rita commands growing Hexopod.

"Let's do it! We need DinoZord Power! DinoZord Power Activate!" Caleb commands teleporting us to our Zords. The Triceratops Zord slams its head straight into the leg of Hexopod making it stumble the Mastodon Zord then charges it head on with the Tyrannosaurus Zord burning it from behind. I then shoot the missiles out of the Triceratops destroying Hexopod.

Suddenly Goldar appears already in big form ready it seemed to take us out of action.

"Unexpected but it's okay we got this! El amigos we must fight off le Goldar!" Jayce says slamming the Mastodon Zord into Goldar but is stopped by Goldar swinging him into the air.

"Jayce!" I exclaim slamming the Triceratops Zord in the way before Jayce flies away too far. Caleb takes point breathing fire on Goldar stopping him in his tracks. Goldar swings his sword upward blocking the fire and manages to redirect it back at Caleb sending him to the ground! I take a gander blowing up Goldar's sword completely. Jayce takes the opportunity and shoots missiles from the Mastodon Zord blowing up Goldar.

"AGH! Empress Rita get me out of here!" Goldar exclaims teleporting away.

You know the rest of the story with Caleb, Jayce, and I showing up to help in forming the Lightning Megazord destroying Junkenstein completely. The mariachi band of weirdness inside Jayce went away with him not remembering any of the encounter.


	10. S1 Ep10 Brandon's Night Out!

Power Rangers #10

Brandon's Night Out. Connor, Madison, and Hannah all thought up of an amazing idea to do a competition on which team can take out the most bad guys in one night. Hannah, Britt and Madison went to the Basketball court and waited for Rita's forces while Connor, Caleb, and Jayce are ambushed at the school by Rita's forces. Monsters called Pint, Quarter, and Gallon attack Hannah, Britt, and Madison while a monster called Dr. Soap begins to battle with Caleb, Connor, and Jayce. Jayce gets hit by Puddies disguised as a mariachi band and is instantly turned more macho. Caleb and Connor are able to defeat Dr. Soap and initiate DinoZord power. Pint, Quarter, and Gallon are defeated by Hannah, Britt, and Madison who all turn super-sized with Goldar coming in for support. A huge battle commences with Jayce coming in to help destroying Pint, Quarter, and Gallon which results in Goldar retreating teleporting straight into Caleb and Connor who are able to defeat him sending him retreating back to Rita. Hannah, Britt, and Madison go the junkyard where they save my butt from Rita where she was looking for the Ancient Cube of Stars. Rita escapes and calls upon Junkenstein which Caleb, Connor, and Jayce help us to defeat. The Thunder Megazord and Dragon Megazord wasn't enough and we were nearly defeated then Zordon tells us to form the Lightning Megazord which is all of our Zords together which we do stopping Junkenstein destroying him completely. My name is Brandon Rowlett I'm the Green Ranger and command the power of the Dragon. When the other 6 Rangers got a night off I was sent on a secret mission by Zordon to retrieve the Ancient Cube of Stars which could potentially destroy the planet.

"This is a very dangerous mission Brandon. You won't have any back up or assistance on this mission." Zordon warns.

"I'm aware of the risks Zordon I believe that if anything the others deserve a break." I say not knowing what I was fully getting into.

"I will teleport you to the mountains where the Cube was last seen." Zordon explains initiating the teleport.

"Yippee." I joke to myself starting my hike across the mountains. After an hour of myself searching the mountains I came across some caves that I think to myself I could investigate when I hear.

"Move you dolts! If you don't move, I'll destroy you completely!" Lord Zed exclaims yelling at his minions.

"Sorry to mess up your party Lord Zed!" I say slamming his minion into the wall.

"Green Ranger! You have just signed your death warrant!" Lord Zed yells shooting lightning which I dodge easily.

"Better luck next time!" I say grabbing the Cube that I saw the minion taking out of the wall. I then sprint outside cube in hand with lightning shooting at from all directions.

"Get back here!" Lord Zed exclaims slamming his staff against my leg making me trip onto the floor.

"You asked for it! It's MORPHIN TIME!" I exclaim summersaulting away and activating my Morpher.

"DragonZord!"

"This changes nothing!" Lord Zed yells striking again with his staff which I easily block with my Dragon dagger. We lock into combat with me slamming the dagger across his chess knocking him back. I take the opportunity grabbing the Cube that I dropped and jump off the cliff. "Okay maybe a bad idea" I thought to myself.

"DinoZord Power Activate!" I command teleporting into the DragonZord.

"Bad move Ranger!" Lord Zed says growing to match the size of the DragonZord.

"Oh crap." I say grabbing the controls and slamming the DragonZord's tail against Lord Zed's head but I'm blocked by his staff. "Dragon Megazord Power Activate!" I command activating the Megazord. I take out the Dragon Sword blocking another attack from Lord Zed. Lord Zed then slams my Megazord to the floor making me fall out of it!

"Crap, crap, crap!" I exclaim as Lord Zed slams his staff straight through the Dragon Megazord badly damaging it. "No!" I yell running away Cube in hand as the Megazord is teleported away.

"The Dragon Megazord will be repaired but before that you need run and get away from Lord Zed otherwise you will be destroyed now run Brandon!" Zordon exclaims mentally.

"You heard the guy run me RUN!" I think to myself running away from Lord Zed as he slams his foot down trying to stop me from getting away. I slide under the rocks in front of me Lord Zed still close behind me. I jump up grabbing my way out of the canyon I found the caves in. Lord Zed slams his axe straight above me, rocks starting to fall onto me. I destroy the rocks with my Dragon dagger then slamming it into the wall so I don't fall completely down the canyon.

"That was a close one." I exclaim dropping down to a nearby ledge, Lord Zed apparently loosing me.

"It's only a matter of time Green Ranger I will get the cube and claim this world for my own!" Lord Zed exclaims teleporting away.

"Well that's a relief." I think to myself grabbing the wall for support as I lie down. About an hour later I finally make it back up to the top bruised and tired I was unready for what was up there.

"Ah! I see you've delivered the Cube straight to me! I knew there was a reason I liked you." Rita gloats grabbing the Cube from my hand and shooting me with lightning straight off the edge of the cliff. I don't know how to react when suddenly Zordon teleports me back to the Power Chamber.

"Brandon are you okay?" Zordon asks sincerely.

"Tired and injured. They got the Cube Zordon. Rita got the Cube." I say sadly lying on the ground.

"The other Rangers are all preoccupied with their own monsters. You are the world's only hope." Zordon says sadly.

"I got this. I will recover the Cube. Any ideas on where Rita is?" I ask standing up.

"She is in Brownwood growing the enemies the other Rangers are fighting." Zordon informs.

"Teleport me near her location I'll take her out!" I exclaim fully standing. Zordon then teleports me outside the Brownwood Bank with me ready for action.

"GROW MY WARRIOR GROW!" I hear Rita command growing Pint, Gallon, and Quarter.

"Not this time!" I say about to attack Rita from behind when Puddies grab me and slam me against the wall. "What is it with villains and walls?" I joke grabbing the Puddie kicking it where it's nuts would be.

"Do you guys not have any weak points?" I joke punching the Puddie off of me.

"Ah! Brandon you're still alive. Unexpected but welcome HAHAHAHAHA!" Rita yells in excitement turning around stroking the Cube in her hand.

"Hand over the cube and I won't pummel you into next century." I say trying to sound intimidating.

"How about no! HAHAHAHA! Fishmaid! Deal with the intruder!" Rita exclaims a terrifying fish creature coming around the corner.

"You asked for it. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I say grabbing my Morpher.

"DragonZord!"

"You're about to get your fish tank cleaned!" Fishmaid gloats her claws extending.

"What does that even mean?" I say grabbing my Dragon dagger and slicing Fishmaid across the stomach. She then counter attacks slicing her claws across my chest which I manage to block with my Dragon dagger barely. I slice Fishmaid again with Fishmaid running back to the other side of the bank breaking through the wall. I run outside when Fishmaid grabs me and throws me straight into the street. I try getting up when cars start swerving out of the way.

"Get out of the road!" A man yells at me in his car. I get up using his car to pull myself up. Fishmaid begins shooting at me lasers flying. I break the door off the car grabbing the man and start to put him behind cover. I then jump up grabbing Fishmaid slicing it across the face destroying Fishmaid.

"Wretched Rangers! They've destroyed so many of my minions! GROW MY WARRIOR GROW! Defeat the Green Ranger once and for all!" Rita exclaims.

"The DragonZord is completely repaired and ready for the battle ahead!" Zordon says.

"Good on you Zordon. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" I command teleporting into the Dragon Zord prepared for battle. "Dragon Megazord Power Activate!"

I slam the Dragon Megazord's foot on the ground where Rita was the Cube then sent flying. Fishmaid attacks me with her claws which I easily block with the Dragon Megazord's arm. I then grab Fishmaid swinging around my shoulder.

"Computer triangulate the trajectory the Cube flew to." I say calmly blocking another attack from Fishmaid. "Let's end this! DRAGON SABER!" I command slicing straight through Fishmaid destroying her completely.

"Junkyard. The Cube's trajectory I triangulated to the Junkyard." The computer informs teleporting me outside the Junkyard.

"Thanks for the punctuality computer." I joke entering the Junkyard.

"Hurry you dolts! I want the ancient cube of the stars found NOW!" I overhear Rita yell slamming her Puddies across the floor.

"Stop right there! I won't let you get the Cube!" I exclaim slamming a Puddie to the ground.

"Awe Brandon my Green Ranger! I will have fun destroying you. HAHAHAHA!" Rita laughs shooting lightning slamming me straight into the trash.

"I'm not your lackey anymore Rita my friends broke that spell you placed on me and I'm going to repay you for all the hurt you caused my friends! It's MORPHIN TIME!" I say sincerely.

"DragonZord!"

"Ah! Things are getting interesting let's fight then!" Rita exclaims. I then slice at Rita with my Dragon Dagger parrying back and forth with Rita and her staff when she shoots me with lightning, but I manage to deflect it sending it back at her!

"Brandon! Too bad for you Rita that he does have friends! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Madison yells coming from around our corner with Hannah and Britt in tow.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Prepare to be defeated!" Hannah exclaims slamming her foot into her stomach.

"Stand back! I have not time for this! FINSTER! Send down Junkenstein he'll defeat these lowly Rangers!" Rita laughs teleporting away with a hideous monster taking shape from all the garbage around.

"Not only do you smell bad but you look bad too!" Britt jokes.

"It's time to take out the trash!" I exclaim slashing at the monster.

"Time for some extra fire power! Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah exclaims shooting Junkenstein in the leg throwing him off balance for Britt to slam him into the ground. Madison then grabs it by the arm and throws it over her shoulder where I slash straight through the monster.

"GROW MY MONSTER GROW!" Rita commands making Junkenstein grow.

"Now you will see the full power of Junkenstein!" Junkenstein exclaims all the trash forming around him making him even more powerful.

"DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Madison commands teleporting the four of us into our Zords.

"El Jayce E Dor and his compadres have come to help!" Jayce exclaims inside his Zord as are Connor and Caleb.

"Why is he…?" Hannah begins to ask.

"Long story just don't ask." Caleb says.

"Rangers! If you put every Zord together it will form the mighty Lightning Megazord!" Zordon explains mentally.

"You heard the head let's do this! Lightning Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Hannah commands initiating the Lightning Megazord Mode. The Dragon Zord slams down and forms the legs splitting into two. The Raptor Zord and Mastodon Zord then split to form the sword and shield when the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord form as the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the head and body.

"This is incredible!" Connor exclaims as we are teleported into the head.

"Impossible!" Junkenstein exclaims. We slam the Lightning Megazord's sword straight into Junkenstein sending it flying back.

"It's time to take out the trash!" Caleb says.

"I already made that joke." I joke.

"Really!? Ugh uh whatever. FINAL WAVE!" Caleb exclaims disappointed but still determined and slashes straight through the atrocity.

After getting everything sorted the other Rangers counted up their monsters with the girls coming in for the victory. I find the Cube and teleport it back to Zordon safely.

"Victory!" Hannah exclaims laughing.

"We all won today except Rita and her forces which seem to be dwindling in power." Connor says.

"I need to tell everyone something. When I was linked to Rita I heard about a bigger invasion force heading our way. Her old forces are returning with her Father's forces inbound as well. From what I heard Lord Zed and Rita aren't working together and his forces are only growing as well." I explain feeling a huge weight off my shoulders and seeing their reactions mean they had no clue.

Evil's forces are growing with Rita and her father coming and only going to get stronger and Lord Zed with his insurmountable power. With so many things happening I was just glad to have my own mission to clear my head.


	11. S1 Ep11 A Very Important Date!

Power Rangers #11

A very important date! With Madison, Hannah, Britt, Connor, Caleb, and I having a day off Brandon is sent on an important mission to recover the Ancient Cube of Stars which has the potential to destroy the planet! Brandon is sent to the mountains searching for more than an hour when he comes across a cave which he decides to investigate. Lord Zed had the same idea uncovering the Cube which Brandon takes and an epic chase ensues! Brandon activates his Dragon Zord when Lord Zed enlarges himself. Brandon loses, Lord Zed damaging the Dragon Megazord a lot. Having to run on foot with the his Zord being teleported back Lord Zed tries to crush him with another awesome chase ensuing. Brandon is then found by Rita shooting him off the edge and taking the cube. Zordon thankfully teleports him back to the Power Chamber informing him we were all in fights and couldn't help him. Brandon teleports to Rita and begins a fight with her minion Fishmaid who holds him off letting Rita flee. Brandon manages to defeat Fishmaid and with the repairs done on his Zord destroys Fishmaid completely. Brandon tracks down the Cube and begins to fight Rita when Madison, Hannah, and Britt arrive to help. Rita calls upon her monster Junkenstein growing him and beginning to fight with the four's Zords. That's when Caleb, Connor, and I arrive forming the new Lightning Megazord destroying Junkenstein and recovering the Cube. My name is Jayce Thedford I'm the Black Ranger and command the power of the Mastodon. Today I plan to ask out Britt Piper, I already have everything planned. Madison, Hannah, Connor, Caleb, and Brandon all agreed to take care of Rita's forces if they show up and the restaurant is booked for me and Britt. Now the hard part asking her out ugh.

"Hey Britt can I talk to you?" I ask bringing her aside.

"Yeah sure, what about?" She asks smiling leaving me speechless.

"Remember Jayce just like we practiced buddy. Breath in breath out." Caleb says through the earpiece calming me.

"I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" I ask hopefully not being too forward.

"Cut the crud Jayce and just ask me out." Britt jokes hand on her hip.

"How did you…?" I begin to ask.

"I interrogated Connor who may I say gave me a pretty lengthy explanation of it." Britt says holding in a laugh.

"Well considering you know everything about it. What's your answer?" I ask severely mad at Connor for messing it up.

"Don't panic Jayce she'll say yes just don't worry." Caleb says comforting me.

"Yes of course! You have everything planned I'd look like a jerk if I didn't." Britt accepts walking off.

"You hear that Caleb? She said yes!" I say walking away casually talking through the earpiece and totally freaking out.

"I heard you Jayce you don't have to yell." Caleb says grabbing his ears in pain.

"Sorry bro." I say apologetically.

After school I meet up with Britt when Skull and Luke decide to make my day a whole lot worse.

"Hey! Heard you're going on a date. Two losers!" Luke says laughing maniacally.

"Buzz off jerks." I say to them both with them looking at me offended.

"Nobody talks to us like that!" Skull retorts grabbing me and throwing me into the mud.

"Hey lay off!" Caleb says coming up and pushing Skull away from me. Luke about to throw a punch at Caleb when suddenly he gets kicked from Hannah who decided to tag along.

"I'm the only one who gets to beat up punks." Hannah jokes while Caleb helps me up.

"This isn't over! You haven't heard the last of us!" Skull says fearfully running away with Luke stumbling beside him.

I then teleport home to get ready for the date since the mud got all over me. I hurry and change then teleport back to the spot I was supposed to meet her at.

"Caleb and I better go hope the date goes well for you Jayce!" Hannah says grabbing Caleb and pulling him away.

"Shall we go?" Britt asks me walking up.

"Shall we teleport or go on a walk?" I ask putting my arm around hers.

"Let's take a walk." Britt says grabbing me and starting to walk to the restaurant.

"How do you feel about what's been going on recently?" I ask.

"About which part our day off turning into an attack on Rita, Brandon being the evil Green Ranger, Zordon being alive, Alpha being dead, or is it the part about the oncoming Armada of ships from Rita's arsenal." Britt remarks half joking.

"How about the armada. One of the reasons I asked you out on this date is because we may lose that battle." I say sadly.

"Wow way to be Debby downer. To be fair I feel the same way. Is this the restaurant your taking me to?" Britt asks turning around the corner.  
"Sorry. Yeah this is the place it may not be a sexy French restaurant but its special." I say stopping in front of Chuckee Cheeses.

"Yeah special about sums up how I feel about this place." Britt jokes as I open the door for us.

Meanwhile Zordon calls the other Rangers to the Power Chamber to give them their next mission.

"Rangers as you know we recently recovered the Ancient Cube of Stars. I wasn't completely honest with you; it has the power to grant someone Ranger Powers. It is 1 out of 6 Zeo Crystals and we need to find them before Rita. As we've seen before a Ranger in her hands is deadly to us all." Zordon explains solemnly.

"This is dangerous we can't let Rita get another advantage over us." Caleb says stepping in front.

"Exactly, sadly we don't have any leads to the whereabouts of the next Zeo Crystal so for right now we need to be on the defensive." Zordon explains.

"We're two short without Jayce and Britt so we can't form the Megazord. Should we call them back?" Connor asks pulling out his phone.

"Heck to the NO! If we have too Brandon can form the Dragon Megazord with us for assistance in our Zords. We've beaten monsters before without the Megazord. Under no circumstances should we be interrupting Jayce and Britt's date!" Caleb exclaims slamming Connor's phone across the floor.

"You sure you don't want to tone it down a bit Caleb?" Hannah asks calmly.

"This is the most important day of Jayce's life! I shall the be the wingman!" Caleb exclaims teleporting out of the Power Chamber.

"I know I'm crazy sometimes but are we sure we should be led by this guy?" Madison jokes teleporting back to her house.

"I'll stay here and help with Zordon find the next Zeo Crystal." Brandon says Connor helping too.

"I'll let you guys do the stuff and I'll go see if Caleb has sprouted a dragon from the amount of hardcore and fire he's producing in his head." Hannah jokes teleporting away.

Back with me and Britt we're waiting for our order when I think of an interesting thing bugging me.

"Why did you kiss Brandon?" I ask trying to not be awkward.

"I honestly have no clue it was like I wasn't in control of my own body when suddenly I realized I had just kissed him." Britt says intrigued yet disgusted about her kissing Brandon.

"Weird maybe it was the spooky ghost of love that took you over and made you kiss him." I joke her obviously not amused the waitress then starts to come over to give us our food. "Okay don't freak out."

"What?" She asks curiously.

"Here's your pizza and we have a special surprise for you Britt." The perky waitress says excitedly. Suddenly all the workers and waiters came over.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BRITT, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They all sing with Britt giving me the death stare.

"Jayce why are they singing happy birthday to me?" She whispers starting to look around realizing they are the only ones in the restaurant.

"I had to give them a little fib so we could have the restaurant to ourselves." I explain when the workers all leave.

Meanwhile Zordon calls for the Rangers to take care of Rita's minions that have begun attacking in China.

"China! Seriously! I've always wanted to go to China!" Madison says excitedly as they teleport to the location.

"Who would've figured we'd be visiting China today?" Connor jokes as he looks around for the evil forces.

"Over here Rangers!" Goldar exclaims slashing his sword in the air sending energy waves knocking them off their feet.

"We got this it's just Goldar. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb jokes.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Big mistake Rangers I'm more powerful than you can even imagine!" Goldar exclaims slashing the Rangers across the floor.

"Wasn't expecting that Dragon Dagger!" Brandon jokes locking into battle with Goldar.

"Hahaha you thought I'd come alone!? Boxing Box take care of them!" Goldar exclaims where a cardboard box flops down in front of Hannah.

"Is this a joke? Is Rita really thi… ooof!" Hannah exclaims with the Boxing Box punching Hannah all the way into the wall. Madison slams her foot into Boxing Box not even moving the creature.

"We're stopping that right now! Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb exclaims slashing at Boxing Box only to be slammed back.

Meanwhile me and Britt's date is going according to plan with both us finishing desert and walking outside to take a walk.

"I hope you've been having fun otherwise the whole birthday thing was probably the thing you'll take away from this date." I say laughing along with Britt.

"Best date ever. To be fair to any future dates this is my first date." Britt jokes.

"Awe love birds! DISGUSTING!" Rita exclaims shooting lightning missing Britt and I barely slamming us down.

"REALLY! I can't have one care free nice day!" I exclaim grabbing Britt and helping her up.

"You ruined my fake birthday date JERK! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Britt exclaims sincerely.

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

I jump up kicking Rita across the floor her still standing.

"You'll pay for ruining today! Sabretooth Daggers!" Britt exclaims slicing Rita again and again. Suddenly Rita strikes Britt with lightning throwing her back.

"Mastodon Axe! You won't hurt anymore people!" I exclaim enraged slamming my axe on the ground making her fall down.

Meanwhile the other Rangers begin to get the upper hand with Boxing Box and Goldar.

"Goldar wasn't kidding when he said he got a power boost. Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah says shooting Goldar so Brandon could slash him without being blocked. Caleb and Madison start dragging Boxing Box across the floor straight into Connor's Triceratops Staff.

"Until next time Rangers." Goldar says teleporting away leaving Boxing Box to fend for himself.

"Well that was rude." Caleb says slashing Boxing Box destroying him.

Meanwhile we continue to fight Rita with her suddenly shouting.

"GROW MY WARRIOR GROW!" Rita commands us stepping back not sure if it was meant for us.

"Hey bro we could defiantly use your help in China we have a huge Box that's tearing up the city! Sorry to interrupt your date." Caleb says over the communicator.

"Looks like you have to go help your friends!" Rita laughs teleporting away.

"Let's do it Britt. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" I command teleporting into our Zords and then teleporting to China.

Meanwhile the Rangers are trying to get their footing but keep getting slammed down by Boxing Box.

"Guy's look!" Connor exclaims seeing the Mastodon Zord slam into Boxing Box making it fall down and the Sabretooth Tiger Zord slashing him on the ground.

"Let's join them team. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Brandon commands with the rest of them teleporting into their Zords.

"We don't have enough energy to form the Lightning Megazord! Thunder Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Caleb commands activating the Thunder Megazord sequence. With the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord coming in for the legs and the Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord forming the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the body and head.

"Guess I'll join the party as well. Dragon Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Brandon remarks forming his own Megazord. We begin the fight with the Thunder Megazord slashing Boxing Box across the chest with the Raptor Zord then the Dragon Megazord comes from behind and slams it into the ground.

"Guess you could say YOUR OUT OF HERE! FINAL WAVE!" Madison commands slashing the Boxing Box destroying him.

"Booya! Another win for the Power Rangers!" Caleb sings nearly falling over.

Thankfully afterwards nobody asked about the date since it is me and Britt's business. So much is going on with Rita losing more and more of her lackeys it is questionable if she has any left. But the Armada is still coming and if anything that should be enough to I don't want to say it but destroy us. The White Coin is still not choosing which is worry some since we probably don't have much time left.


	12. S1 Ep12 White Coin Emerge!

Power Rangers #12

White Coin Emerge! Let me fill you in on things you may have forgotten or just didn't know. Jayce begins to construct a master date with Britt with the rest of the Rangers helping him along the way with the details. Jayce finally works up the confidence to ask Britt out with Caleb calming him down all the way through it. Skull and Luke are jerks as ever and harass Jayce about his date with Caleb and Hannah coming in for assistance. It comes time for their date and they begin enjoying it when the five other Rangers are called in for information Zordon discovered about the Ancient Cube of Stars. Zordon informs them that the relics could turn people into Rangers and that there's five more that was undiscovered. Back with Jayce and Britt they leave the restaurant and are confronted by Rita who begin attacking them meanwhile Caleb, Hannah, Connor, Brandon, and Madison are sent to China to stop Goldar who was beginning to destroy people's homes. Goldar called for backup from Boxing Box while Rita keeps Britt and Jayce occupied. The others defeat Boxing Box with Goldar retreating the Dragon Megazord and Thunder Megazord then finishes it off ending the battle. This adventure will be different and from someone who you probably didn't know. My name is Bryce Rowlett brother of Brandon Rowlett the Green Ranger and this is my story of how I became the White Ranger. My day started just like every other day wondering if Brandon would ever come home on the other hand the other Rangers started their day a bit differently.

"Guys let's do it! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb says stepping in front of the team. I come around the corner of my home to see them confronting this monster.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

I stand there in shock and awe as my friends transform into the Power Rangers and begin fighting the monsters. Caleb jumps on top of the monster kicking it up and throwing it down. Connor, Madison, and Britt start fending off the Puddies swarming Hannah. When suddenly they call out for their weapons slashing and destroying the monster.

"Haha not so strong now eh?" Jayce jokes slashing the last of the Puddies into the air when Hannah shoots them destroying them.

"GROW MY WARRIOR GROW!" Rita commands growing the monster 30 stories tall. The monster begins to slam his foot down onto the Rangers who all manage to evade except Madison. I do anything I can running straight into Madison saving her from getting squished.

"Bryce!?" Madison exclaims surprised.

"We can work this out later. But right now DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Connor commands suddenly teleporting everyone into their Zords leaving me speechless.

"All systems check let's do it. Thunder Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Hannah commands activating the Thunder Megazord forming. With the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord coming in for the legs and the Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord forming the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the body and head. They slash at the creature with the DragonZord's help.

"Let's finish this we could be late for school. Dragon Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Brandon remarks forming his Megazord.

"FINAL WAVE!" Brandon and Britt say activating both of their Megazord's final moves destroying the beast.

"That's another one down." Connor remarks as they teleport back down to where I was standing with their Megazord's teleporting away.

"Now onto you." Caleb says with them all powering down and walking over to me.

"I didn't see anything I swear!" I say in fear for my own life.

"What you think we're going to hurt?" Madison laughs with Jayce bursting into laughter as well.

"But I saw your identities doesn't that mean you guys have to brainwash me or something?" I ask wondering how crazy I sounded.

"You're my brother and plus you saved Madison who would've died if you hadn't saved her." Brandon reasons helping me off the ground.

Suddenly I feel a tingly feeling in my stomach when suddenly I'm teleported in a beam of pure white light.

"Hello Bryce my name is Zordon." Zordon introduces himself.

"He's the guy that healed me from those severe burns a while back and who gave us our powers." Britt explains sitting down.

"Wow this is a lot to process all at once." I say overwhelmed sitting down.

"The rest of you need to get school." Brandon says with the other 6 nodding teleporting away.

"Is this the reason you're never home anymore or never go to school?" I ask sincerely.

"The night we first arrived and went to the football game Rita recruited me as her Evil Green Ranger and turned me against the others. I hurt a lot of people that day that's why I haven't gone home. I don't want to face you or mom about what I did." Brandon explains sadness across his face.

"I'm sorry Brandon." I say sincerely putting my hand on his shoulder.

"This brings us to you Bryce. While Brandon was under the influence of Rita we fought for control over the White Power Coin which we have. What Brandon and I have been from the rest of the group was that it already chose it's host." Zordon explains.

"And that host was me." I say excitedly.

"The choice to take it is yours Bryce just remember there is no going back on your answer." Brandon says behind me.

"You guys at some extend could use me. I accept the offer of the powers Zordon." I accept turning to Zordon.

"Then Bryce Rowlett I grant you the powers of the White Tiger for your willingness to help others even if you aren't super powered." Zordon says deeming me the White Ranger.

After a few hours of Brandon showing me the journals of what had happened up to this point and everything they had on the Armada.

"Rangers there is an attack commencing at the oil rig in the Pacific Ocean. Good luck and may the power protect you." Zordon says as we teleport.

"You ready Bryce?" Brandon asks me.

"A little late to have second thoughts." I joke as we turn another corner.

"Green Ranger!" Goldar yells flying up to Brandon and pinning him against the wall.

"Follow my lead. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Brandon says rolling under Goldar with me helping him up on the other side.

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Wow this is incredible!" I say energized from all the power.

"What another one! No matter I'll destroy one, two, all eight of you for Empress Rita!" Goldar exclaims pulling out his sword but is blocked by Brandon's Dragon Dagger.

"Pull out you weapon and help me!" Brandon exclaims slamming Goldar through the wall when suddenly I'm surrounded by Puddies.

"White Tiger Sword!" I activate slashing the Puddies blocking my way then jumping to help my brother.

"Hydro Hog deal with the White Ranger!" Goldar commands slashing Brandon across the chest.

"Time to deal with you ugly." I say slashing Hydro Hog making it stumble back. "Oh crud."

"It's time to make that smirk disappear!" Hydro Hog threatens throwing me into the air then slamming me into the ocean following me. I slash wildly back at him giving me enough time to get out of the water.

"The other Rangers are teleporting now!" Zordon informs me mentally.

"Bryce!? No matter it's MORPHIN TIME!" Madison exclaims.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Step back Bryce we'll take care of Hydro Hog you go help Brandon." Caleb says running off with the others in tow. I then get up and sprint to go help Brandon.

"Brandon!" I exclaim seeing him lying on the ground motionless.

"Watch out…." Brandon warns as Goldar flies in and begins to fight me with me barely being able to block the next strike. Madison suddenly runs in and slashes Goldar with her Raptor Claw.

"Now we're even." Madison jokes slicing again at Goldar.

"Thanks." I say helping Brandon up.

Meanwhile the other five Rangers destroy Hydro Hog and prepare for the battle ahead.

"GROW MY WARRIORS GROW!" Rita exclaims growing Hydro Hog and Goldar.

"What are we going to do guys?" I ask them curiously.

"Now we finish Goldar once and for all! DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Hannah commands teleporting us into our Zords.

"Thunder Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Jayce says initiating the Thunder Megazord. With the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord coming in for the legs and the Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord forming the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the body and head.

"This is so cool!" I exclaim.

"The Thunder Megazord's power is only at 50%." Britt exclaims.

"Then we'll have to go Dragon Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Brandon commands activating the Dragon Megazord.

The Thunder Megazord slashes Hydro Hog barely scratching him with the Dragon Megazord slapping Hydro Hog with its fist making it fly back.

"Ha! Your puny powers can't stop me!" Hydro Hog gloats picking up the Thunder Megazord and throwing it into the Pacific Ocean.

"Guys!" I exclaim throwing my White Tiger Zord into Hydro Hog making him stumble back.

"Bryce and Brandon you need to combine your Zords to make the White Dragon Megazord!" Zordon exclaims.

"You heard that right?" I ask Brandon over the coms unsure.

"Yeah let's do it!" Brandon exclaims.

"White Dragon Megazord Power ACTIVATE!" I command with the White Tiger Zord forming over the Dragon Megazord as armor and turning both of our Zord's tails as a gigantic rifle. Goldar slams down his sword which we easily block making him fall backwards. We then shoot the rifle knocking Goldar and Hydro Hog off their feet.

"Awesome!" Brandon exclaims shooting Goldar and Hydro Hog again.

"Empress Rita! Get me out of here!" Goldar exclaims.

"Failure! You deserve this!" Rita exclaims.

Suddenly the Thunder Megazord flies out of the water and slashes Goldar and Hydro Hog in the back stopping beside us.

"Good to see you could handle yourselves." Caleb jokes.

"Rangers form the White Lightning Megazord with all your Zords! Goldar will surely be defeated!" Zordon exclaims.

"You heard him guys! White Lightning Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Connor commands activating the White Lightning Megazord. The Dragon Zord slams down and forms the legs splitting into two. The Raptor Zord and Mastodon Zord then split to form the sword and shield when the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord form as the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the head and body. The White Tiger Zord then forms over the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord providing extra armor and the rifle used in the White Dragon Megazord.

"Intense!" Jayce exclaims swirling around in his new chair.

"For crimes against humanity and the destruction and death of innocent people Goldar and Hydro Hog you cannot be forgiven! FINAL WAVE!" Hannah exclaims activating the Rifle's mega mode blasting a hole straight through Goldar and Hydro Hog destroying them.

"Woohoo!" Caleb exclaims laughing.

"We finally took Goldar down." Brandon says standing up.

"You think it's time you can go home now?" I ask hugging my brother.

After many exchanges we finally teleport back to the Power Chamber where we are greeted by a familiar face for the other Rangers.

"Ai ai ai! Rangers! What an amazing accomplishment!" Alpha exclaims coming from around the corner.

"Alpha but how?" Caleb asks hugging the familiar robot with Britt, Jayce, Connor, and Hannah joining in on the hug.

"I was able to rebuild him using his old parts and some of the machinery around here. With Zordon's guidance of course." Brandon informs.

"You had too much free time but it was well spent." Madison jokes playfully punching Brandon in the arm.

"Let's go home Brandon." I say grabbing my brother as we teleport back home.

That's my story of how I became the White Ranger. It leaves with answers and questions like why did Rita sacrifice one of her most prized generals? All we know is that the Armada is coming and it probably won't be pretty when they actually arrive.


	13. S1 Ep13 The Armada Assault Part 1

Power Rangers #13

The Armada Assault! The White Coin bearer emerged in the form of Bryce who saw us Morph and endangered himself to save Madison. We brought him to the Power Chamber where Zordon revealed to Bryce that he was chosen by the White Power Coin to be the White Ranger. Bryce accepts not fully knowing what he's getting into. Bryce and Brandon are then sent to an oil rig being attacked by Goldar and Hydro Hog. They are separated quickly and it starts to go badly for Bryce and Brandon when we show up and take care of Hydro Hog while Madison, Bryce and Brandon fight off Goldar. They then go super-sized where we call upon our Zords. We form the Thunder Megazord but it isn't enough so Brandon and Bryce combine their Zords to form the White Dragon Megazord which fends them off for a little bit. Zordon realizing the combination tells the Rangers to form all their Zords together forming the White Lightning Megazord! The White Lightning Megazord easily destroys Goldar and Hydro Hog. When we get back to the Power Chamber we are greeted by a special surprise in the shape of Alpha who was rebuilt by Brandon and Zordon. Now we all have the same question on our mind when will the Armada arrive? My name is Britt Piper I'm the Yellow Ranger and command the power of the Pterodactyl. This day starts off from a bad start.

"BRITT! Run!" I hear my Mom yell waking me up from sleep.

"Mom…Mom! What's wrong?" I yell running into my living room where I see Puddies kidnapping my parents.

"RUN!" My dad exclaims trying to punch the Puddies but gets punched again. I run at the Puddies sliding under one and throwing the other to the ground. A Puddie comes from behind but I see it throw it over my shoulder.

"Guys I could use some help!" I yell over the communicator with only static erupting from the other side. "Crap!"

I grab the Puddie next to me and slam it into the wall. My parents finally bust out of the Puddies bonds punching and pushing the Puddies away.

"To heck with it. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I say disregarding the whole secret identity thing.

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

I slam the Puddies down leaving only two which I gladly slam into the wall.

"Britt…what is this?" My father asks pointing to everything that just went down.

"It's complicated." I say powering down.

"Hey Britt you alright? I just got attacked at home." Jayce asks through the communicator.

"Same on my end. Did you Morph?" I ask him wondering if we all exposed our identities.

"Yeah and I got word from everyone else that they were attacked as well. We all exposed our identities to them Britt." Jayce informs worryingly.

"I'll be at the Power Chamber in a minute Britt out." I say turning to my parents.

"What is going on! I demand an explanation!" My dad exclaims.

"Not sure yet but long story short I'm a Power Ranger and we were just attacked." I say picking up the things off the floor. "Listen I need to go if more people are getting attacked then we are in some serious danger." I explain teleporting to the Power Chamber.

"Britt are you alright?" Jayce asks hugging me which I gladly accept.

"Just peachy." I say looking around at everyone else tired and beaten.

"It was a good move but cruel on Rita's behalf. Now we're worrying about our families who also know that we are the Power Rangers." Caleb says pacing back and forth.

"Rangers I hate to disappoint you but the reason Rita tried such a daring move is because there's over 20 warships from the Armada that has arrived ai ai ai!" Alpha declares spinning in circles.

"We are unable to teleport to them and the Zords are out of power since the combination forming the White Lightning Megazord. These are grave times." Zordon says sadly.

"We need to think of something!" Hannah declares enraged.

"Why don't we attack her headquarters?" Connor asks.

"We don't know where she operates…right?" Bryce assumes.

"Actually we do. When we were captured a while back our trackers showed we weren't on Earth anymore. We were on the moon." Caleb explains finally sitting down.

"Then why haven't we tried attacking it before?" Bryce asks knowing there will be an answer.

"The teleporter can't reach that far. Only Rita's forces have the teleporter necessary to reach that far into space." Brandon explains.

"Well…there is a way we could do it. But we'd need our Megazord for it and currently its being recharged." Jayce says disappointed.

"You don't mean ai ai ai Jayce!" Alpha screams in horror.

"Indeed I do…the slingshot maneuver. The teleporter would slingshot us into the atmosphere and from there the White Lightning Megazord could fly the rest of the way." Jayce explains to Alpha's horror.

"Okay why is Alpha look like he just Freddy Krueger when you said slingshot maneuver?" Bryce asks innocently.

"It comes with a risk. If we move even a millimeter of course we could explode destroying us and the Megazord." Connor explains.

"Rangers we have an attack going on in France. Lord Zed and Rita are there along with three unidentified monsters." Zordon warns.

"When we teleport in we need to be stealthy we could learn some valuable info." Caleb warns as we are teleported to France.

"Ah! Rita as lovely as ever I see." Lord Zed says bending over and kissing Rita's hand.

"My love we shall destroy this world together!" Rita exclaims happily.

"I've had enough of this already." Hannah says with us all agreeing. We all run out from behind our cover much to the surprise of Lord Zed and Empress Rita.

"Rangers! Starvon, Lokar, and Mordant deal with these fools!" Rita commands as her and Lord Zed teleport away.

"Looks like we get to have some fun." Starvon says. I take a good look at all of them, Starvon is some weird bird creature, Lokar looks like a demon bull, and Mordant looks like some rock creature.

"Let's skip the introductory and beat these sorry guy's butts. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb says stepping in front and grabbing his Morpher.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"We need to stall these guys so our Zord's have time to charge!" Hannah says as we begin the battle with Caleb, Brandon and Bryce taking on Starvon and Connor, Hannah, and I taking down Mordant and Jayce and Madison taking down Lokar. Jayce jumps over just in time as Lokar charges at Caleb and Brandon knocking them away from Starvon. Madison jumps at Lokar kicking him but not even making him move at all! Connor puts his hands down so I jump on them as he vaults me up kicking Mordant with all the momentum. Bryce tries to keep up with Starvon blocking every which way trying to stop him. Suddenly Mordant turns into a liquid rock and forms into gun which Starvon grabs at shoots us all with knocking us back.

"Okay no more stalling. Sabretooth Tiger Daggers!" I say slicing at Lokar as he's about to trample on Jayce.

"Thanks! Mastodon Axe!" Jayce thanks as he slams his axe on the ground making Starvon fall over dropping Mordant who turns back into his regular form.

"No you don't! Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb declares slashing Mordant across the legs making him fall over.

"Stay back! Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah says shooting Lokar who was about to attack Caleb.

"Let's do it! Triceratops Staff!" Connor says slashing under Starvon making him stumble back.

"Enough!" Starvon declares shooting lasers from his hands knocking us all down again. Caleb struggles to get up when Lokar picks him up teleports away with him!

"Caleb!" We all shout in despair.

"Bring him back! Dragon Dagger!" Brandon exclaims swiping at Mordant who grabs him and teleports away again. Before any of us could object Starvon reaches over and grabs Madison who he teleports away with leaving only the five of us to lay there tired and beaten when suddenly we are teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"What happened?" Zordon asks worryingly.

"Caleb, Madison, and Brandon were taken by the monsters. We couldn't stop them." Bryce says banging his fist on the ground in anger.

"What are we supposed to do Zordon?" Hannah asks being the first of us to get up.

"I'm not sure my friends we are all at risk." Zordon says solemnly.

"How far along are the Zords in recharging?" Jayce asks all of knowing why.

"Completely charged but you can't seriously be considering such a thing with three people down! This was already a risky task but without a full team it would be preposterous!" Alpha exclaims.

"I don't care I'm pretty sure I can speak for everyone that the risk is worth taking and if we don't take it we could be seeing some bad consequences." Jayce says all of us nodding our approval.

"Caleb, Brandon, and Madison would do the same for us." Connor says truthfully.

"Very well Rangers I'll start the calculation needed for this kind of procedure." Alpha says walking mumbling something about 'reckless kids'. I teleport back to my home to say goodbye to my family just in case it was the last time.

"Mom? Dad?" I yell across the house.

"Mommy and Daddy are indisposed of!" Rita laughs horrifically shooting me across the floor with Lord Zed coming around the corner.

"FIENDS! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I exclaim as loud as I can.

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"You'll pay for what you did! Sabretooth Tiger Daggers!" I exclaim slicing at Lord Zed when I'm suddenly smacked across the room by Rita with her staff.

"You really think it would be that easy?" Lord Zed boasts.

"Why do you think I yelled?" I say smirking as Jayce teleports in axe in hand slashing Lord Zed back.

"You called?" Jayce jokes dodging another attack from Rita. I tackle Rita to the ground while Jayce slices back and forth with Lord Zed.

"Rangers! Bryce and Connor have just been taken by Rita's forces be careful!" Zordon warns worryingly.

"You took our friends!" Jayce exclaims slicing under Lord Zed making him fall down. I take the liberty grabbing Jayce and teleporting out of their back to the Power Chamber.

"Ai ai ai! You made it out what a relief!" Alpha exclaims. Suddenly Hannah teleports in bruised and obviously hurt. "Hannah! Don't worry I'll get you to the medical center!"

"Thanks Alpha…." Hannah says passing out.

"This is insane!" Jayce exclaims.

"We have to go now if we're going to save the others." I say convinced.

"As much as I'd hate to take the risk we are in dire times and if we don't then not only will we lose to Rita but the whole Earth will be taken over as well." Zordon agrees.

Taken. Alone and frightened its only Hannah, Jayce and I left. We have to take a maneuver never tried, tested, and very dangerous. But if we don't 7 billion people on Earth will be enslaved or worse by Rita's forces. Don't worry guys we're coming.


	14. S1 Ep14 The Armada Assault Part 2

Power Rangers #14

Down but not out. Down but not out pretty much summarizes how everything is going right now. Let me tell you how all this happened. Britt was awakened to chaos as Puddies had invaded her home and was trying to kidnap her parents. She fights back revealing her identity as the Yellow Ranger which her parents demand an explanation for. She tries communicating with everyone and finally gets through to Jayce who informs her that all of us were attacked in the morning. Britt then teleports back to the Power Chamber where she finds us all trying to figure out a plan of attack. When suddenly France is under attack so Zordon of course teleports us there where we see Lord Zed and Empress Rita make up. We then run in Morphing and ready to battle. Rita sends her three new generals in place of Goldar Starvon, Lokar, and Mordant. All three of them were extremely powerful and defeated us swiftly. Caleb, Brandon, and Madison were all captured and taken by the three generals. We then teleport back to the Power Chamber where we agree to use the Slingshot Maneuver. The Slingshot Maneuver is where we teleport into the atmosphere and fly to the moon where Rita's base is. The only problem is that if we go off course by even a little bit the Megazord will blow up with us inside killing any chance Earth has of safety. We all head home to talk to our families and say goodbye for what could be the last time. But it was an ambush! Lord Zed and Empress Rita were waiting for Britt and she called upon Jayce who helped her get out of there. Sadly, Connor and Bryce were taken by Starvon and Lokar at their homes. I was able to get away from Mordant who had badly damaged me. Now I'm completely healed thanks to Alpha and its time to go save our friends. My name is Hannah Williams I'm the Pink Ranger and command the power of the Pterodactyl. While I was recuperating Jayce, Britt, and Alpha figured out a way and path that would take us directly to Rita's headquarters.

"Hannah! Glad to see your awake we have much to do." Jayce says running over with Britt in tow. I look over to Britt for an explanation on why Jayce is acting like a Tasmanian rabbit on steroids.

"We gave him 10 five hour energies. Needless to say he's had plenty of energy." Britt explains much to my horror.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Jayce suddenly going wild eyed.

"The plan is that we use the slingshot duh! Where have you been? SLEEPING! You will pilot your respective Zords and I'll the pilot the rest!" Jayce exclaims leaving me with a lot questions.

"In other words when we get there he'll be no use to us. So it will just be you and me versus the whole base." Britt explains.

"Alright what are we waiting for?" I ask.

"Well nothing now that you're up. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Britt commands teleporting us to our Zord's.

"Good luck Rangers you'll need it." Zordon says.

"White Lightning Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" I say activating the White Lightning Megazord. The Dragon Zord slams down and forms the legs splitting into two. The Raptor Zord and Mastodon Zord then split to form the sword and shield when the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord form as the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the head and body. The White Tiger Zord then forms over the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord providing extra armor and a rifle by combining the tails of both the White Tiger Zord and Dragon Zord.

"Launch commencing in 5…4…3…2…1 BLASTOFF!" Jayce counts as the teleporter initiates and we are suddenly in space where the instantly stabilize and Jayce takes complete control.

"Good job Jayce now just stay calm and guide us to the base otherwise a whole lot of people will die including us." Britt warns.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I ask Britt.

"A bit too late to decide on that now huh?" Britt jokes getting out of her chair to look out the eyes of the Megazord. "Who would've guessed little ole us seeing space."

"It's amazing that's for sure. How long till we make it to the moon?" I ask curiously.

"Only about ten minutes this thing is fast." Britt marvels looking around the room.

"Plenty of time to talk about you know who sitting in the cockpit driving us to safety." I joke making Britt laugh.

"What about him?" Britt asks.

"Did you notice how he's been acting more like a leader? He's starting remind me of Caleb." I joke.

"I know Caleb is supposed to be our leader and I respect that but sometimes like now he isn't around to make every decision final." Britt says seriously. Suddenly a massive explosion goes off making me and Britt cringe looking around to Jayce who looked just as confused.

"It wasn't me." Jayce says gripping the console for his dear life.

"There!" I point out as we see one of Rita's warships explode into pieces.

"Hope whoever they are their friends." Jayce jokes resuming his course. "We're nearly there strap in and get ready to rumble." Jayce jokes increasing the speed.

Suddenly we're teleported aboard Rita's base and I can see in both Britt's and Jayce's eyes that the plan had worked. Then Jayce suddenly collapsed.

"This is what you meant by useless. Sugar rush our most hated enemy." I joke running down the hallway while Britt puts Jayce somewhere Rita wouldn't look.

"Hannah!?" Caleb exclaims as I run up to his cell.

"Yeah it's me where's everyone else?" I ask quickly. "Better question where is the keys?"

"Answer to your first question is I have no clue. Answer to your second question would be the guard down there." Caleb says motioning down the hall.

"Thanks." I say quietly stealthily walking down the hallway Britt finally joining me. I motion to the guards which seem to be three Puddies playing poker. I slide under the table much to the surprise of the Puddies and steal the keys attached to one of the Puddies. Britt kicks the first two Puddies while I slam the other into the wall.

"Dang vicious." Britt says looking at the area I slammed the Puddie into.

"It's been one of those days." I joke truthfully.

"Not to rush but I'd like to be let out now." Caleb says clenching the bars.

"Oh yeah sorry!" I exclaim running over and opening his cell.

"Gee they really need to think about their customer service when making these cells not to hospitable." Caleb says as I finally see his whole body bruised and with cuts all over him.

"What happened?" Britt exclaims running over.

"They thought torturing us would be a good idea." Caleb jokes falling down to his knees. I begin to help him up when Puddies start flooding the hallway.

"Sorry Caleb." I say dropping him and standing by Britt ready for a fight. I slam my leg into of the Puddies making it fly to the side. Britt jumps over a Puddie and sweeps the legs of three unsuspecting Puddies. I punch the Puddie Britt jumped over while Britt tackles the other one. Leaving only one Puddie left I don't I'd ever been more prepared to slam its head into the ground when suddenly it collapses with Caleb on the other side smiling.

"Took him out for you." Caleb says awkwardly smiling.

"Ugh." I sigh turning around the corner hoping find no more surprises. Thankfully nothing else was around the corner and we all continue walking with Caleb putting his arm around my neck for support. We were about to turn around another corner when I spot Starvon. So I stop and slam Britt and Caleb to the wall hoping Starvon didn't hear or see us. Much to my surprise he begins to walk the other way down a different hall when he suddenly stops.

"Did you really think I could see you?" Starvon says turning around looking straight at us.

"Tell us where our friends are and we won't pummel you into next century!" Britt threatens clenching her Morpher just in case.

"What are you going to do without your Red friend? I do hope you realize he has no Morpher on him." Starvon says a crooked smile forming on his face.

"Really Caleb not a fact you wished to share?" I remark grabbing my Morpher.

"Didn't really think about it to be honest." Caleb says lunging at Starvon making him fall over.

"He gave us our window! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Britt exclaims whipping out her Morpher.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"We can't take any chances! Pterodactyl Bow!" I yell shooting Starvon as its getting up.

"Now you're going to tell us everything going on or I will see to it personally that I let Hannah get a hold of you." Britt threatens slamming Starvon into the wall. "Talk."

"Your friends are down the hall and their Morphers are with Empress Rita." Starvon explains fearfully.

"Why was one of your warships exploded?" I ask trying to look threatening which is kind of hard in a Pink Suit.

"You mean to tell me that it wasn't you freaks!" Starvon exclaims completely afraid.

"Thanks." Britt says punching Starvon into unconsciousness.

"Down this hallway I presume." Caleb says standing up and walking towards a cell door.

"…Caleb?" I hear Connor ask coming to the cell door.

"Don't worry buddy it's us." Caleb says grabbing the keys from my hands unlocking the cell door.

"Do we honestly need keys at this point? I'm pretty sure stealth is out the window." I exclaim walking over to the next cell housing Brandon and ripping the door off its hinges.

"About time." Brandon says walking out.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Madison declares with Bryce in her cell. "They didn't have enough cells for us all to just have one after I broke the doors on one of them during our last visit."

"Hey it's okay. I'm repaying the favor." Britt says throwing the door out of the way.

"Now for the Morphers. Starvon said Rita had the Morphers so we're going to have to make this quick." I say helping Bryce up.

"Quick indeed! Hahahaha!" Rita exclaims teleporting at one end of the hall and Lord Zed at the other end. I crowd the others between me and Britt so they don't get hurt.

"Thought you could get away Rangers!" Lord Zed exclaims laughing horrifically as they slowly walk towards us.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jayce says surprising us all as he kicks the Morphers out of Rita's hands and onto the floor where I hand them to the others.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"This isn't the time to fight guys let's go!" Caleb says leading us straight through Lord Zed pushing past him as we run back to the place we entered so Zordon could send the Megazord.

"Cowards!" Lord Zed exclaims shooting us all into some weird pod. He runs up and starts rapidly pushing buttons. We are then teleported to some weird area with mountains surrounding us on all sides. We're trapped.

"Thought I'd given up?" Starvon gloats with Lokar and Mordant beside him as well as a few hundred Puddies!

"Guys I think it's time to fight. Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb says grimly.

"We can't give up. Mastodon Axe!" Jayce says.

"This is going to be bad. Raptor Claws!" Madison says starting a circle.

"This circle represents us if it breaks we break. Triceratops Staff!" Connor says joining the circle with Brandon and Bryce drawing their weapons as well.

"Let's do this guys." I say.

"ATTACK!" Starvon orders with everything running at us to attack. Lokar reaches Caleb first but he slices Lokar just as he's about to run into him. Brandon begins slicing away at the Puddies that are swarming us in the masses. Mordant begins to form into a gun and is put into Starvon's hands when I shoot Starvon. Starvon drops Mordant making it transform back to its regular form. Jayce slams his axe on the ground repeatedly keeping most of the forces back while Bryce covers him. Britt jumps over a Puddie who gets into the middle of the circle which I shoot. Britt then shoots beams of light out of her Daggers surprising us as she destroys another 10 Puddies. Connor uses his staff to his advantage covering me while defending himself as well. Madison keeps smacking Puddie after Puddie throwing them into the hoard making them vibrate and explode! I turn around to see Lokar about to steamroll into Jayce without him or Bryce noticing so I take the shot. It hits making Lokar fly back onto the Puddies. It then descends into chaos with Lord Zed teleporting down and shooting lightning at us making us fly into the hordes of Puddies completely separated. I continue to fire all around me just completely shooting wild. Caleb goes into a frenzy trying to make his way to me but is swiftly knocked down by Lokar. I see Britt and Jayce trying to reunite but are being teared apart by the Puddies who continue punching and kicking them. Brandon and Bryce finally reunite when Starvon suddenly blasts them with Mordant's power. Connor continues to block and fight when he's finally overwhelmed. Madison reaches me and we continue to fight when I see Madison get shot with lightning from Rita who had apparently joined the battle. I feel despair as I'm swiftly defeated and knocked out by the horde of Puddies overflowing me.

That's where we are. Defeated and outnumbered completely surrounded and outgunned. Everyone knocked out using everything we had to fight. We did everything.


	15. S1 Ep15 Alien Access!

Power Rangers #15

Alien Access! Let me fill you in on what's happening currently. Hannah finally wakes up from being hurt and finds Jayce and Britt working on a way to save us from Rita. Jayce and Britt explain it all to Hannah who processes the information quite well. They get a good luck from Zordon and prepare to do the most dangerous and untested maneuver. The slingshot maneuver works teleporting them into the upper atmosphere where Jayce pilots the White Lightning Megazord to Rita's base. They become distracted when one of her warships is suddenly destroyed. They brush it off teleporting inside Rita's base where Jayce collapses for sugary reasons. They instantly find me which I'm considerably glad for. We then continue looking for my Morpher and the others when we encounter Starvon. Britt manages to make him tell the location of our friends and our Morphers. We find our friends and break them out with stealth pretty much out the window as Hannah and Britt rip off the doors to their cells. Lord Zed and Empress Rita corner us when Jayce shows up taking the Morphers and giving them to us. It was all in vain with Lord Zed slamming us into a teleport pod and sending us into an ambush. Starvon, Lokar, and Mordant all stand there with hundreds upon hundreds of Puddies swarming us. We all prepare for the battle of our lives knowing me may not come out of it. It begins to go our way with us forming a circle to stop any enemies from getting past us. It doesn't work. Lord Zed teleports in and separates us among the horde of Puddies leaving us alone and hopeless. We are swiftly defeated and nearly killed. My name is Caleb Finch I'm the Red Ranger and command the power of the Tyrannosaurus. When we were all knocked unconscious we were gathered in a line to be executed in front of Rita for her pleasure.

"I'm so sorry." Jayce says crying holding Britt in his arms.

"Since we're going to die I guess I'll put it out there. I like you Madison and if I had to die I'm glad I was fighting alongside you." Connor says completely convinced we were going to die.

"The feelings not mutual Connor." Madison says putting her head on Connor's shoulder with him hanging his down.

"I'm glad we got to reconnect and even though it wasn't for long I'm proud to be a part of this team." Bryce says to Brandon tearing up as well.

"It was honor to lead you all. I got to see relationships born. Some of us got to see space. Some of us were redeemed. And if all of that lead to this moment then I'm glad to have known you as friends and as fellow Rangers." I say to everyone sincerely.

"Enough of this chit chat execute them!" Rita says to Lord Zed and her generals.

"Guys look up there!" Hannah exclaims pointing at 5 figures on the mountain behind us.

"Who are they?" Brandon asks as they slowly walk down the hill with everyone mesmerized by the figures.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

I hear from all five of them as they transform into Power Rangers right before our eyes. They teleport down slicing Rita's goons off of us and kicking Lord Zed out of the way.

"Don't know who are but I'm hoping you're the Calvary." I say pointing to Rita who is holding our Morphers.

"Alien Force! Impossible! We destroyed all of you!" Rita exclaims motioning for her legion to attack.

"Not all of us Rita!" the Red Ranger says swiftly in a blink of an eye taking the Morphers out of her hands. The other four Rangers begin to fight against the horde of Puddies with precision and carefulness. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I say shaking his hand. "Let's do this team it's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Retreat! We can't deal with Alien Force." Rita says teleporting most of her forces out of the area except Starvon, Lokar, and Mordant.

"Looks like she just left you." Jayce says punching his fists together.

"We've defeated you before!" Starvon says grabbing Mordant as he turns into a gun. Suddenly the White Alien Force Ranger and Black Alien Force Ranger slice straight through Starvon destroying it completely. As we watch in amazement the Red Ranger blasts Mordant as he's trying to change back into fighting form. When the Blue and Yellow Alien Force Rangers blast Lokar into oblivion.

"The next part will be up to you." The Red Ranger says to me.

"GROW MY GENERALS GROW!" Rita commands enlarging the three generals.

"DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Brandon commands teleporting us into our Zords.

"You Rangers will be destroyed!" Starvon exclaims slapping our Zords back with ease.

"Let's actually be useful. White Lightning Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Bryce jokes activating the White Lightning Megazord mode. The Dragon Zord slams down and forms the legs splitting into two. The Raptor Zord and Mastodon Zord then split to form the sword and shield when the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord form as the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the head and body. The White Tiger Zord then forms over the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord providing extra armor and a rifle with the Dragon Zord's and White Tiger Zord's tails combining. Lokar lunges at us when we swing up the rifle blasting Lokar back to the floor. Starvon tries to grab Mordant and begins shooting again at us making us sustain heavy damage. We block the incoming fire with our shield and begin to slash the opposing forces with our sword when suddenly Lokar gets up and slams us into the mountainside. I control the Megazord swinging at Lokar while trying to find our footing while sustaining multiple hits. Lokar starts to head back to his comrades when we slice straight through him sending him back to Starvon and Mordant who lay there in fear.

"I think it's only fair we repay the pleasure of beating you. FINAL WAVE!" Britt exclaims activating a huge burst of power from our Megazord destroying the three villains where they stood. We then teleport out of the Megazord to confront the Alien Force Rangers.

"Hey! Thanks for helping out us out we would've been killed if you hadn't shown up." I say walking up to the Rangers.

"It was our pleasure." The Black Ranger says slapping me on the back making me grimace in pain.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful. But who the heck are you guys!?" Madison exclaims staring down with the White Ranger. They power down and much to our astonishment they aren't human.

"Guess that's why they called you Alien Force." Jayce jokes as we power down.

"Like the lady said who are you?" Brandon asks giving a more menacing tone to his voice.

"Don't try to look intimidating. It makes you look stupid." The Yellow Ranger says staring down Brandon.

"Let's try to calm down. Now can you at least tell us your names so we don't just refer to you as gloomy and mean." I joke which I see the Red Ranger chuckle to.

"My name is Blake Reiner I'm the leader of this group. Go on introduce yourselves." Blake jokes motioning towards the other four Rangers.

"My name is Jennifer Kent I'm second in command and currently single." Jennifer says winking at Jayce who stares uncomfortably.

"My name is Daniel South I am what this planet would call the black ops division." Daniel says extending his hand for a hand shake with Connor who accepts it.

"Morgan Grimes learn it and respect it otherwise I'll beat your face in." Morgan warns scaring me a little.

"I'm Sierra Walters sorry for Morgan's behavior we've had a rough few weeks." Sierra apologizes.

"Now that we've had pleasantries what is going on here? We tracked Rita to this planet but she has many ships heading this way and you failed on the first attempt of an assault!?" Blake begins to rant at us.

"Hey! We did our best to fight a threat we didn't understand or prepare for!" Hannah yells at Blake which erupts in an argument between the two Ranger groups.

"Everyone calm down! We won't solve anything by arguing over something that is over!" I exclaim shutting everyone up. "Now if you don't mind explaining why Rita thought you were all dead?"

The Alien Force Rangers look down in sadness as they remember what had occurred.

"It all started when Master Vile a creature of pure hatred and evil began attacking our world Aquitar. We were just regular teenagers when we discovered the elementites. Three beings that imbued Jennifer, Morgan and I our powers as the Blue, Yellow and Red Rangers. Much like you command what you call dinosaurs we command the elemental powers of Water, Rock and Fire. All of us command different powers and abilities. But the answer to your question is something terrible happened. At the time there was twenty of us all just as powerful and strong as the other. It was the final battle between Master Vile and us. Everything was riding on the intel we gathered to be correct. But when we showed up on site it was an ambush designed to kill us. Three of us died immediately to the overwhelming forces. Five more died when they summoned the Elemental Zord's where all of them were destroyed. That's why we needed you to take care of Rita's generals. Six more died trying to get us to the long range teleporter. One more died in the infirmary. We fled the system and tracked down Rita Repulsa who had been affiliated with Master Vile before she was captured 10,000 years ago. Then we found she had begun the invasion and decided to help." Blake explains with everyone sitting down.

"So you were the one that destroyed the warship." Hannah says, the rest of us trying to still piece it together.

"Exactly." Jennifer says sitting beside Jayce.

"Now tell us what the heck is going on around here. Why would you let yourself get captured?" Blake demands.

"You think we wanted to get taken and nearly killed!?" Bryce snaps back.

"I'm just saying this is pathetic. This operation is reckless, stupid, and idiotic. How many times have you been in a life or death situation? Second question how many times did you make it out with luck?" Morgan snaps slamming Brandon out of his way.

"Back off! We made it out of situations because we had a plan and skill. More than I can say for you if you managed to loose fifteen of your friends!" I yell at them instantly regretting the words coming out of my mouth.

"Stand back. You, me, and your original team members. Face off right now." Blake says standing in front of me.

"3 on 3 battle. I accept." I say grabbing Jayce and Hannah away from everyone. Blake does the same grabbing Jennifer and Morgan.

"These guys are jerks." Hannah says abruptly.

"I'm in on taking these guys out. What's the plan?" Jayce asks.

"We don't know the full potential of these guy's powers but I'd say match with their strengths. I can take care of Blake he's overconfident. Jayce I need you on Morgan and make sure he sticks away from Hannah. Hannah I need you to take care of everyone on the field. Jennifer is weak to all forms of attacks right now. She was hit pretty bad by Starvon a little bit ago." I explain to Jayce and Hannah who nod in agreement.

"Ready newbies?" Morgan gloats.

"Ready." Jayce says. We begin to get into position and get ready for the competition with the other Rangers sitting on the rock formations to watch.

"5…4…3…2…1 GO!" Brandon counts down.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

Blake commands transforming the three competitors.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" I say.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Formation!" Blake commands. Jennifer slams into me knocking me off balance. Morgan separates Hannah from Jayce while Blake slices Jayce.

"Plan B! Tyrannosaurus Sword!" I say fighting back against Jennifer who has already grabbed her sword.

"Jerk! Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah exclaims shooting Morgan away from her. Jayce tries to get a footing with Blake continuously slicing him back. Jennifer controls the precipitation in the ground to make me trip and fall.

"Watch out Caleb! Mastodon Axe!" Jayce warns slamming his Axe on the ground. Blake falls to the ground grasping for footing. Hannah changes targeting and begins shooting Jennifer giving me a clear way to Morgan. I lock swords with Morgan slashing him off me. Blake manages to get up and sets his sights on Hannah when he gets knocked back down by Jayce again.

"We yield." Blake says mad and disappointed.

"Don't let them know our strategy didn't work." I whisper to Jayce and Hannah who agree.

"Rangers I'm teleporting you and the Alien Force to the Power Chamber. Rita has begun the invasion." Zordon mentally commands to us instantly teleporting us to the Power Chamber.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Connor asks concerned.

"While you were all recuperating Rita sent all her forces across the globe. We must combine our forces with the Alien Force to defeat the invasion. Morgan and Brandon will help the military forces in London to defeat her there. Jennifer, Hannah, Britt, Sierra and Madison will head up the defense in Boston. Caleb, Blake and Jayce will stop Rita in Australia by blowing up the shield generator protecting her main warship. After that Connor, Daniel, and Bryce will begin the fight against the Rita's command ship where you all will meet up and help destroy it." Zordon explains obviously worried.

Rita won. She realized we would quarrel amongst ourselves and took the opportunity to launch a full on invasion. We also learned that Jayce, Hannah, and I can beat Blake, Jennifer, and Morgan. The good thing is that we have a plan and we can succeed if we work together with the Alien Force Rangers.


	16. S1 Ep16 Frozen and Going!

**Thank you to all the people who have read the stories and are enjoying reading them as much as I am writing them.**

* * *

Power Rangers #16

Frozen and Going! We were beaten by Rita and Lord Zed's forces. They prepare to execute us when we see five figures on the mountainside. They transform into Rangers and save us from Lord Zed and the executors. The Rangers take our Morphers from Rita and hand them to us. Rita and Lord Zed with their hordes of Puddies teleport out with Starvon, Mordant, and Lokar staying to keep us occupied. The Rangers destroy the generals as we Morph and prepare our Zords. We form the Megazord and successfully destroy the three generals with many questions for our saviors. We find out the origins of the Alien Force and start a heated conversation between Caleb and Blake. We decide a competition is in order between the original three Alien Force Rangers and Caleb plus two others of his choice. Caleb chose Hannah and Jayce to concoct a plan to take down the three Rangers. The plan fails and it all seems grim for our team but we manage to turn the tide and beat the three Rangers. We are then summoned by Zordon along with the Alien Force where we learn Rita has launched a full invasion force taking control of many cities and important strongholds. Thankfully Zordon has created a plan of action to defeat Rita and her invasion. My name is Brandon Rowlett I'm the Green Ranger and command the power of the Dragon. We must combine our forces with the Alien Force to defeat the invasion. Morgan and I will help the military forces in London to defeat her there. Jennifer, Hannah, Britt, Sierra and Madison will head up the defense in Boston. Blake, Jayce and Caleb will stop Rita in Australia by blowing up the shield generator protecting her main warship. After that Connor, Daniel, and Bryce will begin the fight against Rita's command ship where we all will meet up and help destroy it.

"Morgan we need a plan. Maybe on your planet you didn't have to worry about secret identities, but on Earth we do." I say grabbing Morgan by the shoulder as he was about to reveal himself to the military.

"Fine then. Get your hand off me." Morgan says gruffly.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" I command.

"DragonZord!"

"Better now?" Morgan rhetorically asks.

"Let's go." I say leading in front heading towards the guards at the front who instantly draw their weapons on us. "Take me to your leader."

"Does that usually work?" Morgan whispers to Brandon aggravating him.

"The General has just approved your arrival. Go on ahead Power Rangers." The guard says glaring at us.

"My name is General Sam Glenn. I'm honored to have you two here with me." General Glenn states shaking our hands.

"Likewise General, but we are here not on the best of terms as you already know. We are here to help you defeat Rita's forces." I say strictly on topic.

"The D-Puddies around the current area have killed many of our men. Who knew D-Puddies could be so useful? Woops guess I got to into character." The General says shape shifting into a Puddie and blasting us out of the tent. We then realize it was trap set by Rita.

"Rita knew we would come help!" I exclaim as the guard's shape shift into Puddies and begin attacking Morgan who slices them off him.

"We need to get out of here!" Morgan exclaims slicing straight through another Puddie.

"No! We were sent here to save the populace and secure London and that's what we're going to do. Dragon Sword!" I exclaim taking down three Puddies coming through the tent. A Puddie nearly hits me when a shot can be heard hitting the Puddie.

"Move now!" The concealed sniper yells at us. Morgan and I do just that following the sniper to a safe house.

"Thank you for saving me back there, but I'm confused who are you?" I ask with the sniper taking his head gear off revealing an Asian man.

"My name is Huo Gen I work for the CIA. Follow me." Huo says taking us deeper into the safe house.

"Hey Huo how bad is it out there?" A guy asks holding his arm in pain.

"It's not good Cody, but I found some people who can even the odds for us." Huo says pointing at us to come forward.

"We're Power Rangers. We were sent here to help, but Rita set a trap for us. Which means our friends are in trouble." Morgan explains when two more soldiers come into the safe house.

"Kaitlyn! It's so good to know you're okay." Cody exclaims hugging Kaitlyn.

"Serena good to know you're okay." Huo says nodding his head toward Serena.

"This is touching it really is, but what about the huge alien invasion happening on the streets?" I exclaim motioning outside.

"He's right so what's the plan Power Rangers?" Cody asks holding Kaitlyn tight to him.

"Uh we actually don't have one. We were hoping you did." Morgan says losing his jerky nature for a second.

"Actually I have one. You see with the alien who calls himself Grifforzar his major flaw is he's an idiot. Kaitlyn and I saw a huge area where security wasn't posted or anywhere to be seen." Serena informs us. "If Huo is up for it he can snipe any oncoming forces near us if it gets too bad. Plus, we have you two so we instantly have more of a chance."

"Good idea. Let's go we don't have time to wait." Cody says leading us outside. Serena and Kaitlyn then leading us to Grifforzar's base.

Meanwhile Jennifer, Madison, Hannah, Britt, and Sierra plan their first assault to protect Boston.

"Can we Morph?" Sierra asks curiously and anxiously.

"Not right now." Hannah tells Sierra making Madison ask the same question.

"Either way we'll need to Morph right?" Madison asks rhetorically.

"Nah the villains fear finesse." Hannah jokes while Jennifer glares at Britt.

"You have a problem?" Britt asks Jennifer who continues to glare.

"Are you and Jayce a thing?" Jennifer asks.

"Is this relevant right now!" Britt exclaims completely aggravated.

"We need to stay on topic. I'm sensing the Puddies are lining up for another attack." Sierra states looking in the direction of the Boston base.

"Sensing?" Madison asks.

"I get these visions. It usually gives me tid bits of information." Sierra explains.

"Then we need to take them out. Let's go team." Hannah says leading the team to the army of Puddies terrorizing the innocents. Jennifer jumps down and kicks two Puddies across the floor. Sierra takes care of the Puddie fleeing from the scene.

"Watch how we do it Jennifer. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Britt says grabbing her Morpher.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

Madison slams her arm into the Puddie throwing him into the wall. Hannah and Britt throw the other two Puddies into the ground. Jennifer and Sierra pull a Puddie to the ground shattering the concrete floor. Suddenly a rainbow colored monster appears out of nowhere blasting Britt and Jennifer across the floor.

"Hello Power Rangers! My name is Beamcastor and it is time to meet your doom!" Beamcastor exclaims shooting a red beam at Madison making her stop completely in her tracks.

"You girls might want to Morph now. Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah exclaims getting behind cover.

"Got it." Sierra says pulling out her Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

Sierra slams her leg into Beamcastor making it fly into the wall. Jennifer gets back up, but instantly gets shot by Beamcastor freezing in place. Hannah shoots Beamcastor making Beamcastor fly into Sierra who slices it with her sword.

"What's wrong with them? Sabretooth Daggers!" Britt exclaims looking at Jennifer and Madison.

Meanwhile with Brandon and Morgan. They begin their infiltration with Huo taking point as sniper and the assault team consisting of Cody, Kaitlyn, Serena, Morgan, and I.

"Is anybody in the area?" Kaitlyn asks over the communicator.

"Nobody is in the area from what I can see." Huo confirms when a shot can be heard. "Now there's nobody else."

"Ha…Ha…haha…hahaha." Kaitlyn begins laughing horrifically when Serena begins to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Cody exclaims as Kaitlyn and Serena turn into D-Puddies. When suddenly Grifforzar appears before me smacking me across the floor.

"I'm sorry for your loss. D-Puddies take the place of deceased targets." Morgan says sadly blasting Grifforzar away from Cody. Huo takes the shot making Grifforzar fly back.

"Give me cover." Cody says swinging out his 9mm shooting Grifforzar multiple times. I finally recover and slice at Grifforzar making him slam into the ground destroying it.

"GROW MY WARRIOR GROW!" Rita commands growing Grifforzar.

"You killed my brother, Goldar was the best BROTHER!" Grifforzar exclaims slamming his foot down nearly squashing Cody.

"Stand back Morgan. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" I command teleporting into the DragonZord. The DragonZord slams its tail into Grifforzar, but it's tail is caught and then slammed into the mountain. Grifforzar grabs out his sword and then slashes the DragonZord. "Dragon Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!"

The Dragon Megazord slices Grifforzar with its sword shattering its sword.

"My sword!" Grifforzar exclaims ramming the Dragon Megazord.

"Your family's reign of terror ends now Grifforzar! FINAL WAVE!" I exclaim destroying Grifforzar.

Meanwhile Hannah fights for her life as Sierra and Britt are frozen by the red beam.

"You girls need to get over Jayce cause right now we may all die!" Hannah exclaims continuously firing on Beamcastor. "Wait! The red beam is what's freezing everyone, so if I can get him to fire a green beam that will hopefully fix everyone!" Hannah then jumps onto Beamcastor while fires his rays wildly. When suddenly green beams start firing so Hannah directs them towards her friends.

"Gee thanks Hannah." Jennifer says slicing Beamcastor back.

"Time to end this! Raptor Claws!" Madison exclaims slicing Beamcastor with all her strength making him vibrate and explode!

"GROW MY WARRIOR GROW!" Rita commands.

"Now you'll see the true power of my light!" Beamcastor exclaims.

"Get to it we'll help the civilians take cover." Sierra says running off to the bystanders.

"DinoZord Power Activate!" Madison commands teleporting them into their Zords.

"You're about to feel the crash!" Hannah exclaims slamming the Pterodactyl Zord into Beamcastor. The Sabretooth Tiger Zord slashes at Beamcastor making it fly back.

"Time to finish your shenanigans!" Madison exclaims making her Zord slice through Beamcastor destroying the villain.

"Rangers, this is Caleb I'm reporting in to tell you the shield is down. Repeat shield is down!" Caleb screams over the communicator sounding beaten and worn.

"Let's go team! Move out!" Hannah exclaims.

So that's where we are. Hannah and her team were able to take out Beamcastor giving us a significant head start in helping Boston. During everything else Morgan and I bonded over an adventure meeting 4 amazing people. Cody Simmons, Kaitlyn Simmons, Huo Gen, and Serena Avern. Although it may have had a sad ending for them Kaitlyn and Serena seemed like nice people.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #17 Caleb, Jayce, and Blake work to destroy the shield generator, but with Caleb not thinking straight after enduring torture Blake feels the need to leave Caleb to his own devices. Jayce of course opposes this and conflict is born between the two.**


	17. S1 Ep17 Kangaroos vs Rangers!

**Thank you to everyone who read the last few stories I am genuinely excited for this arc to meet it's end.**

* * *

Power Rangers #17

Kangaroos vs Rangers. Yeah this is happening. During our adventure Brandon and Hannah lead their respective teams. Brandon and Morgan were sent to help London defend against Rita. Sadly, the military forces were already compromised and began attacking Brandon and Morgan. Thankfully a sniper named Huo Gen saved the day helping them leave the area. They met up with CIA operatives Cody, Kaitlyn, and Serena who lead them to the base being commanded by Goldar's brother Grifforzar. Kaitlyn and Serena reveal themselves as D-Puddies which take the place of a deceased host and begin attacking Brandon and his team. They are able to beat Grifforzar and Brandon pilots the Dragon Megazord to defeat Grifforzar completely. Meanwhile Hannah begins her assault with Jennifer, Britt, Sierra, and Madison. But, a villain named Beamcastor shows up and freezes the 4 Rangers, but Hannah realizing a different beam would free her friends jumps onto Beamcastor and is able to direct the beam to Jennifer and the others. They were able to defeat Beamcastor and completely destroy it using their Zords. My name is Jayce Thedford I command the power of Mastodon and I'm the Black Ranger. Caleb, Blake and I are sent on a mission to Australia to destroy the shield generator protecting Rita's command ship, otherwise we can't touch her.

"This is going brilliantly!" I exclaim running away from Puddies Caleb accidently alerted.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Blake exclaims taking the lead in front of me.

"Right here!" Caleb exclaims running into a restaurant with Blake and I following him.

"Good going genius now we're trapped!" Blake yells at Caleb as he prepares to fight.

"Not exactly." I say grabbing a chair to defend myself with. The Puddies bust through the door slamming their way into us. I back up and begin swinging the chair wildly while Caleb and Blake punch the oncoming swarm.

"I can make this right. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb exclaims grabbing his Morpher.

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Good, now let's take them down! Mastodon Axe!" I command swinging the Axe on the ground destroying the Puddies and walls.

"Good job Jayce. We need to get moving there could be more." Blake says leading the run again.

"Where are we going?" I ask questionably still trying to get a breath.

"Good question, we need to find someone who knows where the shield generator is at." Caleb says stopping running and begins to look around.

"I believe you were looking for something?" A sphinx looking monster says slapping Caleb across the floor.

"Yeah, you actually!" Blake gloats kicking the monster and flipping off it.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

Blake slices the monster badly damaging it. He swiftly touches it putting a mysterious object on it. The monster screams and then flies off heading towards the base.

"Let's get him!" I exclaim but Blake holds me back.

"I put a tracker on him he isn't going anywhere. Right now we need to tend to Caleb." Blake explains helping Caleb back up.

"What's going on Caleb?" I ask putting Caleb over my shoulder and begin looking for a seat.

"I haven't really had a chance to rest since this all began. Being tortured and all." Caleb explains sitting down.

"We can't rest. There could be more coming." Blake says grabbing Caleb and kicking his way into the building.

"What do you think you're doing mates?" A citizen exclaims coming around the corner.

"We need somewhere to keep our friend while we attack Rita's forces. Do you mind?" I ask as Blake slams Caleb on the table making Caleb grunt in disagreement.

"Look we don't have time to argue." Blake says walking out of the house with me in tow.

"We can't just leave Caleb!" I exclaim grabbing Blake by the shoulder.

"Yes we can. Caleb obviously can't lead this team right now, so I'm taking over this mission." Blake explains, when suddenly a monster bursts out of the house with Caleb in his arms unconscious.

"I hate you so much!" Caleb yells at Blake when he slips into unconsciousness.

"Now you just got Caleb captured…again." I say profusely mad at Blake.

"Crap." Blake exclaims as he begins to run after the monster.

"Stop! From now on I'm leading this mission. I've had more experience with Rita and you are unprepared." I exclaim grabbing Blake by the elbow.

"Let go of me or I swear I will drop you." Blake threatens as I punch him in the face making him sprawl back. "Bad mistake."

Blake kicks me across the face with blood spilling out of my mouth. I fight back grabbing a nearby rod and slamming it into his stomach. Suddenly the sphinx monster from before flies down smacking into Blake.

"Petty humans my name is King Sphinx! You can so nothing to stop me without your leader!" King Sphinx gloats knocking Blake unconscious.

"Great…It's Morphin Time." I say completely out of it.

"Mastodon!"

"Are you prepared to die?" King Sphinx gloats when I punch him in the gut while also kicking him in the face.

"Not really, I have girlfriend that would become quite perturbed if I died. Mastodon Axe!" I joke slamming the Axe into King Sphinx when it suddenly slams me across the ground with its staff. I retaliate grabbing King Sphinx's arm and flinging it into a nearby store. "C'mon Blake I kind of need you to wake up here buddy."

"Ugh why can't I just stay unconscious." Blake jokes grabbing his Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

Blake then fires fire from his hands burning King Sphinx. I take the opportunity and slam my axe straight into King Sphinx making it fly back in pain.

"Rita doesn't have time to keep her eyes on everything, so I bet if we destroy King Sphinx she won't super-size him." I state hopeful.

"Agreed." Blake agrees slicing King Sphinx with his sword and parrying back and forth.

I slam my axe into the ground making King Sphinx fall down. Blake takes the opportunity pulling out his blaster and blasting the creature destroying King Sphinx.

"Good now let's go save Caleb." I say running in the direction the monster took Caleb.

Meanwhile Caleb wakes up to the terrifying sight of 2 monsters staring down at him.

"So…who talks first?" Caleb jokes but is instantly punched by an unseen Puddie. "Alright The Force Awakens is a no quoting zone got it."

"We ask the question. You answer them or you get an electric shock." A kangaroo like monster says stepping forward.

"Crap. I hope you're not Finster because I'd be really disappointed." Caleb jokes again receiving an electric shock from the Kangaroo monster.

"How about I introduce myself. My name is Kangarooix master interrogator." Kangarooix informs Caleb.

"What do you want to know?" Caleb asks Kangarooix who seems pleased.

"What are the plans for London?" Kangarooix asks menacingly.

"Drink some tea and save the world you know the drill. Not sure how that pertains to me since we're in Australia." Caleb lies clenching his teeth as another electric assault hits him.

"We received word that two Rangers were spotted around that area. They exposed our D-Puddies and are now with a resistance cell operating under the radar." Kangarooix informs Caleb.

"That's unfortunate for you." Caleb says receiving another electric shock knocking him out yet again.

"Wake him! When his friends arrive we must be prepared." Kangarooix states leaving the chamber.

Meanwhile Blake and I finally find the base that we assume to also be the shield generator for Rita's ship.

"So what's the plan Rambo?" I joke smacking Blake on the back.

"Who's Rambo?" Blake asks leaving me completely speechless.

"Freaking aliens don't know anything about pop culture." I joke as we inch closer to the facility.

"I'll plant these explosive charges while you go and grab Caleb. He's no doubt being tortured again." Blake says sadly.

"He's never going to let you live that down." I joke running off into the complex.

During the search for Caleb, Caleb fights for his life as he's put in a cage match with 10 Puddies without his Morpher.

"C'mon guys you need to hurry." Caleb thinks to himself as he gets ganged up on by three Puddies holding him on the ground. Caleb slams his elbow into one of the Puddies making it stumble back. He is then swiftly swarmed by the 9 other Puddies as they continue to punch and kick him. Caleb slams his arms and legs in every direction trying to get a hold of the situation. That's when I see the room they are keeping him in.

"CALEB!" I exclaim preparing to Morph when I get hit by Kangarooix across the floor.

"Ah! A new competitor how nice." Kangarooix says grabbing me and throwing me across the floor. I get up and start running towards Caleb's Morpher which is displayed on a pedestal above the arena.

"Enough games! It's MORPHIN TIME!" I exclaim grabbing Caleb's Morpher and throwing it to him hoping he caught it.

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Caleb throws the Puddies off him slamming them into the walls of the base. "Thanks buddie." Caleb remarks to me as he begins to collapse. I run over holding him up as Kangarooix busts down the door. That's when Blake arrives slamming both of his legs into Kangarooix and then jumping off.

"Glad to see you're okay. Besides the torture you know. The bombs are set we need to get out of here." Blake admits grabbing his Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Agreed." Caleb says as Blake slams Kangarooix into the wall and I help Caleb walk out of the room. "You go help I can get out on my own, but if Kangarooix gets out we're both in trouble."

"Sounds good to me. Mastodon Axe!" I exclaim running back into the room and slicing Kangarooix into Blake who slashes at Kangarooix as well. Caleb finally gains the ability to run and makes a dash for it following the trail of Puddies in our wake. Blake and I finally manage to destroy Kangarooix and so we make a dash following Caleb. We barely get outside the complex when we hear and see the explosion!

"That was too close." I say laying down exhausted.

"Rangers, this is Caleb I'm reporting in to tell you the shield is down. Repeat shield is down!" Caleb screams over the communicator looking worse for wear.

"This is Connor. We are beginning our assault get here soon." Connor states over the communicator.

"Good job guys. We may be a bit late to the party, but Caleb here needs the break." Blake responds over the communicator much to the relief of Caleb.

We did it! All that's left is the assault on Rita's warship which Connor and his team will begin immediately. Hope everyone is all right.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #18 Connor's team leads the assault against Rita Repulsa in the hopes of finally taking down the mad sorceress.**

 **Thank you for reading if you leave a review that would be much appreciated and helps me feel more encouraged to continue writing these stories.**

 **I will continue to release one each day as I edit them to the best of my abilities.**


	18. S1 Ep18 Revolution!

**Been quite the ride. Thank you for reading this far, but before you start this let me reassure you that this is not the last chapter. Far from it.**

* * *

Power Rangers #18

Revolution! With Hannah and Brandon's team's missions completed it left Caleb and his team to destroy the shield generator protecting Rita's warship. Their mission doesn't start off great having to run away from a swarm of Puddies as they corner them into a nearby restaurant. They are able to defeat them by Morphing and destroying them, but King Sphinx arrives and badly hurts Caleb. It left Jayce and Blake to defeat King Sphinx with them being able to put a tracker on him as he retreats. Blake thinks leaving Caleb with someone would be a better idea than keeping him around, so he sets Caleb down in a nearby house. Unfortunately, the person they left him with turned out be a monster and captured Caleb. Blake and Jayce begin running after Caleb when they are intercepted by King Sphinx who they manage to destroy. Meanwhile Caleb is continuously tortured by a monster called Kangarooix. Blake and Jayce manage to find the base and decide to split up, so they could find Caleb and destroy the shield generator at the same time. Jayce finally finds Caleb who is fighting for his life against 10 Puddies who have him pinned to the floor. They Morph and begin to fight Kangarooix and the Puddies. That's when Blake arrives kicking Kangarooix and telling them they need to evacuate because the bombs are about to go off! They manage to get out and Caleb sends the all clear for us to attack. My name is Connor Robnett I'm the Blue Ranger and command the power of the Triceratops, and we're about to assault a battleship.

"Rangers, this is Caleb I'm reporting in to tell you the shield is down. Repeat shield is down!" Caleb screams over the communicator sounding worse for wear.

"This is Connor. We are beginning our assault get here soon." I state over the communicator.

"We may be a bit late to the party, but Caleb here needs the break." Blake responds over the communicator.

"Looks like we'll be on our own for a while. Let's do this slingshot maneuver and start the assault!" Daniel exclaims excited for the battle ahead.

"Agreed. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Bryce agrees as we all grab our Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"White Tiger!"

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Alright let's do this. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" I command teleporting Bryce and I into our Zords.

"What about me?" Daniel asks curiously as I teleport him into my Zord. "Alright then."

"You ready Bryce?" I ask over the communicator.

"More than usual let's go." Bryce says initiating the maneuver.

"So what happens if this doesn't work?" Daniel asks as the Triceratops Zord is flung into space.

"We'll explode into billions of separated atoms across all time and space." I state obviously unsettling him. "But, I'm a good pilot and I'll make sure that doesn't happen to either of us."

"Yay…." Daniel says with little enthusiasm.

"So tell me about Master Vile." I ask Daniel seeing him shift into serious mode.

"He's a monster whatever he did was evil and only pure evil. Back when there were twenty of us we thought we could finally beat him. We were so wrong." Daniel says with a solemn look.

"He was able to kill fifteen of y'all and destroy all your Zords. I can't imagine what would happen to our team if even one of us died. We are all so close and if that did happen we would be ripped apart." I admit focusing on the warship that continues to grow closer.

"Hey guys we're here. Use the teleporter built into the Zords and get aboard…here. I'll meet you there." Bryce says sending us the spot where we need to teleport in.

"Let's go." Daniel says as the teleporter takes affect sending us into Rita's warship.

"Power down! We need to preserve our strength for Rita and Lord Zed." I say with Daniel and Bryce powering down.

"Where'd the Zords go?" Daniel asks looking out the window of the warship.

"They were teleported back to Earth so the others can get here in a more reliable way." Bryce explains as we begin walking around the warship. We turn corner after corner when we then encounter Puddies who just stare at us in fear.

"Nearest way to the command center?" Daniel asks as they point us upwards in fear. "Thanks."

"We can bust through the metal if we Morph, but that would also alert the whole ship to our presence." I say as the Puddies shuffle by.

"I believe it's already too late for that! My name is Terror Toad fear my power!" Terror Toad exclaims jumping on top of Bryce before he could react.

"Oh crap. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I say as Bryce struggles to grab his Morpher.

"Triceratops!"

"White Tiger!"

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"White Tiger Sword!" Bryce commands slicing Terror Toad off of him. Daniel then jumps in front of Bryce and begins shooting Terror Toad with his blaster. I then jump straight into Terror Toad kicking him away from Bryce.

"I have friends too! Madame Woe I need you!" Terror Toad exclaims as Madame Woe teleports in.

"Feel the power of my webs of despair!" Madame Woe exclaims wrapping us in webbing that makes us feel like it's all hopeless.

"The only despair going around here is the despair you'll have when we beat you!" Hannah exclaims as she and her team teleport in.

"Hello boys miss us? It's MORPHIN TIME!" Britt says as they all grab their Morphers.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"It's time to be defeated vile creatures! Raptor Claws!" Madison says slicing Terror Toad, as Jennifer and Sierra slice Madame Woe, while Hannah and Britt cut us down.

"Much appreciated. Triceratops Staff!" I thank her as I vault into Terror Toad who was beginning to get the upper hand on Madison.

"Let's end this! Sabretooth Tiger Daggers!" Britt exclaims shooting the beams of light from her daggers once more destroying Madame Woe and Terror Toad. "Awesome!"

Suddenly Brandon and Morgan teleport inside disappointed that they missed the action. We all power down and continue upwards trying to find Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed.

"So you had to take down the monster all by yourself because everyone was frozen in place?" I ask Hannah as we continue throughout the ship.

"Yeah pretty much. I had to direct his green beams to hit the others. But I'm way more interested in your guy's adventure. You got to see the CIA!" Hannah exclaims to Brandon and Morgan who shrug.

"Half of them turned out to be Puddies anyways." Brandon jokes.

"How did you guys find us?" Bryce asks.

"Sierra had a vision showing us where we needed to teleport." Britt explains as we continue to look for Rita and Lord Zed.

"And we locked onto the energy signature that you guys left over." Brandon explains to us.

Meanwhile Rita and Lord Zed panic as they try to figure out what they are supposed to do with all of us aboard.

"Finster! We need you to create any monster you can make and I mean anything! Just start throwing them into the machine!" Rita exclaims scaring Finster.

"Mistress Rita I must inform you that we are out of the materials needed to create more monsters!" Finster says fearfully.

"Insolent fool!" Lord Zed exclaims slamming Finster against the wall.

"You didn't let me finish! Project Sara-0 is complete and ready for battle." Finster explains completely shaken.

"Send her in!" Rita exclaims holding her head.

Meanwhile we decide to split up with the Alien Force Rangers going in one direction and us going in another.

"These guys are actually kind of nice." Sierra says walking with her fellow Rangers.

"Remember the mission Sierra. We are here to help them then we're gone." Daniel reminds Sierra leaving Jennifer deeply disappointed.

"So your who I'm supposed to kill." A red headed human teenager says emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you!?" Morgan exclaim stepping in front of team.

"I'm designated Sara-0 and its time for you to die." Sara-0 states running up to Morgan and sliding him across the floor as she kicks him. "Initiating it's Morphin Time."

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Woah! The others never said anything about more Rangers especially an evil one!" Jennifer exclaims as she's punched to the other end of the hallway.

"We can't let her stop the others!" Daniel says stepping in front of the team grabbing his Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

Meanwhile we finally find the chamber where Rita and Lord Zed are.

"Once we open this door it's all out mayhem I hope everyone knows that." I say to the team who all nod their knowledge. That's when Jayce clumsily teleports in landing straight on his face.

"I'm okay. I'm good." Jayce says getting up.

"Where's Caleb and Blake?" Brandon asks anxiously.

"Caleb is still getting patched up by Alpha and Blake insisted on staying, until he was alright which shouldn't be long." Jayce explains as he figures out that they are standing in front of the chamber. "Oh."

"Oh is right. We were just about to bust in." Hannah says.

"Let's do this then." Bryce exclaims busting the chamber doors open.

"Ah Rangers we meet again." Lord Zed says sinisterly.

"Hahahaha! Hello Rangers." Rita greets us with Finster beside her.

"It's beyond time for this fight to have happened. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Hannah says with us all backing her Morphers in hand.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Pterodactyl Bow!"

"Mastodon Axe!"

"Sabretooth Tiger Daggers!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

"White Tiger Sword!"

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way. DIE!" Rita exclaims shooting lightning from her staff which Jayce deflects with his axe. Lord Zed does the same shooting lightning, but is able to make Jayce fly back when he tries to deflect it. Hannah begins to shoot Lord Zed hoping get him off balance. Lord Zed blocks all the shots and begins firing back at us making us take cover. I vault over Lord Zed using my staff and punch Rita Repulsa in the stomach stopping her from joining in on the blast fest. Lord Zed catches me off balance swinging his staff straight into me making me fly back into the wall! Britt runs in with Brandon as they try to go toe to toe with Lord Zed using their daggers. Unfortunately, Rita blasts Britt away and Lord Zed slams Brandon into the ground.

"I need you to cover me!" Bryce exclaims to Hannah who begins to lay down cover fire while Bryce slashes at Lord Zed but is instantly flung across the room. Lord Zed and Rita combine their lightning and shoot it at Hannah making her fly into the wall.

"Crossing the streams is a big no no." Jayce jokes as he tries to get up but is instantly shocked by Lord Zed.

Meanwhile the Alien Force Rangers fight against Sara-0 who is continuously keeping up with them.

"Initiating Plesio Blaster." Sara-0 states blasting Daniel away from her. Morgan tries to kick the gun out of Sara-0's hands but is blasted back. Jennifer and Sierra try to take her down together throwing kicks and punches her way. Sara-0 manages to block every attack and then blasts Jennifer and Sierra back.

"I believe someone called the cavalry!" Blake jokes as he teleports in. "Alpha made these chips for our Morphers. It will allow us to use our old weapons again!" Everyone scrambles to Blake and quickly equips them to their Morphers.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Fire Shruiken!"

"Water Nunchucks!"

"Lightning Mace!"

"Ground Hammer!"

"Ice Katana!"

"You're going down 'designation Sara-0'!" Daniel exclaims slamming his hammer into Sara-0's blaster knocking it out of her hand. Sierra jumps over Daniel and slices Sara-0 with her Katana! Morgan slams his mace into Sara-0's leg knocking her to the ground. Jennifer starts hitting Sara continuously with her Nunchucks keeping her off balance as she tries to get up. Blake then swings his Shruiken at Sara making her fly back!

"Don't know who are and I don't care. Shogun Megaweapon ACTIVATE!" Blake commands putting all five of their weapons together and blasting Sara-0.

"De…de…designation must retreat." Sara-0 stutters teleporting away.

Meanwhile we continue to get shocked by Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa. Who seem to be having a lovely time watching us in pain.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb shouts teleporting in Morpher in hand.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Caleb!" I exclaim surprised he was able to make it.

"Yeah it's me. And this time Lord Zed and Rita you have eight Rangers to fight. Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb exclaims giving everything he has into each strike catching Lord Zed off guard as he continuously strikes him. Rita tries shooting him, but Jayce gets up and blocks it for Caleb.

"Got your back bro." Jayce says slashing at Rita who tries to fight back.

"Enough!" Lord Zed exclaims slamming his staff on the ground knocking Caleb and Jayce back down powering all of us down.

"I believe it's time for us to humiliate you." Rita says pointing to Finster who has set up a live video transmission to Earth. "Look you fools! These are the heroes you put so much faith in! They have been beaten and now there is no hope for Earth!"

"Caleb we got to do it. We have to initiate your plan from before." I whisper to Caleb who nods his approval in sadness.

* * *

 **A couple of minutes ago**

"What's this?" I ask as I check my Morpher which begins displaying a message as Caleb teleports in to fight Rita and Lord Zed. _Alpha has shut down all communications coming from this ship. I have a sneaky suspicion that Rita will want to take our Power Coins and to do so she needs to make us be no longer bonded to them. Which means she'll probably try to expose our identities to the world. Good luck everyone._

* * *

"Not so fast Rita! My name is Caleb Finch I'm the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger and I was chosen to lead this team." Caleb states fully knowing the transmission was being blocked by the very clever Alpha. That's when we all stand up in unison.

"My name is Hannah William I'm the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger and I was chosen for my athletic prowess and knowledge." Hannah states.

"My name is Connor Robnett I'm the Blue Triceratops Ranger and I was chosen to shield humanity with my abilities." I state a solemn look on Lord Zed and Rita's faces.

"My name is Jayce Thedford I'm the Black Mastodon Ranger and I was chosen for my strength." Jayce states courage filling the team in every waking moment.

"My name is Britt Piper I'm the Yellow Sabretooth Tiger Ranger and I was chosen for my endurance even if I'm down." Britt states as we stand together. United. Lord Zed and Rita obviously weren't expecting us to do that when suddenly Madison stands up with us.

"My name is Madison Bleth I'm the Purple Raptor Ranger and I was chosen to keep the Rangers safe in every situation." Madison states surprising us as it was only supposed to be us five who confessed.

"My name is Brandon Rowlett I'm the Green Dragon Ranger and I was chosen for evil, but was redeemed through light and friendship." Brandon states as we form a line.

"My name is Bryce Rowlett I'm the White Tiger Ranger and I was chosen for my willingness to help others." Bryce states finishing us off and joining the line.

"We protect Earth and together we are the Power Rangers! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb commands as we all reach for our Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"White Lightning Megaweapon ACTIVATE!" We all command in unison combining all our weapons together destroying Lord Zed, Rita Repulsa, and Finster all in one blast! The ship then begins to explode blowing up the floor making us fall on top of the Alien Force Rangers!

"You set the explosives?" I ask Daniel who nods his success.

"We need to get out of here! DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Britt exclaims teleporting all of us into our Zords. "White Lightning Megazord mode ACTIVATE!"

We then teleport all the Alien Force into the Megazord head and begin to celebrate as we watch Rita's forces retreat.

It's been one month since that happened and nothing has happened no retaliation, no counter strike, and no new bad guys.

"We're going to hate not seeing you guys anymore." I say to the departing Alien Force Rangers.

"Alpha, Hannah and Zordon finally managed to create our old Zords. We need to set out and destroy Master Vile once and for all." Blake explains.

"I understand." Caleb says shaking Blake's hand.

"It's been an experience lover boy." Jennifer flirts to Jayce much to him and Britt's disgust.

"Can't say I'm going to miss that." Britt says to Jennifer truthfully.

"It's been an honor fighting by your side Connor." Daniel says patting me on the back.

"We better go Master Vile's reign of terror doesn't wait for hugs." Blake says sadly. "Shogun Zords ACTIVATE!"

"Shogun Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Morgan commands as they teleport away using the slingshot maneuver.

It's definitely been an experience being a Ranger. We've all made regrettable choices and mistakes. Thankfully revealing our identities was not one of them. We know there is another threat out there somewhere. This new Ranger known as Sara-0 is going to be a problem and we have to solve it.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #19 after one month of no villains and no worries the team must reunite to stop an even greater threat known to the heroes as Rito Repulso. If you enjoyed the story or would like to see more hit me with a favorite and follow the story as I release one chapter each day. Leave a review if you feel like some things need to be changed or edited as I can't get better without criticism.**


	19. S1 Ep19 Rito Repulso's Assault!

**Welcome to the beginning of a new age of villains led my a certain very powerful villain. Thank you for taking you time to read this!**

* * *

Power Rangers #19

Rito Repulso's Assault! With everyone's mission completed Connor, Daniel, and Bryce begin their assault on Rita and Lord Zed. Everything starts out great with the team boarding the vessel without blowing up into billions of atoms WOOT! That's when the team encounters Terror Toad a terrifying frog like creature who begins to fight the team. Terror Toad begins to have a hard time, until he calls upon Madame Woe who sticks the team to the wall slowly sucking their will away. That's when I arrived! Well that's when we arrived. Hannah lead the charge with Britt, Jennifer, Sierra, and I attacking for support. I begin attacking Terror Toad while Jennifer and Sierra take care of Madame Woe as Hannah and Britt help the guys down. We manage to defeat the monsters together! That's when Brandon and Morgan arrive deeply disappointed that they missed out on the fight. We exchange stories of our adventures leading up to the point. Hannah, Connor, and Brandon agree that splitting up from the Alien Force team would make it easier for us to find Rita and Lord Zed. The Team and I finally find Rita and Lord Zed's chambers while the Alien Force begin to fight an android who calls herself Sara-0. Sara-0 surprising the Alien Force team morphs and begins to attack them! Jayce teleports in front of us informing us that Blake and Caleb wouldn't be far behind. We charge in and begin the fight with Lord Zed and Rita. We got schooled! Thankfully, Caleb teleported in completely healed from his injuries. Him and Jayce try to fight back against Lord Zed and Rita, but are beaten again. Meanwhile Blake teleports in and helps the other Alien Force Rangers defeat but not destroy Sara-0. Rita plans to humiliate us by exposing us on live TV. Caleb rallies us for one last time forming the White Lightning Megaweapon to destroy Rita, Lord Zed, and Finster. Alpha thankfully shut off all communications from the warship when she began broadcasting. It's been a month since that and we had to say goodbye to the Alien Force Rangers who depart in their rebuilt Megazord. My name is Madison Bleth I'm the Purple Ranger and command the Raptor. Everything has been quiet since defeating Rita. We've all had time to rest and recuperate, but Caleb and Zordon agree that it's time to search for Sara-0.

"Can we reschedule? Britt and I have a date later today." Jayce protests against Caleb and Zordon.

"Oh. You didn't tell me about this." Caleb answers back a little hurt.

"I don't have to tell you everything Mr. Leader." Jayce says storming off.

"What was that about?" I ask Caleb breaking the silence that had formed.

"Things have been tough between me and him since the Alien Force left. I'm not sure why, but he seems cocky and indifferent to what he says." Caleb answers with a sigh coming not long after.

"We all have troubles after the adventure. I mean just think about it. We woke up to being attacked. Jayce literally risked himself, Hannah, and Britt to come save us when all the odds were stacked against him." I defend Jayce making Caleb sigh once more.

"Yeah maybe your right. I just feel like he's different than before." Caleb explains teleporting off.

"We all changed after that day." Connor says helping Alpha locate Sara-0. Suddenly the alarms start blaring signifying Connor and Alpha finally found Sara-0.

"AI AI AI! Rangers this isn't happening!" Alpha begins to freak out spinning in confusion.

"Brandon take Madison and Connor with you to check the site where Alpha located Sara-0. Call for assistance if needed, Caleb is on standby." Zordon commands teleporting the three of us to an abandoned warehouse.

"Keep your heads down. If you see anything contact us over the communicator." Brandon says vanishing into the darkness.

"Is it only me or is he trying to be Batman." I complain with Connor giving me a glare.

"Or Naruto?" Connor says back chuckling to himself.

"What the heck is a Naruto?" I ask with Connor face palming in disgust. We split up and begin searching through all containers and warehouses around to no avail. There was only one container left and we all agreed to open it slowly.

"GET DOWN!" Brandon exclaims as he tackles me and Connor to the ground when an explosion goes off! "It was a bomb."

"Brandon you have something in your leg." I state utterly disgusted at the shrapnel that lodged into Brandon's leg.

"Thanks for that obvious observation Madison." Brandon jokes holding his leg in pain.

"Zordon this is Connor. A crate had a bomb in it that went off." Connor explains over the communicator as we are teleported by Alpha back to the Command Center.

"She set off a trap for you. This android is becoming more and more of a threat." Zordon says solemnly.

"I agree. I shouldn't have let you guys go alone." Caleb states helping Connor and I off the ground while Alpha helps Brandon to the medical lab. "We need a better plan then just sending people to places we have no idea about. Because if we continue this way. We'll need more than a medical lab to help us."

"I could look at the video feed from the warehouse. It could provide a better idea to what happened and how we can track her." Connor states sitting down to one of the computers.

"Isn't that illegal?" I ask questionably.

"When will you stop asking question you don't want the answers to?" Caleb jokes continuously staring at the video feed from the warehouse. "Go back a few frames. Can you enlarge that?"

"Of course." Connor states confidently enlarging the image.

"Woah how did you see that?" I exclaim as we look at the picture. In the picture it has Sara-0 looking entirely normal. Except she's holding a briefcase emitting thermites. Thermites are the particles bombs leave when dealing with the actual warhead. WHAT? I listen to Connor every now and then.

"I'm just cool like that." Caleb jokes grabbing his communicator to call the others.

"Remember Jayce and Britt are on a date so it will just be Hannah who answers." Connor reminds Caleb.

"And she's visiting family in San Antonio. Great…. Guess it's just us to follow the Thermite trail." Caleb says sadly preparing to teleport. Connor and I rush to his side as we teleport to the exploded warehouse.

"Remember we're looking for trails so the thermite residue near the building is a no go." Connor states grabbing a device out of his backpack.

"Okay I know you said I shouldn't ask so many questions but what is that!?" I exclaim looking at the device.

"Particle tracker. My own invention neat huh? Well Hannah helped a little." Connor answers excitedly.

"Awesome!" Caleb and I say at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a training session!" I exclaim skipping along.

"Man I miss Bryce in times like this." Caleb says behind me.

"He made his decision to leave pretty clear." Connor states rudely.

"Yeah I guess it's hard for me to accept someone would want to give up this." Caleb says pointing at his Morpher.

"Everyone's different Caleb." Connor states patting Caleb on the back for reassurance.

"Suddenly explosions everywhere! BOOM BOOM BOOM!" I joke making Caleb jump a little.

"That's how it feels sometimes. Hang on the particle tracker has something. This way." Connor states leading us in a new direction.

"Clever, I hate clever." Sara-0 states teleporting in front of us. We all get in defensive positions ready to fight the android.

"This isn't Terminator Genesis you can't make obscure references!" I exclaim running straight up to Sara-0.

"What the heck are you doing Madison!?" Caleb exclaims beginning to pull out his Morpher.

"Stand down. There's about to be an epic MOVIE FIGHT!" I declare staring straight into Sara-0's eyes.

"I accept your trivial challenge." Sara-0 states surprising Caleb and Connor.

"Let's start easy. What year did the first Star Wars movie come out?" Madison challenges.

"No response needed. It is in the year initiating It's Morphin Time!" Sara-0 tricks me displaying her Morpher.

"Plesiosaurus!"

Sara-0 then punches me across the floor with Caleb and Connor rushing to me to check if I'm okay.

"Jerk! That was supposed to be fair and square! It's MORPHIN TIME!" I exclaim profusely mad.

"Triceratops!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"It's past time you've been taught a lesson! Triceratops Staff!" Connor says slamming his staff against the Android's legs doing absolutely nothing.

"I believe the same could be said to you imbeciles! Initiating Plesio Blaster!" Sara-0 gloats blasting Connor away at point blank range.

"Connor! Raptor Claws!" I exclaim slicing at Sara-0 back and forth.

"Initiating Plesio Sword." Sara-0 says calmly with us in shock. I lock into combat with Sara-0 her sword against my claws. Thankfully, I have friends.

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb commands blocking a blast from Sara-0's blaster. We exchange spots with Caleb stabbing Sara-0's arm. Blood begins to come out of the wound surprising us.

"What? Surprised of a little blood? More shall spill before the end of this war!" Sara-0 exclaims scaring not only me but Caleb as well. She suddenly teleports away only adding to the scary factor. We then teleport back to the Command Center wondering where so much power came from.

"How is this possible Zordon? I thought you said there were only 8 Power Coins. Yet we have all 8 Power Coins." Caleb asks Zordon who seems very disturbed from our report.

"The only solution could be…. Rita and Lord Zed found the Power Well before their demise." Zordon states worryingly.

"The Power Well was what created our Power Coins?" I ask thinking it was a great time to ask a question.

"Yes it is. If this Cyborg has the coordinates for the Power Well it could mean the end for not only the Power Rangers, but the Universe." Zordon says gravely.

"We need everyone for this even Bryce. Sara-0 is no joke and could end up being no offense, another Brandon. The only reason we beat Brandon was because of Madison over here otherwise we would've all been killed. Sara-0's not only more powerful than Brandon was, but she's smarter as well. Again no offense." Caleb states pacing back and forth.

"NO! Bryce made his choice to leave the team. If he wants to stay away I say we let him." Connor rejects, finally standing up from the computer.

"We need the White Lightning Megazord and White Lightning Megaweapon! We barely defeated Rita and Lord Zed with all 8 of us." Caleb reasons leaving Connor to pout. That's when Jayce and Britt teleport in giggling to each other.

"What's going on?" Britt asks realizing our solemn faces.

"Sara-0 attacked. Brandon's in the med lab with a giant piece of metal in his leg. And the Universe might be in danger." Caleb explains leaving Britt and Jayce cold without a response.

"I'm sorry." Britt says with Jayce still silent.

"What about you Mr. Macho Man? Your 'date' nearly got Brandon, Connor, and Madison killed!" Caleb exclaims leaving the whole room silent. Jayce slams his hand on the table clenching something. That's when I saw what it was, it was his Morpher. Jayce profusely mad teleports himself home using the teleporter built into the base.

"What just happened…?" I ask looking about for answers in everyone's faces including Zordon.

"I believe I have some apologizing to do." Caleb says shamefully. Suddenly alarms begin blaring in the Command Center. "Guess that's going to have to wait. What's wrong Connor?"

"Nothing good. Oh crap…." Connor says looking absolutely astonished at what he sees. "They're back."

"Who?" I ask.

"The Armada…." Connor answers leaving the whole room in silence again.

"This is not a good time. I thought we destroyed Rita and Lord Zed? Why is their Armada here?" Caleb asks Zordon.

"I'm not sure, but Rangers be careful it cannot mean anything good. The only advice I have for you is stay alive." Zordon states matter of fact.

"Let's do this again. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Britt says with us lining up with her.

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"They're attacking in Times Square! There seems to be a monster with the Puddies." Connor informs us as we teleport to Times Square.

"Connor and Britt get the civilians to safety! Madison and I will take care of the bone freak!" Caleb commands as we run off while Connor and Britt begin to help the bystanders getting harassed by Puddies.

"Hold it right there Bone dude!" I exclaim looking at a bulky skeleton with a bone sword.

"Ah the Power Rangers! Do you know who I am?" The Bone creature asks walking closer.

"Why? We don't really see your category of ugly around here anymore." Caleb insults the bone creature leaving me clapping my approval.

"Ooh I'm hurt. My sister never told you about Rito Repulso! The most feared creature in the galaxy! Next to Master Vile that is." Rito exclaims running up to us in blinding speeds and slashing us across the chest.

"Rita had a brother! I guess ugly runs in the family. Raptor Claws!" I command blocking the next attack from Rito.

"Tenga Warriors arise!" Rito commands when suddenly bird like samurais come up from the ground. "Have fun my pretties!"

"Alright then Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb says while Rito teleports away. Caleb slashes at the Tenga Warriors, but it proves ineffective bouncing off their armor.

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

Connor and Britt work together helping each other mow through the Tenga Warriors! That's when Sara-0 teleports in looking like she's ready to settle the score.

"Initiating It's Morphin Time!" Sara-0 exclaims grabbing her Morpher.

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Plesiosaurus Sword!"

"Ready for round 2 already?" Caleb jokes grabbing his sword and begins to swipe back and forth with Sara-0. Sara-0 gets her leg behind Caleb's and slams him into the ground with her sword nearing his neck. That's when Britt shoots the beams of light from her Daggers knocking Sara-0 off of him!

"No worries you will all die! Initiating DinoZord Power Activate!" Sara-0 exclaims when suddenly her Plesiosaurus Zord teleports in which she teleports into. "Die!"

"Um no! DinoZord Power Activate!" I command teleporting us into our Zords.

"I'm teleporting in the Mastodon Zord and Pterodactyl Zord be prepared!" Zordon warns mentally.

"Thunder Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Connor commands activating the Thunder Megazord sequence. With the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord coming in for the legs and the Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord forming the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the body and head.

"You think your Megazord is special? Initiating Megazord Mode!" Sara-0 states making the Plesiosaurus Zord form into its own Megazord!

Meanwhile back the Command Center Brandon pleads for Zordon to let him go.

"You are hurt Brandon and I firmly believe the others have it handled." Zordon says with Brandon only becoming angrier.

"Zordon they're being destroyed how can you say that it looks like everything is fine! You know that they need my help. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Brandon exclaims grabbing his Morpher.

"DragonZord!"

That's when we begin to get destroyed with the Thunder Megazord barely blocking each attack before getting sliced again by the Plesiosaurus Megazord's swords.

"Guys! I knew they needed me. DinoZord Power Activate!" Brandon exclaims teleporting into his Zord. "Dragon Megazord Mode Activate!"

"Good going Brandon!" I exclaim as the Dragon Megazord slices through the Plesiosaurus Megazord obviously staggering it.

"Lightning Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Caleb commands activating the Lightning Megazord. The Dragon Zord slams down and forms the legs splitting into two. The Raptor Zord and Mastodon Zord then split to form the sword and shield when the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord form as the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the head and body. The Lightning Megazord leaps forward slicing through and through the other Megazord. When the Plesiosaurus Megazord did try to hit us it was easily blocked by the Mastodon Shield.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Sara-0 shouts teleporting herself and her Megazord away.

"Booya! That's how we do it!" Caleb exclaims excitedly. We then teleport back to the Command Center with our Zords.

"Zordon what happened? Brandon told us you forbid him from trying to help us?" I ask Zordon who just looks at me silently.

"I'm sorry Rangers I've had a lot on my mind. The Power Well has brought up things from my past I'd rather not remember." Zordon apologizes.

"Speaking of apologies. I have one to make to Jayce." Caleb says sadly.

"No need. That's all needed. You were right you guys nearly died today because I wasn't around to help." Jayce says teleporting in with his Morpher in hand.

"I could've said it nicer." Caleb says hugging Jayce.

"You're the leader I should've listened." Jayce says sincerely.

New enemies, new Zords, new powers, and new drama. My, oh my this was an adventure waiting to happen. I was so happy when Caleb asked me to write it! With us all united nothing can take us down. Once we divide and take matters into our own hands is when we fall. Rito Repulso is going to be a challenge to take down, but I'm confident that once Hannah comes back we'll have an easier time defeating Rito.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #20 the Rangers decide to take a day off, but things go wrong when it seems a ghost is haunting them.**

 **Thank you all for reading these stories if you feel like it was good enough hit me with a follow and favorite which tells me you enjoyed my content and want more of it.**


	20. S1 Ep20 Celebration Devastation!

**This is more of a chill story nothing much happens in this chapter, but it does set up some things for future chapters.**

* * *

Power Rangers #20

Celebration Devastation! A month after Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed are destroyed everything is peaceful. Caleb and Zordon agree that Sara-0 needs to be found, but Jayce protests claiming Britt and him were going on a date. Caleb decides to cool down leaving the Command Center. That's when Connor finds a trace of Sara-0 and decides to investigate with Brandon and Madison. Everything seems to be clear, until Brandon opens a container containing a bomb. Brandon tackled Madison and Connor to the ground to save them from the blast. He does so, but the bomb sent shrapnel into Brandon's leg. Caleb seeking revenge has Connor look through security footage to find a way to track Sara-0's movements. Caleb is able to spot a trail of Thermite left by Sara-0 when leaving the warehouse. Caleb, Connor, and Madison leave the Command Center to pursue the trail before it would go cold. Caleb and Connor begin to talk about events that happened between the 1-month period where nothing happened. That's when they encounter Sara-0 and an epic fight ensues between Madison and Sara-0. Caleb manages to wound her and she teleports away. They teleport back to the Command Center and begin discussing how Rita could get a hold of a 9th Power Coin. Zordon explains that the Power Well is where he created the Power Coins. Rita must've found the Power Well before his demise. That's when Jayce and I teleport in back from our date. Caleb gets mad at Jayce for not being there for the team when they needed him the most. Jayce quits the team and teleports back home. That's when we get an alert that Rita's fleet has re-entered the system and begins attacking Times Square. Without Hannah, Jayce, Bryce, or Brandon it left Caleb, Madison, Connor, and I to intercept the invaders. We teleport in and are surprised by the sheer amounts of Puddies attacking. Connor and I begin getting the civilians to safety while Caleb and Madison confront the monster. The monster reveals himself as Rito Repulso: Rita's brother. Rito sends the new foot soldiers called Tenga Warriors which we swiftly defeat. That's when Sara-0 arrives ready for a rematch which she gets. She calls her Zord and forms her own Megazord. We do the same forming the Thunder Megazord. Meanwhile Brandon pleads to Zordon to let him go help his teammates, but Zordon forbids it. Brandon does it anyways and forms the Dragon Megazord to help combat Sara-0. We then form the Lightning Megazord together and defeat but not destroy Sara-0. We get back to the Command Center where apologies are passed around by Zordon and Jayce. My name is Britt Piper I'm the Yellow Ranger and command the power of the Sabretooth Tiger. It's been a few days since Rito Repulso first showed his face and we though that since we had time we could celebrate the defeat of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed. Hannah just recently got back from her trip to see her family and is overjoyed to hear we got new monsters to take out.

"You guys are awesome!" Hannah exclaims after hearing our story.

"How was your family?" I ask Britt as we walk down the hall in our school.

"They were great. No complaints here." Hannah jokes skipping down the hallway.

"Imagine if our Teachers knew that we were Power Rangers. Snow days would be work days." I laugh along with Hannah as we walk through the desolate school grounds. That's when Sara-0 teleports in before us ready to fight.

"I heard the Rangers are having a party. Do I qualify?" Sara-0 asks sinisterly.

"You see I'm pretty sure you sign up right here." Hannah explains walking up to Sara-0 and then punching Sara-0 in the stomach catching her off guard. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"This is how it's going to be then. Initiating It's Morphin Time!" Sara-0 states unveiling her Morpher.

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Let's do this." I say slamming my leg into Sara-0's hip, but she's able to catch my leg and throw me off her in time to block a punch coming from Hannah. I flip over Sara-0 and swipe her at the legs making Sara-0 fall down.

"Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah exclaims about to shoot Sara-0, but she kicks Hannah in the legs making her miss the shot. I run over to Hannah and help her get back up as Sara-0 stands up as well.

"Impressive most impressive. I'll be back!" Sara-0 exclaims teleporting out when she sees Caleb, Connor, and Jayce just outside.

"I guess the guys are back from shopping." I joke looking out the window.

"Who would've thought a snow day in November. Especially in Texas!" Madison shouts as she teleports in. "Hey you girls alright?"

"Play along everyone needs this day off." I whisper to Hannah who nods. "Yeah everything is great we were waiting on you slow pokes."

"Aw c'mon you know you love me." Madison jokes putting her grocery bags down inside the History class. Brandon abruptly teleports in surprising Hannah.

"Woops sorry. The others have the rest of the grocery stuff which is yummy!" Brandon jokes sliding down the hall.

"It's fine. What did Jayce say he was getting for you again?" Hannah asks me as Jayce teleports inside holding the Gummy Bears triumphantly.

"Success! We have GUMMY BEARS!" Jayce exclaims proudly as he gives me the giant bag of Gummy Bears.

"You're the best." I exaggerate hugging Jayce.

"Alright now that it's totally awkward for the rest of us. How about we get this started!" Caleb exclaims as he and Connor trudge up the stairs with the rest of the groceries. Hannah rushes over to help Connor as the groceries nearly fell out of the bag.

"What movie did you guys finally decide upon?" I ask excitedly opening my Gummy Bears.

"You guys did say creepy right?" Connor asks reaching into his bag to reveal Psycho!

"Indeed we did. This can't be any worse than fighting monsters all day." Hannah jokes grabbing the movie from Connor's hands much to his relief.

"I believe you will be unpleasantly surprised." Caleb says slowly walking over to the TV to set it up.

"It can't be that bad." I joke as Jayce grabs some chairs for everybody.

"Like he said. It is worse." Jayce says as Brandon helps carry the rest of the chairs over. We all sit down with our snacks in hand begin watching the movie with the suspense already growing. About an hour into the movie a distinct humming sound can be heard. Connor gets up and pauses the TV thinking it might be a glitch in the DVD or something.

"Um guys the humming is still going." Brandon says fearfully. The humming noise begins to rise and grow closer.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Madison says looking outside the classroom where she sees a transparent figure floating throughout the halls. "Um guys it's a ghost."

"Are we sure it's not a monster that looks like a ghost?" Hannah asks as Madison looks back again. Madison suddenly falls over completely unconscious.

"Madison!?" Caleb exclaims running over to the now unconscious Madison. "Brandon you stay here with Madison. Everyone else let's go bust some ghosts!

"Really? A Ghostbusters reference at a time like this?" Connor jokes helping Brandon put Madison in the table.

"Zoinks?" Caleb jokes obviously referencing Scooby-Doo.

"Let's go." Hannah says trying to be serious exiting the room. That's when the humming begins again.

"Oh crud." Caleb and Hannah say in unison as they see the ghost heading towards them.

"Back up!" Jayce exclaims tackling Caleb Hannah just in time to avoid the ghost. Jayce and I help Caleb and Hannah up and Connor joins us in the chase to find the ghost.

"Right here!" I shout pointing at the end of the hall where the ghost is positioned.

"What did you do Madison!?" Connor demands clenching his Morpher just in case.

"Debts will be payed." The Ghost says flying towards us at high speeds.

"It's Morphin Time!" Caleb commands as we all jump back.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Caleb tries to kick the mysterious ghost, but it goes right through it! Hannah and I switch in and try punching the ghost, but our attacks seem to not faze him! The ghost begins to look more solid but before we could react he grabs me and Caleb and slams us into the floor! Connor and Jayce taking the opportunity and try to kick the ghost, but the ghost just grabs the guy's legs and throws them across the room. Hannah flips backwards looking for some footing.

"Want to play hardball eh? Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah says shooting the ghost back. Hannah then jumps sideways putting her feet on the wall and jumps off it kicking the ghost back! The ghost becomes transparent once more and fazes through the floor.

"That was awesome Hannah!" Connor exclaims as we all get up slowly.

"A little something I was practicing with Madison." Hannah admits helping Connor help.

"I think we can rule out Scooby-Doo episode." Caleb jokes as we power down.

"I don't what it was, but it felt like I've seen him before." Jayce states coldly.

"We should get back to Brandon and make sure he's alright." I say with Caleb nodding his approval. We head back to the classroom to find Brandon slumped over beaten and bruised.

"Brandon!" Connor exclaims running up to check his pulse. "He's alive, but barely. He needs to be back at the Power Chamber."

"The teleporter isn't working!" Jayce exclaims pressing the button multiple times.

"It has to be one of Rito's monsters he's the only one able to shut down teleports now." Caleb says looking around more alarmed.

"The one day we watch a scary movie is when they bring out the ghost monster!" Hannah exclaims jokingly, but still obviously uneased.

"Let's go we need to find a way out of here before that monster does." I say with everyone nodding their agreement.

Suddenly a teleport sound can be heard from the hallway as we work our way down the stairs. We hurry and rush back up to the hallway when we a teenager in a black mask picking the lock of my locker!

"Hey! Get back from there!" I exclaim kicking the mysterious kid away from my locker. I run up and rip the mask off the kid revealing Bryce.

"Uh Bryce?" I ask confused and that's when him and everyone begins to chuckle. Brandon and Madison abruptly teleport in and begin laughing as they look at my face which is in utter shock.

"It was a joke Britt. The ghost, them mysteriously dropping into unconsciousness, and the fight. It was all thanks to a little hologram tech courtesy of Alpha and Zordon. And some filthy wire work for Hannah's stunt." Jayce explains helping me off the ground.

"What about Sara-0?" I ask with Hannah trying to shush me.

"We didn't do anything relating to Sara-0. You mean she was here?" Connor asks confused.

"That actually was real. Sara-0 showed up right before you guys did and attacked me and Britt." Hannah admits with Caleb and the guys getting pretty ticked except Bryce who lays there clueless. "She's a Cyborg Ranger as Caleb and Connor have been calling her."

"Cyborg Ranger? How crude." Sara-0 states as she emerges from the shadows. "Initiating It's Morphin Time!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

Sara-0 slams Caleb aside and punches Connor across the hallway.

"One more time." Bryce whispers to himself clenching his Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Let's do this!" Brandon exclaims slamming his leg into Sara-0 making her slam into the wall. Sara-0 blocks a punch from me as I try to end this quickly. Connor launches Madison across the hallway making her tackle Sara-0! Caleb slams his leg into Sara-0 kicking her back.

"Initiating Plesio Blaster!" Sara-0 commands blasting Caleb back. Bryce launches forward more determined the rest of us to end this.

"White Tiger Sword! You're finished!" Bryce exclaims slicing Sara-0's blaster out of her hand.

"Let's end this! White Lightning Megaweapon!" I command having us all pull out our weapons and combing them together! "Your attacks end here! ACTIVATE!" The White Lightning Megaweapon blasts her making her fly outside the building badly damaging her!

"How is she not destroyed!?" Connor exclaims as we all run outside to confront her.

"Initiating DinoZord Power Activate!" Sara-0 commands seemingly unscathed as she begins regenerating. She teleports into her Zord which has teleported to her.

"Guys it's pretty freaking cold." Madison complains in which we look at her all to knowingly.

"DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Jayce commands teleporting us to our Zords. "The Zords power is only at 50% we'll need to use the Thunder Megazord."

"Agreed. Thunder Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Caleb commands activating the Thunder Megazord Mode. With the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord coming in for the legs and the Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord forming the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the body and head.

"White Dragon Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Brandon commands activating him and Bryce's own Megazord. The White Tiger Zord then forms over the Dragon Megazord as armor and turning both of our Zord's tails as a gigantic rifle.

"Initiating Plesiosaurus Megazord Mode!" Sara-0 commands forming her Megazord.

The three Megazords instantly clash obviously overpowering Sara-0's Megazord. The Thunder Megazord continues to block attacks while the White Dragon Megazord blasts the Plesiosaurus Megazord. The Megazords continue to clash until Sara-0 knows her time has come to retreat.

"Until next time Rangers." Sara-0 says sinisterly teleporting away. We do the same teleporting back to the Power Chamber.

"I still can't believe you guys would pull that awesome of a prank on me." I say still in disbelief at Zordon and Alpha. "I could expect Jayce and Caleb or maybe even Hannah, but you and Zordon."

"Ai ai ai. Don't beat yourself up we were just having what Jayce classified as fun." Alpha states with Jayce trying to shush him.

"You orchestrated this?" I ask Jayce who begins running away in fear as I chase after him.

All in all, a very good time even with Sara-0 crashing the party. I honestly didn't expect the team to pull something like this so soon. Bryce even helped us which is strange considering what an outburst he created when he left the team. Oh well next time I'll be sure to prank Jayce.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #21 Hannah is badly hurt when a new and threatening monster appears intent on destroying the Rangers. Bryce comes back thanks to the request of the badly hurt Hannah.**

 **Some cool things will happen with Bryce in the upcoming chapters and I hope it's well received.**


	21. S1 Ep21 Relationship Building!

**Thank you everyone for reading all these stories. If you want to be informed when I update or add a chapter favorite and follow the story.**

* * *

Power Rangers #21

Relationship Building! With a snow day the Rangers believe it would be amazing to have a few hours off and decide to watch a scary movie with some food. Hannah and Britt make the list and send the guys out to get the food and the movie. While they are gone though, Sara-0 decides to attack Hannah and Britt who are able to beat her back until the guys arrive with the food. Hannah and Britt decide not to tell the guys about Sara-0 and begin 'enjoying' Psycho when all of a sudden Madison drops cold. The whole team goes into a panic and begins to search the area for the ghost Madison had seen moments earlier. Brandon stays with Madison while Caleb, Connor, Britt, Hannah, and Jayce search throughout the school. They encounter the ghost and are swiftly beaten, but Hannah is able to defeat the ghost before it gets the upper hand. They return back to find Brandon knocked out completely unconscious and dying according to Connor anyway. Britt runs into the hall where she spots a thief rummaging through her locker. She slams me into the ground and rips off my mask revealing the joke that the Rangers and I had concocted. Sara-0 arrives again and begins fighting Caleb and Connor. That's when I buckle up for one last Morph to fight her off of the team. We manage to form the White Lightning Megaweapon and shoot her out of the building causing a huge explosion! Everyone calls on their Zords and form the Thunder Megazord, the Plesiosaurus Megazord, and the White Dragon Megazord. We manage to defeat her making her teleport away from us. We all regroup at the Power Chamber where I say my goodbyes to Zordon and Alpha again. My name is Bryce Rowlett I used to the White Ranger and had command of the White Tiger. I'm now just a regular person who got a scholarship to the best school in the world and left his friends to battle evil space aliens. My part of the story doesn't begin right now, we begin this journal with the team who has just encountered another monster Rito Repulso sent after them.

"Stay right there!" Hannah exclaims stepping in front of the team making the monster stop running as he sinisterly turns around.

"It's Morphin Time!" Caleb exclaims leading the group to encounter the new threat.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"It's time to meet your maker!" The monster declares preparing an attack and unleashing it on the team.

"Guys!" Hannah exclaims as her teammates get struck down and are unconscious. Hannah begins to chase the monster when all of a sudden it turns around and blasts her point blank range. She still keeps on going and pulls out her bow to begin shooting the monster and continues to get shot point blank range continuously hurting her. The monster then slams her into the dirt until he sees Caleb and the team coming.

"Hannah! Hannah are you okay?" Caleb exclaims as the team catches up to her. They all power down and see that Hannah is dying from a huge gash on her hip. It continues to bleed profusely even when they teleport her to the Power Chamber to get her to the medical lab before she dies. That's when I got word.

"Bryce we have some bad news. Hannah is dying from one of the new monsters and she wanted you come see her." Caleb informs me over the communicator.

"I'll be right over make sure she doesn't get any worse." I answer as I use my Morpher to teleport to the Power Chamber.

"Thanks for coming so soon Bryce." Hannah struggles to say from her hospital bed.

"Duh even if I'm not a Ranger your still my friend." I say to Hannah.

"Look the team is one person down and I want you to take my place until I'm better. I know you got a scholarship and you don't think you can keep that and be a Ranger. But please more people will die if that monster continues." Hannah says convincing me to join the team.

"Hannah that wasn't the only reason I left. …I'm scared. Every time I Morph I'm not sure it will be the last time I do so. My mom can't handle it if I die neither can Brandon. I didn't know what I was fully signing in for when I decided to take the White Coin. When we were about to be execute by Rita I couldn't help, but feel regret." I admit leaving Hannah with a proud face.

"I believe in you Bryce. You control one of the most powerful Coins in our arsenal. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to make it this far. Huh I could be a Ranger counselor." Hannah chirps as she falls asleep leaving me with an impossible decision.

"Caleb, I want to help you track down this monster. Hannah's right I need to stop being selfish and join back up." I say to Caleb as I walk out of the Medical Lab.

"Bryce this is a big decision don't join back up if you're going to leave again." Connor remarks as we walk into the medical lab to change Hannah's IV.

"I'll do it I'll become a Power Ranger and finish what we started." I say confidently to Caleb who nods his approval.

"Alpha just located the monster. We need to hurry before it drops off the radar again." Britt informs me and Caleb as she runs up to us.

"Call the team up. Bryce and I will go after the monster first just make sure it doesn't get close to you." Caleb informs Britt as we teleport to Coggin Park where the monster is attacking random civilians.

"Get to safety! Your time is up monster!" I exclaim as I rush up to the monster and kick it to the ground.

"Bryce back up!" Caleb exclaims as I get blasted away from the monster. That's when Brandon, Madison, Connor, Jayce and Britt arrive to help out.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jayce exclaims as we all grab our Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Jayce and Madison help the civilians get to safety. Brandon and Connor distract the monster. Britt you me and Bryce are going to take him on." Caleb commands with everyone following his orders.

"White Tiger Sword!" I command as I rush after the monster slicing it across the chest provoking the monster. "Come on ugly!"

"Bryce this wasn't the plan! Dragon Dagger!" Brandon exclaims running up to the monster and then jumping over the monster as he slices downwards hitting the monster's head.

The monster then unleashes a wave of energy knocking Brandon and I to the ground while Caleb and Britt try to get the injured civilians to safety. The monster then picks me up and teleports away leaving the team hurt and angry.

"Master I have brought the one you requested." The monster says to a shadowy figure looming beyond my sight.

"Good work Hatchasaurus. You've brought me the White Ranger. Let me introduce myself, I am Rito Repulso and you assisted in destroying my sister. Now I'm going to tear the Power Coin you possess from your lifeless corpse." Rito informs me morbidly.

"The Rangers will find me and when they do your finished!" I exclaim confidently when I'm suddenly punched by the monster known as Hatchasaurus.

Meanwhile the team begins to panic as the signal for Bryce goes cold once again.

"Gosh dang it Bryce." Brandon whispers under his breath. "Where are you?"

"We'll find him Brandon I promise." Britt says to comfort her friend as they continue searching around the disappeared signal.

"Any luck?" Connor asks as he runs up with Madison.

"Nope nothing. We thought we had a signal but it must've been a glitch." Brandon says disappointedly.

"Wait, we had that same signal. If it was glitch, why would it show up on both of radars?" Connor wonders taking the radar from Brandon's hand.

"This is like a really bad episode of Castle." Madison jokes to lighten the mood.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're the alien." Britt jokes to Madison. Suddenly, Caleb and Jayce teleport beside the team just as Connor thinks he's figured out the problem.

"Let me guess disappearing signal?" Connor asks Jayce who nods. "I believe they are beneath us. That would be the only reason for the radars to go on a fritz."

"Well then let's get digging." Caleb says grabbing a nearby shovel.

Meanwhile Hatchasaurus continues to try and un-morph me as painfully as possible.

"I will break you little Ranger." Hatchasaurus threatens me.

"Give it your best shot egg brain." I retort painfully as I'm stabbed by his sword once again. That's when the team bursts in ready to fight, but severely tired.

"Bryce! Your time ends now monster! It's Morphin Time!" Brandon exclaims stepping in front of the tired team.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon Axe! Time to feel the rumble!" Jayce jokes slamming his axe on the ground making the cave, cave in on Hatchasaurus!

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Hannah believes she has found a way to shut off Hatchasaurus's powers.

"This is very dangerous Hannah are you sure your up for it so soon?" Zordon asks considerately.

"They need my help Zordon and this piece of tech is exactly what they need!" Hannah exclaims about to teleport out of the Power Chamber.

"AI AI AI! Are you forgetting something?" Alpha asks rhetorically handing Hannah her Morpher.

"Thanks Alpha. Let's do this It's Morphin Time!" Hannah commands taking the Morpher from Alpha.

"Pterodactyl!"

"I shall teleport you, but be careful. And may the power protect you." Zordon states teleporting Hannah to the cave in front of me.

"You know when I said I wanted you to be a Power Ranger again that didn't mean go get yourself captured." Hannah jokes as she sets the device down prepared to turn it on.

"I'll try to remember that next time." I say as Caleb helps me get up from the ground. That's when Hatchasaurus breaks free from the rocks and starts charging towards Hannah! Jayce then side-slams the monster into the wall with his axe.

"What is that?" Connor asks as he examines the device Hannah brought.

"It should in theory shut off his powers and render him useless." Hannah explains as she finally turns it on shooting Hatchasaurus with the strange beam radiating form the device.

"Allow me to do the honors. White Lightning Megaweapon!" I command as we put our weapons together to form the Megaweapon. "For crimes against humanity and destroying people's homes. We silence you! Fire!"

We fire the White Lightning Megaweapon at Hatchasaurus destroying it completely! That's when Rito Repulso teleports behind us startling us.

"My sister had a trick very similar to mine. GROW MY MONSTER GROW!" Rito exclaims as he shoots a beam from his hand enlarging Hatchasaurus! "Until next time Rangers!"

"We can't worry about him right now. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Caleb commands teleporting us into our Zords. "All systems check let's do this!"

"White Lightning Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Jayce commands activating the White Lightning Megazord sequence. The Dragon Zord slams down and forms the legs splitting into two. The Raptor Zord and Mastodon Zord then split to form the sword and shield when the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord form as the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the head and body. The White Tiger Zord then forms over the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord providing extra armor and the rifle used in the White Dragon Megazord.

"We're ready to Morph into action!" Caleb exclaims.

"8 working together to fight evil!" Brandon exclaims.

"And stop Rito!" Jayce exclaims.

"And all his messy monsters!" Connor adds in.

"From destroying our planet Earth!" Britt exclaims.

"And ruling the universe with evil!" Hannah exclaims.

"Look out Rito we're not backing down!" Madison exclaims.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers!" I finish off. "FINAL WAVE!" I command completely blasting through Hatchasaurus destroying the monster and ending the battle. We then teleport back to the Power Chamber with overwhelming excitement.

"With you back we can access our most powerful arsenal once again." Madison says excitedly skipping about the Power Chamber.

"Now the question on my mind. Was this a one-time deal?" Caleb asks respectably.

"No. I'm staying. You guys obviously need me." I joke nearly falling over as Alpha catches me.

"It's good to have you back Bryce let me help you to the infirmary." Alpha says escorting me to the infirmary.

Not to long after the fact I fall into a deep sleep. With me back I can help the Rangers activate the Megaweapon and the White Lightning Megazord. Rito obviously has plans for me otherwise he wouldn't have specifically drawn me out to capture me. I need to stay on guard and listen to Caleb's plans next time or it could get someone killed.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #22 Clone Catastrophe! When Rito creates clones of the Power Rangers the team faces their most challenging foes yet.**


	22. S1 Ep22 Clone Catastrophe!

**Thank you all for reading this and I would like to remind you that giving me a favorite and following this story helps out a lot. Along with helping me you also get to create a monster for the Rangers to fight in Season 2 and 3.**

* * *

Power Rangers #22

Clone Catastrophe! The team moved to intercept a monster threatening civilians, but were stopped cold from its enormous power. Hannah was the only remaining and chases after the monster, but was stopped when the monster continuously blasted her at point blank range. Bryce is then called in by Hannah who wanted to talk to him even if he wasn't a Ranger anymore. The two bond and Hannah is able to convince Bryce to help the team once again. The team are able to locate the monster and Caleb hatches a plan for us to follow. Bryce however doesn't to Caleb and rushes in head first to fight the monster who hurt his friend. The monster quickly incapacitates him and teleports away capturing Bryce. We begin to search using radars that Connor created in case a Ranger was kidnapped again. We track down the source of the signal and even though some confusion was present we began digging to save Bryce's life. We manage to get there just in time and we begin to fight the monster now known as Hatchasaurus. Meanwhile Hannah develops technology that could neutralize Hatchasaurus's beams that he emits. She is able to finish it and receives warnings from Zordon and Alpha who are concerned for her safety. She teleports in and begins to set up the machine while I take care of Hatchasaurus. She turns on the machine and it works! We then use the White Lightning Megaweapon to destroy Hatchasaurus completely. Rito then teleports in and shoots a beam from his hand enlarging the recently deceased monster. We call upon our Zords and form the White Lightning Megazord easily defeating it one strike thanks to Hannah's power dampener. After getting back to the Power Chamber Bryce decides that his coming back will be permanent and rejoins the Power Rangers. My name is Jayce Thedford I'm the Black Ranger and command the power of the Mastodon! Today we try to get some answers on why Bryce was specifically kidnapped.

"Guys I promise there was only one question they kept on asking." Bryce promises as we beg for information.

"What was the question Bryce?" Hannah asks nicely.

"The question was. Who is Sara-0?" Bryce informs us leaving us speechless.

"Get some rest Bryce you've been a big help." I say to Bryce leaving the room with Hannah in tow.

"We'd been assuming she had been working with Rito Repulso, but with this new information. We could try to get her on our side." Caleb says considering the options.

"I think she's made it very clear she wants nothing to do with us." Madison retorts holding her side that was kicked in by Sara-0 during their first encounter.

"What about you Brandon? You do have the experience of being evil. What's your take on her?" I ask Brandon who comes out of the shadowy corner.

"I don't trust her one bit." Brandon remarks leaving the room to go back to Zordon.

Meanwhile Rito Repulso continues through his late sister's research.

"Fascinating you truly were amazing sister. Sadly, your encryption on the data you sent to me about Sara-0 is so complex that not even Astromena's lackeys could break the code. Let's see here parents hmm could be an incentive. No too bland. Oooo now here is something I can work with." Rito Repulso rants to himself when a monster by the name of Nuohyrion walks in.

"Sir, I believe I can defeat the Rangers give me a chance to fight them." Nuohyrion begs his master bowing to his supposed malevolence.

"I have an even greater job for you Nuohyrion. I need you to fight the Rangers and purposefully loose. I need each of their DNAs." Rito commands sending the monster to terrorize the city known as Las Vegas.

Meanwhile we continue to debate whether having a Cyborg on the team is a good idea at all.

"Hey guys can you stop bickering and arguing and get up here?" Connor asks walking into the infirmary to get us to the Power Chamber.

"What's going on?" I ask Connor who just continues running to the Zordon.

"Rangers your finally here. A new monster by the name of Nuohyrion is destroying Las Vegas. Get over there and stop it." Zordon commands teleporting all of us to the site where Nuohyrion is terrorizing.

"Stop right there!" Brandon exclaims running in front of the group.

"So you're the Power Rangers! My job is to destroy you!" Nuohyrion gloats striking Brandon across the floor, but quickly picking up the blood splatter on the floor.

"What the heck? Is this a clean monster?" Madison jokes when suddenly Tenga Warriors teleport in to help Nuohyrion in his mission.

"Whether he's a clean monster or not we need to stop him! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb exclaims grabbing his Morpher.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Let's do it guys! Mastodon Axe!" I exclaim slicing a Tenga Warrior across the floor.

Britt jumps over me and kicks the already damaged Tenga Warrior into dust. Caleb and Brandon tag team two Tenga Warriors punching and slicing the minions. Hannah and Madison step in front of the team as they slam into the two remaining Tenga Warriors. Nuohyrion then slams into Connor and stabs a needle through his suit collecting more DNA.

"What are you! A really sucky vampire?" Madison jokes as she's pricked by a new wave of Tenga Warriors all armed with needles. "I swear it was just a joke get it? Sucky?"

"I think they don't appreciate your joke Madison. Sabretooth Daggers!" Britt jokes slicing through one of the Tengas. They begin to swarm her poking her with the needles drawing blood. "OW! Filthy jerks!" Britt exclaims shooting them back with her Daggers.

They begin swarming us individually taking our DNA on the needles.

"This is really weird guys. Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah exclaims shooting the last of the Tenga Warriors as they teleport away leaving Nuohyrion who then teleports away.

"Rangers report back to the Power Chamber immediately we may have a problem." Zordon states mentally.

"Let's go!" Caleb agrees as we teleport to the Power Chamber.

"What's wrong Zordon?" I ask worryingly.

"Connor, remember the data we recovered from Rita's warship before it exploded?" Alpha asks Connor who nods in remembrance. "I was finally able to crack the code and what I found was quite astonishing. Apparently Sara-0 was human before she was taken and not only that, but she has a family."

"Maybe we could reach her through her memory of her family. I bet they're worried sick." I say with Brandon finally agreeing.

"I know I was worried sick when Brandon disappeared." Bryce says making us all jump not knowing he had gotten up.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Caleb says defensively raising his guard.

"Should I? Oh yes the injuries." Bryce says mysteriously walking away.

"Rangers, I don't know who that is. But that is not Bryce. Bryce is still in the infirmary." Zordon warns us with the Bryce in the Power Chamber turning around to confront us.

"What's going on! Who are you?" Connor demands as we all clench our Morphers in anticipation.

"That is the million-dollar question isn't it?" Bryce says beginning to laugh horrifically as Caleb, Hannah, Connor, Madison, Brandon, Britt, and myself teleport in right in front of my eyes.

"Uh am I tripping or is that us?" Madison asks curiously as we back up.

"The only mistake here is that you exist." Other-Madison says sinisterly insulting Madison.

"Come now play nice Madison they are only kids after all." Other-Me says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"KIDS! I'll show you who the kid is!" I exclaim about to run in when Caleb holds me back.

"Big tough leader guy, aren't you? But inside your trembling in fear destined to fail." Other-Caleb gloats to Caleb which makes him terrifyingly mad.

"Give us the order Caleb and we'll take them out." Britt says with Caleb shaking his head.

"He won't do anything. He's just the same scared little boy that he was when you first started this. Maybe someone new should be the leader." Other-Hannah says insultingly making Caleb reel back from the insult.

"Okay now we can kick their sorry butts. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb declares with us grabbing our Morphers out.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"We can do that too. Do you not understand that literally anything you know, have or possess is ours too?" Other-Brandon asks as they grab their Morphers astonishing us. "It's Morphin Time."

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Well this is going to be interesting." Other-Britt declares punching the real Britt and jumping on her. We all then go head on against our counterparts with Other-Bryce just watching completely amused.

Meanwhile Bryce begins to hear banging and grunts coming from the Power Chamber, so he gets up and begins to run to the Power Chamber as fast as he can where he is confronted with a predicament.

"Bryce! Your here Morph and help us!" Caleb exclaims when the other Caleb turns to see me.

"Don't listen to him Bryce! I'm the real Caleb!" Other-Caleb exclaims trying to confuse Bryce.

"Not sure who is who, so I'll just kick my counterpart's butt and we'll be good. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Bryce jokes whipping out his Morpher which is then sliced from his hand by the Other-Bryce. Bryce looks over to see the Power Coin inside the Morpher cracked. Other-Bryce then swiftly knocks him out making him fall over in pain.

"Bryce!" Hannah exclaims slamming her counterpart off of her as the team regroups around the fallen Bryce. That's when Sara-0 teleports inside the Power Chamber holding a weird device in her hand.

"Figures I'd have to save you." Sara-0 states astonishing the counterparts. "Initiating It's Morphin Time!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Sara-0! What are you doing here!?" Brandon demands ignoring the counterpart's fear.

"I got an alert in my systems telling me that someone has accessed my files. Not only did I get this message once, I got it twice. I assume you have my memory files?" Sara-0 asks Alpha coldly who begins to nod fearfully. "I acquired this hacking device from not to great people and used it to shut off the teleportation shield around the Power Chamber. I apparently wasn't the only who did so."

"Retreat! We have no chance against the Cyborg's powers." Other-Bryce commands teleporting himself and the Other-Rangers away from the battle.

"Why does everyone call me a Cyborg!?" Sara-0 exclaims jokingly as Hannah checks on Bryce.

"Have you come here to fight?" Zordon asks mysteriously.

"No. I have come here to retrieve my memories. I believe your robot can help me." Sara-0 states coldly.

"Ai ai ai! I could implant them, but once they are implanted I can't take them out. Rita did horrible things to you and I'm very sorry." Alpha explains sincerely surprising Sara-0.

"Alpha start the procedure to get Sara-0's memories back. Brandon accompany them in case she decides to do something regretful." Caleb says picking Bryce's Morpher from the ground. Hannah and Connor then help Bryce back to the infirmary looking only worse.

"Zordon what happened to Bryce's Power Coin?" I ask taking a look at Bryce's Morpher.

"Something terrible and dangerous for all of us." Zordon states coldly.

That's where this adventure ends. The Other-Rangers are still out there and won't stop trying to attack us at all costs. Sara-0 will regain her memories, but at what cost. What will she unravel about her past? And what happened to Bryce's Power Coin?

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #23 Things become serious when a Ranger dies!**


	23. S1 Ep23 A Cracked Power Coin!

**Thank you all for reading these stories if you want to be informed when I update or add new chapters. If you favorite the story I will contact you ask you to create a monster for Season 2 and 3.**

* * *

Power Rangers #23

A Cracked Power Coin! With Bryce out of action we ask him questions about what happened and what they were after. Bryce only has one answer "Who is Sara-0?". I yell at the team to stop bickering and get to the main chamber where Zordon resides. When they finally get there I explain to them that Las Vegas is under attack by a monster named Nuohyrion. We all teleport there and much to our surprise he was waiting for us. He has an assignment from Rito Repulso to collect our DNA for one of his projects. We confront him and begin to battle with Tenga Warriors teleporting in to help him take our blood. They manage to do so and teleport out leaving us there completely confused. We teleport back to the Power Chamber to find Bryce all healed. Zordon then firmly warns us that Bryce is still in the Infirmary and that it is not Bryce. We get in defensive position when duplicates of all of us teleport in who are also really mean. We begin to fight the counterparts who we deemed the Other-Rangers. Bryce realizes that something is going on and decides to leave the infirmary to go help. When he gets there he is confronted by a massive battle between his friends. He pulls out his Morpher, but its sliced by Other-Bryce and he is then swiftly knocked out. Sara-0 then teleports in and explains that she stole a machine from very bad people to power down the Power Chamber's shields. Sara-0 then confirms that Alpha has access to her erased memories and agrees to help us if he implants them. We agree as the Other-Rangers flee in fear. Alpha takes her to the infirmary to implant the memories while Britt and I help Bryce back to the infirmary as well. Jayce and Caleb then ask Zordon what the cracked Power Coin inside Bryce's Morpher meant. My name is Connor Robnett I'm the Blue Ranger and command the power of the Triceratops. Britt and I run back into Power Chamber where we sad faces on everyone present.

"What's wrong?" I ask puzzled

"Show him." Caleb tells Jayce who hands me Bryce's Morpher which has his Power Coin cracked inside.

"Not to be rude. What does this mean?" Britt asks as Brandon walks in back from the infirmary.

"When our Power Coin's bond with us it forms with us. That's how we are able to Morph without them we can't be Rangers. But if the Power Coin is cracked like Bryce's then it starts a countdown." Caleb explains to Britt.

"Countdown to what?" Brandon asks anxiously.

"Countdown to an explosion from not only the Power Coin but with Bryce as well. Even if we took the Power Coin into space Bryce would still explode." Hannah explains the rest since Caleb choked up.

"Is there any reversal?" Brandon asks void of any emotion except sadness.

"No." Jayce states coldly as he comforts Britt.

"Sara-0?" Madison asks worryingly.

"In a catatonic state. She can't move or do anything except receive information from Alpha." Brandon explains as he begins to let tears fall silently from his eyes. Suddenly, alarms begin to sound signifying the Other-Rangers won't waste any time.

"Guys. They're back. They are currently attacking Victory Life!" I exclaim as I check the desktop for reports of any attacks.

"Let's go!" Brandon exclaims filled with grief and anger.

"Brandon's right we need to go. We can't let them hurt anyone else." Caleb agrees as we all teleport to the school. We run up to the Other-Rangers who continue to terrorize the students.

"Stop! We won't let you hurt anyone else!" I exclaim at the Other-Rangers who turn around smiling sinisterly.

"You really are incompetent. You fell right into our trap." Other-Me gloats as the surrounding students, civilians, teachers, and workers turn into D-Puddies.

"Fiend!" Madison insults as they close around us in a circle.

"No, we aren't the fiends here. To the world the Power Rangers just attacked an innocent school." Other-Madison states coldly as the Other-Rangers laugh horrifically.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" Caleb exclaims as we all grab our Morphers in preparation to fight.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Haven't we danced to this song before?" Other-Caleb says as they to grab their Morphers. "It's Morphin Time."

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"White Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Get them." Other-Bryce commands as the Puddies begin swarming us. We fight back in every which way beating them off of each other in the process.

"Enough! Sabretooth Daggers!" Britt exclaims as she grabs her Daggers and shoots the beams of light from them destroying the remaining Puddies around us. The Other-Rangers then slam into us with Other-Bryce actually taking part in the battle by targeting Caleb. Caleb kicks Other-Caleb back and begins against Other-Bryce, until he is kicked onto the floor by Other-Caleb. Hannah blocks a kick coming her way, but is slammed into the wall as Other-Hannah grabs her and throws her away. Other-Britt slams down on Britt's leg making her stumble down in pain. Madison gets in a furious fist fight between her counterpart keeping her on her feet until Other-Madison kicks Madison in the same rib that has been bugging her. Jayce and I switch counterparts and begin winning against them!

"The counterparts are programmed to fight us. Try to switch it up!" I exclaim to the others who nod (I think; this clone stuff is confusing).

"Agreed!" Caleb says kicking Other-Caleb away from him so he can fight Other-Bryce.

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Pterodactyl Bow!"

"Mastodon Axe!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

I slam the Triceratops Staff into Other-Jayce slamming him back as he was unprepared. Caleb slices at Other-Bryce who tries to block, but is continuously unsuccessful. Hannah flips backwards confusing Other-Britt as she shoots her. Jayce slams his Axe down knocking down everyone including the Other-Rangers.

"Let's end this!" Caleb exclaims with us all lining up together. "Lightning Megaweapon ACTIVATE!"

"Not so fast! White Lightning Megaweapon!" Other-Madison commands with them forming their own Megaweapon. The two beams slam into each other creating a massive explosion sending the two teams backwards into the walls.

"Let's finish these so called heroes." Other-Me says with everyone standing up limping and hurt. "DinoZord Power Activate!"

"This is where we make our stand! DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Madison commands as we all teleport into our Zords. The Other-Rangers teleport into their Zords nearly identical to ours except they are completely black like shadows. "That's not creepy at all."

"Everyone ready?" I ask as we all prepare to battle.

"All set!" The others reply.

"Thunder Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Caleb commands activating the Thunder Megazord. With the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord coming in for the legs and the Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord forming the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the body and head.

"White Dragon Megazord Mode!" Brandon commands activating Bryce's Zord remotely to form over the Dragon Megazord providing extra armor and the two tails coming together to form the rifle.

"White Lightning Megazord Mode!" Other-Jayce commands activating their White Lightning Megazord. The Dragon Zord slams down and forms the legs splitting into two. The Raptor Zord and Mastodon Zord then split to form the sword and shield when the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord form as the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the head and body. The White Tiger Zord then forms over the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord providing extra armor and the rifle used in the White Dragon Megazord.

The three Megazords slam into each other with the White Lightning Megazord obviously overpowering our Megazords.

Meanwhile Sara-0 continues to remember her past and is totally astonished at what she sees.

"I'll see you later Dad!" She called out as she left her house.

"All right be careful." Her dad pleads knowing of her troubling antics.

"I'll do my best." She promised entering her vehicle as she drove away. She drove for an hour on her way back to her Mother's house since they divorced. Suddenly, Rita teleports in front of her making her slam on her breaks. Puddies then begin swarming her scaring her as she kicks to defend herself.

"Sara! I have chosen you!" Rita exclaim when images begin flooding her head of torture, mind-control, and her eventual break.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She begins to plead and shout unable to move her body as Alpha unhooks the machine.

"Ai ai ai! Are you alright?" Alpha asks Sara-0 who nods with a splitting headache.

"Sara-0 I hate to ask this of you, but the Other-Rangers have ambushed the Rangers and are currently winning. We restored your memories, so please help us even if it's just once." Zordon pleads to Sara-0 who nods her agreement.

"Initiating It's Morphin Time!" Sara-0 commands initiating her powers.

"Plesiosaurus!"

She teleports in under the Megazords as they clash together completely ear shattering.

"Initiating DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Sara-0 commands teleporting into her own Zord. "Plesiosaurus Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!"

The Plesiosaurus Megazord slams into the mix with all three of our Megazords combined nearly destroying the White Lightning Megazord immediately.

"FINAL WAVE!" We all shout activating all of our Megazord's top strengths blasting and slicing the Other-White Lightning Megazord into dust as it is completely destroyed. We all teleport down where the only Other-Ranger who survived is burned and limping in defeat completely un-morphed.

"MONSTERS! THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!" Other-Caleb shouts as he pulls out his Power Coin and begins slamming it on the ground shattering it against his Morpher and pieces of metal breaking it in half. We all look in confusion when suddenly the Power Coin explodes knocking us all back unmorphing us leaving a giant crater in its place.

"That was…horrible." Hannah says in horror.

"Rangers, Rito is wasting no time in launching an attack that could potentially wipe out the planet. The monster is attacking America's nuclear arsenal to take control of it!" Zordon exclaims mentally making Sara-0 shiver at the mental intrusion.

"Are you with us?" I ask Sara-0 who just stares at us in wonder.

"No. You may have helped me this one time, but mark my words we are still enemies." Sara-0 states teleporting away mysteriously. We then teleport to the site where Brandon sees a familiar and friendly face.

"Cody! Huo! Good to see you guys!" Brandon shouts running up to his CIA and NSA friends.

"Rangers, good to see you. We have a situation. A monster by the name of Kigoraxe and Rito Repulso has entered the black site and is currently arming the nuclear warheads for detonation!" Cody informs us fearfully.

"Try to evacuate the area. We'll take care of Rito." I tell him as we run into the black site with Huo. Huo leads the way as we zig zag throughout the complex trying to find the monster.

"Rangers!" Kigoraxe shouts as he blasts us all back with his axe emitting some type of energy wave.

"Ah! Rangers glad you could join us for this." Rito says sinisterly as he begins to tirelessly punch buttons into the desktop designed for the nuclear warhead controls.

"You won't get away with this! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Brandon exclaims enraged.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Kigoraxe slams Jayce up against the meatal wall as we try and tear him off him. Rito engages with Caleb, but without his sword Caleb has to dodge left right and center in fear of being hit. Madison winds up and launches herself at Rito knocking him a little to the right.

"Puny girl." Rito states as he throws her across the room! Caleb taking the opportunity slams himself into Kigoraxe getting him off of Jayce.

"Thanks bro." Jayce thanks Caleb as we all regroup to the end of the hallway where Madison was thrown.

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Pterodactyl Bow!"

"Mastodon Axe!"

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

"Let's do it guys!" Britt exclaims as her and Madison slam into Rito blocking and slashing each other violently.

"Remember me?" Jayce asks Kigoraxe sarcastically slicing the villain across the chest with his axe.

"I'll disarm the warheads you guys take out Rito and Kigoraxe!" I exclaim running up to the console and begin operating it. When suddenly the missiles begin to take off leaving the hangar.

"What happened!?" Caleb asks me as he looks into the sky.

"The missiles had a failsafe if anyone tried to stop a launch." I inform them with a heavy heart.

"Can you disarm them?" Hannah asks taking a look at the console.

"No. I don't know what types of fail safes the government implanted into the code. I could accidently detonate them." I explain coldly.

"We can't catch up with them in any Megazord except for the White Lightning Megazord and that's not an option unless we want Bryce to die early." Caleb exclaims completely frustrated as Rito and Kigoraxe knock back their opponents.

"There is nothing you can do Rangers!" Rito exclaims laughing sinisterly as he and Kigoraxe teleport away.

"Anyone order a White Lightning Megazord?" Bryce says weakly over the communicator as we see the Megazord fly by tracking the missiles.

"Bryce what are you doing!" Brandon exclaims fearfully.

"There is only one way that missile is going down and you and I both know that. I'm going to send it into space where the Megazord will teleport out without me. I have to be on the missile to keep it from imploding early." Bryce says wearily obviously dying in the process of using his Power Coin.

"What do I tell Mom!? What do I do…?" Brandon exclaims fearing for his brother's safety.

"Tell her that I love her and that she needs to move on without me. You need to do the same Brandon I need to know that you can make it. Oh who am I kidding you'll make it. Your Brandon Rowlett the Green Ranger." Bryce says when we hear a giant explosion as we look up and see the missiles destroyed in space.

"BRYCE!? BRYCE! Please no no no no." Brandon exclaims throwing himself into a tantrum slamming things across the floor. Zordon then teleports us back to the Power Chamber where we all sit there in sadness as we mourn our fallen friend.

Bryce was a true hero. He joined the team not even knowing the full cost of doing so. All he wanted to do was to make sure that his friends and family stayed safe. And that's exactly what he did. He did more than save us. He made the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

 **This chapter will have ramifications for the team for the rest of this season and next. Next time on MMPR #24 Caleb goes out for revenge by himself! Determined to destroy Kigoraxe and Rito Caleb goes where a Ranger shouldn't go. Alone.**


	24. S1 Ep24 The Lost Effect!

**Thank you all for reading this story and giving me feedback if you want to be informed when I update the story follow or favorite it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Power Rangers #24

The Loss Effect! Connor and Britt rush into the Power Chamber's main room where they find us in shock. We explain to them that Bryce's Power Coin was damaged during the fight with the Other-Rangers and that he had limited time to live. Brandon was in shock completely devastated. However, the Other-Rangers didn't share our sentiment and begin attacking immediately. We teleport outside Victory Life Academy where the Other-Rangers are and we are instantly met with a trap. Everyone around us turns into D-Puddies and begins attacking us! We manage to defeat all of them and that leaves only the Other-Rangers. Connor figures out that the Other-Rangers are unable to fight other people besides their counterparts, so we switch partners and begin taking them down one by one. They call upon their Zords and form the White Lightning Megazord. With Bryce's abilities unable to use we called upon the Thunder Megazord and the Dragon Megazord who even together couldn't beat them! Meanwhile Sara-0 finds out more about her past as she's given her memories by Alpha. She sees when and how Rita captured her and is scared when flashing images show about her torture and mind manipulation. After unhooking her from the machine Zordon asks her if she would help us defeat the Other-Rangers. She teleports in beside us and summons her Zord turning it into the Plesiosaurus Megazord! We manage to defeat them by unleashing our full power destroying the Other-Rangers and their Zords. Other-Me manages to survive and destroys his Power Coin breaking it in half unleashing an explosion killing himself in despair. Zordon then sends us with the exception of Sara-0 who claims we are still enemies unconvincingly. We arrive on the scene where Cody and Huo meet us much to our pleasure. Huo accompanies us to where Kigoraxe and Rito Repulso are trying to launch Nukes. We begin to fight Kigoraxe and Rito Repulso, but are quickly overwhelmed. Jayce and I lead the charge with Connor disarming the warheads all except for one who launches. Unable to call upon our White Lightning Megazord we watch in sadness as it takes off. Kigoraxe and Rito Repulso escape and that's when Bryce awakens and sees that a nuke has just launched and knew what he had to do. He calls upon the White Lightning Megazord and much to Brandon's disdain launches the missile into space destroying himself and the nuke. My name is Caleb Finch I'm the Red Ranger and command the power of the Tyrannosaurus. I don't believe I deserve he title of Red Ranger anymore. I let Bryce make a sacrifice that should've been me in his place. I let the Other- Rangers and Sara-0 infiltrate the base and nearly kill us. I failed as a leader.

"This is your fault!" Brandon begins to throw accusations at Zordon who says nothing in response. "He was my brother!" Brandon exclaims beginning to cry even more as he falls unconscious.

"I mentally put him to sleep. He won't be of any use to the Rangers or the world if he's throwing accusations." Zordon explains as he teleports him to his home in his room.

"Guys go home. Just go home." I say to the others who all nod teleporting back to their homes.

"Caleb, if you need anything." Jayce begins to say to me.

"Just go home Jayce." I tell him as he pulls back teleporting away.

"What happened before I sent you to attack Kigoraxe and Rito at the nuclear site." Zordon asks me as we haven't informed on what happened to Other-Me.

"We managed to destroy all of the Other-Rangers except for one. Me. It was eerily familiar. Like something I've seen before." I explain mysteriously.

"I was afraid this day would come." Zordon says eerily.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"I believe what you are experiencing is time travel lag. Except for it showing you things from the past. It shows you things from the future." Zordon explains to me.

"Time travel! I haven't even traveled through time before. How can I be experiencing things that haven't happened yet?" I exclaim completely confused.

"Not yet. But someone in the team will experience it and whatever it is it can't be good. Especially if what you said is true. What exactly happened?" Zordon asks me sincerely.

"Other-Me was burned and had cuts all over him. He was screaming and started slamming his Power Coin across everything until it broke in half. It blew up killing him and sending a shockwave at us." I explain to Zordon who seems intrigued.

"I don't know, but whatever it was you can't let it change your decisions from here on out. For all we know it could've been the fear that happens in the future." Zordon warns me. Sirens begin going off revealing its time for another rematch. "Kigoraxe is trying to draw you out. You can't go!"

"Don't call the others. I won't let another person die because of me." I demand teleporting away to the place Kigoraxe has decided to fight. A desert with a small town with a small population that's easy to evacuate.

"Ah! A Ranger has decided to fight me? Done missing your friend? And I see your all alone. Did your friends run like cowards?" Kigoraxe gloats laughing horrifically.

"Nobody else dies today! I'm enough to take a coward monster like you down. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I exclaim grabbing my Morpher cautiously.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"I doubt that kid." Kigoraxe says as he slams his axe into me making me fly into a nearby pole.

"Tyrannosaurus Sword! Like I said nobody else dies." I exclaim slicing into Kigoraxe making him fly back in pain. He rushes at me, but I easily flip over him and slice him once more.

"You're weak and I'll show you why! Tenga Warriors ARISE!" Kigoraxe commands as Tenga Warriors teleport in from all sides. I try to slice at them, but they easily catch my sword and throw it aside.

Meanwhile Jayce sits at home wondering why he hadn't heard anything about Kigoraxe as he's itching for a rematch.

"Is something wrong Jayce?" Jayce's brother asks as he sees him pacing back and forth.

"Nothing I'm just nervous to see if a friend made a big mistake or not." Jayce responds checking his Morpher for any messages.

"Jayce Caleb needs your help immediately I'm teleporting you to the town he's fighting be careful! The rest of the team will be there shortly." Zordon warns me telepathically.

"Let's do this!" Jayce exclaims as he's teleported to where I'm fighting. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Jayce what are you doing here?" I ask as he throws one of the Tenga Warriors off of me.

"Being your teammate. You shouldn't have come here alone! Mastodon Axe!" Jayce rants slamming his Axe on the ground knocking the rest of the Tenga Warriors off of me.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." I explain picking up my sword as I slice a Tenga Warrior about to attack Jayce.

"Too late there Caleb. We are all hurt. Bryce wasn't just your friend. He was " Jayce reasons with me knocking a Tenga Warrior to the ground and slamming his Axe on it.

"Awe how sweet. NOT!" Kigoraxe exclaims slicing Jayce away from me. That's when the rest of the team teleport in excluding Brandon.

"Caleb! Jayce! What were you guys thinking coming here alone!?" Britt exclaims with Jayce playfully pointing to me.

"Gosh darn it you two. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Hannah exclaims deeply disappointed.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"Your friends don't matter!" Kigoraxe exclaims slicing Jayce off of him.

"We aren't just his friends we're his teammates and we aren't going anywhere!" Connor exclaims as him and Madison kick Kigoraxe away from Jayce as he was about to land another blow.

"Thanks guys. It time you answer for your crimes! Thunder Megaweapon!" I exclaim as we all put our weapons together to form the Thunder Megaweapon. "FIRE!"

The large beam crashes into the monster destroying him for good. That's when Rito Repulso teleports in.

"I suppose I should thank you. I've been trying to get rid of that oaf for years. But sadly I can't just let you get away with this. GROW MY MONSTER GROW!" Rito commands shooting the beam of light upon Kigoraxe making him grow.

"One day you'll be next Rito." I threaten as we get ready to attack Kigoraxe.

"And when that day comes you will all be long dead." Rito gloats teleporting away.

"That wasn't disturbing. Nope not all. DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Madison commands teleporting us all into our Zords.

"Thunder Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Britt commands activating the Thunder Megazord sequence. With the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord coming in for the legs and the Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord forming the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the body and head. The Megazord instantly clashes against the enlarged Kigoraxe as we try to get the upper hand.

"Guys give me full control over the Thunder Megazord." I ask them as they all respond with puzzled looks. "Trust me."

"Alright." Everyone replies diverting all controls over to my middle console. I slice upwards with the Raptor Zord and slam the Mastodon Zord's arm into Kigoraxe's stomach and begin firing it's missiles. I make the Thunder Megazord flip over and unleash the fire from the Tyrannosaurus Zord's mouth making Kigoraxe fly back in pain.

"You'll be surprised Kigoraxe. Us measly humans have a few toys. FINAL WAVE!" I joke unleashing full power on Kigoraxe destroying him completely. We teleport back to the Power Chamber where I have to make apologies.

"I'm sorry. I was worried what would happen to you guys. I guess it was a bit too much. We work better as a team. Will you guys let me lead you to most assured danger?" I apologize truthfully.

"Bro, I think I speak for everyone here. There is nobody better for the job." Jayce says with everyone nodding their approval.

Even with apologies and acceptance I still can't help feel guilt. I can't imagine what Brandon is going through. I'll be keeping my eye on everyone especially with the possibility of time travel showing up any moment. With my confidence restored Rito stands no chance!

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #25 After the Power Rangers were destroyed the last Ranger goes back in time to save them from a new evil.**


	25. S1 Ep25 Time is Relative!

**Thank you all for reading these stories I never imagined that they would get so far! Over 500 views and 200 visitors! Thank you all for the support and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the last 6 chapters for this season.**

* * *

Power Rangers #25

Time is Relative! With Bryce's death affecting us all greatly Caleb begins to wonder if his role as leader needs to be changed. Brandon blames Zordon for his brother's death and is sent home. Caleb swiftly rushes us all home to talk to Zordon in private. Jayce tries to reach out to him, but is unsuccessful in doing so. Caleb begins to talk to Zordon about his Other killing himself which strangely felt familiar to him. Zordon explains to him that it could be the result of one of the team members time traveling through time at some point. He assures him that whatever happens it is super unlikely that any time traveling has or will happen. The sirens then alert Caleb that Kigoraxe is at it and is this time trying to draw the Rangers out. Caleb goes by himself much to the protest of Zordon. Caleb arrives and begins winning until Tenga Warriors pin him to the ground. Zordon then calls Jayce mentally to inform him that Caleb went in alone without any back up and needs help. Jayce arrives and helps Caleb hold off Kigoraxe until we arrive. We teleport in and show exactly what teamwork is by destroying Kigoraxe. Rito arrives and delivers chilling words while reviving Kigoraxe. We form the Thunder Megazord and are able to destroy him completely. We teleport back to the Power Chamber where Caleb apologizes for being reckless and is willing to step down as leader. Jayce convinces him that he is currently the best option and the only leader they've had. We all agree that we'll follow him no matter what dangers lurk. My name is Britt Piper I'm the Red Ranger and command the power of the Tyrannosaurus. After destroying Kigoraxe we all were surprised when portals began opening throughout the city. There was nothing we could do to stop it. So many people died to the hands of the future criminal King Mondo and his Machine Empire. I am now the only Power Ranger left and must travel through time to the point where the portals first appeared.

"Britt you don't have to do this. We could still win this fight." General Melissa informs me with a cold stare. Melissa is Caleb's sister and blames the Power Rangers for not keeping him safe. After Caleb died Melissa was sent into an outrage and joined the army to stop King Mondo.

"Jayce is dead. The love of my life died in my arms and I couldn't do anything. Once you've felt that type of pain you'll understand. This portal is the only one left that takes me back to the past. Before Zordon died he made this machine to mentally locate the time I wish to go to." I explain to Melissa who just looks into the portal in wonder and fear.

"You're not the only one who has seen people you care about die." Melissa remarks back when banging and blasting can be heard outside the complex. "They're here if you're going to do this you need to go now!"

"I'll do my best it's MORPHIN TIME!" I exclaim grabbing my Morpher. When Caleb died the Red Ranger's power was passed down through the ranks until it came to me.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Ah the last Ranger alive. I will remedy that." King Mondo remarks sinisterly as his minions destroy the giant door into the room.

"Mondo! Britt go…NOW!" Melissa exclaims pushing me into the portal as she begins opening fire on King Mondo who stabs her through the chest killing her.

"MELISSA NO!" I exclaim as I begin to focus on the day that the first portal arrived. I remember how Caleb tells us grave news that another monster device has been planted by back then we assumed to be Rito Repulso. I land in the Power Chamber with everyone in the Chamber going speechless and staring as I probably look like a creepy premonition with the amount of scars I bare.

"Um did someone order an older kind of busted up Britt?" Madison jokes making me tear up as I stand up.

"Who are you?" Caleb demands stepping in front of the team as they prepare to defend themselves.

"It's really good to see you guys again. Caleb stand down I don't bite." I say tearfully as I throw my Morpher to Caleb who is astonished to see a nearly exact but dirty copy of his Morpher.

"You didn't answer his question." Past-Me says unfazed by my look.

"I'm from the future. But right now Hannah and Connor need to start working on a way to shut down the portals appearing randomly throughout the world. And the only person I'll talk to is Jayce. In private." I demand with Caleb giving questionable looks to Jayce who shrugs in agreement. Everyone leaves the room and not so discreetly huddles up near the door.

"Now that we're mostly alone. Why are you here?" Jayce asks curiously.

"I'm from the year 2050. Today a portal arrived and it isn't there by accident. I'm not sure what causes it, but when we confronted it things only got worse. Caleb was killed immediately by the Machine Empire's forces. Some more battles followed and Hannah and you died. I was forced to take up the leadership position and in the following battle Madison, Brandon, and Connor were killed all by King Mondo's hands. I then lead what was left of humanity against the Machine Empire. We found the portal connecting these two points in time and I traveled through just as King Mondo murdered the last of the Resistance." I explain to Jayce who just looks sadly at me. He gets closer and hugs me.

"I felt like you could use a hug." Jayce admits. "Guys you can stop being super spies. She's safe."

"Well in that case. Hannah and Connor we'll try to take some readings of this portal, so you can start working on a way to shut them." Caleb commands with Hannah and Connor nodding as they sprint over to the lab. "For us including Future-Britt It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"This is really weird." Madison remarks as we teleport to the portal's origin point.

"We've lost to these robots before. Let me take care of it!" I exclaim jumping from around the corner to confront the robots. "Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

I slice through the first three and manage to destroy them. The others don't listen and come around the corner. The robots instantly target the others and start blasting at them.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden!" I shout as I mow down three more robots leaving 10 left who are only focused on destroying the present day Rangers.

"Mastodon Axe!"

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

"If you're really me then you know I wouldn't listen!" Present-Britt exclaims as she shoots beams of light from her Daggers.

"NO STOP!" I exclaim as the beams are bounced off of the robot and nearly hit Caleb who would've been killed by that shot. Brandon jumps over the robots and slices through two of the robots. The lasers keep coming with Jayce and Caleb blocking the lasers protecting Madison and Present-Britt. Madison and I slice through the rest destroying them all.

"Sorry Caleb. I didn't know." Present-Britt apologizes to Caleb.

"Let's just listen to Future-Britt until we are sure we can handle it on our own." Caleb says to Britt who nods her approval. Brandon traps some of the portal into a containment module as we teleport back to the Power Chamber. "You need to tell us everything or the next near death experience might not miss."

"Sometime in the future our team fights the present day Machine Empire. The Machine Empire uses their knowledge of that encounter to create robots like you saw there to counter the present day Power Rangers. They traveled back through time and tried to destroy us before we fight them the first time. That first battle I shot beams of light from my Daggers, but it bounced off of them and killed Caleb." I explain to them leaving them all scratching their heads.

"We may not understand it, but if you tell us what to hit we'll hit it." Jayce says confidently.

"Right now we need Hannah and Connor to figure out how to shut those portals down. It'll be easier for us to defeat the invaders." I explain to Brandon who runs off to deliver the material.

"But didn't the future Hannah and Connor do this already?" Madison asks curiously.

"Well they were dead and I couldn't really ask them how they did it." I say coldly with Madison looking down in sadness. "Sorry Madison I've been a soldier for too long. Talking about these things comes naturally to me now."

"Your fine I'm just saddened that you can talk about it so easily." Madison says sadly.

"I'm 50 years old Madison I've had some time to think and mourn." I say sadly.

"Dang I look good for 50 years old." Present-Britt exclaims excitedly.

"Britt I have thus far remained quiet. I would like to know. Did I make it?" Zordon asks worryingly.

"No. You were the leader and high General until King Mondo found the Power Chamber and destroyed it. I then took your place." I explain to Zordon who looks at me in sorrow.

"Hey future downer Britt come into the lab Connor and Hannah are confident that they figured it out." Brandon tells me making me glare at him. We all run to the lab where Hannah and Connor hold a familiar device.

"Yeah that's it. We don't need to worry about more showing up. The robots since we couldn't stop them built more portals from this side. Once we take out this one we'll be good for now." I explain grabbing the piece of technology.

"Coolio! Let's go then. We don't want more to show up." Caleb exclaims as we teleport back to the portal. I look around the corner where I see an old, but very dangerous enemy.

"Devoid! If King Mondo is sending you then he must be desperate." I insult with Devoid becoming very confused.

"I've never seen you before Ranger, but I'll make sure I remedy that." Devoid says sinisterly charging at me.

"Leave the robots to us. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Connor exclaims as we all grab our Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Pterodactyl Bow!"

"Mastodon Axe!"

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

"Let's do it team!" Hannah exclaims excitedly shooting back Devoid before he hit me. I jump up and slice Devoid who is super charging his power. Connor and Jayce double team two of the robots with Jayce slamming his Axe on the ground making the robots fly into the air completely destroyed. Connor then slams his staff against the floor letting him vault over the fifteen robots that were slowly swarming them. The robots begin to open fire blasting Jayce back and forth. Hannah slams her bow into the robot's leg and shoots it as it falls. Present-Britt runs behind one of the robots and slices it's head off. Caleb and Brandon begins chopping through some of robots as they try to get to Jayce. Madison protects my back by slashing and blocking the incoming blaster fire. Meanwhile I stab into Devoid as he emits a sonic plus which I have protection against, but the others don't. The present day team falls and begins to grab their ears in pain leaving me the only one standing. I ignore their cries for me to flee and throw the portal nullifying device into the portal unleashing an explosion blasting everyone and everything back. It manages to destroy the robots, but un-morphs us leaving 8 un-morphed Rangers facing Devoid.

34 Years Later

"And that's all I remember." I explain to Jayce who sits there laughing.

"Well let me fill in the blanks for you. We managed to destroy Devoid and began to ensure that we didn't create a paradox, so future you helped Hannah design a device to erase your memories of that adventure until today. The day from her future where she left to change time. She then kinda evaporated in the air. Zordon explained to us that since time was changed she technically didn't exist anymore." Jayce explains to me as he reminisces on the old times.

I guess I can finally finish her journal entry. From what I can tell her future really sucked. I mean our time as Rangers wasn't always pleasant, but new Rangers with new powers and new Zords would always take our place as defenders of the Earth.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #26 Original's Mission! Before Future-Britt died she told Hannah to destroy the Power Well which was used to create their Power Coins. Unfortunately, Rito is also after the Power Well and with Sara-0 returning to fight the team must split up.**


	26. S1 Ep26 Original's Mission

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter I've had 0 access to my computer. Besides all of that I hope you enjoy this new addition to Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Season 1.**

* * *

Power Rangers #26

Original's Mission! A couple of days after defeating Kigoraxe a portal opened up near the Brownwood warehouse. While we prepared to leave a portal opened inside the Power Chamber where a beaten and much older Britt falls out of it. She declares herself a friend and from the future. Caleb and Britt inquire why she would travel back to our time. She explains that a being comes from the portal and results in the death of everyone on the Earth. This 'Machine Empire' as she called it apparently killed everyone on Earth except for Britt who manages to escape to this time. Connor and I set up to find a way to close the portals while Caleb, Future-Britt, Britt, Madison, Brandon, and Jayce teleport to the warehouse where the portal is located. Future-Britt goes in by herself commanding the others to stay behind the corner. Being the teenagers we are, they didn't listen with Britt shooting the beams of light from her Daggers bouncing off the robots and nearly hitting Caleb! Thankfully, Future-Britt yelled and made Britt move her arms just in time for the beams to not hit Caleb. They destroy the rest of the robots and get a sample of the portal to take back to me and Connor. They argue with Future-Britt for a little bit, but decide to follow her instructions from now on. Connor and I easily assemble something to close the portal. We all go teleport to the portal where we see about thirty robots and a monster Future-Britt outed as Devoid. We run in, but we are overwhelmed and easily defeated with Future-Britt throwing the device into the portal where it explodes sending a shockwave destroying all the robots except Devoid. We are all un-morphed and are forced to fight him. Future-Britt pulls a laser rifle from her coat and blasts Devoid back long enough for us to Morph and destroy him. We head back to the Power Chamber where Future-Britt erases Britt's memories of this encounter. Future-Britt disappears into thin air with Zordon explaining that she technically didn't exist anymore. My name is Hannah Williams I'm the Pink Ranger and command the power of the Pterodactyl. What I didn't tell everyone else is that Future-Britt gave me a note explaining that the Power Well will be used to destroy nearly three highly populated cities. I have told Zordon this and he will send Caleb, Jayce, Connor, Britt and I to destroy it while Madison and Brandon hold down the fort.

"Rangers report to the Power Chamber immediately we may have a problem." Zordon exclaims mentally playing his part.

"Let's go." I say with urgency to Caleb and Connor who nod in agreement. We teleport inside the Power Chamber as Jayce and Britt teleport in as well.

"Where's Brandon and Madison?" Jayce asks us.

"We thought they were with you." Caleb states as Brandon and Madison teleport in together.

"Glad you could join us." Britt jokes with Brandon blushing.

"What were you two doing?" Connor asks teasingly.

"It's not like that. Madison and I just got back from Bryce's funeral." Brandon explains with Connor blushing in embarrassment.

"We didn't get an invite…did we?" I ask confused.

"No. My mom thought a private funeral for just family and one friend. Sorry guys, but Madison and I did know each other longer." Brandon defends as we try to get back to the subject at hand.

"Why did you call us here Zordon?" I ask him as he looks on as he usually does.

"I believe Rito Repulso is going to make a move for the Power Well to create more evil Rangers like Sara-0. Caleb will lead a team consisting of Connor, Britt, Jayce, and Hannah to destroy it. It will not affect your current powers, but we can't let Rito make more Cyborg Rangers. Madison and Brandon I need you to find Rito's base of operations of Earth. If we can find where he is hiding it may be a big boost into ending the war." Zordon commands us with everyone nodding.

"Where is the Power Well?" Jayce asks.

"Alpha will teleport you there. I do not dare give the location to anyone else." Zordon explains to us leaving us with questions.

"Anyone else?" Caleb asks as we teleport to the location.

"Welp guess Zordon isn't in a sharing mood." Britt jokes as we look around. We quickly realize we are in some jungle with giant trees all around.

"Good cover from the trees. I'd say we're in the right place." Connor states sarcastically.

"I'm guessing we should head to the giant cave over there." I point out pointing towards a giant chasm to our left.

"It's a good place to start alright let's move out." Caleb agrees leading the hike towards the giant chasm.

Meanwhile Brandon and Madison's search for Rito Repulso is cut short with sirens blaring in the Power Chamber.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Brandon asks Zordon who looks concerned.

"Sara-0 is out of hiding, but is not attacking and I fear she's trying to draw us out." Zordon informs Brandon and Madison gravely.

"It's about time for that Cyborg to make a comeback." Madison jokes with Brandon glaring at her.

"Ai ai ai. This really bad Zordon! Most of the team are gone with no communications!" Alpha exclaims running around in circles.

"Great now he's short-circuiting. Zordon send us. There must be a reason she's drawing us out." Brandon reasons with Zordon.

"Very well I will send you two just be careful." Zordon gives in teleporting Brandon and Madison to the site where she is.

"It's about time you two got here." Sara-0 states relief in her voice.

"How did you know it would just be us two?" Madison asks with us putting their guard up.

"That part was easy. I suspected Zordon would send his most experienced Rangers to the Power Well to destroy it. Especially after I created this." Sara-0 explains holding up a new Power Coin with the Stegosaurus on it.

"Enough playing around. What are you doing here?" Brandon asks enraged while Madison is confused on how she got a coin so quickly.

"Just taking in the sights and smells. With possible Ranger deaths in the air." Sara-0 says sinisterly kicking Madison away from her. Brandon slams her into the pavement mercilessly. Sara-0 elbows Brandon in the face and throws him off of her. "Initiating it's Morphin Time!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Two can play that game. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Brandon exclaims with him and Madison grabbing their Morphers.

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

Meanwhile we finally made it to the giant chasm that has only grown in size as we hiked.

"Move you dolts! The Rangers will be here any moment!" Rito Repulso shouts at his minions who continue to create Power Coins.

"Too late Rito!" I shout with us all standing revealing ourselves.

"Destroy them!" Rito commands with all the Puddies opening fire. We all jump down avoiding the lasers. Britt flips over her cover and tackles a Puddie to the ground. Jayce soon follows grabbing a nearby stick and slamming it into another Puddie. Caleb and I run around from our cover and kick two unsuspecting Puddies. Connor grabs the last Puddie and throws him into the ground. "Tenga Warriors arise! Destroy the Power Rangers!"

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" Britt commands with us all lining up beside her.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Alright team let's do this!" Caleb encourages while kicking a Tenga back. Jayce and Britt each grab a Tenga and slam it into the other. Connor and I continuously kick and punch the Tenga Warriors who keep sprouting up!

"I got something to help us in this exact situation. Mastodon Axe!" Jayce exclaims slamming his Mastodon Axe on the ground destroying the Tenga Warriors.

"Now for you Rito!" Britt shouts to Rito who just smirks and charges at us.

Meanwhile Brandon and Madison fight against Sara-0 for unknown reasons.

"Surrender now and we might give you cookies!" Madison jokes evading another attack from Sara-0.

"I don't think she deserves cookies!" Brandon jokes slicing Sara-0 from behind.

"Enough of these games! Initiating Plesio Blaster!" Sara-0 exclaims blasting Madison and Brandon into unconsciousness. "Pity, I was looking forward to those cookies."

Meanwhile we are trying to stay toe to toe with Rito who seems impervious to our attacks.

"Puny Rangers do you not realize you are outmatched!?" Rito gloats slicing Caleb into the air and then kicking him into the ground.

"Maybe we're just a bit stubborn. Megaweapon ACTIVATE!" I command activating the Megaweapon. We all put our weapons together and prepare to fire. "FIRE!" The blast slams into Rito Repulso, but results in nothing as he just stands there soaking the energy.

"Thanks for the boost." Rito says sinisterly slicing straight through all five of us un-morphing us.

"H…how?" Connor asks weakly

"I absorb energy idiot. This is really pitiful. You're the Rangers who destroyed my sister and her husband!? I am astonished my sister failed to you lot. I've already destroyed one of you. What was his name again…oh yes Bryce. He was pitiful as well. Too bad he won't be able to witness the death of his friends." Rito says sinisterly making the team mad.

"You jerk! He was our friend! We aren't weak! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jayce shouts in denial.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"I have an idea. Follow my lead. Megaweapon Activate!" I command an idea springing into my mind.

"You really are idiots." Rito insults standing in place ready to absorb more energy. I then aim a little to the left where the hundreds of Power Coins where.

"Stubborn definitely, but we are not idiots. FIRE!" I exclaim firing into the giant cache of Power Coin resulting in a huge explosion which we take cover for. The blast exceeds our expectations making Rito Repulso fly into the wall damaged and destroying the Power Well.

"Next time Rangers. Next time." Rito says sinisterly teleporting away.

"Booya!" Caleb jokes excitedly as we all begin to climb of the chasm.

"Rangers Madison and Brandon have been kidnapped and are in dire trouble." Zordon warns us.

"Greaaaat." Connor says rhetorically as we are teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I ask Zordon who shakes his ethereal head.

"Nothing. Sara-0 obviously drew Brandon and Madison out for something and we need to know what before we engage Sara-0." Zordon commands us leaving us worried.

"Brandon was right for us not to trust her." Caleb says regrettably.

"If there was a meter for how bad I feel right now it would be at 10." Britt says worryingly.

"We got to keep our heads up Brandon and Madison are probably fine and enjoying some nice cookies." Jayce jokes trying to lighten everyone's mood.

Meanwhile Brandon and Madison awake from unconsciousness.

"Cookie?" Sara-0 asks Madison jokingly as she taunts them with a cookie.

"Why did you kidnap us? I'm assuming it wasn't for cookies and tea." Brandon demands as Madison gets handed the cookie by Sara-0.

"Actually you're not far off. You two do just that and I'll continue on my little surprise." Sara-0 says excitedly handing Brandon the sweat tea and Madison a full box of cookies. She turns on a light near her desk revealing a robot probably salvaged from the future robots. Except it looks human and is nearly completed.

We got to hike and destroy an ancient well that just so happened to create our powers. Rito seemed nearly impervious to our attacks and if I hadn't thought to destroy the Power Coins we probably wouldn't be here. Meanwhile Brandon and Madison got captured by a psychotic Cyborg who just so happens to be a Ranger. To quote our not so fearless comrade "Greaaaaat."

 **Next time on MMPR #27 A new Cyborg Ranger emerges and with the final battle coming Sara-0 offers her assistance.**


	27. S1 Ep27 Chuck-1

**The story is nearing it's final chapter and many plot twists and bad things will most certainly happen before it ends. If you enjoy the story please favorite it cause it shows your support and helps me feel more motivated to get the next one out.**

* * *

Power Rangers #27

Chuck-1. It was a few days after Future-Britt's appearance and most of us were anxious to get back into the fight. Madison and I attend Bryce's funeral and needless to say tears did drops. Zordon calls us to the Power Chamber for an urgent mission. He sends Caleb, Connor, Jayce, Britt, and Hannah to destroy the Power Well in fear that Rito or someone else would use it for evil. Madison and I are sent to find Rito Repulso's base, so we could end the war before more people get hurt. Hannah and the others see a giant chasm and decide to investigate thinking that would be where the Power Well is at. Before Madison and I can get working on finding Rito Repulso sirens begin sounding that Sara-0 has been found and is trying to draw us out. Madison and I teleport to where Sara-0 was at and are surprised for her to be mildly nice to us. We begin fighting while Caleb and the others finally make it to the giant chasm where Rito Repulso is creating mass amounts of Power Coins. They begin fighting the Puddies and Tenga Warriors and prepare for battle against Rito Repulso. Meanwhile Madison and I are knocked out by Sara-0 who used her Plesio Blaster which was used to induce sleep. Caleb and the others are unable to harm Rito Repulso and Hannah comes up with the idea to destroy all the Power Coins resulting in an explosion. They form the Megaweapon and blast the Power Coins destroying all of them resulting in a massive explosion knocking the Rangers back and damaging Rito Repulso. Meanwhile Madison and I awake from being unconscious where we find ourselves with cookies and tea as we watch Sara-0 tinker with an android using parts from the future robots we destroyed. My name is Brandon Rowlett I'm the Green Ranger and command the power of the Dragon. We continuously eat cookies and drink tea while Sara-0 is near completion of her android which could result in the end of the world. Not sure. That seems to be all the rage with villains nowadays.

"You know what? This is a really nice jail." I admit with Madison looking highly unamused.

"Hey how much longer?" Madison complains making me chuckle. "Hellooooo? Crazy psychotic robot lady?"

"It is done and hold your tongue of judgement the name is still a work in progress. Behold Chuck-1!" Sara-0 exclaims excitedly preparing to turn on her android.

"Uh Madison don't ever ask a crazy Aqua Ranger how much longer she's going to take to create another crazy Ranger. And Chuck? Really? What kind of name is Chuck?" I joke as Sara-0 activates Chuck-1. That's when suddenly Caleb, Connor, and Hannah bust through the roof Morphed and ready.

"Um hi guys. You should've really thought about disabling Brandon and Madison's trackers before you brought them to your base." Caleb exclaims as Sara-0 just smiles in response.

"Then I wouldn't be able to activate my friend in front of you. Hello Chuck what's up?" Sara-0 says happily.

"Scanning area…results: 6 friends in vicinity." Chuck-1 declares leaving us all confused.

"Wait what 6 friends?" Hannah asks confused.

"Shush Chuck! You ruined the surprise! Ugh." Sara-0 says disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Madison asks worryingly.

"Don't worry I don't have 5 other robots ready to strike you guys down. In fact, it's the exact opposite. I want to join the Power Rangers. Ever since I got memories back I've been trying to think of a way to redeem myself. So I thought making another Ranger would help!" Sara-0 declares excitedly leaving us all with giant 'what' faces.

"No." I deny as Connor lets us out of the jail cell.

"No? I just made a robot and am offering you myself and Chuck to help you guys destroy Rito. I want that guy destroyed just as much as you do." Sara-0 tries to reason with me.

"No." I continue with Sara-0 looking only madder.

"Let's think about this for a second. We couldn't even compete against Rito's power. With two more Rangers we could stand a chance." Caleb says excitedly with Sara-0 smiling at him.

"We can talk about this when we get back to the Power Chamber. Chuck-1 and Sara-0 you guys can come with us!" Madison exclaims excited for new Rangers.

"Fine. But if you do anything I don't like I'm going take you down." I warn Sara-0 who nods with Chuck-1 looking clueless.

"Fair enough." Sara-0 states as Caleb grabs her and Chuck-1's arm to teleport them with him. We all teleport back to the Power Chamber where Jayce and Britt were waiting.

"Caleb not to alarm you, but you have two Cyborg Rangers attached to your arm." Jayce jokes as Britt and Alpha look on worryingly.

"Ai ai ai! What is going on?" Alpha asks us.

"Apparently recruitment." I say coldly with Hannah sending me a glare.

"Sara-0 would you like to introduce us to your comrade?" Zordon asks her with Sara-0 nodding.

"Follow my lead Chuck-1. Initiating it's Morphin Time!" Sara-0 commands with her and Chuck-1 whipping out there Morphers.

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"I must say I've always been envious of the light blue color on your uniform." Hannah admits making Sara-0 smile.

"The orange on your uniform isn't bad." Jayce compliments him, but is met with no response. "What's wrong with him?"

"Unlike me. He's an actual robot." Sara-0 explains to Jayce.

"That's really weird. A robot created a robot. Greaaat next thing you know we'll be indorsing terminators." Britt jokes with me pointing to Britt.

"See! I'm not the only one." I exclaim defensively.

"I suggest that you figure this out Caleb. I would recommend holding a vote. One that you do not participate in." Zordon suggests with Caleb nodding in agreement.

"Say ai ai ai if you're for Sara and Chuck staying. And say nah if you're not for Sara and Chuck staying." Caleb says with everyone except for Sara and Chuck nodding in agreement.

"Ai ai ai!" Hannah votes.

"Nah!" Britt votes.

"Ai ai ai!" Jayce votes.

"Ai ai ai!" Madison votes leaving me surprised. "She gave me cookies."

"Nah." I vote. "I'm an unsweet tea kind of guy."

"Noted." Sara-0 states.

"Ai ai ai!" Connor votes.

"Well I guess the decision has been made." I say disappointedly.

"In that case. I have information from a snitch I have in Rito Repulso's army about his base. In fact, I have the base's location." Sara-0 informs us with her looking very pleased.

"Were you going to share this information?" I ask rudely.

"Let's just say it comes with the package." Sara-0 says sarcastically.

"Well let's see it!" Madison exclaims excitedly with Sara-0 handing Caleb a sheet of paper with the coordinates written on it. Connor grabs it and inserts the coordinates into the computer.

"Is this a joke? These coordinates are in Antarctica." Connor exclaims with us all shivering at the thought.

"Yes and I checked out the authenticity of the coordinates. The base is there and I think we should attack it immediately." Sara-0 informs us.

"This could be our only chance him. We have no choice. Zordon what do you think?" Caleb asks Zordon who nods in agreement.

"The Ranger suits should heat us, so we should Morph before we attack." Hannah advises with Caleb agreeing.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jayce exclaims with everyone grabbing their Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We teleport near the coordinates that Sara-0 provided us where we see a pretty hard to miss facility.

"This thing is huge!" Jayce exclaims as we inch towards the massive facility where we see massive armies of monsters gathering to hear a summit.

"Let's try to avoid the giant amounts of monsters." I joke with us all shuffling in the snow to hide better.

"Well we aren't really inconspicuous in color cladded suits." Britt jokes with us all nodding in agreement. That's when Rito Repulso walks out of his base and steps onto the pedestal the monsters had prepared.

"My subjects! The traitor we have found among our ranks has revealed that the Cyborg is coming to attack me. She also probably revealed the location of our base to the other Ranger fools. Stay on high alert! Bring out the traitor!" Rito Repulso commands with two Tenga Warriors dragging out a beaten monster with the crowd chanting "KILL HIM!".

"We can't let them do this!" Sara-0 exclaims as Caleb holds her down.

"Stay down!" Caleb exclaims holding her down.

"This traitor has disgraced my father's and shall be punished!" Rito exclaims putting his hand on top of the monster's head. Suddenly, the monster begins to yell in pain as he is absorbed into Rito Repulso making his armor shine and glow.

"That's how his armor is so powerful! He's absorbing the energy from his minions and transferring it into his armor." Connor explains leaving us worried and Sara-0 in tears.

"Let's go. We need to get in there." I say with everyone agreeing as we inch closer to the massive facility. We manage to get inside and power down to get around stealthily.

"This is a really bad idea." Hannah states as we make our way through the ventilation shafts.

"I'm open to suggestions." Caleb retorts back.

"No need to be sassy." Jayce jokes making Caleb laugh.

"Sassy is my specialty." Caleb remarks jokingly.

"I surely hope not. Cause that would be disappointing." Sara-0 states leaving Caleb speechless. Suddenly, the ducks fall through making us land in the hallway of the first floor.

"Power Rangers! Sound the alarm!" A wind Turbine monster exclaims commanding the nearby Puddies. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Turnix!"

"You name is lame. It sounds like turnip." Connor jokes slamming his leg into the monster only to be blown across the floor.

"Lame or not your going down! It's MORPHIN TIME!" I exclaim as we all grab our Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Man this a lot of color." Jayce jokes hitting Caleb on the shoulder playfully.

"You'll be surprised how much wrath we can handle!" Caleb exclaims as the alarm begins sounding throughout the base. Three more monsters come around the corner with a squad of Tenga Warriors at their command. "Everyone pick your targets! We need to take them out quickly! Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

"Got it boss! Initiating Plesio Blaster!" Sara-0 says jokingly blasting one of the monsters back.

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Pterodactyl Bow!"

"Mastodon Axe!"

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

"Initiating Stegosaurus Shield!"

I slam into one of the monsters and begin violently slicing through the monster catching him off guard. Connor and Britt begin mowing down the Tenga Warriors with their weapons. Connor begins slamming them into the wall with his staff while Britt blasts them with her Daggers. Hannah and Jayce trade off with Jayce slicing one of the monster and ducking down while Hannah fires at it. Madison and Chuck-1 handle the last monster with Madison jumping off of Chuck-1's shield and launching herself at the monster. Caleb slices through Turnix and Sara-0 reaches over Caleb's shoulder and blasts Turnix across the hallway. The monster I've been facing against takes the opportunity and unleashes a massive blast catching me off guard. Before it hits me Chuck-1 slams his shield in front of me blocking the blast.

"Thanks." I thank Chuck-1 who just nods his acknowledgement.

"Like I said let's end this quick. Lightning Megaweapon ACTIVATE!" Caleb commands as Jayce, Hannah, Connor, Britt, Madison, Caleb, and I combine our weapons together. "FIRE!"

"Let's get in on this action. Initiating Cyborg Megaweapon!" Sara-0 commands as she puts her sword, blaster, and Chuck-1's shield together. "Fire!"

The two blasts slam into the 4 monster destroying them completely.

"Impressive. But not impressive enough if you plan to beat me." Rito remarks from behind us as he walks in with hundreds of monsters, Puddies and Tenga Warriors behind him. "The real war begins now."

"What does that mean!?" Madison asks as the hundreds of minions behind him teleport away with Rito smiling disgustingly. "Crap."

With Rito's armies in motion we are in big trouble. I definitely need to apologize to Sara-0 and Chuck-1 when I get a chance. They helped more than I thought they could. In fact, Chuck-1 saved my life from most certain doom. Sara-0 does make some pretty awesome cookies though.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #28 with Rito Repulso attacking the United Nations the team splits up into two teams to deal with the shear amount of monsters and Rito himself.**

 **Thank you all for reading these chapters it's been amazingly fun and at the end of Chapter 30 which is the finale I will announce where the series will pick up.**


	28. S1 Ep28 The Beginning of All!

**Again I am very sorry I left for such a long time, but I'm back to writing and editing these stories. Remember if you enjoyed reading the chapter or the story in a whole please favorite and follow it helps other people see the story.**

* * *

Power Rangers #28

The Beginning of All. With Brandon and I captured Hannah and Connor activated our trackers, so they could come rescue us. But when Caleb, Hannah, and Connor arrive they are met with Sara-0 activating Chuck-1 for the first time revealing her creation. Connor thankfully lets us out and Sara-0 explains that she wants to join the Power Rangers to redeem herself. Brandon instantly objects to it, but Caleb proposes to head back to the Power Chamber to discuss it further. I declare that Sara-0 and Chuck-1 can come to the Power Chamber as well, so Caleb grabs them as we teleport back. Zordon advises Caleb to hold a vote, one that he does not participate in. The majority of the votes go to Sara-0 and Chuck-1 joining the Power Rangers. But before everyone can celebrate Sara-0 provides information on where Rito Repulso's base is. Everyone agrees that there is never a better time than now to attack. We teleport near the base where we witness the execution of Sara-0's insider to the hands of Rito. We infiltrate the base which is stationed in Antarctica. That's when one of the monsters finds us in the ventilation shafts and destroys it making us fall out. Three more monsters and Tenga Warriors arrive, so we Morph and destroy all of them with Brandon getting saved by Chuck-1. Rito Repulso then arrives with an army that teleports away to an unknown location. My name is Madison Bleth I'm the Purple Ranger and command the Raptor. We are in big trouble.

"Take him out!" Caleb exclaims locking swords with Rito Repulso.

"You'll kick yourself when you find out." Rito Repulso says sinisterly as he punches Caleb back and slices him.

"Find out what!" I demand completely confused along with everyone else.

"Rangers! Thousands of Rito's forces are attacking the United Nations! I'm teleporting you back here as soon as possible!" Zordon exclaims mentally.

"I'm guessing this confrontation is over?" Rito asks sinisterly dragging his sword across the floor creating a hissing sound.

"Not by a long shot!" Sara-0 exclaims slicing at Rito who blocks her attack. We are all then suddenly teleported back to the Power Chamber where we un-morph.

"Thousands! We couldn't even handle hundreds!" Connor exclaims worryingly.

"I just contacted the Alien Force. They said they'll be here as fast as they can." Hannah informs us sitting down in the not so comfortable furniture.

"We can't just wait! Earth is counting on us!" Jayce exclaims loudly.

"And what do you suppose we do when all those monsters we destroy are grown? Even if we could destroy them all the grown monsters would be too great in numbers. Without the White Tiger Zord we can't even form our most powerful Megazord! It would be the Lightning Megazord and the Plesiosaurus Megazord versus thousands of enemies!" Caleb exclaims reasoning with Jayce.

"And one more Megazord is going to help? If we wait for the Shogun Megazord it's still 3 vs thousands." Jayce argues leaving us sitting there in silence.

"The Stegosaurus Zord can form onto other Zords. Just like designation: White Tiger Zord did." Chuck-1 explains weirdly.

"That could work. If Brandon is willing to have a co-pilot then the Thunder Megazord, Orange Dragon Megazord, and the Plesiosaurus Megazord could contain the battle until the Alien Force arrive." Caleb says planning the battle in his head.

"Did I fight Alien Force?" Sara-0 whispers to me.

"Yeah, they kicked your butt." I explain to her jokingly.

"I can pilot the Thunder Megazord by myself. Brandon and Chuck-1 both need to be there and so does Sara-0." Jayce explains to Caleb with him nodding.

"That leaves me with Hannah, Connor, Britt, and Madison to destroy Rito." Caleb says looking at us worryingly.

"No! I'm coming with you! Rito will pay for what Rita did to me." Sara-0 argues with Caleb about to argue back.

"Everyone settle down! I can pilot the Plesiosaurus Megazord if you really feel strongly about going Sara." Hannah offers with Sara-0 nodding her approval.

"Fine that means I have Connor, Britt, Madison, and Sara to go take down Rito." Caleb says a bit more confident.

"Do we get a say in this?" Britt jokes curiously.

"Nah." Caleb says going back to thinking.

"We have no more time! The United Nations are fighting back and will be destroyed!" Zordon explains worryingly.

"Got it!" Connor exclaims with us all grabbing our Morphers. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Thunder Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Jayce commands activating the Thunder Megazord sequence. With the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and Triceratops Zord coming in for the legs and the Mastodon Zord and Raptor Zord forming the arms with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Pterodactyl Zord forming the body and head. Jayce then teleports inside the Thunder Megazord and prepares for battle.

"DinoZord Power ACTIVATE!" Brandon commands teleporting the Plesiosaurus Zord, the Stegosaurus Zord, and Dragon Zord outside the Power Chamber.

"Initiating Orange Dragon Megazord mode." Chuck-1 commands teleporting himself and Brandon into their Zords. The Dragon Zord turns into its own Megazord while the Stegosaurus Zord forms over it. The two tails separate and create dual swords.

"Plesiosaurus Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Hannah commands teleporting inside the Plesiosaurus Zord.

"Good luck guys!" I exclaim over the communicator.

"Thanks Madison." Brandon thanks over the communicator.

"We need to get going too guys." Caleb says to the rest of us.

"May the force be with you!" I joke over the communicator.

"I would be mad except for the fact that for once your references work." Britt jokes as we teleport away to Antarctica.

"My gosh I hate the cold." Connor complains as we all begin to run to the surprisingly well heated base.

"Welcome back Rangers. Ready for round 2?" Rito says baiting us further into the base.

"It's about time! Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Caleb exclaims slicing at Rito only for his blade to go right through him.

"I think I should mention that this is a hologram and you have just fallen into my trap." Rito gloats as huge blast doors snap into place blocking our way out. "Don't worry I'm still in the base. You just won't be able to escape this time."

"We didn't come here to run away!" Sara-0 exclaims as a monster comes around the corner.

"I am the personal guard of Rito Repulso. My name is General Blastor and Rito has ordered me to kill you." General Blastor says sinisterly as he charges up a blast that then emits from his chest smacking into Connor.

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Plesiosaurus Sword! Plesiosaurus Blaster!"

Britt starts it off by blasting General Blastor into the wall with her Daggers. Tenga Warriors begin to flood in from the walls, so Caleb and Sara-0 slice through the ones that get me and Britt's way. I jump off the ground and slice at General Blastor with my Claws slamming him back once again. General Blastor picks me up by my arms and throws me into wall. Britt slams her foot into General Blastor's face, but he doesn't move an inch. General Blastor then grabs Britt and slams her into the floor. Caleb and Sara-0 now done with the Tenga Warriors slice at General Blastor who grabs both of their weapons and slams them into Caleb and Sara-0!

Meanwhile the battle rages on at the United Nations building with the three Megazords fighting against the endless hordes of monsters who continuously climb the Megazord.

"This is impossible! The Zords are taking too much damage!" Jayce exclaims he pilots the Thunder Megazord to slice through the Tenga Warriors harassing civilians.

"We can't stop fighting! There's too much at stake!" Hannah declares piloting the Plesiosaurus Megazord to destroy one of the grown monsters.

"Agreed! But at this point the Zords could be destroyed!" Brandon exclaims as he slices through one of the grown monsters about to attack Hannah.

"FINAL WAVE!" Jayce commands as the three Megazords unleash their full power destroying six more grown monsters. Suddenly, three monsters bust into the head of the Thunder Megazord. "Guys I've been boarded!"

"We'll protect the Thunder Megazord you take care of them!" Hannah commands as she controls the Plesiosaurus Megazord to destroy surrounding monsters.

"Mastodon Axe! Let me show you the power of the Mastodon!" Jayce exclaims slicing one of the monsters out of the Megazord. One of the monsters begins to shoot fire out of his hands, but Jayce easily blocks it with his Axe. Jayce then kicks the two monsters remaining out of the Thunder Megazord. "Back in action!"

"Good to hear! We got a problem. They are purposefully killing themselves now to grow larger!" Brandon exclaims as he tries not to step on the monsters beneath him. Seven more monsters instantly grow with four more doing the same.

"Designation: This sucks." Chuck-1 declares.

"I can agree with that!" Brandon exclaims high-fiving the android who remains puzzled.

Meanwhile we fight against General Blastor who nearly has us beat!

"You are who I've lost so many men to? You pathetic weaklings?" General Blastor says continuing to insult us.

"Even pathetic weaklings can beat you and I assure you we are no weaklings." Sara-0 says menacingly as she grabs her sword back from General Blastor by blasting him back. I take the only chance that I've seen and stab the Raptor Claws into General Blastor's back destroying him.

"Good job Madison. We need to get going." Caleb congratulates me as he holds his side which obviously dripping blood.

"Caleb your bleeding!" Sara-0 exclaims as Connor and Britt get up wearily.

"Can't be helped let's go." Caleb says pushing himself up. Sara-0 grabs him and puts his arm over her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Rito asks sinisterly as he teleports behind us.

"Actually we are. Thanks for saving us the trouble. Triceratops Staff!" Connor declares smacking Rito with his staff. Rito blocks it easily with his sword and slices Connor across the floor. Rito goes in for the killing blow when Britt kicks him mid-air. Rito's armor easily absorbs the kick and prepares to thrust downwards.

"NO!" Sara-0 exclaims blasting Rito's sword out of his hand. Rito enraged grabs Caleb and Sara-0 by the throat and begins to choke them.

"Nope nope nope!" I exclaim slicing Rito in the back. He drops Caleb and Sara-0 and with one fluent motion smacks me with the back of his hand. He then materializes another sword and instantly clashes with Britt. Britt jumps back and blasts Rito with her Daggers, but the armor absorbs the blast making it glow like before. Connor extends his staff and slams Rito into the wall! Rito grabs Connor's staff and slams Connor into the wall! Britt prepares to slice him, but is instantly slashed backwards. Sara-0 gets up and starts blasting Rito in the face since the armor doesn't cover his head. Rito completely enraged grabs Sara-0 by the arm and cuts her arm off completely. Sara-0 falls down and begins crying in pain as blood pours from her arm.

"Sara…NO!" Caleb exclaims picking up his sword and slashing at Rito ruthlessly. I look on in shock at Sara-0 who has fallen limp with pain.

Meanwhile Jayce and the others know the battle is coming to an end as the Megazord's begin shutting down.

"Evacuate now!" Jayce commands to the others hoping they can still hear him. Jayce teleports on top of a hotel hoping to spot his friends.

"Miss us?" Hannah jokes as herself, Brandon, and Chuck-1 teleport in beside Jayce. They then look in horror as the Zords begin exploding causing a massive explosion destroying the three Megazords!

"NOOOOOOO!" Brandon cries as he begins to feel as though the situation is hopeless.

"They're gone Brandon. They're gone." Chuck-1 says sadly as he feels the life of the Zords die. They then power down and try to catch their breath when three monsters climb onto the hotel they teleported on.

"We have to keep going! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Hannah exclaims as they grab their Morphers.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"DragonZord!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"For the EARTH!" Jayce exclaims slamming into one of the monsters. One of the monsters then levitates Jayce off the ground and slams him into the ground. Hannah and Brandon double team against one of the monsters who pulls out two axes and slams the axes into each other creating a wave of energy that knocks Hannah and Brandon back. Chuck-1 fights the last monster who punches Chuck-1 down into the ground. The monster then picks Chuck-1 up and throws him into the air.

The Zords are destroyed. We are beaten, Jayce's team is beaten. Rito has won. The only the thing we can hope for now is a miracle.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #29 The final battle draws near and with the Zords destroyed the team no longer has a way to stop the massive amounts of monsters. Meanwhile Caleb's team is panicking as Sara-0 continues to die. With Rito Repulso following their every move they'll have to escape or perish.**


	29. S1 Ep29 Fight for the Universe!

**We are nearing the final chapter and the support from everyone has been amazing. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this crazy adventure.**

* * *

Power Rangers #29

Fight for the Universe! With the army of monsters teleporting away Zordon calls us back to the Power Chamber to think up of a plan. Jayce, Zordon, and I think up of a strategy to split the team in two to attack the enemy on two fronts. Meanwhile the monsters begin to destroy the United Nations and threaten the existence of the Earth. We argue around for a little bit and I appoint Jayce as the leader for the second team. My team consists of myself, Britt, Connor, Madison, and Sara-0 while Jayce's team consists of himself, Hannah, Brandon, and Chuck-1. Jayce's team gets the Thunder Megazord, Orange Dragon Megazord, and the Plesiosaurus Megazord and heads to defend the United Nations. We on the other hand teleport to Rito's base and epic fight ensues between Rito's right hand man General Blastor and us. We struggle as Tenga Warriors begin to flood in keeping Sara and I occupied while Madison and Britt fought off General Blastor. Meanwhile Jayce and the others continue to be smacked around as the Zords reach their breaking point. A hole is punctured in the head of the Thunder Megazord and Jayce fights off the three monsters all by himself while the Plesiosaurus Megazord and the Orange Dragon Megazord. Meanwhile we finally are able to destroy General Blastor and I'm wounded with a deep cut in the side drawing blood. Rito Repulso then teleports in and instantly starts clashing against Britt, Connor, and Madison. Sara-0 continues to annoy him, so he grabs her by the arm cuts the whole arm off. Meanwhile Jayce and the team have to evacuate the Megazords and watch in horror as they are destroyed. They are then overwhelmed by three monsters with amazing powers. My name is Caleb Finch I'm the Red Ranger and command the power of the Tyrannosaurus. We are currently running for our lives.

"GRAB SARA NOW! Run run run now!" I command to Connor and Madison who grab Sara-0 while Britt tries to keep Rito from killing her. We begin running throughout the complex with Britt catching up to us as we try to lose Rito.

"Just leave me. I'm slowing you guys down." Sara-0 pleads with everyone remaining silent as we continue to run.

"We aren't leaving you!" Connor exclaims as we continue to run throughout the base.

Meanwhile Jayce and his team are trying to find their footing on top of a hotel as monsters continue to climb.

"Mastodon Axe! Hold on to something!" Jayce warns his friends as he slams the Axe on the ground making them all fall to the next level.

"Pterodactyl Bow!" Hannah commands blasting a monster out of the window. That's when they begin to hear the thud of a very large creature. They all turn around to see a grown monster about to destroy the entire hotel.

"Shogun Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" They hear someone command as the Shogun Megazord appears slicing the monster in half.

"Miss us?" Blake asks as he and Jennifer teleport in beside Jayce's team.

"Terribly. Can you handle the situation here? Caleb's team should've been back by now and I'm worried." Jayce asks Blake.

"We can hold out for as long as we have to." Jennifer responds with Blake nodding.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us." Hannah says sincerely as they teleport back to the Power Chamber.

Meanwhile we struggle to stay up as our strength wains.

"Caleb this is Jayce what is going on?" Jayce asks me over the communicator.

"Sara's arm is cut off and we are about to join her arm if we don't get some reinforcements!" I exclaim over the communicator.

"We can't teleport in. He must have a shield protecting it. You guys have to find a way to turn it off!" Jayce exclaims worryingly.

"Got it. Connor do you think you can turn it off if we find an access panel?" I ask Connor.

"Possibly. I've never even looked at Rito's systems before, so it might take me longer." Connor responds leaving me only worried.

"We don't have time to find a panel!" Madison exclaims who begins to peel the walls metal covering off. "There cut the right wire genius."

"Give me two minutes and I can figure this out." Connor informs us as he begins to tinker with the wires.

"You don't have two minutes puny Rangers." Rito Repulso says sinisterly as he walks around the corner.

"Protect Connor at all costs!" I exclaim putting Sara-0 down gently as I lock swords with Rito. Madison jumps over me and slices him in the back with her Raptor Claws. Britt grabs her Daggers and slices Rito's sword out of his hand. Rito enraged grabs Britt and throws her down the hallway nearly missing Connor. Rito materializes a new sword and blocks both me and Madison's attack. Sara-0 raises her arm and begins blasting Rito catching him off guard. Rito begins to grab Sara, but I grab Sara-0's fallen sword and slice Rito back. Madison lunges at Rito, but Rito catches her and throws her into the metal floor.

"Done! Boom drop the mic!" Connor exclaims excitedly as he's sliced by Rito Repulso. Suddenly, Jayce and his team teleport in completely revitalized and ready for battle.

"Let's do it! Dragon Dagger!" Brandon exclaims slicing at Rito only be slammed into the ceiling.

"Initiating Stegosaurus Shield!" Chuck-1 commands blocking an attack about to hit Sara-0.

"Thanks Chuck-1." Sara-0 says weakly.

"Orange Lightning Megaweapon Mode ACTIVATE!" I command with us all putting our weapons together. "FIRE!"

Rito puts his hand forward and absorbs the blast into his armor which begins to glow immensely.

"This is really bad. Think Caleb think!" I think myself as the others are batted away like flies.

Three days ago.

"Caleb I hate to ask this of you, but if need be break your Power Coin. The more a Power Coin is used the more power is stored in it. That's why you've been increasing in strength. The explosion from your Power Coin should be able to destroy Rito Repulso." Zordon informed me wearily.

"Zordon I don't know if I can do it." I said sadly.

"Only do it if there is no other choice." Zordon warned me sadly.

Present Day.

"Everyone get out of here! Power down!" I command with everyone giving me curious looks.

"What? We can't retreat!" Jayce exclaims.

"Just do it! That's an order!" I command with more urgency as I clench my Power Coin.

"NO!" They all say at once defying the command.

"Zordon get them out of here!" I exclaim over the communicator as Zordon and Alpha teleports everyone except Sara-0. "Guys Sara is still here what's going on!"

"I've just activated the shield pathetic Rangers. You will die here and now! Nothing can defeat Rito!" Rito exclaims going crazier by the second.

"Sara your still Morphed and I hate to ask this, but can you hold a sword?" I ask Sara who nods her ability as she pushes herself up. "Good cause I need you to destroy this." I explain holding up my coin for her to see.

"Caleb that's suicide, but we have no other choice." Sara-0 states grabbing her sword and preparing to swing.

"One question where you flirting with me before?" I ask jokingly.

"Yeah." She says replies embarrassed.

"Good enough for me. Do it." I say as she swings with all her might down on the Power Coin. I feel a rush of heat and light on my face as I begin to see my life flash before my eyes. Going to Victory Life for the first time, my Dad accidently knocking out my first tooth, and my first day of my Softmore year where my life changed forever when two astronauts unleashed a ten-thousand-year old evil empress. And that's when I knew one thing.

"It's not over."

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Brandon, Hannah, Britt, Chuck-1, Connor, Madison, and I watch in sadness as our friend and leader sacrifices himself.

"NO!" We all scream at the monitor as the base implodes upon itself with an explosion the size of an atomic bomb.

"Send us back! Caleb could still be alive!" I demand beginning to panic.

"Jayce he's gone…." Britt says sadly putting her arms around me.

"We can't just leave him. He's my best friend…." I say weakly as I and everyone else begin crying silently.

"As much as we want to mourn for Caleb and Sara right now we need to go help Alien Force." Hannah says brushing aside the tears as we all nod our agreement.

"Alpha teleport us there please." Madison says to the friendly robot who does just that teleporting us right where we were.

"Let's make this quick. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I command as we see the Shogun Megazord continue to fight off the hundreds of monsters remaining.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Pterodactyl Bow!"

"Mastodon Axe!"

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

"Stegosaurus Shield!"

"Let's do this for Bryce, Sara, Caleb and everyone else they've hurt!" I exclaim as the monsters begin pouring into the hotel. I slam my Axe into two monsters destroying them. Hannah takes cover and shoots a flying monster's wings making it fall down to the ground. Connor pins three monsters against the wall and then pushes them through it destroying them. Britt unleashes her beams of light destroying four monsters as they try to climb the crumbling hotel. Madison continuously slashes at her opponents as they continue to slash and slice at her. Brandon and Chuck-1 team together to destroy six monster trying to run away from the hotel. A blast of energy comes out of one of the monster's hands almost hitting Brandon, but Chuck-1 easily blocks it with his shield sending it back at the monster destroying him. The Shogun Megazord slowly walks towards us as it prepares to unleash it's final strike.

"FINAL WAVE!" I hear Blake command with a huge energy blast coming to the hotel. We all begin to panic until we are all teleported safely aboard the Megazord with the Alien Force.

"You guys okay?" Sierra asks us holding her head in pain.

"Not all of us. Caleb and Sara are dead." Britt says morbidly to the Alien Force who sit there in shock.

"I know we didn't know him as well as you guys did, but what we do know is that losing a team member isn't easy." Daniel says sadly.

"Thanks. So that's it huh? They're all gone." Brandon says in wonder looking out the face of the Megazord.

"All but one. There is still a giant energy radiating from Antarctica. I'm assuming from the look on your faces that it isn't good?" Jennifer informs us.

"His name is Rito Repulso. He's Rita's sister and Caleb destroyed his Power Coin to kill him. His sacrifice was in vain." I exclaim slamming my fist on the wall enraged.

"If he truly is Rita's brother then we can't let him live. He'll just come back with a bigger fleet." Blake warns us all to knowingly.

"Then let's go. This thing can fly right?" Madison asks Sierra who nods. "Punch it Chewie!"

"Why did she just call me Chewie?" Sierra whispers to Daniel who shrugs.

Caleb sacrificed himself to save us. Sadly, Rito somehow managed to live the blast. His and Sara's sacrifice may have been in vain, but we will avenge them.

* * *

 **Next time on MMPR #30 The final battle commences and the battle lines have been drawn. Without Caleb and Sara will the combined efforts of Alien Force and Mighty Morphin be enough to stop Rito?**


	30. S1 Ep30 The Final Assault!

**It's here it's finally here. The last chapter of Power Rangers Season 1. I hope you all enjoyed the season and return for Season 2 and other exciting things. If you follow the story or favorite it please send me a private message detailing a monster which I will put in Season 2 or 3. With that out of the way enjoy.**

* * *

Power Rangers #30

The Final Assault! The team was scattered in teams of two and quickly being defeated. Caleb and his team begin to run throughout the complex desperately trying to get away from Rito Repulso. While my team and I are getting barraged by the constant onslaught of monsters. Alien Force finally make it forming the Shogun Megazord and holding off the giant monsters. Blake and Jenifer teleport in and begin helping us against the remaining monsters. I decide that Caleb's team could use some back up, so my team and I teleport back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile Caleb and his team continue to run throughout the complex when Hannah gets a message through to him. He commands Connor to find a panel to turn off the shield that is stopping anyone from teleporting out or in. Madison tired from running rips the wall off revealing wires that Connor could hack to turn off the shield. Rito finds them and begins to fight Caleb, Britt, and Madison as Connor messes with the wiring. Sara-0 grabs her blaster and begins shooting Rito just as Connor finishes shutting off the shield. Myself and my team teleport in and help keep Rito back while Caleb thinks of a strategy. Caleb thinks to three days beforehand where Zordon explains that since he might have to destroy his Power Coin in order to destroy Rito. Caleb then orders us all to leave, but when we all ignore his commands he Zordon to teleport us all out which he does. Rito manages to put the shield up in time before Sara-0 could be teleported out. Sara and Caleb share a moment, but is cut short when Caleb's Power Coin is destroyed by Sara-0's sword. We all begin to mourn back at the base, but thankfully Hannah reminds us that a giant invasion was still taking place and we needed to go help Alien Force. We go back to the hotel and Alien Force unleashes their FINAL WAVE destroying the last of the monsters. We are then teleported inside the Shogun Megazord where they explain that one last alien signature resides on the planet. My name is Jayce Thedford I'm the Black Ranger and command the power of the Mastodon. We are heading to Antarctica to avenge my friend's death. I pity Rito if he tries to stop us.

"Are we almost there?" I ask Blake who shakes his head.

"The flight is taking longer than normal since the Shogun Megazord was so damaged." Sierra explains to me.

"Alright just make it quick we can't let Rito escape." I say with urgency.

"Hey you doing okay?" Britt asks me as I walk to the back of the room.

"I will be one this is all behind us." I explain to her.

"Alright so I've finished my calculations and with Britt's assistance and Madison's distractions I believe I know why Rito survived." Connor says excitedly with Madison skipping behind him.

"Well come out with it." Hannah says anxiously.

"Britt said that they shot Rito multiple times with energy based weaponry which strengthens his armor. I strongly believe that because of him absorbing those shots he was able to survive." Connor continues to explain.

"How does this help us Connor?" I ask him.

"Let me finish for crud sakes. The explosion must've destroyed his armor. If it did I believe a concentrated blast of energy from our Morphers might destroy Rito." Connor informs us with a huge 'but' on his tongue. "But it will result in us losing our powers."

"We'll try to fight him first and if we can't destroy him that way then we'll use our Morphers." I say to everyone who nod in agreement.

"Jayce I have sent the Shogun Megazord a video Caleb made that he had specified to only be heard by your ears." Zordon informs me mentally.

"I'll be right back guys." I tell everyone as I head to one of the Shogun Megazord's desktops. I look into the sent messages and find the video. I click on the video hoping for it to bring some closure.

"Jayce if you're watching this video then something serious has happened to me. I'm probably dead and if I am dead then I'm sorry. It would be my luck I die to a freaking Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle or some weird crap. Sorry again let me keep on topic. If I am dead or seriously injured that means somebody needs to take my place as leader. My first and only choice is you. Just think about how many times you've saved the team or me for that matter. Not that far into this mess you and me had to protect a cure that would cure our friends and a bunch of innocent people. I may never look at snakes the same, but we won and we managed to save our friends lives. Let's jump forward a bit to when we were facing Rita for the first time. I had the most flawed plan in existence, but you were right there blocking evil lightning from Rita to help me. After Bryce died I knew he wouldn't be the last and that scared me. I went to face Kigoraxe alone to destroy my Power Coin and just get it over with, but you came in and saved my sorry butt yet again. Thank you for being awesome and always having the team's back. I appoint you the leader of the Power Rangers." Caleb says on the video leaving me in a blubbering mess.

"I'll do you proud buddy." I whisper to myself hoping that Caleb can hear it wherever he is.

"We couldn't help but overhear the video. Let's give it up for our new leader Jayce!" Madison says enthusiastically with them all clapping for me.

"Come on guys that's really not necessary." I say to both the Alien Force and the team.

"Oh but I think it is. Welcome to the leader club that I totally did not just now decide upon being a thing." Blake says shaking my hand as I get out of the chair.

"Thanks guys." I thank everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching ceremony, but we are here." Sierra says worryingly as we all look out the glass to see Rito standing among what remains of his army. We all teleport out of the Shogun Megazord including the Alien Force.

"It's about time you've arrived. I was getting bored." Rito says sinisterly as he walks to the front of his army.

"Rito your time has come! Your armor is gone and you'll be joining it soon!" Brandon exclaims as we all begin to grab our Morphers.

"I don't need armor to finish you pathetic lot off." Rito says as him and his army begin to charge at us.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" I command activating our Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Alien Force take care of the monsters. We got Rito. Mastodon Axe!" I command leading the charge right into Rito. My axe slams straight into Rito's sword as Blake slams one of the monsters into the floor and then slicing them with his sword. Sierra and Jennifer unleash their elemental powers liquefying the monsters and then freezing them. Morgan unleashes a shockwave of energy sending a few monsters into the ground! Daniel unleashes a tremor making the Earth swallow a few of the monsters whole. That's when Hannah and Connor kick Rito off of me. Madison and Britt then run forward and kick him yet again to the floor. Brandon then slams down on him! Rito with astonishing speed slices Brandon off of him and slices Britt, Madison, Hannah, Connor and I with blinding speed. Chuck-1 tackles Rito to the ground hoping to keep him down long enough for us to call on our weapons.

"Triceratops Staff!"

"Pterodactyl Bow!"

"Sabretooth Daggers!"

"Raptor Claws!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

Rito slices Chuck-1 off of himself just as Connor smacks Rito with his staff. Hannah and Britt unleash their arrows and beams of light as it smacks into Rito making him step back. Rito then slices Hannah, Connor, and Britt away from him making them fall over un-morphed. Brandon and Madison charge in locking in battle against Rito's blade. He easily slices Brandon and Madison off of him and goes in for the killing blow. Blake seeing what was about to happen shoots fire from his hands knocking Rito back partially stunning him. I charge at Rito smacking his arm with my Axe barely making him twitch. Brandon and Madison manage to finally get up just as he slices all three of us un-morphing us. Chuck-1 tries to fight back, but is easily smacked away by Rito.

"You guys know what we have to do." Connor says as we all grab our Morphers and point them directly at Rito.

"What is this? You have one last trick you think can stop me?" Rito says laughing manically.

"Rito Repulso! You have invaded Earth and that is unforgivable. By the power invested in us you will be destroyed!" I exclaim as we unleash the power from our Morphers. As it smacks into Rito I hear him scream in terror as he begins to be destroyed.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Rito shouts as he's completely disintegrated before our eyes.

"Shogun Megaweapon ACTIVATE!" Sierra commands with them putting their weapons together and blasting the remaining monsters destroying them. We all then sit there in silence as the Alien Force un-morphs.

"It's over." Hannah says relieved as we all catch our breath.

"I mean it's really over. No more powers, no more monsters, no more secrets." Britt says beginning to laugh in happiness.

"So you guys lost your powers?" Daniel asks us with Connor nodding sadly.

"Well have you tried?" Jennifer asks curiously.

"Let's give it a go. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I say as we press the button that usually activates our powers.

"It didn't work." Brandon says sadly putting the Morpher back.

"I want to commend you guys. You not only defended Earth once from an invasion, you defended it twice. You destroyed Rita Repulsa, Lord Zed and now Rito Repulso. Our own team never accomplished something like that even when there was twenty of us. If you ever want to join the Alien Force, just give us a call." Blake offers.

"I think I can speak for everyone when saying we need a little break from being a Power Ranger maybe even forever." I say to Blake who nods it. "But we could use your teleporter. Ours is kind of fried."

"Totally, where to?" Blake asks me with only one answer in my mind.

"The Power Chamber its time we say goodbye to Alpha and Zordon." I answer with everyone nodding in agreement. We are then teleported to the Power Chamber where Alpha begins going ecstatic.

"Oh Rangers, I was beginning to fear the worse ai ai ai." Alpha begins to rant with us all hugging the friendly robot we had come to love.

"I couldn't be prouder. Jayce through your strength and diligence you made it through this endeavor. Britt with your will and determination you helped this team succeed on numerous occasions. Hannah thanks to your speed and mind you not only assisted Connor in creating his experiments but also became a valued member of the team. Connor without your constant search for knowledge and answers this adventure would never even had happened. Madison your light hearted humor and jokes always lightened the teams path even in the darkest of times. Brandon you might not have chosen to be a Ranger, but I believe you have fulfilled the role of a Power Ranger. These victories have come with costs that will always be with us in our hearts, but without their sacrifice many more people would've suffered. Even though you don't have your powers you will always be a Power Ranger in my eyes." Zordon thanks us leaving us with happiness on all our faces.

This journey has been long and almost always dangerous. It feels like just yesterday we were fighting Goldar for the first time and being confused with all the powers at our disposal. Needless to say I don't regret being a Ranger and will always cherish those moments with Caleb and everyone else.

* * *

 **I said in the final chapter that I will explain what's going on with Season 2. Instead of directly heading to Season 2 I'm going to take a break from Power Rangers and begin a spinoff fan fiction about the Flash. It will mirror a lot of the things in the first Flash season, but after that I will begin both of their Season 2 stories. Thank you for all the support on this Story and I hope you enjoy the upcoming content.**


	31. S2 Ep1 A Year Later

**I apologize for how long it took me to make the first chapter of Season 2. Hopefully, you, the reader, can still enjoy all the hard work I put into each Chapter.**

 **If you can follow or favorite this story that'd be great. It helps knowing that people enjoy the stuff that you rigorously put out.**

* * *

Power Rangers: Alien Force #1

1 Year Later. After the death of Caleb and Sara-0 me and the rest of the team teleport aboard the Shogun Megazord. The Shogun Megazord being piloted by the Alien Force begin the flight to Antarctica where Rito remains. Meanwhile on the Megazord Connor finally thinks up of an answer to why Rito survived the Power Coin explosion. Sadly, the amount of blasts Britt and Sara shot at Rito made his armor make him nearly invincible. Thankfully, the explosion of the Power Coin destroyed Rito Repulso's armor making him vulnerable. Connor informs us that a highly concentrated blast from our Morphers would destroy Rito Repulso, but make us lose our powers. Zordon then mentally tells me that Caleb prepared a video just in case he died. I use the Shogun Megazord's computers and watch in amazement as Caleb makes me the new leader of the Power Rangers. The rest of the team was eavesdropping and heard Caleb's video and congratulated me on being the new leader. Sadly, we finally had arrived in Antarctica where we find Rito Repulso and the rest of his army waiting for us. We begin the fight with it instantly not going our way. The Alien Force take care of the rest of the monsters while myself and my team took on Rito. The Alien Force unleash a blast from their Shogun Megaweapon destroying the last of the monster while we unleash the concentrated from our Morphers destroying Rito Repulso forever. We get a thanks and an offer from the Alien Force to join them against Master Vile. We refuse for the moment and teleport back to the Power Chamber where Zordon commends us on our victory. We then gave Alpha our Morphers to keep safe and teleported home to catch up on the huge amounts of Softmore homework. The world was saved and our job was done. My name is Jayce Thedford I used to be the Black Ranger commander of the Mastodon, now I'm just a regular 16-year-old in Highschool. After the invasion ended Madison and Brandon were forced to move away to someplace I wasn't told. I haven't seen them or talked to them since. Hannah's Mom had to move or something because of a job I haven't heard from her either. Chuck-1 decided to stay with Zordon and Alpha until he was needed again. They moved to New York or some place around there. It's just me Connor, and Britt left.

"Hey guys have you seen or heard from Hannah in a while?" I ask Connor and Britt who just shrug as we sit down at our table for lunch.

"Come on, its nearly Christmas you would think that they would at least call." Connor says sadly as he starts eating.

"Actually I heard from Hannah just yesterday. Her and her mom are very happy and her mom is actually going to let Hannah visit!" Britt exclaims excitedly announcing news me and Connor needed to hear.

Meanwhile with Hannah (Not in New York).

"He's on the move requesting backup!" Hannah exclaims exhausted as she's chasing after an assassin.

"Backup isn't possible right now you are on your own, Morgan out." Morgan informs Hannah over the communicator.

"Greaaat." Hannah says to herself as she continues to chase after the assassin. The assassin goes around a giant amount of crates and Hannah gets an idea.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

She uses her wind powers blowing the crates into the assassin. It hits the assassin making him fall over in pain.

"Please don't hurt me!" The assassin says pathetically.

"Junor, you are under arrest for the assassination of three Silurian Diplomats." Hannah declares un-morphing and putting cuffs on Junor.

"Hannah, amazing job." Morgan congratulates Hannah on a good arrest.

Back on Earth me, Connor, and Britt prepare for the school Christmas party.

"This is great! Here try these chips they're amazing!" I exclaim giving Britt some of my chips that she gladly accepts.

"Holy crap these might be the best chips I've ever eaten." Britt says wide eyed. Suddenly, a girl screams in terror as Connor falls over with blood pouring from his shoulder.

"What the heck just happened?" I ask the girl who begins to panic.

"Some weird laser thing just came through the window and zapped Connor!" The girl exclaims as more of the students begin to gather around Connor's fallen body. I check for a pulse which is still thankfully steady, but declining fast. "Someone call the police!"

"What happened?" Britt asks me as I rejoin her.

"Nothing good. I hate to say this, but we need to leave. Whatever hurt Connor could be aiming for us next." I say fearfully with Britt nodding her agreement. We get outside and begin to make our way back to my car when a Freshman comes around the corner.

"Hey, Josiah, what's up man?" I ask Josiah who lights up in excitement.

"Jayce, my man! My Dad can't pick me up and I was wondering if you could drive me home?" Josiah asks me sincerely with Britt giving me the Death Glare.

"Totally man. The car is this way." I say with Britt elbowing me in the stomach not so subtly. We get in the car and I begin driving to Josiah's house.

"Thanks so much for this Jayce, you don't know how much this means to me." Josiah thanks me with Britt still unmoved. After a few minutes of driving something catches my eye.

"Britt what's that?" I ask pointing to a moving light in the sky.

"I'm not sure." Britt answers cautiously when suddenly Puddies appear right in front the truck.

"Jayce what are you doing? Get the heck down! They're aliens." Josiah warns me worryingly as Britt and I get up looking around, hoping there's not a monster to go along with them.

"Thanks for the warning I couldn't tell!" I exclaim sarcastically. They begin to inch closer to the truck scaring Josiah even more.

"Jayce, we don't have our powers anymore we can't just fight them willy nilly." Britt whispers to me sternly.

"Why not? Caleb, showed us a little thing or two about Jui Jitsu back when we were Rangers." I remark with confidence as I jump out of the truck. One begins to charge at me, so I kick it in the stomach and chop his neck making him fall into the ground. Another one comes after me catching me off guard as it slams me into the truck. Britt gets out of the truck and punches the Puddie off of me. Leaving only three left, they charge at us. Britt kicks one while I punch the other. Josiah gets out of the truck and tackles the last Puddie to the ground.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Josiah exclaims excitedly as the light in the sky speeds off at super speed. "Did you see that! I just took out an alien! Woot!"

"That's great Josiah. Britt, do you still have yours?" I ask Britt who jumps back into the truck violently searching for her purse.

"Yeah it's right here." Britt remarks surprising me as she pulls out her old communicator.

"Woah, what's that?" Josiah asks curiously as she begins to turn it on.

"Britt it is good to hear from you again. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Zordon asks Britt nicely.

"We were just attacked by Puddies. Zordon, something bad is going on." Britt says cautiously as Josiah and I listen.

"I will use the teleporter to teleport you, Connor, and Jayce to the Power Chamber at once!" Zordon exclaims mistaking Josiah for Connor.

"What's going on!" Josiah exclaims as we are teleported to the Power Chamber.

"AI AI AI intruder!" Alpha exclaims beginning to slam his flimsy robotic arms against Josiah.

"I do not understand where is Connor?" Zordon says confused.

"Stand down, Alpha. Connor, I believe was targeted by the same people who attacked us. He's currently in the hospital and we agreed to take Josiah home." I explain to him as Alpha looks terribly embarrassed.

"Ai ai ai I'm so sorry my servos have been itching for some action." Alpha apologizes to Josiah who looks terribly confused.

"Why is there a giant head in a tube? How was I teleported? And how is there a robot here?" Josiah asks fearfully.

"The 'head' is Zordon, respect him. We have a teleporter, deal with it. He's a nice robot named Alpha, cuddle him. We're the Power Rangers, surprise." Britt explains rudely with Josiah wide-mouthed in surprise.

"I sent a message to the Alien Force who should be here any minute." Zordon informs us.

"Awesome! It'll be great to see Blake again especially after all this time. Josiah, don't freak out, but we're the Power Rangers. These guys coming are also Power Rangers, so please try to act professional." I explain to Josiah as he straightens up and puts a non-confused face on. "That'll work."

"Please tell me you aren't thinking about accepting Blake's offer to join Alien Force." Britt says regrettably.

"If it's what I have to do in order to keep you and Connor safe, then I might." I declare putting my arm around Britt. Blake and the whole Alien Force teleport in including Morgan, Jennifer, Sierra, Daniel and Hannah.

"Wait, what? Hannah?" Britt asks confused as me and her look at Hannah who looks completely embarrassed.

"You aren't in New York are you?" I ask Hannah who shakes her head revealing her Morpher.

"I really didn't want you guys to find out like this." Hannah remarks embarrassingly as Britt and I are still in shock.

"What's the situation?" Blake asks me as I begin to get angry.

"We were attacked by 5 Puddies and Connor is in the hospital because of a shot to the shoulder." Britt explains to him helping me calm down.

"Jennifer and I have been investigating Master Vile's empire and it seemed he was mustering up for something. I believe he has sent another of one of his generals to destroy Earth just like Rita, Lord Zed, and Rito tried to do." Blake theorizes worryingly.

"We don't have our powers this time. What are we going to do?" I ask Blake who just motions to Hannah.

"Jayce, let us take care of it. The Alien Force really aren't that bad. I've gotten know them this past year. These powers are going to be more than enough to be deal with this new threat, whoever it may be." Hannah explains excitedly making me furious.

"That's all you have to say? You left us. You didn't even attend Caleb's funeral! I could've understood if you had no choice, but this, was clearly a choice." I exclaim getting more worked up.

"What he's trying to say is we'll hold a vote when Connor gets out of the hospital." Britt explains nicely trying to calm down the situation. I nod trying to calm down, but failing to do so.

"Wow this is so coooool! Hi, pleased to meet you I'm, Josiah!" Josiah exclaims excitedly shaking Blake's hand with him terribly confused.

"His name is Josiah Noble, he accidently got drawn into this." I explain finally calming down.

"Say, if these guys won't take you up on that offer for powers, I know someone who will." Josiah whispers to Blake loudly with me glaring at him. "Or not."

"What about the Zeo Crystal?" Hannah asks curiously.

"Zeo Crystal?" I ask confused.

"Yeah! Remember the Zeo Crystal that Brandon obtained when you were all El Jayce e Dor. Oh wait, you don't remember that, do you?" Hannah explains to me leaving me ten times more confused.

"The Zeo Crystals could be harnessed to give someone Ranger abilities. However, we would need all 6 Zeo Crystals and currently we only have one." Zordon explains to us leaving me only disappointed.

"How about it, fearless leader, one more adventure left in the tank?" Britt asks me sarcastically.

"LET'S DO IT!" Josiah exclaims excitedly squishing me and Britt in a really awkward hug.

"Josiah, I couldn't have said it better." I exclaim excitedly confidence returning.

Meanwhile at an unknown location.

"The plan is in action. They will find the Zeo Crystals for us and I will be able to destroy the entire planet because of their stupidity." A mysterious and maniacal voice exclaims.

The Rangers are back! After nearly a year I finally feel some closure over the whole ordeal. Josiah insists on joining us and with 5 Zeo Crystals to find I say the more the merrier! This new threat better be ready because myself and 11 other Rangers are committed to defending the Earth.


	32. S2 Ep2 Zeo Conundrum!

**Alright, second chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been following the story and I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter.**

 **If you could favorite or follow the series, it would be greatly appreciated. It helps show that people enjoy the content I'm making.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Power Rangers: Alien Force #2

Zeo Conundrum! A year after Rito's destruction the Power Rangers of Earth have scattered and shattered after losing their powers. I accidently had some part in this by offering Hannah a place in the Alien Force as the Pink Alien Ranger. She accepted and with the approval from her parents went with us into deep space investigating and hopefully stopping Master Vile. Both Madison and Brandon's parents agreed to have them move away to an unknown location. In present day Jayce, Connor and Britt decided to attend the school's Christmas party. That's where Jayce and Britt discover the best chips that mankind has to offer. Meanwhile Hannah and Morgan were assigned the mission to track down the assassin known as Junor. Morgan gets hold up on Junor's goon while Hannah chases after Junor himself. Junor runs beside some crates, so Hannah Morphs and blows the crates into Junor making him fall over. She then arrests Junor on counts of murder charges of 3 Silurian Diplomats. Meanwhile at the Christmas party Connor is shot by an unknown assailant making him be rushed to the Emergency Room at the nearest hospital. Jayce and Britt begin to leave the party when they are stopped by the Freshman Josiah. Josiah asks for a ride home and Jayce agrees much to Britt's disappointment. The begin to drive to Josiah's place when they are suddenly attacked by a squad of Puddies! Even without their powers they manage to defeat the five Puddies with Josiah's help. Britt begrudgingly calls Zordon for help and he teleport them three. He accidently teleports Josiah thinking he was Connor and Alpha perceives him as an intruder. They explain what had happened and we get a call to come help. After we arrive Jayce, Hannah and Britt exchange an awkward argument between each other. Hannah remembers the Zeo Crystal that Brandon recovered from Rita's hands over a year beforehand. Zordon explained it could be used to give six people Ranger powers, but only if we find all six Zeo Crystals. Jayce and Britt decide that one more adventure couldn't hurt and Josiah was overjoyed. My name is Blake Reiner I'm the Red Alien Ranger and command the power of fire.

"My team and I have decided that while you find the Zeo Crystals, we will protect the Earth and it's inhabitants from this new menace." I explain to Jayce and Britt who don't look overly thrilled.

"Something wrong?" Morgan asks with some hostility behind his voice.

"Nothing. We need to go pick up Connor from the Hospital so we'll take our leave." Jayce informs us with Alpha teleporting Jayce, Josiah and Britt back to Jayce's car.

"Well we need to get working on finding out who this new threat is." Hannah declares as she sits down in the familiar chairs.

"Jennifer and I, will visit the system of KO35. That's where a friend of mine named, Andros, is based. If anyone knows about who this threat is it'll be him." Daniel says with Jennifer nodding her agreement.

"Alright, you guys be careful. Take the Shogun Megazord and we'll stay here on Earth." I command Daniel and Jennifer who immediately teleport to the Shogun Megazord in orbit. "Gosh dang it. Remind me that if they bang up the Shogun Megazord they have to buff it out this time."

"While we wait for Daniel and Jennifer to get the information we need, how about you show us around Hannah? We never got to see this movie you praised as, Star Wars." Sierra offers to Hannah.

"Yeah, why the heck not. Let me go grab Star Wars Episode 4 and we can start this!" Hannah exclaims excitedly as she teleports back home for the first time in a year. Suddenly, Sierra begins to freak out and falls to the ground holding her head in pain.

"Sierra! What's wrong?" I ask Sierra as Morgan helps me get her back on her feet.

"It's a trap there's monsters everywhere!" Sierra exclaims as she begins to spaz out. "Daniel and Jennifer. They're in trouble."

Meanwhile with Daniel and Jennifer they land on KO35 where they already know something is bad.

"Sooooo this guy Andros. You trust him?" Jennifer asks curiously.

"Before I joined Alien Force me and him were partners in protecting KO35 from harm. I haven't seen him in a while, but before I left he was trying to reverse engineer Morpher technology." Daniel explains to Jennifer as they teleport out of the Shogun Megazord.

"What? But that's impossible!" Jennifer exclaims dumbfounded as we see Andros running up to us.

"Before I left to be apart of Alien Force, he was very close." Daniel explains quietly as he puts on an excited face.

"Daniel!? Daniel! My bro, what's up? Long time no see." Andros exclaims excitedly as he runs up to Daniel.

"Hey Andros, what is going on? The town looks sort of deserted." Daniel remarks cautiously.

"Oh you know how they are shy to strangers. How about we go to my lab? Don't look surprised or suspicious or they'll kill you. I'm going to escort you to my lab and we can make a stand there. Follow me." Andros says fearfully as he begins his way to one of the smaller buildings. Daniel and Jennifer follow him inside the building where he then breaks into a full on sprint to the floor.

"What's going on?" Jennifer exclaims as she pulls out her Morpher just in case.

"Master Vile showed up here and he killed everyone in the town except for me. He knew me and you were friends and thought to use it as leverage." Andros explains to Daniel and Jennifer who both realize they walked into a trap. Suddenly, Tenga Warriors break down the door with Super-Puddies getting in the front in case we tried to attack them.

"Stay behind us Andros, we got this." Daniel retorts confidently as he pulls out his Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Water Nunchucks!"

"Ground Hammer!"

Jennifer shoots water onto the floor as she smacks two Super-Puddies making them trip and slam into the floor. Daniel slams his Hammer into the ground making the last three Super-Puddies be swallowed by the ground of KO35. Andros grabs a briefcase and after opening it puts a wrist device on.

"Watch this Daniel. Let's ROCKET!" Andros commands activating the device on his wrist. He then types a code into it.

"3…3…5!"

"Mega Red!"

"Andros, you're a genius!" Daniel asks in disbelief as Andros flips into action blasting the Tenga Warriors into dust!

"I'm the first man made Ranger. Mega Red!" Andros declares as he blasts another Tenga Warrior trying to run.

"That's amazing!" Jennifer declares as they all un-morph.

"Before Master Vile invaded I was able to finally create the Mega Bracelet. Whoever uses the bracelet first is bonded to the powers forever like the Alien Force with their Elementites. I enter the code 335 into the Morpher and it activates my powers." Andros explains to us excitedly.

"You can finally go find your sister." Daniel says to Andros who nods.

"Wherever my sister is, I will find her and kill the monster that took her." Andros declares clenching his fists in remembrance.

"That's really sweet, but we came here for information. The planet called Earth is under attack and we have no clue whom by. We were hoping you knew?" Jennifer asks having to break the moment.

"No clue. Earth is that planet with the humans, right? Weren't they just under attack last year?" Andros asks curiously as he takes off his Morpher and places it back in the brief case.

"Yeah. We helped defend it last year with the help of Earth's Power Rangers, but it seems to be in Master Vile's scopes." Jennifer explains a little disappointed that they were unable to get any new information.

"We'll be heading back to Earth, but if you need any help don't hesitant to ask." Daniel tells Andros as him and Jennifer teleport back to the Shogun Megazord.

Meanwhile on Earth Sierra snapped out of it and Hannah came back with Star Wars episode 4. That's when sirens begin to go off in the Power Chamber.

"Do they always attack at the most inconvenient times?" Morgan asks sarcastically.

"Sadly, yes." Hannah remarks disappointedly.

"Ai ai ai! The national gold depository is under attack by an unknown monster!" Alpha exclaims as begins twirling in his usual fashion.

"Alien Force, be careful. We don't know what this new enemy's goals are." Zordon warns worryingly as he teleports us inside the vault.

"Great! Right into action!" Morgan exclaims excitedly just as the monster breaks through the vault's door.

"My name is Bones and I believe I'm supposed to kill you." Bones says menacingly as he pulls a bone sword out of his chest.

"That's really menacing and scary, I'm shivering in my boots." Hannah remarks sarcastically as we all grab our Morphers.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Fire Shruiken!"

"Ice Katana!"

"Wind Bow!"

"Lightning Mace!"

"Get him!" I command as Sierra charges at Bones locking her sword against his. I throw my Shruiken at Bones making him fly into the wall! Hannah flips over and shoots Bones through the wall making him fall over in pain. Morgan then slams his Mace into Bones making be shocked back. Bones fires lasers from his sword knocking us back! Sierra tries to knock his sword out of his hand, but is swatted away. I use my Shruiken and throw it at Bones setting him on fire! Suddenly, Tenga Warriors arise from the ground and put out Bone's flames.

"Need help?" Jennifer asks sarcastically as herself and Daniel teleport in.

"Maybe, but that would mean we couldn't handle it." I joke as the Tenga Warriors slam into us knocking the breath out of me.

"Well in that case you don't need our help." Jennifer teases as I'm punched in the gut by the Tenga Warrior. I then glare at Daniel who realizes that we could actually use some help.

"Jennifer, I don't think he liked your joke." Daniel exclaims jokingly as he and Jennifer whip out their Morphers.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"So rude. A little sense of humor can go a long way." Jennifer jokes shooting water into Bones making him fall back in pain. Daniel then slams the back of his arm into the Tenga Warrior that was repeatedly punching me. I jump back and throw the Shruiken into the Tenga Warrior, destroying it. Morgan begins glowing as electric shocks begin emitting from him and as he unleashes a wave of energy it destroys the rest of the Tenga Warriors. Sierra then freezes Bones in place keeping him away from Hannah as she shoots the ice shattering Bones into millions of tiny pieces.

"Well that's a relief." Hannah states as we all power down.

"What do you mean?" I ask her curiously.

"Well usually we have to fight a giant version of that monster." Hannah explains relieved when suddenly a beam of light from an unknown location slams into Bone's pieces putting them together and enlarging him 30 stories high. "This is bull crap."

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Shogun Zords, ACTIVATE!" Sierra commands teleporting us into our Zords.

"Shogun Megazord Mode, ACTIVATE!" I command activating the Shogun Megazord. The Alien Fire Zord begins to fold onto itself with the legs into folding into the back creating the body. The Alien Ground Zord and Alien Water Zord form onto the arms of the body while the Alien Lightning Zord and Alien Ice Zord form onto the legs of the body completing the Shogun Megazord.

"What about my Zord?" Hannah asks as her Alien Wind Zord stands beside the Shogun Megazord.

"The Alien Wind Zord used to combine to some of our other Zords for a powerful Megazord, but let's try something different!" I explain to Hannah who listens.

"Ultimate Shogun Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Hannah commands activating the Ultimate Shogun Megazord sequence. The Alien Wind Zord the forms over the body of the Shogun Megazord strengthening the armor. Bones slams his sword into the Ultimate Shogun Megazord, but it is easily avoided. The Ultimate Shogun Megazord then tackles Bones to the ground!

"You could say the Bones are about to break! FINAL WAVE!" Jennifer jokes unleashing an energy blast from both of the Ultimate Shogun Megazord's swords destroying Bones completely.

"Great job, everyone." I congratulate excitedly as everyone nods in agreements.

We power down and teleport back to the Power Chamber where Connor, Britt, Jayce, and Josiah await us with good news written on their face.

"Are we supposed to guess why you're so happy or are you going to tell us?" Morgan asks them rudely.

"We think we found the location of the first Zeo Crystal! Bad news is that it's in the middle of a volcano that's currently active and it could result in horrible death." Connor declares excitedly.

The mystery of whom is attacking Earth has only become more obscure. With the Ultimate Shogun Megazord sequence unlocked we can finally defeat monsters with relative ease. And now that Jayce and his team has found the first Zeo Crystal they'll be able to start their quest to get new powers. Master Vile has probably sent one of his most trusted Generals to destroy Earth and we'll need all the help we can get.


	33. S2 Ep3 The First Piece!

Power Rangers: Alien Force #3

The First Piece! With a new threat on Earth and us not having any powers Alien Force declares that they'll protect Earth. Josiah, Jayce, and Britt decide to go see Connor in the hospital and explain to him what's going on. Blake splits up the team with Jennifer and Daniel visiting KO35 where Daniel's friend Andros lives. Meanwhile Sierra convinces Hannah to show them Star Wars. That's when Sierra goes into a panic vision of Daniel, Jennifer, and Andros getting ambushed by Super-Puddies and Tenga Warriors. Meanwhile Daniel and Jennifer finally landed on KO35 using the Shogun Megazord. Andros happily greets them and discreetly warns them that there are monsters that will kill them unless they do something. They make their way into Andros's lab where the three make a stand against the monsters. Andros reveals his secret project the Mega Bracelet! He uses the Mega Bracelet to Morph into the first manmade Ranger 'Mega Red!'. They easily defeat the monsters and Andros reveals he has no information on the enemy attacking Earth since he was captivity. Meanwhile on Earth just as Hannah gets back with Star Wars Episode 4 the sirens sound alerting the team of a monster attack. Zordon teleports them to the National Gold Depository where a monster named Bones is attacking. The Alien Force begin fighting and Tenga Warriors arrive to fight as well. That's when Jennifer and Daniel make it back and help the rest of Alien Force destroy Bones. That's when a giant beam of light comes from the sky and slams into the shattered remains of Bones enlarging him. The team forms the Ultimate Shogun Megazord and destroys him with ease. When Alien Force the team has good news that they found a Zeo Crystal, but it's in the middle of the volcano. My name is Madison Bleth I used to be the Purple Ranger and commanded the power of the Raptor. After Rito Repulso was destroyed my mom freaked out and got a hold Brandon's mom to tell them move. Crazy enough it worked and we moved to London with Brandon. Ever since then I've made new friends and my Power Ranger life was what I thought gone.

"C'mon slow poke!" Brandon teases jokingly as I run out of the house.

"Did you hear on the news? There was a monster attack in America again." I ask worryingly as we continue our walk to school.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly the Alien Force stopped it which means Blake and them are back. I wonder if it's anything as serious as last time." Brandon replies worried as well, but still smiling.

"Brandon do you ever wonder what the rest of the team are doing right now?" I ask Brandon as we get closer to the school.

"Yeah, actually. Especially now because of all the monsters reappearing. Jayce and Britt are probably smooching it up on a date. Connor probably cured cancer and Hannah created the first warp drive spaceship." Brandon jokes making me laugh uncontrollably.

"Smooching it up eh? What do you think Britt?" Jayce asks Britt as they walk in front of us. Britt then swiftly elbows him the side making Jayce wince in pain.

"Britt! Jayce! What are you doing here?" I ask giving Britt a giant hug while Brandon high fives Jayce.

"No hugs for us?" Hannah asks playfully as her and Connor reveal themselves. I then give another giant hug to Hannah.

"It's great to see you guys, but why are you here? Don't tell me-." Brandon begins to ask but figures it out pretty quickly.

"Have you looked at the news recently?" Connor asks me and Brandon.

"We saw that a monster was attacking if that's what you mean. It looked like Alien Force had it handled." I inform them when Hannah shows me her Alien Force Morpher. "AWESOME, you're a part of Alien Force!?"

"Yeah I joined a little after you guys left." Hannah explains to me as I look at the Morpher overly excited.

"Have you met Klingons in space yet?" I ask seriously.

"Not yet Madison, not yet." Hannah replies jokingly as I finally let go of Hannah.

"Staying on topic, we need your guys help. We've been tracking down Zeo Crystals to give us new powers and the only person who has successfully recovered one was you Brandon. The Zeo Crystal we are after is also in an active volcano." Jayce explains to us with Brandon listening closely.

"If what you're asking is if the Zeo Crystal is harmful, then no, but be careful with it. It seemed very fragile when I was protecting it from Lord Zed a year ago." Brandon explains quickly as I join back by his side.

"Hello, my name is Josiah, big fan." Josiah introduces himself to me offering to shake my hand which I accept.

"Will you help us?" Britt asks us sincerely.

"Of course, let's go into an active volcano and possibly die. Man I missed this." I joke making Jayce chuckle a bit. We are then teleported to the Power Chamber where the Alien Force wait for us.

"You've kept us on the edge. Where is the volcano located?" Blake asks Connor inquisitively.

"You're not coming with us. If we find something that we can't handle, Hannah can help us. We don't need your help." Jayce explains coldly.

"Like heck you don't need us. Hannah can't handle an entire monster on her own!" Morgan exclaims rudely.

"I've done it before. In fact, I took out a lot more than one when Rito sent his invasion force." Hannah argues back.

"Yeah, but that was when you had a handle on all your powers and you had people with you protecting your back." Jennifer comments worried for her friend's safety.

"How about if we need help we'll call?" I propose to try and stop the arguing.

"Sounds good to me." Blake says trying compromise.

"Back on topic. The Volcano is stationed on a remote island near the East Coast. I don't have any precise coordinates, so we'll all teleport in groups of three in these sets of coordinates." Connor explains as he lays down a map showing the coordinates to Alpha.

"Alright Britt and I will teleport here, while Madison and Hannah teleport here. Connor you will lead Brandon and Josiah to the last location. That should cover the bases. We'll meet up on the island." Jayce explains to everyone who nod while Alien Force sit around us. Alpha then teleports us all to our assigned coordinates.

We then rematerialize in the middle of the air and we begin to drop hundreds of feet.

"CRAP! HANNAH, PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A PLAN!" I shout at her as she begins to pull out her Morpher.

"I HOPE SO!" Hannah exclaims as she activates her Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

As we continue to plummet she glides over to me and grabs me.

"HOLD ON!" She shouts as we nearly crash into the water. She unleashes a massive gust of wind propelling us upward as we hit the water.

Meanwhile Jayce and Britt teleport on the island completely fine except for the fact they teleported inside a cave system connected to the volcano.

"They really neglected to clean up in here." Britt jokes coughing loudly.

"This island is uninhabited sadly. I was really hoping for an awesome beach get away." Jayce begins to say when a loud growl can be heard.

"I don't know if I jinxed it, but I'm pretty sure those are the 'they'." Britt says fearfully as a horrifying orc like creature comes around the corner.

"Ug Ki hu mon fi!" The Orc shouts at them.

"That doesn't sound nice at all." Jayce jokes as the Orc charges at them. "RUN!"

They both begin to run away from the creature as fast as they can until they hit a dead end.

"End of the line." Britt says worryingly as the Orc begins to corner them. Jayce grabs a nearby club and shuffles Britt behind him.

"Fi olap trik!" The Orc shouts as it slams Jayce into the wall easily knocking him unconscious. Britt jump kicks him back making him fall over in pain.

"Sorry Jayce." Britt mutters to herself as she begins to run away from the fallen Orc who seems to have stopped chasing her.

As that was happening Connor, Brandon, and Josiah teleport completely fine on the surface of the island.

"Oh my gosh. We are on a tropical island! Coconuts!" Josiah exclaims excitedly as he begins to try and climb of the trees to grab a coconut.

"It's like Madison never left." Brandon says sarcastically grabbing Josiah and pulling him down.

"Keep focused guys. That mountain is where we need to go. And the mountain is the volcano so please be cautious Josiah." Connor jokes as they begin to hike their way to the mountain.

"What's it like in England?" Josiah asks Brandon curiously.

"Wet. It rains a lot there. Not really my thing, but Madison's happy with it. And sometimes guys must make the sacrifice for the lady." Brandon jokes half seriously and half sarcastically as they begin walking towards the mountain/volcano.

Meanwhile we finally make it shore where we sit there soaking wet.

"That is really uncomfortable and quite tiring." Hannah says un-morphing revealing herself to actually be completely dry on the inside.

"The Alien Force suits come with a dryer installed! That's just unfair." I joke making Hannah laugh.

"I'm glad you're positive about it. Everyone seems to not really like the fact that I joined Alien Force." Hannah states making me blush, but feel a bit guilty.

"Okay I'll be honest. I don't necessarily like it, but that doesn't mean I have to be rude about it. I understand why you left. We all had our own ways of coping." I explain to her making her nod in agreement. "Now that that's out of the way. Get your butt Morphing and blow this water off of me."

"Hahaha." Hannah exclaims beginning to laugh as she pulls out her Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"I wonder if the others still have their communicators." I think out loud as I'm dried by Hannah's wind blast.

"We won't know unless we try." Hannah states as I activate my communicator.

"Anyone else make it?" I ask over the communicator.

"Yeah, this is Connor. We teleported on the island perfectly. We haven't heard from Britt or Jayce though, have y'all?" Connor asks us sadly.

"No, we haven't. Maybe Alpha sent them into the sky too." I remark worried.

"Guys this is Britt please help. Help, HELP!" Britt exclaims over the communicator as she screams in agony with only crackling on the other side.

"Where did you send them Alpha?" Hannah asks grabbing the communicator from my hand.

"I'm sending everyone there now. Ai ai ai!" Alpha exclaims sadly as we are teleported into a creepy cave.

"I'm getting some serious Indiana Jones vibes." I joke as Connor, Brandon, and Josiah are teleported in beside us.

"What's the plan?" Brandon asks Hannah cautiously.

"We need to find Jayce and Britt. Whatever took them obviously is nasty and terrifying. I've never heard Britt so terrified." Hannah says worryingly as an Orc comes around the corner and instantly looks alarmed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE HUMAN!" The Orc commands surprising everyone.

"Why can we understand him?" I ask curiously.

"The Alien Force Morphers translate other people's languages. Sir, we were just looking for two of our friends." Connor exclaims trying to reason with them.

"Lava ceremony shall commence!" The Orc responds and then runs away.

"Am I the only who is severely confused?" I ask everyone.

"I don't think your alone in that boat Madison." Hannah tells me as we begin to walk throughout the underground cave system.

"Guys look!" Josiah exclaims as we look around the corner where we see a chamber filled with lava. And hanging above the lava is Jayce and Britt completely terrified.

"Don't rush in guys. We need to know what's going on." Hannah states as a Orc sees us spying.

"More sacrifices! For the Lava King!" The Orc shouts charging at me knocking me to the floor. Hannah then grabs her sword and stabs the sword into the Orc's stomach.

"What's going on here?" Hannah demands as the Orc looks on in horror.

"Sacrifice to the great Lava King. MERCY!" The Orc begins shouting alerting everyone to our presence. Suddenly, a lava monster rises from the lava pit and slowly walks towards us.

"Wind Bow!"

"What are you going to do little Ranger?" The Lava Monster gloats as Hannah shoots it.

"Crap. There are days like these when I wish we were all still Rangers. Alpha we could use some help!" Brandon exclaims over the communicator.

"You think you can stop Volcanix! You're wrong." Volcanix shouts blasting Hannah back with fire. That's when the rest of the Alien Force teleport in.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Don't need our help eh?" Blake remarks to Jayce who continues to hang there. Jennifer then puts out the lava by shooting it with water letting Jayce and Britt get down safely.

"I'm going to catch so much flack for this aren't I?" Jayce asks Blake who nods.

"You guys go recover the Zeo Crystal before this goes KABLAAM!" Jennifer exclaims disarming an Orc trying to smack her.

"I'll go with them." Hannah informs Morgan who nods as he tackles another Orc about to attack me.

"This is some Temple of Doom crap." Josiah and I say at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a cat." I exclaim excitedly as we begin running out of the cave.

"Cat?" Josiah asks curiously nearly stopping in confusion.

"Yeah, a cat." I reply back as we make our way up the mountain.

Meanwhile the Alien Force fight against Volcanix to stop him from getting the Zeo Crystal.

"Let's make this shocking!" Morgan exclaims shooting yellow lightning from his hands knocking Volcanix back a few steps.

"Fire Shruiken!"

"Water Nunchucks!"

"Lightning Mace!"

"Ice Katana!"

"Ground Hammer!"

Sierra jumps forward and begins running at the remaining Orcs. She slides her Katana alongside the Orcs freezing them in place. Volcanix begins to shoot fire from his hands and feet beginning to fly for the exit. Daniel then slams his Hammer on the ground making rocks block the exit.

"Fool! Now we're all locked in here!" Volcanix shouts making Blake smile.

"The only fool here is you. Fire Shruiken Shield!" Blake commands with the Alien Force staying close to him as his Shruiken expands covering them as the lava begins pouring in the room.

Meanwhile we continue up the volcano when we hear a loud rumbling.

"It's going to blow! We have to get out of here!" Josiah exclaims worryingly.

"We can't quit! We made it this far!" Jayce exclaims confidently.

"Hannah can you fly me in there?" I ask her remembering the way she stopped us from falling.

"I'm not sure. I'm only just now using my wind abilities. There is a major risk." Hannah warns me.

"Madison, don't." Brandon pleads.

"The whole world is at risk unless we get those Zeo Crystals, right? Then we aren't going to get any if we are too cautious. Let's go." I explain with Hannah grabbing me by the hand. The others back up as we begin to ascend while Hannah concentrates blasting the ground with air. We begin to fly higher and higher and we enter the Volcano's top. That's when I see the Zeo Crystal about to become consumed by the lava.

"Hannah drop me! I have a plan." I shout to Hannah who looks worried.

"Madison you do realize your plans never work right?" Hannah asks me.

"That's what I'm counting on." I tell her as she regrettably drops me. I grab a hold of one of the rocks connected to the Zeo Crystal's pedestal. The rock instantly separates and the Zeo Crystal falls off the pedestal. I jump off the rock and begin to plummet into the lava as I grab the Zeo Crystal. Before I get to the lava Blake and the rest of the Alien Force emerge right where I'm falling.

"Madison!?" Blake exclaims as I fall into the giant shield.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" I joke as I show them the Yellow Zeo Crystal in my hand.

"Wow awesome!" Sierra compliments me.

"I've taken a few rock climbing classes this last year and they teach you to know when a rock is going to break. Thankfully that one did break. And I saw a glow from the lava and assumed it was you." I explain to them.

"Wow that's pretty cool. But the Shruiken doesn't emit any light." Blake remarks cautiously when suddenly we are shot into the air!

"The Volcano erupted and Volcanix has you guys!" Hannah exclaims over the communicator.

"Crap! Madison stay here!" Sierra exclaims as Blake opens a piece of the Shruiken for Sierra to jump out. Sierra jumps out and grabs Volcanix's leg. Volcanix lets go of the Shruiken and we begin to plummet downwards. That's when Hannah concentrates really hard and creates a mini tornado under the Shruiken to help us descend. We all get out of the Shruiken where we look up to see Sierra battling Volcanix in the air.

"We have to help her!" Britt exclaims as the team joins us.

"Trust me, she doesn't need our help." Blake explains as we look in shock as Sierra grabs a hold of Volcanix's shoulder and pushes upward making her airborne. She grabs Volcanix again just as he shoots a stream of lava from his land barely missing her. She then stabs Volcanix in the heart destroying him.

"I got her." Hannah says relieved creating a gust of wind to cushion her fall.

"Did you get it?" Jayce asks excitedly as I show him the Yellow Zeo Crystal.

"Awesome!" Britt exclaims marveling at the Crystal.

"Don't do it again. Please." Brandon says to me with me nodding in agreement. A huge beam of light then hits Volcanix and he is enlarged on top of the Volcano.

"I'll give you the honors." Blake tells Hannah who begins to get excited.

"Shogun Zords ACTIVATE!" Hannah commands activating the Shogun Zords. They then teleport inside the six Zords.

"Ultimate Shogun Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Morgan commands activating the Ultimate Shogun Megazord. The Alien Fire Zord begins to fold onto itself with the legs into folding into the back creating the body. The Alien Ground Zord and Alien Water Zord form onto the arms of the body while the Alien Lightning Zord and Alien Ice Zord form onto the legs of the body completing the Shogun Megazord. The Alien Wind Zord then forms over the body of the Shogun Megazord strengthening the armor.

"Let's make this showy." Jennifer remarks enthusiastically with the Ultimate Shogun Megazord slicing right through Volcanix! Volcanix then blasts the Ultimate Shogun Megazord back with a stream of lava emitting from his hands! The Ultimate Shogun Megazord then slices through the lava splitting it in half.

"No need to prolong the inevitable. FINAL WAVE!" Daniel commands unleashing a powerful blast from both of the Ultimate Shogun Megazord's swords destroying Volcanix.

With Volcanix destroyed and the Zeo Crystal recovered we teleport back to the Power Chamber where congratulations are in order.

"How did you create a mini tornado?" Blake asks Hannah curiously.

"You mean the previous Pink Ranger didn't do that?" Hannah asks cautiously.

"No. The Pink Ranger never had such a concentrated blast of air before. Your powers are growing much faster than before." Blake explains to Hannah.

"This is very intriguing, if for some reason your powers are growing faster, then it's probably because of your previous experience as the Pink Ranger. An intriguing question indeed." Jennifer wonders curiously.

"I think the real question is how awesome was Madison?" Hannah exclaims playfully making me blush as everyone agrees.

"What's important is that we now have the Blue Zeo Crystal and the Yellow Zeo Crystal which leaves the Red, Green, Pink, and Black Zeo Crystals." Jayce explains trying to stay on task.

"I thought the Zeo Crystal I recovered was the Red one?" Brandon asks confused.

"There was a lot of sand on it and it covered the true color of the Zeo Crystal which was Blue." Connor explains proud he took the time to clean it.

I'm back in the game. I thought I was done with being a Power Ranger but deep down I knew I was going to come back. I wonder why there were Orcs there, but I suppose it doesn't really matter know that they're buried under a Volcano. Whoever this supreme bad dude is I'm sure we can take him.


	34. S2 Ep4 The Horrible Past!

**Thank you to everyone who has been supporting the story by constantly reading it, it means a lot to know that people enjoy reading the stories.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see y'all in the next one.**

* * *

Power Rangers: Alien Force #4

The Horrible Past! With Jayce and his team finding the location of another Zeo Crystal the team decides they could use some assistance. Alpha teleports them to London where Brandon and Madison who were former Power Ranger members reside. After an emotional exchange they manage to persuade Madison and Brandon to help us recover the Zeo Crystal. They get back and when we ask for the location of the volcano Jayce rudely told us to back off. An argument erupts, but thankfully Madison stopped it before it got out of hand. We decide that if any trouble shows up that they'll call us immediately. They teleport in teams of two with Jayce and Britt being one team while Hannah and Madison were the second team and the final team was Connor, Josiah, and Brandon. Hannah and Madison start the adventure off horribly as they are teleported in the sky! Thankfully, Hannah manages to provide a gust of air lifting them up just as they hit the water. Meanwhile Jayce and Britt were teleported into a cave and stopped cold in their tracks as an Orc two times bigger than either of them begins chasing them. They began running, but sadly Jayce and Britt were both captured. Britt managed to send a transmission to Madison before she was taken warning them of the Orcs. They all teleported to the cave thanks to Alpha's help and began searching for Jayce and Britt throughout the cave. The team are then trapped by Orcs and a lava creature called Volcanix. We teleport in to help the team as they get Jayce and Britt down. They began to make their way out of the cave with help from Hannah as they try to make it out of range from the volcano. Madison convinces Hannah to help her get the Yellow Zeo Crystal inside the volcano. Meanwhile we fight against Volcanix and block off the entrance so that Volcanix can't escape. I then activated my Shruiken to act as a type of shield that forms around us protecting us as the lava pours in. Madison is able to jump onto the rock where the Yellow Zeo Crystal was. She managed to grab the Zeo Crystal, but she began to fall into the lava. Thankfully, we emerged right where she fell catching her inside the Shruiken shield. Volcanix then shot out of the lava and threw us into the air! Sierra then jumped out of the Shruiken and began fighting Volcanix mid-air making him drop the Shruiken. Hannah created a mini tornado under the Shruiken softening the fall. Sierra then destroyed Volcanix and it grew larger. We were then able to destroy Volcanix with the Ultimate Shogun Megazord. We now have 2 Zeo Crystals, the Blue Zeo Crystal and the Yellow Zeo Crystal, yet we are still no closer to finding this new evil than before. My name is Blake Reiner I'm the Red Alien Ranger and command the power of Fire. After not finding anything on the global search for another Zeo Crystal we send all the previous Rangers home to get some rest while we come up with a new plan.

"It's midnight guys can't we just go to sleep?" Hannah asks me as we continue to look at the computer.

"We can't, if a new monster strikes we have to be ready." I answer Hannah who isn't happy at all.

"Be ready for what? A major butt kicking? Because that's we are going to get if we continue to stay awake every night. Plus, we aren't the only heroes on Earth you know." Hannah remarks back as she flops on the uncomfortable couch.

"Whom? Jayce's team? What are they going to do against something like this? They don't even have powers from cruds sake!" I ask rudely exhaustion consuming my mind.

"Let's calm down everyone. We can't fight each other right now. Especially right now." Sierra pleads with everyone as we nod and continue to look for the villain's base on the 3d scan we did of the moon. Suddenly, Sierra begins to have a vision and slam into the floor as the pain consumes her mind. She begins to see the outline of a sign, and a giant sized base behind the sign as the troops begin to become clearer. The troops were Puddies! "We've been looking in the wrong spot."

"What did you see Sierra?" Daniel asks calmly as he help Sierra back on her feet.

"I saw where this villain is hiding. It's not on the moon, it's here on Earth." Sierra explains to the rest of us as I begin to recalibrate and starts taking a scan of the Earth.

"Can we talk please?" Hannah asks me nicely as she pulls me away from the rest of the group.

"What's wrong?" I ask Hannah as Daniel, Morgan, Jennifer and Sierra awkwardly listen in on our conversation.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you, it's been a long day." Hannah apologizes as she draws closer to me.

"I'm sorry too maybe we all just need to sleep. Volcanos, Orcs, Zeo Crystals today has been a long day. Maybe tomorrow you and I can go watch that movie you were talking about." I ponder as Hannah realizes something fishy.

"Why is it quiet?" Hannah asks when the four others stumble back to the computer as Hannah come around the corner watching as they run back into place. "Really!? Not even a moment alone?"

"We're terribly sorry?" Daniel remarks as Hannah morphs and creates a mini gust of wind that makes Daniel fall on his butt. That's when the computer starts rapidly beeping signifying it had found a place with alien DNA signatures.

"The signal is coming from the country called Russia in some place called Berkakit. Ring a bell Hannah?" Jennifer informs us as she zooms in on the city.

"I've heard of Russia, but not Berkakit. I'm a country space traveling girl not the all-knowing Earth encyclopedia." Hannah retorts uneasily as I fall over abruptly falling into unconsciousness.

"Blake!" Morgan shouts as they all rush up to me worryingly.

 **3 Years Ago**

"It's too risky." The Crimson Ranger protested as the entirety of Alien Force sits at the round table.

"We only have one shot at this, but I think we can do it!" I exclaimed referencing my idea to attack Master Vile with all 15 of their powers combined.

"I agree with Sam, we don't have any idea what the true limit of his powers are. If we are to attack and lose our powers in the process what would we do if he managed to survive?" Jack argued agreeing with his brother Sam.

"Blake calm down getting worked up won't save anyone." The previous Pink Ranger Ashley said trying to calm me down.

"I'm with Blake this time. We can't just sit around in constant fear of Master Vile. I for one am ready to bust his head open." Morgan remarked agreeing with me.

"There's too much at stake and I think we can all agree that this idea is ludicrous!" Sam exclaimed when suddenly an explosion erupts and sends us all flying from our seats.

"Master Vile found us!" Jennifer exclaimed over the intercom as she tries to maneuver the ship away from Master Vile's fleet. Suddenly the ship stops and we are yet again flung into the nearby wall. "They have us."

 **Present Day**

"He's in a catatonic state." Alpha informs us sadly looking over his limp body in the infirmary.

"Will he be okay?" Hannah asks concerned while the four others slowly gather around the bed.

"I'm unsure, ai ai ai this is just horrible." Alpha exclaims unsure as he runs off to tell Zordon.

"Blake would want us to stay on task and take down that base." Sierra remarks determined as they walk back to the teleporter.

"Alpha teleport us there please." Jennifer asks nicely as the robot waddles over and teleports Hannah, Daniel, Jennifer, Morgan and Sierra to Berkakit.

Meanwhile Jayce, Josiah, Britt and Brandon do the exact opposite of what I asked them to do and teleport to the Power Chamber to begin looking for the next Zeo Crystal.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Josiah asks worryingly as they begin looking around the computers and equipment.

"Nope, but seeing as how they don't trust us to bring us along on missions we'll have to bring in ourselves." Brandon retorts bitterly as they find the holographic globe pointing to Berkakit.

"Seems as though we found our mission." Britt remarks as they prepare to teleport themselves to Berkakit.

"This is a really bad idea." Josiah remarks fearfully as they are teleported.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jayce jokes cheerfully as the begin to walk around Berkakit.

Meanwhile we try to find the warehouse in the outskirts of the city in hopes of triggering more visions.

"Can you explain it better than 'it had a sign and Puddies'?" Morgan asks rudely as we continue to walk uncomfortably through the cold environment.

"Unfortunately, the vision was very vague. It may not even be this place." Sierra says very disappointed in her lack to control her powers.

"It's okay Sierra we'll find it. We have to." Jennifer assures Sierra as they continue walking the perimeter.

"Hannah, can you be our eye in the sky and tell us what's near?" Daniel asks politely as Hannah whips out her Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

Hannah flies into the air faster than she ever has nearly going to high as she looks around at the surrounding buildings.

"Um guys I see the base, but I also see some people we told to stay put!" Hannah shouts angrily as she spots Jayce and the others approaching the fortress Sierra saw in her vision.

Meanwhile Jayce and the other unpowered Rangers continue to make their way to the giant castle that Brandon decided to investigate.

"This is really ominous." Josiah remarks fearfully as the gate suddenly swings open making Josiah let out a shriek of fear.

"I hope you know Jayce that I hold you accountable for anything that happens to us." Britt retorts jokingly as they slowly walk into the fortress.

"What? Why?" Jayce asks confused as to why he was being blamed.

"Seriously? 'What's the worst that could happen?'" Britt mocks making Brandon and Josiah chuckle as they continue to the door leading inside. Suddenly, they're swarmed by Puddies who begin to reveal themselves as they jump down from the wall!

 **3 Years Ago**

"What do you mean they have us!?" I exclaimed growing more worried as I pushed myself off the floor.

"I mean we're locked into place the only way to get out is to destroy their tractor beam." Jennifer explains as she gets up and grabs her Morpher off the table.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish hotshot." Sam remarked rudely as everyone comes to the table and grabs their respective Morphers.

"Sam, Jack, Ashley, Jennifer, and Morgan are with me, we'll be taking out the tractor beam. Daniel, Sierra, Vivi, and Finn will be holding the docking port making sure that nobody can make it on this ship. Ben, Lauren, Karen, Zay, and George will be piloting the Megazords to stop any incoming ship missiles. Stay safe everyone." I commanded everyone as we began to run off in three different directions. As we boarded the ship Tenga Warriors begin to flock to towards us backing us into the corner.

"Ready?" Jack asked calmly as we pulled out our Morphers.

"Ready," We replied.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

We sprang into action slicing at the Tenga Warriors with blinding speed destroying them quickly. Then Jack was suddenly blasted into the wall unmorphing him and knocking him unconscious.

"Are you ready for a real challenge now Rangers?" A being named Tengar said his eyes glowing after blasting Jack.

"You don't know the half of it. Fire Shruiken!" I commanded throwing the Fire Shruiken at the metal floor setting a wall of fire dividing us from him. He then flew through the fire and opened his mouth unleashing a devastating blast of energy nearly hitting us.

"Lightning Mace! Time to get shocked!" Morgan exclaimed unleashing the entirety of his lightning abilities into his mace and hitting Tengar across the jaw knocking him into the ceiling!

Meanwhile Daniel's team arrived at the docking port just as waves of monsters begin to flood through.

"We got this guys!" Daniel shouted as they continue to run nearer to them

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Let's call forward our weapons!" Sierra exclaimed as she prepared to call forward her Katana.

"Aw you guys don't like a challenge?" Vive mocked as the other three ignored her attempts at humor.

"Ice Katana!"

"Ground Hammer!"

"Nature Axe!"

"Space Blaster!"

Sierra sliced three of the monsters easily evading their attacks as she slid her sword along the abdomen of the three monsters freezing them in place. Daniel then slammed his Hammer into the frozen monsters destroying them, while Finn used his Axe to summon the surrounding plants onboard creating vines he then used as hurdles keeping the monsters in the back away.

"There is too many of them!" Vive exclaimed as she blasts the surrounding monsters away from her before they could past her.

"What happened to your challenge?" Finn asked calmly when he is suddenly hit by a new wave of monsters breaking his concentration allowing the monsters in the back to run free.

"Finn!" Sierra exclaimed as the three began to back up as Finn is mauled by a werewolf like monster.

"Don't leave me please! I don't wanna die!" Finn shouted in agony as he continues to be bit cut and eventually maimed right before their eyes.

 **Present Day**

"Wait Hannah!" Daniel shouts as Hannah takes off to save Jayce and the others as they try to hold their own against the Puddies. Hannah lands activating her powers blowing all the Puddies into nearby walls before they could hurt Jayce, Britt, Josiah and Brandon.

"I think we've been busted." Brandon whispers to Jayce irritating him as Hannah unmorphs.

"What were you thinking!?" Hannah exclaims loudly when she's suddenly blasted into the ground knocking her unconscious.

"Pathetic. Alien Force used to be challenge." Tengar says menacingly as he descends with his wings looking similar to King Sphinx and resembling a Tenga with the exception of knight armor.

"What did you do to our friend bird freak!?" Britt exclaims knowing full well that they had walked into a trap set for the Alien Force.

"My name is unimportant. What's important is you." Tengar says sinisterly as he draws his sword and unleashes a wave of energy from it knocking the 4 ex-Rangers out.

Meanwhile Sierra, Daniel, Morgan, and Jennifer watch in horror as Tengar who was long thought dead grabs the 5 Rangers and slowly starts to take them deeper into the castle.

"What are we going to do?" Sierra asks Daniel who is the acting leader whenever I'm not around.

"We wait for Blake to wake up and then rescue our friends." Daniel explains with the other 3 nodding their heads in agreement.

 **3 Years Ago**

"These Zords aren't going to pilot themselves, so let's get this over with." Zay commented as him and his team took out their Morphers.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Shogun Zords ACTIVATE!" Lauren commanded teleporting herself and Karen into the 10 Shogun Zords.

"Extraterrestrial Zords ACTIVATE!" Ben commanded teleporting himself, Zay and George into the last 5 Zords.

"Legendary Shogun Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Karen commanded activating the 10 Shogun Zords. The Alien Fire Zord and Alien Shockwave Zord fold onto themselves and come together to make the body with the Alien Lightning Zord and Alien Ice Zord forming the left and right legs. Then the Alien Ground Zord and the Alien Water Zord form into the left and right arms while the Alien Nature Zord and the Alien Steel Zord form onto the legs providing extra armor. The Alien Space Zord then splits in half and forms over the right and left arms providing two massive blasters. The Alien Wing Zord then forms on top of the body and creates the head completing the transformation. The Legendary Shogun Megazord then begins to blast the incoming ships as they warp into view. Before the Extraterrestrial Zords can form together 7 ships warp near them and begin to blast them.

"Teleporter and Weapon systems are down! Lauren, I just want you know…." George began to confess when a humongous beam of light shoots out of the ships destroying the 5 Zords completely.

"George!" Lauren cried out as her Husband is disintegrated. Lauren then took full control of the Legendary Shogun Megazord and rammed it into the ship that fired the laser destroying the ship and the Legendary Shogun Megazord.

While that was happening Jack, Sam, Ashley, and I continue to fight Tengar while Morgan tries to destroy the tractor beam and Jennifer hurries back to the ship to be ready to leave.

"Any day now!" Sam exclaimed rudely as he sent a shockwave of energy from his hands knocking Tengar back slightly.

"I'm trying my best! This is a lot harder than it looks!" Morgan shouted angrily hammering away at the tractor beam's core. Ashley then blasted herself in the air momentarily and blasting Tengar as he tries to grab her. Jack clumsily tries to stab at Tengar, but is caught off balanced and stabbed through the heart.

"Jack no please. Jack…." Sam exclaims in disbelief as he grabs his brother's lifeless corpse.

"Sam, watch out!" I exclaimed throwing my Shruiken at Tengar as he nearly slices Sam's head off.

"He was my brother. HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Sam exclaimed unleashing the full power of his shockwaves emanating a strong pulse destroying the tractor beam core and sending everyone hurdling into the walls. "Please just kill me."

"What I have in store for you is worst then death." Tengar retorted menacingly as he pulls out his sword and slices Sam's head off. Suddenly, a gleam of light brightens the area and Master Vile teleports in as he inspects Tengar's handiwork.

"Good work my General. What do we have here, the once proud Red Ranger?" Master Vile gloated grabbing me by my throat while Ashley and Morgan are pinned to the ground by Tengar. "What do you say to the man who has murdered billions?"

"Just get it over with." I said feeling utter hopelessness when he suddenly drops me and kicks me into the wall.

"Not today Red Ranger. I'm going to take something a lot more precious to you. Or should I say someone." He remarked menacingly as he stares intently at Ashley motioning Tengar to kill her.

"No, please don't! She's all I have." I exclaimed grabbing Master Vile's cape in utter fear.

"Get off me you pathetic swine!" Master Vile exclaimed kicking me in the gut breaking two ribs.

"Blake, please don't do this. You know I will always love you." Ashley screamed fearfully as Tengar grabbed his sword and with one clean strike kills her splattering her blood on Morgan and I.

"Blake, we need to go." Morgan told me grabbing me off the floor as he begins to run back to the ship. I run over and grab Ashley's Morpher and then begin running alongside Morgan desperately trying to escape as Tengar watches amused.

Meanwhile Sierra, Daniel, Jennifer and Vivi continued to fight the continuous flow of monsters invading the ship.

"Vivi, I need you to set your blaster on this pedestal." Jennifer informed her as Morgan and I charge into the room.

"Why? I kinda need it right now." Vivi replied as she blasts three monsters back into the air lock.

"If I can modify the blaster's output I can possibly create a beam of energy that can teleport all of the monsters into space!" Jennifer exclaimed excitedly forcibly taking Vivi's gun and placing it down.

"Where is everyone?" I asked fearing the answer I already knew.

"Dead. All of them…just gone." Daniel replied hammering in another one of the monsters into the horde.

"Got it!" Jennifer exclaimed turning it on teleporting all the monsters in range into outer space. She then raced over to the pilot console and warps us into another sector of space.

"Where's Vivi?" Morgan asked confused when we look around realizing what Jennifer had done.

"Vivi was part monster and you teleported every monster into space. You killed her!" Daniel exclaimed grabbing Jennifer out of her chair and throwing her onto the floor.

"I didn't have time to set a filter for her. I'm sorry." Jennifer explained as Daniel backs up off of her and falling onto the floor in shock.

"They're all dead," I said tears rolling down my face as we lay there in shock.

 **Present Day**

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" I exclaim waking up strapped to the bed with Alpha standing over me in shock.

"AI AI AI, Zordon he's woke up!" Alpha exclaims as Zordon appears.

"How long was I out Alpha?" I ask curiously as Alpha unstraps me from the bed.

"Merely a few hours. Do not worry Blake, they're not dead." Alpha reassures me helping me out of the bed carefully as I grab my belt with my Morpher attached to it.

"Where is everybody?" I ask inquisitively realizing they may have left for Berkakit.

"On a mission and they need your help." Zordon explains to me as I finally am able to fully stand.

"I won't let another one of my friends die because I couldn't help them. Teleport me now." I command as Alpha teleports me to just outside the fortress with the rest of my team.

"Blake! You're alright." Jennifer exclaims relieved as she hugs me tightly.

"What's going on? Why are you all just waiting out here? We got work to do." I remark grabbing my Morpher off my belt.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"A monster captured Jayce, Josiah, Britt, Brandon, and Hannah. They're being held in there." Daniel informs me as we begin to inch towards the fortress.

"Gosh dang it, Jayce. Sierra, give us our entrance." I command as Sierra gently places her hand on the wall and freezes it. Daniel then smashes it completely with his hands. "Let's go,"

To be continued…


	35. S2 Ep5 The Dead End

Power Rangers: Alien Force #5

The Dead End. After a long day of Volcanos, Orcs, and otherwise unpleasant things Blake decided to send us home. A couple of hours later Blake and Hannah begin to get in a fight over if they should take a well-deserved sleep or continue trying to locate where the General of the new attack is stationed. Sierra then has a vision silencing the argument between Hannah and Blake as they check to see if she was okay. Sierra reveals to the team that she saw where the new villain was hiding and it wasn't on the moon, it was on Earth. Jennifer then recalibrated the search for alien signatures to direct it at the Earth instantly getting a hit in a place called Berkakit, Russia. Hannah pulls over Blake and apologizes for arguing and just when they decide to investigate Berkakit Blake reals in pain and goes unconscious. Blake begins to have flashbacks of the day him and his friend's lives were changed forever: the day Master Vile killed 10 Alien Rangers in one assault. It begins with Blake arguing with the Crimson and Navy Rangers about if they should go on the offensive against Master Vile or not. The argument is cut short however thanks to Master Vile's fleet warping in at high speeds trapping their ship in a tractor beam. Meanwhile in the present Sierra and the rest of the team decide to head to Berkakit and find out what Sierra saw in her vision. After that I manage to hack the teleporting system and teleport Josiah, Britt, Jayce, and Brandon to Berkakit disobeying Blake's command. Meanwhile Hannah Morphs to get a better vantage point while looking for the fortress Sierra saw in her dreams. That's when Puddies begin to swarm Jayce and the team as they enter a fortress that suspected to hold a Zeo Crystal. Back in Blake's flashbacks the Alien Force create a plan to stop Master Vile before he can take over the ship and eventually kill all of them. Blake, Morgan, Jack, Sam, Jennifer, and Ashley head towards the tractor beam emitter to destroy it, but are instead cut off by Tenga Warriors ready to kill the Rangers! They quickly Morphed and began to fight against them with relative ease, but when a being called Tengar showed up they were easily outmatched and nearly killed in mere minutes of their first encounter. Meanwhile Daniel led Sierra, Vive, and Finn into the docking bay where the soldiers where gathering, preparing to board the ship with relative ease. They Morph and begin to fight against the hordes of monsters flooding the docking area. Finn is then brutally cut down and mauled by a werewolf looking monster signifying that the other three needed to retreat immediately. Back in real time Hannah flies over to Jayce's team, but they're all swiftly defeated by the empowered Tengar. Daniel decides it would be best if they waited for Blake as they hide just outside the major fortress. In the flashback the other Alien Force Rangers finally make it to where they store their Zords and begin to pilot them with ease as they begin to destroy countless other ships, but suddenly one of the Megazords containing three Rangers is destroyed and the other Megazord soon follows killing two more Rangers. Meanwhile Tengar easily bats around the Rangers immediately killing Sam and Jack with Jennifer running back to the ship to prepare for takeoff. Thankfully Sam's death was not in vain as a shockwave is created destroying the tractor beam generator freeing the ship. Master Vile then teleports in ready to be pleased by Tengar's handiwork gloating as Blake, Morgan, and Ashley are pinned to the floor. Master Vile motions for Tengar to kill Ashley which he does so swiftly, cutting her head clean off and splattering blood onto Blake and Morgan. Master Vile lets Blake and Morgan live intrigued by them. The remaining Rangers manage to get aboard the ship and as they prepare to leave the monsters completely board the ship which leaves Vive to sacrifice herself by teleporting all monsters off the ship, since she is half monster it affected her as well. Blake then jerks out of the bed and after being briefed on the current situation decides to teleport to Daniel, Sierra, Jennifer, and Morgan who await their leader's return silently. They then prepare to attack the fortress inching up to the wall and preparing to attack. My name is Connor Robnett I used to be the Blue Triceratops Ranger, but now I'm just a regular human. From inside the fortress Jayce enacts his plan to get me inside.

"What is that thing?" Hannah asks curiously as Jayce pulls out a device from his pocket which the Tengar's thankfully didn't take.

"Teleporter similar to our Morphers, but different in the fact that it's only one way." Jayce explains kindly as he hands the device to Britt who sets it on the floor and begins to back away from it.

"And I'm guessing it isn't the one-way ticket out of here." Hannah remarks bitterly as Britt seems to have completed setting it up.

"Of course not." Brandon jokes already knowing that Jayce's plan was stupid, but following him anyways.

"Alright and 3…2…1 activate!" Britt exclaims as she pushes down on the button as the other 4 begin to slowly back away as a shining light encompasses the dark dungeon. I then fall out of it clumsily holding the Blue Zeo Crystal.

"Hey guys! Um, why is Hannah here?" I ask inquisitively as Hannah just looks even more angry.

"Your amazing plan was to teleport in Connor and have him bring a possibly world destroying item with him that the General can now get their hands on? Great idea, just great." Hannah retorts crazily as she begins to pace back and forth again hoping for a miracle.

"Connor would you mind showing Hannah why you brought the Blue Zeo Crystal?" Jayce asks politely as I hand Brandon the Blue Zeo Crystal.

"You see I discovered that the Zeo Crystal will only activate by those it's bonded to. Brandon bonded to the Blue Zeo Crystal when he saved it a year ago. Now Brandon if you wouldn't mind smashing the crystal." I explain to Hannah as Brandon lifts the Crystal over his head and smashes it onto the rock. Two devices then slowly rise out of the broken Crystal and attach themselves to Brandon's wrists.

"Wow, alright I'll give you that one. Impressive. Now Morph and get us out of here!" Hannah commends anxiously as we all look at her smirking silently. "You guys didn't come here to fight did you?"

"I was able to detect readings of another Zeo Crystal right here in Berkakit. I'm assuming that's why this Tengar guy is here." Connor explains as Josiah and Britt here guards approaching fast.

"Not to hurry you along Brandon, but hurry the heck up!" Britt exclaims as the Tengas burst through the jail door armed with new laser weaponry.

"Let's give these new powers a test run. It's MORPHIN TIME!" Brandon commands excitedly as he tries to Morph, but the Morphers don't do anything. "Um guys I think we may have a problem. ALIEN ACCESS! ABRA KADABRA! It's not working!"

"Great job guys, but can we stop playing around?" Hannah asks thinking that it was all a joke as she stands in front of the 5 of us ready to fight.

"Hannah this isn't a joke!" Josiah exclaims as both him and Hannah are blasted back into the wall nearly knocking them unconscious.

"Brandon you keep trying to activate that Morpher, we'll take care of the Tengas." Jayce commands motioning for Britt and I to spring into action. Jayce grabs a hold of one of the Tenga's blasters and begins to wrestle for control over it, while Britt runs around and kicks one of the Tengas back into the group. I follow up her attack and throw myself on top of the Tengas making them fall over again in frustration. Jayce realizing the wrestle for the weapon was going nowhere decides to let go and sweep the legs out from under the Tenga and then taking the blaster.

Meanwhile the unmorphed Alien Force Rangers stealthily enter the fortress making their way into the main building.

"Sierra stay close. We're not here for site seeing." Daniel remarks as Sierra breaks her gaze with one of the paintings.

"Somethings off about this room. I have a really bad feeling about this." Sierra remarks as a colorful monsters steps in front of the 5 Rangers with a wide smile.

"Correct you are White Ranger. Time to come and play my precious friends!" The colorful monster commands loudly as Tengas begin to fly out of the paintings.

"It's an ambush!" Blake exclaims as the 5 Rangers pull out their Morphers panicky as they roll to the back of the room.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Let's show this guy who the real ninjas are! Water Nunchucks!" Jennifer exclaims slamming her Nunchucks on the floor making water spouts shoot up into the opposing Tengas destroying them.

"Hmph pitiful. I remember a time where the Alien Force used to be a challenge. That time has long passed I see." Tengar says menacingly as he joins the other monster on the other side of the room.

"TENGAR! You ruthless psychopath!" Blake exclaims frightening his friends as he jumps into action slicing at Tengar, but is easily blocked and thrown to the side.

"Blake! That wasn't the deal Tengar! Lightning Mace!" Morgan exclaims quickly as he leaps into action unleashing an electroshock from his Mace and hitting Tengar at full strength. Tengar remains unaffected and thankfully the other Rangers didn't hear what Morgan said as Tengar slices him back with his sword easily.

"Fire Shruiken!"

"Ice Katana!"

"Ground Hammer!"

Blake throws his Shruiken at Tengar, but it bounces off of him and lodges into the wall nearly hitting Sierra as she lunges at the colorful monster. Sierra slides her sword down the side of the monster completely freezing it in place. Daniel then slams his hammer on the ground destroying the monster as the ice shatters and making Tengar fly back.

Meanwhile Jayce's team and Hannah continue looking for the other Alien Force members and Hannah's Morpher in hopes of joining the fight and recovering another Zeo Crystal.

"So you seriously have no clue on how to activate your Morpher?" I ask Brandon inquisitively as we turn into another corridor.

"No. Not at all." Brandon replies disappointedly.

"That's really strange. When Zordon gave us our powers we just kind of sensed what we were supposed to do. There are literally billions of possibilities. It could take years to crack." I ramble as Jayce looks at me with a concerned face.

"We don't have years Connor, so please try to figure it out rather quickly. And by rather quickly I mean start figuring it out now." Jayce commands rudely as I grab Brandon's wrists and begin to look at the symbols on the Morphers.

"If you had a Power Coin to study and use as a starting point, would it help?" Hannah asks me curiously as I tear myself away from Brandon's Morphers.

"Yes considering I've studied the Power Coins nearly to perfection, having it as an example would considerably help along the process. Sadly, I don't have mine and I believe no one else does." I explain to Hannah disappointedly as she begins to fumble around with her jacket pocket revealing her Power Coin.

"My good luck charm while traveling the Universe. Here." Hannah remarks giving me her Power Coin as I look at it with wide eyes happy to see it after so long.

"This will speed this along exponentially, thank you." I thank her pulling Brandon's arm back into my eye level jerking Brandon forward yet again. Britt then pulls another one of my inventions from her pocket checking to see if we were near the Zeo Crystal.

"Connor this thing is going off like crazy. I'd say if anything we're right on top of it." Britt exclaims anxiously as Blake flies through the wall hitting me off of Brandon. Tengar then walks through the hole in the wall sinisterly.

"Looks like I have rats running amongst in my walls. Too bad for you little rodents. You're about to be exterminated." Tengar proclaims as Morgan runs up behind him slamming him with his Mace across the head. "Insolent fool!"

Tengar then unleashes all of his rage on Morgan unleashing a massive energy blast from his sword and then flying into Morgan at top speeds. I begin to look up and realize that sitting on the pedestal being analyzed lays the Green Zeo Crystal.

"Holy crap." I remark as I realize that Tengas stand guard and are running at me. I flip myself up and block an incoming hit from a Tenga and respond in kind by kicking it back into the other Tengas.

"Stand back Connor you can't take these guys by yourself." Jayce remarks as he and Brandon steps in front of me charging at the Tengas giving me the opportunity to grab the Green Zeo Crystal off the pedestal. It begins to glow a vibrant green color as it bonds with me completely.

"I know what I'm supposed to say! Brandon follow my lead!" I command breaking the Zeo Crystal and the Morpher forming onto my wrists. Brandon then shuffles beside me as I prepare to Morph. "Ze-Oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Connor you did it! We're Rangers again!" Brandon exclaims empowered as we check out our costumes that had Morphed over us. I look through my square visor seeing my bright green costume and Brandon's dark blue costume.

"Seems as though we switched colors. You ready to Brandon?" I ask him excitedly as he nods anxiously. Brandon and I jump into action punching Tengar off of Morgan and into the floor! Tengar pulls out his sword and shield astonished at our sudden transformation.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Brandon asks me as we both prepare to call upon our weapons!

"Zeo Power Dagger!"

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

"This is impossible! The prophecy said you had to collect all the Zeo Crystals for their true power to be unlocked!" Tengar exclaims fearfully as I blast his sword and shield out of his hand quickly disarming him as Brandon flips into action slicing Tengar across the wings.

"Guess history was wrong, again." I retort as the Alien Force smack the colorful monster into Tengar knocking him off balance as I shoot him into wall!

"We'll leave the rest to you guys." Brandon says to Blake as they nod their heads in wonder.

"Alright guys let's finish this guy once and for all! Shogun Megaweapon!" Blake commands as the 5 put their 5 weapons together forming the Megaweapon. "Fire!"

The continuous beam of energy slams into Tengar and the colorful monster destroying them completely! A large green beam of energy then is blasted at them growing to supersize!

"Hey guys wait up!" Hannah exclaims grabbing her Morpher off a workbench just as Blake is getting ready to call the Zords.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Good to see you're okay." Blake comments as Hannah joins them.

"Glad to see you're okay too." Hannah replies.

"Alright then, Shogun Zords ACTIVATE!" Daniel commands activating their Zords teleporting them into their Zords quickly.

"Ultimate Shogun Megazord Mode ACTIVATE!" Sierra commands activating the Ultimate Shogun Megazord sequence. The Alien Fire Zord begins to fold onto itself with the legs into folding into the back creating the body. The Alien Ground Zord and Alien Water Zord form onto the arms of the body while the Alien Lightning Zord and Alien Ice Zord form onto the legs of the body completing the Shogun Megazord. The Alien Wind Zord then forms over the body of the Shogun Megazord strengthening the armor.

"I may die, but I will take your friends with me!" Tengar exclaims as he begins to slam his foot down on top of us, but Hannah pilots the Ultimate Shogun Megazord to slice Tengar before he can stomp down on us. The colorful then launches and array of colorful beams of energy slamming into the Ultimate Shogun Megazord knocking it back. Tengar then grabs the Megazord and proceeds to throw it into the fortress making it unstable and beginning to collapse.

"We got to get out of here! Brandon and Connor clear us a way!" Jayce commands as we lead the charge through the large fortress. Rocks begin to start falling, but I easily blast it back with my weapon. We quickly get outside where the battle against Tengar rages on with the Ultimate Shogun Megazord being beaten back! Just as Tengar prepares to destroy the Megazord a blast of energy collides with his back nearly destroying him as he falls to the floor.

"What the…?" Daniel begins to ask until he realizes its Andros in his newly designed AstroMegaship.

"I heard you guys could use some help! Let's rock it!" Andros remarks activating his Morpher on top of his ship that begins hovering above the battlefield.

"3…3…5!"

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Andros! Your timing is impeccable!" Daniel exclaims relieved as Andros jumps back into his AstroMegaship prepared for battle. "But wait, weren't you the Mega Red Ranger?"

"That was only version 1 of my Morpher. I'm now the Red Space Ranger! Now enough talk let's take this guy down!" Andros exclaims as he pilots the AstroMegaship to target the colorful monster confused by what's going on. Tengar slowly gets up is instantly knocked down again by the Ultimate Shogun Megazord! Andros then pilots the AstroMegaship to blast the colorful monster into Tengar clumping them together.

"Back it up Andros we got it from here! FINAL WAVE!" Blake commands activating the sword to it's fullest forming an energy aura around it. The Ultimate Shogun Megazord then slices through both of the monsters destroying them completely! "It's over."

"Woohoo! Take that!" Britt exclaims excitedly as we all begin to laugh at her sudden outburst. We all then quickly teleport back to the Power Chamber where Andros bids us farewell and leaves quickly.

"What do you say Hannah, time to rest?" Blake asks mockingly as Hannah nods her head slowly.

"I would say something funny or different, but I'm too dang tired. So yes, bed time." Hannah jokes relieved as she plops down on the uncomfortable couch. We finally go home for a goodnights rest as we are all very tired.

A few hours later in an unknown location…

"Did it work?" A gruff voice asks sinisterly.

"Yes Master Vile they believe the invasion is over and they have won." Morgan remarks huffing at the idea.

"Good what comes next cannot be expected. The ones they call Daniel and Britt will be a problem, however I believe I can remedy that situation. The beings called the Machine Empire have the former Red Ranger under their hold and the warlord Zircon is always eager for contestants. This will do." Master Vile says sinisterly as the hologram of Master Vile fades away before Morgan's eyes.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Before reading the next chapter I'd suggest reading the last chapter of Heroes Season 1 which I also wrote. It takes place a month before this season and will explain something that happens in the next Chapter which is also coincidently the longest story I've ever written.**


	36. Power Rangers the Movie: Zeo Quest!

**I am super excited to bring you guys this. This took nearly a month for me to write and that's because of it's immense size. I really hope everyone enjoys this and is ready for some awesome new stories that I'm working on. While I was away we passed 1,500 views! Thank y'all so much!**

* * *

 _ **Power Rangers the Movie: Zeo Quest!**_

After Tengar was defeated by the Alien Force, Andros, and some help from Brandon and Connor the team all went back to their homes to get some well-deserved sleep. But while our intrepid heroes sleep Morgan sneaks out of the Power Chamber and reveals himself as a traitor! Morgan gets into contact with Master Vile through the use of holograms!

"Master Vile, my master what do you plan to do to the Alien Force when you are done?" Morgan asks curiously concerned for his friend's safety.

"That is none of your concern. There has been a change of plans. The brats are finding the Zeo Crystals too quickly. Send me the coordinates of the Power Chamber." Master Vile commands frighteningly.

"You'll be coming here Master?" Morgan asks frightened at the thought of seeing Master Vile face-to-face yet again. Master Vile nods slowly as Morgan sends the coordinates fearfully. Master Vile then materializes in front of Morgan's eyes.

"Never question me again or I'll end you." Master Vile threatens grabbing Morgan's throat and throwing him across the floor easily. Behind Master Vile a platoon of Tengas teleport in ready for battle. Suddenly the alarm begins going off throughout the entire Power Chamber awakening the Alien Force.

"Who dares!?" Master Vile exclaims loudly as the figure comes out of the shadows revealing himself to be Chuck-1! "Ah, the android."

"Designation: Morgan traitor, must warn others." Chuck-1 retorts coldly as Master Vile suddenly appears behind Chuck-1 at blinding speeds!

"I've recently found your lack of faith, disturbing. Kill him Morgan. Kill him now." Master Vile commands Morgan masterfully as he stands up. Chuck-1 prepares to face off against him.

"I'm sorry my friend, but the Master has spoken." Morgan remarks grabbing his Morpher off of his belt.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

Morgan unleashes a powerful electric blast from his hands short-circuiting Chuck-1's systems, but knowing it will not be enough for Master Vile Morgan draws his sword and slices Chuck-1's head off and then stepping on it.

"Very good. Now run off to your friends and tell them the good news." Master Vile retorts as he makes his way towards Zordon while Morgan pretends to fight the Tengas as they head toward the living quarters.

"What's going on!?" Sierra asks inquisitively as Morgan gets punched into her room and Tengas begin flooding the hallway.

"We're under attack!" Blake shouts worryingly as he jumps out of his bed and grabs one of the Tengas and throws it into the wall!

"We can't fight them head on! We need to Morph." Daniel comments as he kicks two of the Tengas back into the hallway.

"I agree! Ready?" Hannah asks everyone as they grab their Morphers off their belts.

"Ready!" The other 4 Alien Force members reply.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

Blake unleashes a stream of fire from his hands blasting the Tengas out of his room and into the hallway.

"Hold onto something!" Jennifer commands readily with Sierra grabbing Morgan's arm and holding onto the bed. Blake, Hannah and Daniel all latch onto each other with Blake holding onto the ever sturdy bed. Jennifer then unleashes a massive tidal wave from her hands washing all the Tengas out of the rooms and out of the hallway.

"Nice work!" Blake remarks as the five of them draw their swords and finish off the remaining Tengas in a blinding flash.

"Morgan what happened?" Sierra asks concerned for her friend.

"Master Vile somehow tracked us. Chuck is dead and he's heading for Zordon!" Morgan exclaims panicky as the 6 Rangers begin heading towards the Command Chamber.

"Hello old friend." Master Vile remarks greeting Zordon menacingly as the 6 Rangers enter the room exhausted.

"What is it that you want Vile?" Zordon asks fearlessly as Master Vile clenches his hand.

"I want to see your pitiful Rangers suffer, Zordon. Simple as that. I have a bit of a grudge you could call it." Vile explains menacingly while the Rangers catch their breathes.

"My Rangers have done nothing to deserve your revenge." Zordon retorts inquisitively making the villain angry, very angry.

"Nothing! You call killing my Daughter and my Son nothing? Sure Rita and Rito had some mistakes, but they didn't deserve death!" Master Vile lashes out destroying the consoles nearest to him.

"Madman! They were trying to kill innocent people!" Hannah exclaims lunging at Master Vile violently who cuts her down instantly.

"This pathetic world deserves to be destroyed. You humans are nothing more than just a stain in this universe. A stain of hope and purity, a stain that I'll soon eradicate. Much like your own home world eh Blake?" Master Vile comments sinisterly making Blake angrier than what he already was.

"You monster!" Blake exclaims angrily as he and the other 4 four Rangers ready their swords to attack him, but before they can do so Master Vile cuts them all down.

"AI AI AI he's too strong Rangers! Rangers, you must run!" Alpha exclaims worried for his friends.

"Run now Rangers. Live to fight another day!" Zordon commands quickly as Alpha begins to teleport Master Vile out of the Power Chamber.

"We can't just leave you guys!" Hannah exclaims refusing to leave without her friend and mentor as Blake helps her off the ground.

"Such heroism, such stupidity." Master Vile remarks menacingly making the Rangers hate him even more.

"Bombs have been planted by other Tenga squads across the entirety of the Power Chamber! If you don't leave it'll get you too!" Zordon exclaims making Hannah and the others realize the hopelessness of the situation.

"You see now? The hope draining from your faces says that you do. Now run little Rangers, run." Master Vile retorts laughing manically as he teleports away.

"We'll avenge you Zordon." Blake promises as Hannah leads the charge out of here, since she's the only one who knows where the physical exit is. They continue to run with Jennifer and Daniel covering their escape by slicing any Tengas coming their way. They get to the door and Sierra freezes it in place making it more fragile. Hannah then slices the door in half breaking the door. The Alien Force then begin to run out of the Power Chamber as fast they can, they then can hear some of the explosives go off behind them. The Power Chamber then begins to erupt in explosions destroying the entire building and reducing it to nothing more than rubble. The 6 Rangers unmorph and look at the wreckage with immense grief.

"Zordon…." Hannah whispers to herself as she begins to silently cry. Hannah can feel someone wrap their arms around her, she looks up and sees Blake comforting her.

"Morgan did Master Vile say anything that could be useful?" Daniel asks Morgan inquisitively hoping to get a clue as to why the sudden attack.

"He said something about Rito's death. Do you think it could be a clue?" Morgan lies intentionally hoping Daniel will investigate it on his own.

"Probably, if Rito is being brought back to life we could all be in trouble. Hannah I know you're not doing well right now, but I need you to get a hold of the others. Twelve people is better than six people and we need the man power right now." Daniel requests nicely as he and Sierra slump onto a tree in exhaustion. Hannah grabs her phone from her back pocket and dials up the rest of the gang.

"What's wrong Hannah?" Jayce asks curiously over the phone.

"Master Vile attacked the Power Chamber. Zordon and Alpha might be dead. We need all hands on deck Jayce. Can you please call everyone and get them over here as fast as possible?" Hannah informs Jayce worryingly with a sudden silence from Jayce.

"That won't be possible right now. You see, we didn't really go to sleep. Alpha helped us to find the locations of the remaining Zeo Crystals. Brandon, Connor, and Madison are out taking energy readings where our old Zords are. They think something might be amiss. Josiah is at an old antique shop, Britt is in the mountains and I'm about to steal from a Museum." Jayce explains seriously making Hannah's sadness turn to rage. She however pipes down and ends the call.

"What's their deal! Zordon and Alpha are dead and they're collecting stupid rocks!" Hannah exclaims loudly while the other 5 Alien Force members stare at her.

"Hannah, I realize you're upset, but think about it like this. Once they are done collecting the Crystals we'll have two times the Rangers on our side." Sierra reasons calmingly hoping to defuse the situation. Hannah stays silent and lowers her head.

"I'm going to investigate the Rito lead. I suggest you five head into space and follow Master Vile. Shogun Zords Activate!" Daniel remarks as he teleports inside his Zord and the other 5 Zords land near the destroyed Power Chamber.

"Let's go!" Blake commands rudely as the 5 other Rangers teleport into their Zords and head into space using the Slingshot Maneuver.

Meanwhile Josiah exits the antique shop after purchasing the Black Zeo Crystal from the nice, but creepy old lady.

"DEMONS! Bewaaaaare." The old lady shouts at him creepily shoving her overpriced antiques into his face as Josiah closes door in a hurry.

"Sure lady. When Jayce and everyone sees this they'll be so excited! I can't wait to be a Ranger…." Josiah remarks jokingly as he begins to head towards the location Jayce told him to wait after retrieving the Crystal. "Gosh why does it always have to be so cold?"

"Because we otherwise couldn't give you a chilly reception!" A cloaked Monster jokes as he and 10 Puddies surround Josiah. The cloaked monster takes off his cloak revealing his icy figure.

"That's bad, even by villain's standards. C'mon Crystal do your thing!" Josiah pleads worryingly as he holds the Crystal, but nothing happens.

"Ha! Get him boys!" The frost monster commands rudely as the 10 Puddies begin to close in on Josiah. One of the Puddies breaks formation and runs at Josiah who kicks the Puddie in the head making him fall down. The second and third Puddie charge at Josiah who swings his leg in the air hitting the first one, but the other one manages to tackle Josiah to the ground immobilizing him. Josiah elbows the Puddie and scurries to his feet in a hurry hoping to block the next wave of attackers. The fourth Puddie grabs Josiah's arm while the fifth one grabs his other arm. Josiah struggles angrily, but can't get the Puddies off of him in time. The Frost monster strides up and grabs the Crystal from Josiah's hands who struggles to get the Puddies off of him. "Master Vile will be most pleased that we were able to grab the insignificant runt's Crystal before he could activate it."

"No! I won't let you monsters take the only thing that makes me special!" Josiah exclaims angrily, but is cut short as the two Puddies holding him knock him unconscious and leave him for dead in the street.

Meanwhile Britt continues to trek through the mountains in hopes of finding her Crystal before the others realize that they disobeyed their orders, again.

"Brandon said the caves that he found his Zeo Crystal in were just up here, but I've had no luck." Britt remarks disappointed at her seemingly bad luck. She then begins to hear an undeniable metal clanking sound coming from under her feet. Britt rolls out of the way just as a monster bursts underneath her feet decked out with drills all across the monster's body.

"Haha! The Boss told me you were a sly one. Being able to sense where I'm coming is a trait that few accomplish. Let me introduce myself, I am DrillX." DrillX announces proudly as Britt prepares to defend herself.

"What do you want?" Britt asks cautiously as she pulls a knife out of her bag quickly. He then fumbles around with something behind which he reveals to be the Pink Zeo Crystal.

"You want this, yes? Then you'll do what my boss tells you to do. And what he wants is a competition between the Galaxy's greatest and quickest fighters. He chose you as the warrior from Earth." DrillX explains demandingly with Britt snickering.

"And if I win this competition I'll receive the Crystal?" Britt asks intrigued to which DrillX nods solemnly. "Then sign up!"

"That's the spirit! Beam us up Boss!" DrillX shouts loudly over the communicator teleporting Britt and himself off planet.

Meanwhile Brandon, Madison and Connor arrive at the gravesite where the Rangers had buried their Zords so the government couldn't get their hands on them.

"So what's so strange about our Zords emitting energy? They are machines after all." Madison remarks confused as to why Brandon and Connor looked concerned.

"They're not just regular machines Madison. The kind of energy they're emitting is the kind they used to emit when they were alive." Brandon explains worryingly as he squats down to look at the dirt where he buried the Zord he considered to be a part of himself.

"Zombie Zords?" Madison jokes light-heartedly which Connor scoffs at.

"Highly unlikely. It seems as though they are being reactivated by something. A signal of sorts which is interrupting most of my equipment is what I believe to be the cause of the energy, but I can't be sure." Connor explains debunking Madison's zombie theory which leaves with Madison with one more question.

"Which Zords are emitting this weird new energy?" Madison asks curiously which makes Brandon and Connor look at each other.

"The Tyrannosaurus, Raptor, Dragon, Triceratops, Plesiosaurus, Pterodactyl, and Stegosaurus. Basically, all of the Zords excluding Jayce and Britt's." Brandon explains worryingly as Connor grabs a tripod and sets in the ground.

"I'm gonna see if I can deflect the signal, but if I can't we'll need to find a way to shut it down. I think this signal is bringing the Zords back to life and under someone's control." Connor announces fearfully as he sets two more tripods on the ground and activates some kind of laser grid between the three tripods.

Meanwhile Jayce continues scoping out the museum he plans to rob in the coming hour which he's having a hard time believing.

"Have we really stooped down this low? We're stealing from a museum. Stealing, something I would've never even thought of a year ago. And what about Zordon and Alpha? They could be dead and I'm wasting time considering if it's worth the trouble." Jayce thinks to himself contemplating his actions leading up to this Museum. "Caleb…. It's worth it and you knew that."

"Have a problem, kid?" A man dressed in a blue fur coat and black jeans asks curiously as he walks up to Jayce and sits down beside him. "Fine, let's not talk, whatever suits you, kid. I'll lay out my cards. You've been sitting in this one spot for the past 45 minutes watching this museum. My guess is that you intend on robbing it. It's nearing midnight and the guards are probably getting a little sleepy. You'll slip in while the guard is locking up, nab the thing you're looking for and wait for sunrise in hope that you can leave without anyone noticing you. Not a bad plan, but I have a better one."

"And what that might be? Mister…." Jayce asks curiously with the man looking pleased that Jayce is interested.

"Snart, Lenard Snart. Me and my partner planned on stealing everything in that Museum in one hour. I suspect you have a more specific target in mind, so let me tell ya kid. You can ride with us, but if I sense something wrong I'll have my partner kill you." Snart explains meticulously as he gets up and walks away with Jayce's heart beating faster than ever. "If you're still here in one hour then I guess we're in business."

"I just talked to a criminal and agreed to rob a museum with him and his partner. Caleb, Zordon, Alpha, I hope you all can forgive me." Jayce thinks to himself as he slumps down further into the bench he had been sitting on for the past 45 minutes.

Meanwhile Blake leads his team into space where he believes Master Vile is alongside his fleet.

"What makes you think that Master Vile has had his fleet hold back?" Sierra asks over the communicator curiously as they launch for space.

"I think he's been waiting for us to get stronger, but I'm not sure why he would attack now." Blake explains confused as to why the sudden outburst and all-out assault on the Power Chamber.

"Waiting for us to get stronger? Don't you think that's a bit, well, stupid?" Jennifer remarks over the communicator confused as well.

"If what Master Vile said about Rita and Rito being his children is true, then he was probably waiting for us to be an actual challenge, so he could savor killing us. It's something both Rita and Rito would've done." Hannah retorts unhappily over the communicator as they reach the outer orbit of Earth.

"I have to get them to turn back before it's too late. If they don't leave now they'll be seen by Master Vile's fleet and then I'll be forced to kill them." Morgan thinks to himself panicky at the thought of killing his beloved friends.

"Holy crap." Blake remarks fearfully as they fully emerge from the orbit to find a fleet 10 times the size of Rita's. The ships that Blake can see add up to nearly 200 ships, enough to overwhelm Earth and destroy all hope for the human race. Before the 5 Rangers can react they suddenly stop and realize they are all stopped by different tractor beams from different ships.

"I'm going to teleport us all aboard the nearest ship. Prepare to Morph." Jennifer announces carefully as she teleports every single one of them together aboard the ship. They all jumble together and the 5 Rangers all stand up with their Morphers drawn.

"Ready?" Blake asks sarcastically.

"Ready!" They remark loudly as Tengas and Super Puddies begin surrounding them.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

They all draw their swords and jump into action with Blake slicing three of the Tengas nearest to him easily. Hannah activates her powers and blows two of the Super Puddies into the crowd swarming them. Sierra hops into action freezing the Tengas around her and smashing them with her sword. Jennifer begins making water flow from her hands as she strikes each Tenga and Super Puddie which obscures the enemy's line of sight. Morgan unleashes a barrage of lightning attacks against the Tengas and Super Puddies destroying them instantly. The Tengas and Super Puddies suddenly stop and make way for Master Vile who begins walking slowly towards the 5 Rangers.

"What a display of bravado. It almost makes me sorry that it'll come to an end. Morgan, apprehend them if you would." Master Vile commands shocking the other 4 Rangers as Morgan turns on them and unleashes a powerful electric attack on the 4 Rangers which makes them fall to the floor.

"You're a…a traitor?" Blake asks in shock that his friend just attacked him intentionally and by the command of the monster they swore to kill together.

"He's been working with me for many years now. How else would I have found your ship and kill your closest allies and loved ones?" Master Vile retorts as he begins to laugh manically which makes Blake eternally angry.

"YOU MONSTER!" Blake shouts in disbelief as he struggles to stand up. Blake gets up and with his remaining strength lunges at Morgan with his sword drawn and out for blood, but before Blake can even touch Morgan, he unleashes an electrical blast from his hand hitting Blake square in the chest which knocks him unconscious.

"See to it that they are bound and thrown in a heavily guarded cell." Master Vile commands pleased with Morgan who has finally betrayed everything and everyone that he believed in.

"Yes, Master." Morgan complies as he commands some of the Super Puddies and Tengas to help him moving them to the cell block.

Meanwhile Britt is brought to a chamber where she'll be readied by Zircon and explained as to what the challenges are and how to win.

"Please step inside here." One of the polite robots commands pointing to the glass tube which Britt gladly steps inside.

"Is this a teleporter or something? I thought Zircon was going to explain the challenges to me." Britt asks curiously, her mind racing wildly as the robot steps closer to the tube.

"The objective is to be the last one alive." The robot explains coldly as a hologram keyboard materializes in front of it and begins typing furiously.

"Last of what!? I didn't sign up for this. I thought challenges meant games, races and things like that, not killing people!" Britt shouts furiously, but then thinks that DrillX never said races and things like that. He intentionally set her up for this.

"Teleportation in 3…2…1." The robot counts down as Britt furiously bangs on the tube trying to get out, but is suddenly teleported onto a pedestal seemingly hovering in the air. In mere moments 9 other pedestals appear with 9 aliens being teleported onto them afraid and unwilling. As if magic the rest of the arena appears with massive murky trees that are nearly impossible to traverse. A holographic screen appears in front of each player with a red fat alien on it.

"Hello, you are all surely terrified and have many questions. You see everyone else here? You must kill them and if you don't all of you will die. My name is Zircon and welcome to my arena." Zircon announces disgustingly as the screen suddenly disappears and a large buzz sounds signifying that we need to start moving. Britt sprints forward in hopes of getting to the cover of the trees before she's attacked, but before she can get there an alien with 4 arms leaps onto her and pins Britt to the floor. Britt knees him in the gut and places her feet onto his stomach and with all her strength I pushes him off herself. She stands up weakly and prepares to fight against the massive alien. The alien lunges at her, but she manages to dodge and slam her fists into his back with an extreme amount of force. Before I can react however two of his arms grab my arms and throw me past him and into the dirt.

"Please stop this! Can we not work this out?" Britt asks fearfully as she turns over and scoots along the dirt trying to get away from the alien determined to kill her.

"I have a wife and kids. There is no other way to work this out." The alien remarks, but is stopped short as a spearhead pokes out from his chest. The alien falls to the ground dead and a human man with a long flowing gold trench coat smiling sheepishly stands above the dead body.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be from Earth, would you? Cause that would highly convenient." The man asks grinning from ear to ear as Britt backs up in fear. "Hey, don't be worried my name's Aaron. I'm a pirate."

Meanwhile Daniel arrives at the North Pole where the big battle against Rito Repulso took place.

He looks at the scorched snow and takes out the device Connor made for him to use when taking samples or scanning for specific energy signatures.

"Remind myself to praise Connor for being a genius. Scanner, I need you to scan for Morphing grid energy. There should be two distinct energy signals." Daniel commands the scanner objectively hoping for immediate progress. The scanners beeps signifying that the process is over, but the results shock Daniel as he looks at only one energy signal and unidentified signature. "I need to get this information back to the others."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Daniel." A mechanical voice remarks from behind Daniel. Daniel whips around to see himself surrounded by robots and what appears to be the leader of the small squadron.

"I thought I smelt the Machine Empire. Your stink encompasses this entire galaxy. What do you want with Earth?" Daniel demands inquisitively as he grabs his Morpher from his belt and lifts it up above his head.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"I am not allowed to release that information just yet. My designation is Commander Crush and this will be the end of your life. Cogs, get him." The Commander commands bravely which the robots comply and charge at Daniel who grabs his sword and tries to slice one back, but it is ineffective. Daniel jumps back, but is hit from behind by one of the Cogs.

"Ground Hammer!"

Daniel swings his Hammer at one of the Cogs who dodge it exceptionally. Daniel realizes that he's too fast for just wildly swinging his hammer, but instantly comes up with a solution.

"Stand still why don't ya?" Daniel jokes cleverly as he slams his hammer on the ground which sends a massive shockwave all around him, but when Daniel looks up he realizes that the Cogs have received no damage. "So what I've heard about the Machine Empire analyzing their targets and adapting their Cogs to fight that target is true."

"We know all your moves. There is no chance for survival. The Cogs know every tactic you've ever employed." The Commander explains making Daniel smirk and nearly laugh at his new plan.

"You say the Cogs are the only ones who can adapt? This'll be a lot easier than what I thought." Daniel remarks happily as he ducks down and his Zord shoots lasers from it destroying the Cogs into tiny pieces. As the smoke begins to clear Daniel emerges from the smoke with both his Hammer and his sword in hand as he lunges straight at Commander Crush. His plan works and the attack sends the Commander flying into the hard snow. "It seems your Cogs aren't the only ones who can adapt."

"I'll show you adaption!" The Commander shouts angrily as his hands transform into two separate hammers which dwarf Daniel's in comparison.

"Something I can finally get behind." Daniel remarks jokingly as he sheathes his sword and charges forward with his Hammer. The first strike is easily blocked by the Commander which leaves Daniel open for an attack. The Commander wastes no time and thrusts up his hammer in order to hit Daniel, but instead with blinding speeds Daniel jumps backwards. "Your stronger than I thought and I don't have time to waste."

Daniel throws his Hammer to the ground and unsheathes sword ready to defend against any incoming attack. The Commander charges forward and swings his hammer at Daniel who jumps over it and slices the Commander's arm which makes the hand revert back to a hand.

"Waste of time!? I'll show you just how much of a waste you are!" The Commander insults angrily as he readies his only good arm to attack Daniel, but before he can Daniel appears behind the Commander and slices him from behind multiple times.

"Like I said, waste of time." Daniel retorts bored as the Commander is destroyed with a final strike from Daniel. Daniel unmorphs and grabs the Morpher in his hand in order to call the other Alien Force members. "This is Daniel, I've just had a run in with the Machine Empire and I found something highly disturbing."

The Morpher crackles with static which it never does unless the Rangers don't answer their Morpher which they always do.

"Daniel, I regret to inform you that your teammates are in my captivity. Run now and I might spare you, resist and you'll die along with your friends." Master Vile threatens manically through the Morpher which then cuts to static.

"They're captured? It seems that way. He'll kill me if I interfere, but if I don't then my friends will die anyway. I need to get the others and hope that they have their Zeo Crystals." Daniel thinks to himself strategically as he teleports into his Zord and flies off to retrieve Connor, Madison, and Brandon first.

Meanwhile Connor and Brandon prepare to try and block the signal while Madison watches bored and ready for a fight.

"The laser triangle is slowly battling it off, but even then the signal is so strong that'll probably recover in a matter of minutes." Connor exclaims frustrated that he can't seem to fully block the signal without divine intervention.

"Um, guys." Madison tries to say fearfully, but Brandon cuts her off.

"Madison, we don't have time to joke around anymore. I'm sorry, but something bad could really happen if we don't get this working." Brandon explains annoyingly as Madison grabs Brandon by the shoulders and turns him around to see the tent surrounded by Puddies and Super Puddies. "Oh."

"Oh is right, jerk." Madison remarks angrily as both her and Brandon ready for battle.

"Keep them distracted for me and don't let them near the tripods!" Connor commands busily as he continues to frivolously type away at the computer.

"Ready?" Madison asks jokingly as she raises her wrist with the Morpher on it.

"Ready." Brandon replies also raising his wrist.

"Ze-oh!" The two shout ready for battle as they thrust both of their fists forward making them overlap and then crossing them together which activates the Morpher.

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

Madison charges in and punches the first Puddie into the dirt and just as one of the Super Puddies tries to hit her Brandon kicks it back. Madison and Brandon put their backs against each other and pull out their blasters and begin blasting the incoming Puddies back. They switch their guns into sword mode and charge in together against one of the Super Puddies who instantly falls victim to their awesome power. Madison then notices that one of the Puddies is approaching one of the tripods, so Madison prepares to summon her weapon and Brandon follows her lead.

"Zeo Power Clubs!"

"Zeo Power Dagger!"

Brandon slices the three Puddies blocking Madison's path to the tripods which allows her to rush past him and kick the Puddie into the ground. Before they can react two Super Puddies uproot one of the tripods and crushes it in-between them.

"Our signal is gone! Their signal is back in full strength. Gosh dang it guys!" Connor exclaims angrily as he charges out of the tent throwing one of the Puddies off of him. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"We tried our best!" Madison exclaims apologetically as she smacks two of the Super Puddies nearest to her.

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

"Believe it or not when you're outnumbered 2 to 30 you can't keep track of everyone." Brandon jokes as he slices the Super Puddie approaching Madison.

"Fair enough." Connor remarks worryingly as he blasts the remaining Puddies into dust while Madison and Brandon slice the last Super Puddie, destroying it. The three unmorph and regroup, but before they can even let a word escape them Daniel arrives in his Zord. Daniel then teleports beside them with a worried look.

"Zordon and Alpha are dead, the rest of Alien Force are captured and I have no clue where Jayce, Josiah and Britt are. Let's go." Daniel explains quickly shocking the three Rangers as they are all forcefully teleported aboard Daniel's Zord along with Daniel.

Meanwhile Josiah awakens finding himself on the street bloody and nearly dead.

"I can't let them make it to Master Vile. I must be special!" Josiah thinks to himself determined as he slowly pushes himself off the ground and begins running in the direction of the frost monster. Before he knows it he's able to see the remaining Puddies and the frost monster who is holding the Zeo Crystal victoriously. "Hey! I've come to get what's mine!"

"Hahahaha! My, you are a persistent one, aren't you?" The frost monster remarks amused as he and the Puddies stop and turn to face the barely standing Josiah. The seven Puddies all stare at Josiah with blank stares. "Get him."

The seven Puddies charge planning to do the exact same thing to Josiah for a second time. Josiah lunges on-top of one of the Puddies and punches him continuously, but is pulled off by another Puddie who Josiah headbutts and throws into the other five who are standing by. Two of the five charge forward and are easily kicked back Josiah who then charges at the remaining three fiercely. Josiah punches one and then kicks the one who was about to try and grab him from behind. The last Puddie charges and Josiah, but is met with a swift end when Josiah dodges and elbows him in the back.

"It seems you've found your motivation." The frost monster retorts as he throws the Black Zeo Crystal at Josiah's feet. "I want it to be a fair fight."

"Sounds like fun." Josiah remarks happily as he picks up the Zeo Crystal and two Morphers appear on his wrists. "This is it! My chance to be something different. I can't let this monster stop me!"

"Are we gonna fight or just stand around?" The frost monster asks sarcastically as he begins to charge forward with tremendous speed.

"Ze-oh!" Josiah commands activating the two devices on his wrists.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

Josiah dodges the first punch thrown by the frost monster and jumps backwards. Josiah then surprisingly jumps forward kicking the frost monster into the ground. Just as Josiah goes in for another kick the frost monster grabs his leg and throws him to the ground. Josiah gets up but is brutally kicked in the mouth which lands himself on the ground again.

"I need some more power!" Josiah thinks to himself desperately as he readies to summon his weapon.

"Zeo Power Axe!"

Josiah blocks the incoming kick from the frost monster with his Axe and slices the frost monster away from him with tremendous force sending the monster into the gravel. Despite all the attacks the frost monster slowly rises without a single scratch.

"You really thought you could take me down alone?" The monster gloats as he fires shards of ice into Josiah's shoulders.

"Back up! You really thought he was alone?" Connor shouts jokingly as he, Brandon, and Madison teleport beside Josiah already morphed.

"Guys? Thank you." Josiah remarks as he struggles to stand up and is helped by Brandon.

"Don't sweat it. We were in the neighborhood." Madison jokes making Josiah chuckle as he continues to struggle to stand.

"Leave this to us. We can't afford you getting hurt right now." Brandon retorts as he sets down Josiah leaving Josiah no choice, but to sit and watch. But before the three Rangers can attack the frost monster, Daniel, teleports from his Zord and slices the monster in half.

"Let's go." Daniel retorts commandingly as the five Rangers are teleported aboard his Zord.

Meanwhile Jayce realizes the agonizingly long hour has finally passed as Snart and his partner stride up.

"I actually thought you'd choke and split. I guess I was wrong." Snart comments surprised as I get a good look at his buff partner whose face is half burnt. "Don't worry about Mick. He follows my orders."

"I've dealt with worse things than this brick of muscle." Jayce jokes truthfully making Mick noticeably annoyed.

"Heh, I bet you've had, kid. Let's go, Mick." Snart commands as he and Mick begin walking over to the Museum with Jayce in tow. The guard leaves the museum, but before he can lock up Snart pulls out a weird looking gun from his coat and freezes the guard in place.

"You just killed him!" Jayce exclaims in shock as he runs past both of the criminals and slams both of the museum's doors hoping to buy himself time as he looks around for the Red Zeo Crystal.

"Don't be so overdramatic, kid. This is the way we do things and if you don't like it then Mick will kill ya'." Snart remarks as Mick easily pushes the door open. They both brush past Jayce and begin taking things at their leisure. Jayce, then spots the Red Zeo Crystal guarded by a laser system that he can easily get through. But before he can get try and get to the Crystal an explosion erupts from the front side of the museum and tons of Puddies begin pouring out of the hole it made.

"Captain Cold, Heatwave, you can stop roleplaying now." A deep voice shouts as the two criminals begin morphing and transforming into two monsters.

"Sorry, kid, but you've been had." Captain Cold remarks sinisterly as the three monster meet up and the Puddies begin running towards the shocked and confused Jayce. Two Puddies charge at Jayce who blocks the first one's punch and kicks the second one back.

"Well at least I feel less bad about robbing this museum." Jayce retorts jokingly as he wastes no time and throws the first Puddie into the laser system which sets it off. "My friends have specific instructions to not interfere with my heist if I sound the alarm. If you were hoping to catch me or my friends, then you'll be sorely disappointed to think it'll be this easy."

Jayce charges at the Red Zeo Crystal and takes it off the pedestal which allows the Morphers to form onto his wrists.

"Geoforce, this is bad. Master Vile, explicitly commanded us to keep him away from the Crystal!" Heatwave exclaims worryingly as the rest of the Puddies begin charging forward.

"Let's see if Connor's excitement was well placed. Ze-oh!" Jayce shouts excitedly as he thrusts his arms forward and then together.

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Connor wasn't kidding when he said the Zeo power was on a whole a new level! This feels amazing!" Jayce exclaims shocked at the amazing power flowing through his body. The Puddies begin attacking Jayce, but he manages to block each blow from the swarm in amazing fashion. Jayce kicks one of the Puddies into the swarm which knocks a few of them down. "Time to kick this up a notch!"

"Zeo Power Sword!"

"You really think you can take us down, kid?" Captain Cold asks condescendingly as Jayce slices three of the Puddies in quick succession.

"Can't hurt to try." Jayce remarks confidently as he lunges at the three monsters who easily block his strike and throw him to the ground. "Nevermind, trying does hurt, but I made a promise. I promised my friend that I'd keep this world safe! The day I break that promise is when I'm dead!"

"You don't have to keep that promise alone." Connor retorts as he, Madison, Brandon and Josiah teleport inside the building unmorphed.

"We're in this together, Jayce. Please don't forget that." Madison pleads as the four of them raise their arms ready to Morph.

"Let's go! Ze-oh!" Brandon commands readily as the four of them thrust their arms forward morphing.

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

Meanwhile Britt and Aaron continue to hunt for the other contestants and Britt wants some answers.

"Who are you?" Britt asks confused as to why this man would help her and why he seems to know her.

"I already told you. My name's Aaron and I'm a pirate." Aaron repeats bored as he continues to look around in a paranoid fashion. "However, I know more about your situation than you do currently. These people unlike the monstrosities you fight on your world, are people. They've been hired by Zircon to kill you. I killed one of them, so I could help you. Watch out!"

Suddenly, a shuriken flies out from the trees, but Aaron blocks it easily with his cutlass.

"Stay behind me and don't interfere. Pirate Change!" Aaron commands entering a key into the Morpher he suddenly pulled out which activates it.

"Pirate Squad!"

"You're a, Power Ranger?" Britt asks in shock as she looks at the now transformed gold Ranger in front of her.

"Your friend, Caleb, said the exact same thing when I told him." Aaron reminisces sadly as the hooded figure who threw the shuriken reveals himself.

"Caleb!?" Britt exclaims in disbelief, but Aaron quickly shushes her and turns to the would be assassin.

"Just hand the girl over and everything will be just fine, Aaron. I don't want to hurt you." The man remarks noticeably unsettling Aaron as he begins to clench his cutlass.

"Is that what you told our friends before you killed them? Because last time I checked it didn't end well for them, Basco." Aaron asks angrily as Britt continues to crouch behind Aaron in hopes of staying out of his obviously personal fight.

"Very well then. Pirate Change!" Basco commands as he pulls out a key identical to Aarons except it's red.

"Pirate Squad!"

Aaron runs forward and locks swords with Basco who tries getting around Aaron to grab Britt, but she stays right beside Aaron just as she was told. But before Aaron can attack Basco, Britt is suddenly grabbed by two women from behind and thrown to the floor. Two men then come out of the trees and kick Aaron off of Basco.

"Let's go. Don't want to keep the boss waiting. Pirate Change!" The man in a blue coat commands showily as the four of them all transform.

"Pirate Squad!"

"Aaron, you really thought I'd come alone? You're more foolish than I thought!" Basco shouts horrifically as suddenly blasts of energy hit Basco and the other four pirates.

"You thought Aaron would go through this alone? You are truly the one who is foolish. Before you ask, let me introduce myself. A genius in the making, brave and strong, ready for any fight, Andros is my name villains, prepare to die!" Andros introduces himself flashily as he unveils his Morpher. "Let's Rocket!"

"3…3…5!"

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Britt, take this device. It'll teleport you to the room they are holding the Zeo Crystal. It'll then teleport you to your friends. Your friends are in trouble and need your help, so go. Master Vile will win if you aren't there. Now go!" Aaron commands as he hands Britt the device and she uses it which instantly teleports her right next to the Zeo Crystal.

"After Master Vile is taken care of I'll come back." Britt swears solemnly as she grabs the Crystal which forms onto her wrists as her Morpher. "Now to save my friends."

Meanwhile the rest of the Zeo Rangers have finished off the rest of the Puddies and Tengas and have their sights on Captain Cold, Geoforce, and Heatwave.

"Zeo Power Clubs!"

"Zeo Power Dagger!"

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

"Zeo Power Axe!"

Brandon and Madison charge at Heatwave who begins to emit fire from his hands which Brandon and Madison easily dodge. Connor and Josiah begin to battle against Geoforce who creates boulders and begins throwing them at the Connor and Josiah, but Connor blasts them to dust which lets Josiah slice Geoforce back. Jayce blocks the first attack from Captain Cold and then slashes him across the stomach. Madison manages to knock Heatwave onto the floor with her clubs, so Brandon gets on top of Heatwave and tries to stab him, but is stopped by Heatwave's arm. Connor continues to blast the rocks while Josiah tries to get a hit on Geoforce who is now avoiding all of Josiah's attacks. Captain Cold unleashes a blast of cold energy that blasts all the Zeo Rangers to the floor.

"I leave for a few hours and I'm just surprised it took y'all this long end up on the floor." Britt remarks jokingly as she teleports in front of the fallen Zeo Rangers who are now unmorphed.

"Perhaps we were just waiting for some backup." Jayce retorts sarcastically as the five Rangers get up to their feet.

"Well you have it. It's time we win, right?" Britt asks readily as they all raise their arms ready to morph.

"Right. Ze-oh!" Jayce commands as the six Rangers thrust their arms forward.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Zeo Cannon, Activate!" Connor commands as the six weapons appear in their hands and combine.

"Fire!" Britt shouts excitedly which as they fire the massive laser into the three monsters, destroying them. The three monsters then grow to their 30-story height.

"Now that I'm sure y'all be okay I'm heading into space to free my friends. Wish me luck." Daniel announces over the communicator worryingly as the Zeo Rangers see Daniel's Zord shoot into space.

Meanwhile Blake and the other Alien Force members are nearly out of their cell thanks to Sierra who has been slowly freezing the bars trying not to bring attention to them, but before they leave their Hannah has something she wants to tell Blake.

"What is it, Hannah, we're nearly through the bars?" Blake asks anxiously as Hannah pulls him to the corner of their cell.

"It's about, Morgan. You need to let go of your anger or you'll lose, again." Hannah warns Blake worried for her friend.

"Morgan, was responsible for Zordon, Alpha and Chuck's deaths and you ask me to calm down? Hannah, I'm going to kill him." Blake admits angrily as Sierra finally makes it through the bars.

"Just be careful." Hannah whispers to him as she, Jennifer, and Sierra all rush out of the cell with Blake behind them. As they pass another hallway the elevator at the end of the hallway opens and Morgan exits it already morphed and with their Morphers in his hand.

"Here." Morgan says devoid of any emotion in his voice as he throws the four Morphers onto the floor.

"I'll take care of Morgan; you guys need to stop Master Vile from doing whatever he's planning." Blake commands readily as they pick up their Morphers and prepare to Morph.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"It's already too late. Master Vile's plan is under way now that the last of the old Ranger's bonds are gone. Jayce's team will be swiftly eliminated by the monstrosity that Master Vile has created." Morgan explains sinisterly as he draws his sword and waits for the first attack.

Blake lunges forward while propelling himself forward with his fire abilities while Hannah, Jennifer, and Sierra jump into the elevator and cut open a whole at the top.

"Master Vile, is probably at the top, so that's where we'll be heading." Hannah remarks commandingly as she pushes herself upwards through the shaft using her wind abilities while Jennifer and Sierra scale the wall.

Meanwhile the Zeo Rangers prepare to summon their Zords while avoiding the three massive monsters.

"Jayce, we have to do something!" Britt exclaims fearfully as she dodges Captain Cold's foot barely.

"Alright, alright. Zeo Zords, Activate!" Jayce commands frantically which summons a massive pyramid four times the size than the monsters.

"I think that one's mine!" Josiah shouts excitedly as he's teleported inside the massive pyramid. Josiah looks at the buttons before and sees the release command. "Zeo Zords, Release!"

The other five Rangers watch as the pyramid deploys their Zords from it's different ports. The five Rangers are then teleported inside their Zords.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Madison exclaims excitedly with everyone sharing her sentiment.

"You guys stand no chance now!" Josiah shouts enthusiastically as he realizes another button his dashboard called 'Attack Mode'. "Let's give this a try! Pyramidas Attack Mode, Initiate!"

The massive pyramid then gets on it's side and legs sprout allowing it to stand. The arms then extend from both sides of the massive Megazord. The head then lifts up teleporting Josiah into it.

"That thing can become a Megazord too!" Brandon exclaims in shock as he thinks back on the Dragon Zord and how he used to be able to transform alone.

"Sadly, we don't have time to gawk. Zeo Megazord Mode, Initiate!" Connor commands readily initiating the Zeo Megazord. Zeo Zord 1 and 2 move into positions and lift upwards to become the legs. Zeo Zord 3 folds into itself creating the body which attaches onto Zeo Zord 1 and 2. Zeo Zord 4 then splits in half creating the two arms that attach themselves to both sides of Zeo Zord 3. Zeo Zord 6 then flies in creating the head and helmet that rests on top of Zeo Zord 3. The five Rangers are then teleported into the head of the Megazord ready for combat.

"You think those dinky robots can sto-." Captain Cold begins to say, but is cut off by him and the other two monsters suddenly exploding.

Meanwhile Hannah, Jennifer and Sierra find themselves outside Master Vile's chambers in anticipation and fear.

"Let's go." Hannah retorts wasting no time as she blows the door open using her wind powers. Jennifer and Sierra run past her with their swords drawn and lunge at Master Vile who catches Jennifer by the throat and throws her at Sierra knocking them unconscious.

"Hello, Hannah, are you here to kill me?" Master Vile asks sinisterly as Hannah realizes she's no match for him alone.

"What are you planning?" Hannah asks demandingly avoiding the question entirely.

"Your friends on Earth have already figured it out, but I guess I wouldn't mind sharing my plans with you. I have already succeeded in reviving your old Zords and bending them to my will. You see once a Ranger has new powers or dies his or her bond is severed with their old powers. I had to wait for your friends to gain their new abilities or be killed which sadly didn't happen. The Zords have now merged to become the, Komodo Zord!" Master Vile exclaims manically confusing Hannah who still remains ready to fight.

"Wind Bow!"

"I don't care what you're planning honestly. My friends and I will stop you, whatever it takes." Hannah claims confidently as she begins shooting at Master Vile who deflects the shots easily. Master Vile with blinding speed zooms next to Hannah and throws her to the ground. Hannah boosts herself off the floor and continues to shoot at him hoping for one of her blasts to do something. Master Vile jumps into the air and throws her back to the floor knocking her unconscious. Master Vile lands on the floor and continues to observe the Zeo Ranger's battle.

"Missing something?" Daniel asks sarcastically as he materializes behind Master Vile already Morphed.

"Why bother? You know you're no match for me." Master Vile remarks as he blocks a sword strike from Daniel.

"Ground Hammer!"

Daniel rises the Hammer under him and hits Master Vile square in the head which doesn't even make him flinch. Daniel flips back, but before he can regain his balance Master Vile speeds behind him and slices him with his energy sword from behind. Daniel tries to recover, but Master Vile puts his foot onto Daniel's neck making him unable to breathe.

"You are insignificant. Once Blake dies you'll realize that." Master Vile retorts as he takes his foot off of his neck and kicks him in the head knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile Blake continues to fight against Morgan who matches him blow to blow which astounds Blake.

"You never used to be this fast. Holding back or new powers as a reward for betraying us?" Blake asks angrily as he slices at Morgan who manages to barely dodge it.

"Holding back. You really hate me, don't you?" Morgan asks inquisitively as he shoots lightning from his hands which Blake blocks by shooting fire into the lightning.

"Yes. I always tried to figure out how we were found so quick that day. The day were ten of our friends were murdered. Now I know, you told them." Blake retorts angrily as he jumps out of the lightning's way and charges forward with his sword.

"I have a reason for betraying you. You may hate me either way, but I want you to know why I would let my friends be killed. Why I would let innocents die." Morgan begins to explain calmly as he blocks the sword strike from Blake and proceeds to lock swords with him.

"Out with it!" Blake demands as he bares down with his sword and as fire and lightning surge around the two Rangers.

"They have my wife and children, Blake! My wife and children!" Morgan shouts surprisingly as he begins to cry and loosen his grip on his sword which falls to the ground. "I refuse to kill you my friend."

"Morgan, I'm so sorry. What am I doing? I can't kill my best friend. Please forgive me." Blake pleads as the tears begin to roll down his face and hit the cold metal floor.

"Blake, please take care of them. Take care of my family." Morgan pleads as he grabs his sword and plunges it into his heart.

"MORGAN!" Blake shouts horrified as he grabs his friend's body. "I'll take care of them, Morgan. I'll save your family."

Meanwhile the Zeo Rangers come face to face with a horrible combination of all their destroyed Zords.

"That thing is hideous!" Brandon comments disgusted as it flies up to Pyramidas and begins slicing him relentlessly. Josiah pilots Pyramidas to grab it and pummel it into the ground brutally.

"Unleash everything we've got!" Jayce commands worryingly as the Zeo Megazord slices the Komodo Zord back. Surprisingly, the Komodo Zord grabs the Zeo Megazord and throws it into Pyramidas making both Megazords fall down. The Zeo Megazord gets up, but is instantly bombarded by missiles from the remains of the Mastodon Zord. Pyramidas tries to get up, but is pinned to the floor by the Tyrannosaurus Zord's flames. "This is really not going great!"

Meanwhile Blake bursts into Master Vile's chambers looking to avenge his friend's death and bring order to the galaxy.

"Master Vile, your time ends now!" Blake shouts readily as he lifts his Morpher.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Fire Shuriken!"

"Finally, a challenge." Master Vile comments excitedly as Blake draws his sword and his shuriken. Blake charges forward and locks swords with Master Vile, but before anything else can happen he throws his shuriken into Master Vile's stomach. Blake then unleashes a fire blast from his feet propelling him away from Master Vile. Master Vile charges forward faster than Blake anticipated and is swiftly kicked across the room brutally. Suddenly, Master Vile is kicked from behind by Hannah and is then kicked from above by Jennifer sending Master Vile into the ground. Before Master Vile can retaliate Sierra and Daniel grab him and throw him across the room into the wall. "Enough!"

Master Vile unleashes a powerful wave of energy knocking all the Rangers to the ground and unmorphing them.

"C'mon guys. Our journey doesn't end here!" Blake shouts wearily as he struggles to get up onto his feet.

"For all the friends we lost!" Daniel shouts readily as he manages to get one of his feet under him.

"For the people of Earth and everyone who has suffered!" Hannah shouts loudly as they finally make it to their feet.

"We're Power Rangers and we will stop you even if it costs our lives!" Sierra shouts truthfully as they grab their Morphers and prepare to Morph.

"We'll always stop villains like you! It's your destiny to fail!" Jennifer shouts excitedly as they lift the Morphers above their heads.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"The Fiery Alien! Alien Red!"

"The Ground Breaking Alien! Alien Black!"

"The Crashing Water Alien! Alien Blue!"

"The Shivering Alien! Alien White!"

"The Soaring Alien! Alien Pink!"

"Power Rangers, Alien Force!"

The five Rangers draw their swords and charge at Master Vile with renewed vigor and confidence.

Meanwhile the Zeo Rangers begin to panic, since they haven't managed to land a solid hit against the Komodo Zord.

"Connor we need some ideas and fast!" Jayce demands worryingly as the Zeo Megazord is once against thrown to the ground.

"All my ideas right now are really bad or possibly suicidal!" Connor shouts fearfully over all the explosions sounding.

"Connor, I know what you're planning and I'm willing to go along with it." Brandon remarks solemnly as the Zeo Megazord gets back up and prepares to try and strike the Komodo Zord.

"Can someone clue me in?" Madison asks confused as to what's going on and what Brandon is going to do.

"I'm going to teleport inside the Komodo Zord and blow it up from the inside." Brandon explains sadly as Connor prepares to teleport him aboard.

"Like heck if you think you're going in alone!" Madison exclaims worried for her friend as she grabs him by arm just as he's being teleported which teleports hers well.

"Madison! What the heck were you thinking?" Brandon asks angrily as he and Madison begin running through the Komodo Zord trying to find the core.

"I'm not going to just sit by and watch you get killed!" Madison exclaims angrily as she continues to follow Brandon towards the core.

"Why? Why won't you let me die? Tell me!" Brandon demands angrily as they stop in one of the hallways.

"Because I love you, you jerk! I'm not going to sit by and watch you die because I care for you!" Madison confesses now blushing as she brushes past Brandon and starts running again. Brandon grabs her by the hand stopping her from running as she twists around.

"I love you too and I would do anything to protect you including taking my own life. Madison, look!" Brandon remarks quietly as he realizes that they had been standing in front of the core. Brandon let's go of Madison and places down three explosive charges that is set for one minute.

"That's a pretty big coincidence. I suppose we should leave now." Madison remarks embarrassed as the two are suddenly teleported out of the Komodo Zord and onto the Zeo Megazord.

"Good job you two." Britt congratulates as the core explodes destroying the Komodo Zord for good.

Meanwhile the Alien Force Rangers realize their swords and weapons are doing nothing against Master Vile.

"We need to combine our powers!" Jennifer explains as she unleashes a tidal wave against Master Vile which throws him against the wall.

"I agree! If we concentrate our powers together then he'll finally be destroyed!" Sierra exclaims enthusiastically as she freezes the water that Jennifer threw against Master Vile.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Blake commands confidently as he begin creating a continuous fire blast on Master Vile while Sierra continues to freeze him in place. Jennifer continues to crash water into which ends up being frozen and then melted and then frozen again. Daniel pins Master Vile's arms and legs against the wall making him unable to move or retaliate while Hannah creates mini tornados that she throws at Master Vile.

"I will not fail! I will avenge my son and daughter's lives!" Master Vile shouts angrily blasting back Jennifer, Hannah, Daniel and Sierra, but Blake still manages to stand.

"I'm here to avenge everyone I ever cared about! If you think you can stop me, then you're wrong!" Blake shouts angrily as his Fire Shuriken begins to glow and surge with power.

"Fire Shuriken, Full Attack Mode!"

"IT ENDS HERE!" Blake shouts readily as he plunges the now massive Shuriken into Master Vile's chest, killing him.

"Rita, Rito, I'm coming." Master Vile says with his last breath as he slumps over and dies. Explosions begin sound all across the fleet and the ship rocking the Rangers back and forth.

"You did it, Blake! You actually did it." Daniel exclaims overjoyed as he hugs Blake happily. Sierra and Jennifer then join in on the hug and remember all it took and all the sacrifices that were made to make it here.

"Guys, is that pyramid?" Hannah asks confusingly as they all look out the window to see a massive pyramid opening fire on all of Master Vile's ships.

"Indeed it is! Sorry to keep y'all waiting we were kinda dealing with a Zombie Zord." Josiah jokes excitedly over the communicator as the five Rangers are teleported inside Pyramidas.

"See! Zombie Zord. Everyone thinks it's a Zombie Zord except for you two." Madison exclaims jokingly as Britt gets up to hug Hannah, thankful that she's alive.

"Is it over?" Jayce asks Blake curiously who has a massive and wide smile across his face.

"Yeah, it's over. It's finally over." Blake announces happily as the rest of Master Vile's fleet either explodes or retreats.

"Guys, I just realized something. It's December 25th! Christmas!" Josiah exclaims excitedly as they realize they have been battling non-stop for the past week.

After celebrating their victory aboard Pyramidas the team decides to pay their respects to Zordon and Alpha at the remains of the Power Chamber.

"They will always be remembered as our friends and heroes." Jayce finishes the ceremony, but before they can all say what they want to say they are suddenly teleported underground!

"AI AI AI! You didn't really think we kicked the can, did you?" Alpha asks jokingly as the Rangers faces light up with joy as they realize both Zordon and Alpha are alive.

"Alien Rangers, Zeo Rangers, both teams fought very admirably and saved everyone on the Earth once again. You are all true heroes and even through the sacrifices all of you managed to come together and stop Master Vile. There are no words for how proud I am." Zordon announces proudly when the intruder alarm begins to sound.

"Already!?" Madison exclaims tiredly as Zordon looks terrified. A figure hobbles through the door and hoists itself up against the door for leverage. The figure removes it's cloak making everyone in the room silent.

"Caleb!" Jayce shouts surprisingly as he rushes up to his friend who continues to try and stay on his feet.

"So that's how you treat guests, now? Pretty crappy reception if you ask me." Caleb remarks tiredly as he falls into Jayce's arms unconscious.

* * *

 **To be continued in Season 3, Power Rangers: Zeo!**


	37. S3 Ep1 State of Mind

**Let me preface this with, thank you. I was so excited to show the movie and I'm glad it did so well, so thank you! Now onto Season 3! This is a short one, but pretty meaningful to mindset of a certain character. The next episode will feature more present day and non-convoluted things.**

* * *

Power Rangers: Zeo #1

"Britt, I really don't think this is necessary." I remark tiredly as Britt attempts to straighten my tie.

"Today is our first day back to school after nearly two months of complete snow! So yes, this is necessary." Britt argues outrageously, but I keep my mouth shut knowing that it's useless trying to change her mind. "There. Much better."

"Can we actually go inside of the school now?" I ask sarcastically to which Britt rolls her eyes and starts walking towards the door. "I'll take that as a yes."

Britt and I enter the school where we see Connor, Madison and Brandon walking towards us hastily.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask curiously as they all have worried looks across their faces.

"We have a problem; the target is on the move to the package." Connor explains worryingly as Madison starts pointing to the target.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I ask with a harsh whisper as I see the target getting closer to the package.

"Well we tried, but he insisted on trying to find you, Jayce." Brandon explains to me quickly as I brush pass him and start walking towards the target.

"Hey, Jayce, I was trying to find you everywhere man! Where'd ya go?" The target asks inquisitively as the two of us burst out laughing for no reason.

"My bro, I need you to stay away from over there, please. It'll ruin the surprise." I plead pitifully trying to reason with the target.

"Whatever, Jayce. I have no clue what you and apparently your spies are cooking up, but I will wait and see, my valiant soldier." The target jokes happily as we both start walking away from the package.

"Caleb, the surprise will be great. I promise." I promise Caleb aka the target as we walk over to Britt and the others.

"Whatever, man. I'm going with the flow today. No problems, no worries." Caleb remarks lazily as we reach everyone else.

Suddenly, the communicators start blaring signifying that trouble is near.

"Well then, Mr. Leader man, leave this to us." I joke as Connor, Britt, Madison, Brandon, and I pull out our Morphers.

"That I will. You four have fun while I go have fun with Algebra, yay." Caleb remarks unenthusiastically as the four of us run off to where the monster seems to be hiding.

"Gaw, Rangers! How did you find me?" The monsters asks sarcastically as he had been standing in the wide open.

"We'll follow your lead, Jayce." Britt remarks respectfully as we all grab our Power Morphers.

"Well in that case. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I command excitedly as we thrust our Morphers forward.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"RaptorZord!"

"DragonZord!"

"Wait, somethings not right about this. Somethings…off." I remark confused as the monster charges forward, but Britt kicks it away from me.

"You mean like the fact that you're just standing there? Hello? Earth to Jayce?" Madison jokes happily as she springs into action by viciously punching the monster.

"I-it's something else. I can't describe it, it feels like…." I try to explain, but only manage to make myself more confused.

"Perhaps it's because you left us! Freaking jerks. I thought you said that you'd wait!" Hannah shouts rudely as she, Bryce, Sara and Chuck arrive.

"Wha-what? But you're, dead. You three are all dead!" I shout remembering the deaths of Bryce, Sara and Chuck all too well and the memories hurt.

"Jayce, what are you talking about?" Caleb asks me creepily as he suddenly appears beside me.

"Caleb? Please, help me. I don't know what to do." I plead pitifully as the monster disappears and the Rangers gather around me.

"Failure."

"Disgrace."

"You should've died."

"Not worth it."

"Terrible Leader."

"Ugly."

"We should've joined Alien Force."

"You let me die."

"It's your fault."

"You should've been stronger."

"Not good enough."

"You lead them, Jayce. Just like I did. It may seem impossible at every turn, but there is always a way. You taught me that, remember? When I was going to kill myself by destroying Kigoraxe, you were there and you saved my life. Now wake up Jayce, you have work to do." Caleb tells me as everything suddenly becomes very bright and everything begins to fade.

"Jayce, are you okay?" Britt asks me concerned as I look down to my wrists which have the Zeo Morphers attached to them.

"Everything's perfect." I tell her with tears falling down my face as I look at Caleb's comatose body.


	38. S3 Ep2 Debts Paid

**An early Christmas gift for y'all! Hope you enjoy it because I sure did. The next chapter won't be out until next month, but you guys will have some content for your faces soon enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

Power Rangers: Zeo #2

"So that's how you treat guests, now? Pretty crappy reception if you ask me." Caleb remarks tiredly as he falls into Jayce's arms, unconscious.

"Not again! Connor, help me get him to the medical room, now!" Jayce commands rudely as he and Connor lift Caleb and begin running towards the medical bay with Alpha running closely behind them leaving us speechless.

"Ho-how is he even alive? Didn't he blow up?" Brandon asks confused with everyone except for Daniel feeling the same way.

"I was going to tell everyone until after we had celebrated, but I went to the place where he had supposedly exploded and there was only one Power Coin explosion. The only explosion was caused by Sara's coin and the Machine Empire." Daniel reveals shocking everyone in the room, myself included.

"You mean the evil robots that came from the future? I thought we stopped them." Hannah asks confused which makes me think back to that day when Future-Me came back and saved everyone.

"You'd have to ask Connor to fact check this, but didn't Future-Britt say that we originally fought them which caused them to come back later wanting to kill us, so they sent their advanced units back in time to kill us? Freaking time travel, man." Madison tries to explain, but ends up making herself more confused.

"No matter the reason they are here and we best be ready for them. Brandon, you will lead a team consisting of Madison and Daniel to the explosion site in order to gather more details. Britt, I believe you need to be by Jayce's side right now." Zordon commands decisively reminding me that Zordon was in charge before Caleb and Jayce took up their leadership roles.

"Actually, Zordon, I was saved by Andros and a pirate who are still in trouble. I'd like to repay that debt." I explain to him calmly knowing that he could just as easily send anyone else in my place.

"Very well, but take two other Rangers with you as well. Be careful and may the power protect you." Zordon remarks graciously as I grab Hannah aside knowing that I'll need her help to save Andros and Aaron.

"Anything you need, I'll help." Hannah remarks willingly without me having to say anything.

"I need you to somehow build a device that tracks where I've been. I was teleported somewhere off-planet and I'm not sure where. While you're doing that I'm going to grab our third member." I tell her commandingly and as she nods I begin walking towards our third member. "Josiah, I need your help."

"To go save the pirate, right? Let's do it!" Josiah exclaims excitedly as we see Daniel, Brandon and Madison teleport away. Hannah walks towards us with a furrowed brow which is never a good sign.

"I don't think I can track where you went without something specific to target. Connor would know better me, but he's preoccupied." Hannah remarks almost bitterly as she racks her brain trying to figure out something she could target.

"What about the Pink Zeo Crystal? It was with me on the planet." I ask curiously taking the two Morphers and offering them to Hannah.

"Yeah, that could work. You two stay here while I run the scan." Hannah retorts excitedly as she runs off to scan it quickly.

"Britt. Not that I'm flattered that I was chosen for this little mission of yours, but why? We've barely said two words to each other." Josiah asks me inquisitively as I turn back to him.

"Ever since you've 'joined' our little adventure I've been kind of against it. I want you to prove yourself to be honest." I remark harshly but instead of him getting angry he has a determined look across his face.

"Ever since I was able to walk, I was told to prove myself. I've never failed to impress. I may not be all that great in combat yet considering I just joined, but you can count on me." Josiah promises admirably as he and I go to Hannah's lab to find out what's holding her up.

"Freaking stupid, piece of crap!" We hear Hannah shout from her lab as something resembling my Morpher is thrown into the hallway.

"Um, Hannah? I kinda need this." I joke worryingly as I grab my Morphers off of the ground and attach them back to my wrist.

"Sorry, Britt. I scanned for it…multiple times, but it kept giving me coordinates to the middle of nowhere! Just in the middle of space! No planets except for one! And it couldn't be that planet because the signal is coming from space!" Hannah exclaims loudly making Josiah tense up at the shouting.

"What if it's some sort of space station? Is there any harm in just looking?" Josiah asks curiously as he tries to offer a solution.

"I agree with Josiah; we should at least go check this out." I retort cautiously as Hannah throws her arms up in the air in defeat and reluctantly shuts off the monitor.

"If we take Pyramidas, we should be there relatively fast." Josiah offers excitedly which I nod to, since Pyramidas can become its own Megazord if things get that bad.

"Good idea. Let's move out!" I command excitedly as the three of us all teleport inside Pyramidas and see the cockpit is bigger than even the old White Lightning Megazord.

Meanwhile Connor works to stabilize Caleb before he dies du to his injuries.

"For crud sakes! Where did everyone go?" Connor asks confused as Alpha hands him the syringe filled with anesthesia. Connor injects Caleb with the anesthesia putting Caleb completely unconscious.

"AI, AI, AI! This is such a troubling development!" Alpha shrieks as he begins to freak out and shut down.

"Alpha, pull yourself together! I need the X-ray machine from Hannah's workshop. Please go get it and hurry." Connor commands Alpha pushing him into the hallway and watching as he runs down the hall.

"Will he be okay?" Jayce asks out of the blue reminding Connor that Jayce had been in the room watching them.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to do everything I can to bring him back to us Jayce. You know that." Connor remarks slightly worried about Jayce as well, but before he can contemplate on it Alpha arrives with the X-ray machine.

"I hope he's okay." Alpha remarks quietly as he hooks up the machine into the Power Chamber's medical systems. Connor grabs the X-ray machine and begins slowly canning it over Caleb.

"Oh no." Connor comments stopping at the base of the spine.

"What? What is it?" Jayce asks worried as he rushes to screen displaying the results.

"Jayce, you need to leave." Connor retorts nearly pushing him out of the medical room.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Jayce shouts grabbing Connor by the shirt rudely.

"It's his spine. The base of his spine is crushed." Connor informs Jayce sadly knocking away Jayce's hands and looking at Caleb. "He's paralyzed permanetly,"

"Ai, ai, ai." Alpha says to himself silently as he backs into the hallway.

Meanwhile Josiah, Hannah and I arrive at the point of interest and we look on at the massive space station before us.

"Looks like I was right." Josiah remarks half joking as he pulls Pyramidas closer to the space station.

"That's great, but where do we start? It's not like a giant telegraph saying 'TELEPORT HERE!' Although it would be extremely convenient." Hannah remarks sarcastically as the three of us teleport on board the station.

"Actually, I remember that the monster who took me said that the station was broadcasting the fight like a TV show. What if we backtracked the signal?" I ask Hannah making her grab something out of her pocket.

"That could actually work." Hannah remarks slightly surprised as she activates the device which begins beeping slowly. "The faster the beeping, the closer we are. Got it?"

"Got it." Josiah replies as the two of us begin following Hannah down the long corridors. Suddenly, the beeping begins beeping extremely fast.

"They're right above us!" I exclaim as suddenly the ceiling is blown through with Aaron and Andros falling through the massive hole.

"Britt!? Hannah!? What are you doing around here?" Andros asks surprised as we help him and Aaron back onto their feet.

"I keep my word. Are you two okay?" Britt asks worried as the five pirates from before begin converging on the hole.

"We'll be fine, but not for long if we don't take these guys out!" Aaron exclaims grabbing his Morpher and key from the ground. "Pirate Change!"

"Pirate Squad!"

"Guess we're up next guys. Ze-oh!" Josiah comments as me and him raise our arms and thrust them forward. Hannah also grabs her Morpher and raises it as well.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"It is now time for the glorious rocket. Let's rocket!" Andros declares activating his Morpher as well while the Pirate Rangers inch ever closer.

"3…3…5!"

"Red Space Ranger!"

The Pirate Rangers drop down with their cutlasses and guns drawn on the five of us. I jump at the Pink Pirate Ranger knocking her blaster out of her handy harshly. Hannah kicks the Blue Pirate Ranger and slashes his sword out of his hand with her sword. Aaron locks swords with the Red Pirate Ranger and they begin carrying their fight elsewhere while Josiah punches the Green Pirate Ranger's weapons out of his hands and onto the floor. Andros grabs his Astro Blaster and blasts the Yellow Pirate Ranger back into the wall!

"Y'all ready?" The Yellow Ranger asks as the other three nod and click a button on their belt teleporting a new key onto their belts! "Pirate Change!"

"Bioman!"

"Dang it! This is what got me and Aaron last time! They kept switching their powers on us!" Andros exclaims knowingly as he kicked back by the Yellow Pirate Ranger who then teleports behind him and kicks him again.

"It seems only fair to unleash some powers of our own!" Hannah remarks creating a current of air and blowing the other three Pirate Rangers into the hallway. However, the three Pirate Rangers teleport behind Hannah and slash her all at once with their swords!

"Hannah!" Josiah shouts worried as she falls to the floor with a massive cut on her shoulder.

"Josiah, stay focused. We have some more power as well, don't we?" I ask hoping that he'll keep his head and help me keep us all alive. He nods and joins my side along with Andros with the four Pirate Rangers opposing us.

"Zeo Power Disc!"

"Zeo Power Axe!"

"Spiral Saber!"

Meanwhile Aaron continues his fight against Captain Basco in a fierce and emotionally driven battle!

"You never did learn kid, red is always the strongest!" Basco exclaims maniacally as he backhands Aaron into the wall, crushing it with the extreme amount of force!

"I heard, but power isn't based on the color you have! It's determined by your strength, so face me!" Aaron shouts angrily as he locks swords with Basco and pushes him back. "Pirate Change!"

"Dynaman!"

"Pathetic." Basco scoffs as he grabs his pistol and fires into Aaron, but Aaron manages to block it with his sword and begins preparing a blast of his own.

"Wrong. You're the one who is pathetic." Aaron remarks excitedly as he unleashes a blast from his hands causing a massive explosion! The blast makes both men fly into opposite sides of the hall.

However, Aaron fortunately landed next Josiah, Andros, Hannah and I and knocked over the other four Pirate Rangers as well. Before any of us can recover another explosion rocks the station.

"The Captain has summoned the Galleon Megazord! Let us join him, my friends." The blue Pirate Ranger suggests which the others gladly nod at. The four then teleport away, presumably to this new Megazord.

"Hannah, Aaron, are you two okay?" I ask worried as another wave of explosions start to rock the station back and forth.

"I'll be fine. We need to get inside Pyramidas and deal with these guys before they kill us!" Hannah exclaims to which everyone agrees. Josiah, Hannah, Andros, Aaron and I all teleport onto Pyramidas which ready for battle and already receiving attacks from the Galleon Megazord.

"Everybody prepare for a bumpy ride! Pyramidas Attack Mode, Initiate!" Josiah commands activating the attack mode for Pyramidas. The massive pyramid then gets on it's side and legs sprout allowing it to stand. The arms then extend from both sides of the massive Megazord. The head then lifts out of the top teleporting Josiah into it while we remain in the chest. "Let's do this!"

"Why don't you release the Zeo Zords and help him out with the Zeo Megazord?" Hannah asks me worried that Pyramidas might not be enough.

"Unlike Jayce, I'm not that great of a pilot. I can't pilot an entire Megazord by myself. However, this Megazord was meant to be piloted by one person, so Josiah should be fine." I explain worried as well as an attack from the Galleon Megazord's cutlasses hits Pyramidas.

"Are you okay Aaron? You didn't answer Britt last time she asked." Andros asks curiously as he helps the man up.

"I'm just confused. Basco doesn't have anything to gain from attacking us, especially when Pyramidas can overpower the Galleon Megazord. Unless…." Aaron remarks confusingly as he goes over to a console and open a communication line with the Galleon Megazord.

"What are you doing!?" I ask confused as he leans to talk with Basco.

"Basco! I asked myself what you would want or could gain from this and I knew only one thing could make you risk your life, treasure. You were hired by Master Vile, weren't you?" Aaron asks figuring out the reason to Basco's continuous assaults.

"Hehe, spot on Aaron-chan. The old coot offered me the location of new Ranger keys in advance, but I had to stop the brat from getting the Crystal." Basco explains happily as we hear an explosion from Basco's side of the communication meaning that Josiah managed to hit them with Pyramidas.

"Well then we've got bad news for you Basco. Master Vile is dead. This assault of yours is meaningless!" Hannah exclaims shocking not only Basco, but Andros and Aaron who had been fighting the whole time and didn't get the news of his defeat.

"Interesting…seems like I don't have a reason to stay around then. Tata, we'll meet again Aaron and next time it won't be this easily solved." Basco remarks as the communication stops and the attacks stop as well.

"Guys, the Pirate Rangers are retreating. Do you want me to pursue them?" Josiah asks cutting the silence and everyone starting to relax.

"No, we'll let them leave. Good job Josiah." I congratulate making him grin happily. Pyramidas then shifts back into its pyramid form and Josiah teleports back into the chest with us. "Let's go back home."

"Actually, can you let me and Aaron of here? I have my ship on the planet's surface and we have further business here." Andros asks rather tiredly to which Josiah nods and teleports them onto the planet's surface.

"Now let's actually go home!" Hannah exclaims excited as Pyramidas then takes off towards Earth at amazing speeds.

To be continued…


	39. S3 Ep3 First Fights

**First, I would like to apologize for how long this took to make and I don't feel like the wait was really worth it. But, in less depressing talk, I recently uploaded Kamen Rider REVISIONED which takes place in the same universe as this story. I plan to do a crossover at some point, so I recommend that any fan of this story keeps track of that one as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Power Rangers: Zeo #3

"No matter the reason they are here and we best be ready for them. Brandon, you will lead a team consisting of Madison and Daniel to the explosion site in order to gather more details. Britt, I believe you need to be by Jayce's side right now." Zordon commands decisively as I nod and look at Madison worryingly.

"This will be our first mission as a couple. Not that it's any different, but I can't help but want to protect her, ugh." I think to myself solemnly while Britt argues with Zordon trying to get him to let her go save a pirate and Andros.

"Well let's get going. The more we know about the Machine Empire and why Calebs back, the better." Daniel remarks wisely as both Madison and I nod. Daniel then uses the teleportation device in the Power Chamber to teleport us to the North Pole.

"For crud sakes! At the North Pole during Christmas! I-it's freezing." Madison shouts surprised at the suddenly cold temperatures.

"That's right you guys aren't immune to the cold. My race can't feel the effects of the cold." Daniel explains knowingly making me slightly annoyed that he forgot that we weren't humans.

"Where do we start?" I ask trying to stay on objective, but the cold starts to become bitter and dark.

"Everyone get down!" Daniel whispers harshly dropping to the snow quickly and in panic. Madison and I reluctantly do the same as we start to feel the wet snow cover our clothes.

"What are we hiding from?" Madison asks quietly and slightly annoyed as Daniel points to ahead of us where robots are seemingly pouring snow over a specific area.

"They're trying to cover up the evidence. We have to stop them!" I exclaim ready to go in Morphed and swinging, but Daniel stops me.

"Rushing into this battle would be pointless. We need to take them down stealthily." Daniel argues, but before I can argue back Madison jumps up and runs into the open.

"Since when has not rushing into battle gotten us anywhere?" Madison asks sarcastically as Daniel and I stand up to join her. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Fine, but from what they told me they can understand everything about your arsenal if you allow them to touch your Morpher, so stay away as much as you can." Daniel explains to us worried as we get ready for the robots to charge.

"Heh, I didn't realize we were graced with the presence of Power Rangers! My, I'd have prepared a bigger welcoming party. The name is Tectanoid. Let's have some fun." Tectanoid announces seemingly unfazed by the fact that we appeared to stop him.

"The minions already have my Morpher data, so I'll deal with them. You two deal with Tectanoid." Daniel commands worried at the cockiness of Tectanoid. The two of us nod and charge at him.

"Zeo Power Clubs!"

"Zeo Power Dagger!"

"Ground Hammer!"

 **Caleb's Point of View**

"It seems like we're in." Devoid remarks to me excitedly as it appears we are being carried by Jayce and Connor to the infirmary.

"Please, just don't hurt them." I plead mentally defeated at this point and above all, tired.

"Well thanks to your little outburst before we got here, I must now spend my time healing us. But your friends' times are coming and I will make you watch as I kill them." Devoid remarks sinisterly as I think in my own body trying to hide my thoughts of suicide from Devoid in hopes of taking over my body again.

"If you hurt any of them you'll have more than that injury to be worried about." I remark threateningly, but also uselessly as he controls my body and I can't change that.

"Don't make threats that you can't back up. The longer you have these Morphers strapped to you, the more in control I become. It won't be long before your gone." Devoid retorts knowingly dampening my spirit even more because I know he's right.

 **Brandon's Point of View**

I charge at Tectanoid slicing at him viciously, but to no avail as he manages to dodge each attack perfectly. Madison joins me and manages to nick him on the leg with one of her clubs, but before she can try to hit again Tectanoid smacks her into the snow! I feel shakes in the ground from Daniel who seems to be having a hard time against the minions. As I'm disorientated from the shakes Tectanoid unleashes a seismic blast from his hand sending me into the snow next to Madison.

"This isn't working Madison, we need a plan." I try to tell her, but she immediately gets up and charges back at Tectanoid.

"You'd best listen to your friend!" Tectanoid shouts as he grabs Madison by the arm and puts her into an arm lock to break her arm. He begins unleashing vibrations through her arm slowly fracturing the bones inside.

"Madison!" I shout worryingly as I tackle the robot off her before he manages to do unrepairable harm to her. He then puts his hands on my chest and shoots me into the sky with his seismic powers. I land in the snow confused and disorientated while the shakes from Daniel's hammer continue. I grab Madison before she charges at Tectanoid again and pulls her down in the snow with me. "Stop. I don't know what you're doing, but stop. I don't want to watch another one of the people I love die, so stop."

Madison begins trembling, but remains silent and still.

"I'm not going to leave you, I swear, so stop." I tell her as I get up and look at Tectanoid who had been staring at us the whole time. The trembling and the tremors stop as Madison gets up.

"Okay. I'll stop. What's the plan?" Madison asks me as Daniel joins me by my side. I look past him and see the minions completely smashed to bits.

"The jigs up Tectanoid! It's time for this charade of yours to be over!" Daniel shouts suddenly very angry as he slams his hammer into the ground throwing the snow the minions were throwing off the ground revealing a metal ground.

"What is this?" Madison asks meekly as we see the entire floor turn into metal and walls suddenly form around us.

"It was an illusion. We weren't ever really at the North Pole!" I exclaim astonished as the illusion of the snow, ground, and cold air fade away revealing a massive metal room with Tectanoid and us standing in the middle. However, Madison begins to flicker and fade away. "Madison!?"

"You see, we intercepted and predicted your teleportation to the North Pole, but we couldn't get all of you and thus our creation served a purpose." Tectanoid explains sinisterly as the fake Madison fades away and disappears.

Meanwhile Madison fends off her attackers at the actual North Pole already Morphed.

"You guys are all pretty pushy and I'd like to know where you put my friends!" Madison retorts wildly as she jumps up smacking one of the minions away. With no answer from the four minions attacking her she decides talking is not the best use of her time for right now.

 **Caleb's Point of View before he teleported into the Power Chamber**

"Are you excited to see your friends knowing they'll die to your hands?" Devoid asked me sinisterly as he begins prepping by having standard injections that allow my brain not to overheat thanks to there being another person in my brain.

"It's not very likely that you'll beat them. I lead them and I know they are more than capable to handle us." I told him not fully believing myself as he gets up and starts walking towards the squad of minions or better known as Cogs.

"Are you all prepared?" Devoid asked the Cogs who all nod and go into a salute. Devoid then suddenly began to become confused as he felt human emotions. I took it as my chance and pushed my will and conscious to the forefront of the body. "NO!"

"No more. I'm in control now Devoid!" I shouted excitedly as I began to feel my senses just like they were. The Cogs realized that something was wrong and started charging at me, but I wasn't going to let anyone stop me. I kicked them back and managed to defeat a few of them before I started feeling Devoid pushing to take over my body again. I knew something had to be done and grabbed one of the Cog's blasters and put it to my stomach. I fired and fell onto the teleportation pod just as Devoid took over my body. The teleportation pod then instantly teleports us into the Power Chamber.

"So, that's how you treat guests, now? Pretty crappy reception if you ask me." Devoid remarked as our body goes limp and we fall to the floor with Jayce running at us concerned and amazed.

 **Brandon's Point of View**

"The one thing I want to know Black Ranger is how you knew that our simulation was fake? It wasn't anything with the cold because we accounted for your species and our program made the fake Madison act like she would in that situation. So, what was it?" Tectanoid asks confused as Daniel puts his Hammer on the floor.

"I can manipulate the ground itself, but I couldn't feel the ability to do it because there was no ground beneath me, just a metal floor." Daniel explains as he picks back up his Hammer and swings it to his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here!" I shout worried about Madison as I grab my Morpher and activate the personal teleporter that only allows us to teleport to other Rangers. Daniel grabs my shoulder and we both instantly teleport away and finally arrive at the North Pole where Madison seems to be fending off her attackers rather well.

"Brandon!? Daniel!? Where the crap did you two go?" Madison asks us angrily as she manages to smack another minion and trips the other with her Dual Clubs.

"Brandon, wait. We could still be in an illusion and that may not be Madison." Daniel warns me cautiously as the two of us charge at the four minions.

"Hey, Madison. Weird question, but how do we know you're not a hologram?" I ask cautiously and kinda of worryingly considering if this is Madison, I just asked if was real or not.

"Last Thanksgiving you overdosed on turkey and went into a mini coma for a day or two that had us all worried sick. But, when you woke up, you claimed you were in 'hibernation' for winter." Madison replies snickering as she remembers the event while Daniel smashes a head of one of the minions.

"Yep, she's the real deal. Let's do this!" I exclaim excitedly as I stab my Dagger into one of the minions while Madison comes up beside me and knocks it off the Dagger and back into the snow. Daniel uses his powers to lift the ground from under the remaining minions and turns the ground on top them crushing the remaining robotic minions.

"That takes care of that. We should probably look around for what they didn't want us to see, so we can get out of here." Daniel remarks tiredly which Madison and I both agree to.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Zeo: The first arc of the this season comes to a close with the Alien Rangers mourning their fallen friend while reminiscing how they got their powers.**


	40. S3 Ep4 Respect for the Fallen

**Here it everybody! The 40th chapter in this story! I honestly can't believe I've stuck with it this long and I hope everyone stays around cause I got awesome plans for the future! By the way, take the flashbacks as if the character having the flashback is telling them to everyone else.**

* * *

Power Rangers: Zeo #4

"Zordon if you don't need us, we have important business to deal with." I remark referencing the fact that Jennifer, Sierra, and I need to put Morgan to rest.

"No, we will manage the Machine Empire without your assistance." Zordon replies while Britt, Josiah, Hannah, Brandon, Daniel, and Madison go off to their assignments.

"Thank you." Jennifer retorts as the three of us exit the Power Chamber.

"I can't believe he's gone. We've never done this without him." Sierra remarks sitting down on a rock hoisted next to the Power Chamber.

"It's been a while, but there was a time when we did do this without him. Before Morgan decided he wanted to join us, Jennifer and I did this alone." I remark nostalgically gripping Morgan's Morpher.

 **Flashback…**

Master Vile had just started his attack, and our planet, Aquitar, was about ready to surrender to Master Vile. That was when Morgan, Jennifer and I decided to get a head start and make our way out of the major city before the rioting started.

"I think we're far enough to get some rest. We can make camp here for the night." I remarked exhausted sitting down on broken pieces of buildings.

"Blake, are you sure this was the best idea?" Jennifer asked hesitantly as she and Morgan sat down next to me.

"I'm sure. We lived near the city center, we would've gotten mobbed faster than the other districts." I had said to reason with her and myself.

Unbeknownst to us though was that we were sitting on top of the ruins of an Aquitan military base that had just been destroyed and Vile's forces were still around. After talking for a few more minutes, we had been spotted.

"Dang it Blake! I thought you said we were safe!" Morgan shouted angrily as we dodged fire from Tengas.

That's when we got saved by our future leader, Ninjor.

"Stop it right there feather brains!" Ninjor shouted drawing his sword and attacking the Tengas.

"Heh, I guess the old geezer has to actually do something for once." A villain named Hydro Hog taunted releasing a blast from his mouth throwing Ninjor across the floor.

"Ah, Hydro Hog. I guess Master Vile let you off the leash." Ninjor retorted standing back up.

"Yeah, he did and now you're going to feel my bite!" Hydro Hog exclaimed charging at Ninjor and ramming him up against the ruins making him drop a bag with our future Morphers.

After grabbing the bag, we used the Morphers for the first time and helped Ninjor defeat Hydro Hog.

 **End of Flashback…**

"Wait, I never met Ninjor. What happened to him?" Sierra asks me and Jennifer curiously.

"A couple of weeks after receiving our powers from Ninjor, we went on a mission that ended with him being captured by Master Vile, we never saw him again." Jennifer explains sadly.

"Morgan went crazy for a few months trying to find him, but we had no luck and around that time we found you and Daniel." I explain reminiscing on the good-ole-days.

"My story isn't nearly as interesting as that." Sierra remarks nostalgically thinking back to how she became a Power Ranger.

 **Flashback…**

Daniel and I at the time were archaeologists when Master Vile had started attacking our world. We believed our planet's Power Rangers would defeat them, but we were wrong. A few months after their deaths, Daniel and I made our way to the eastern continent called Caledonia.

"I can't handle much more of this walking Daniel." I had said exhausted at the time after walking for about 24 hours straight.

"The encrypted transmission for all survivors who want to join the fight came from on top of this mountain. We need to hurry before they leave!" Daniel exclaims determined continuing to climb up the rocks as I start to join him. It took a little while, but Daniel and I made it to the top of the mountain in little over 40 minutes. But, it was a trap.

"Haha, I told you it wouldn't be long before the survivors showed up!" The villain named Baboo remarked to his compatriot monster Squat while Puddies began to surround me and Daniel. That's when y'all teleported in front of us handing us Morphers and telling us to help you fight or we'll all die together.

 **End of Flashback…**

"I remember that as well. I also remember having to carry you onto the Shogun Megazord after the fight because you were so exhausted." I remark chuckling to myself as I begin digging a hole with my hands to place Morgan's Morpher in.

"Blake, isn't that sort of dangerous just burying it?" Jennifer asks concerned holding my arm making me stop.

"I know, it's just. It's just… I can't let him go un-mourned." I admit covering the hole back up.

"We'll put it on the Shogun Megazord with us in a memorial. It's the safest place to put it anyways." Jennifer remarks helping me off the ground. The three of us head into the Power Chamber solemn and quiet.

"Alien Rangers, I have terrible news." Zordon remarks making Sierra sigh. "One of Master Vile's monsters escaped the battle and is now attacking the city! I understand what you must be going through is terrible, but we need you right now."

"You can count on us sir." I remark walking over to the teleporter with Sierra and Jennifer following behind.

"AYAYAYA beginning teleportation." Alpha remarks teleporting us to the park where the monster is attacking. The monster who stands at just under 8 feet has hoofed feet with fur covering his legs and body with horns protruding from his head.

"Sierra, you help the citizens get to safety. Jennifer, you and I will lead the monster away from the civilians." I command to which the two nod before all three of us pull out our Morphers.

 _"ALIEN ACCESS!"_

Sierra starts off with shooting a massive sheet of ice blocking the monster from attacking the civilians while Jennifer and I draw our swords.

"Ah, Power Rangers!" The monster remarks gruffly.

"How'd you escape from the explosion of Master Vile's ship!?" Jennifer asks aggressively as we prepare to attack.

"An escape pod. However, it seems your yellow ranger friend wasn't nearly as lucky." The monster retorts making me extremely angry.

"Let's do this." I retort charging at the monster.

"Now, let me have the pleasure of crushing every bone in your body!" The monster remarks charging at Jennifer and I knocking us to the ground. The monster grabs Jennifer by the throat and lifts her off the ground. I raise my arm and fire flames from my hand blasting the monster away from her. I back up and slash the monster with my sword before jumping back.

 _"Fire Shuriken!"_

 _"Water Nunchucks!"_

Jennifer leads the charge manipulating the moisture in the grass to freeze the monster's legs allowing for me to enlarge my Shuriken covering it in massive flames. I then throw it into the monster causing it to explode. Sierra runs over to Jennifer and I.

"These people really need our help Blake. Can we stay and help?" Sierra asks concerned for the civilians who got hurt during the attack.

"We can stay and help, but once Hannah and Daniel are back we're leaving. We've got work to do." I remark ready as the three of us spilt up to help the wounded.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Zeo! The Machine Empire begins it's attack! The Alien Force prepare to say their goodbyes! Hannah contemplates why she left with Alien Force.**


	41. Special: Surprise Birthday Theif!

**Today, March 30th, is my birthday and I wanted to write, so here is a fun little short. While it isn't to be taken seriously it does take place between the chapters #18 and #19 for those who are keeping up with the timeline.**

* * *

Power Rangers Special: Surprise Birthday Thief!

I've fought monsters, battled things that have given me nightmares for weeks, and led my friends into destroying Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed. Yet, I can say this is the most humiliating and terrifying moment of my life.

"Caleb, why aren't you down there with your friends?" My Mom asks me curiously.

"What friends Mom? You invited complete strangers to my party, female strangers!" I retort while dramatically waving my arms about.

"It's not my fault your close friends rescheduled." My Mom remarks defending her crimes. "Now buck up and get down there." My Mom finishes leaving my room.

Yes, they did reschedule, but not for the same reasons my Mom thinks. In reality, the others are showing the Alien Rangers Star Trek.

"You know what? I'm a Power Ranger. I'm gonna go down there and ask all the people to leave. I can do this, yeah." I think to myself confidently.

"Excuse me, are you Caleb?" A voice asks me from behind and as I turn around realize something.

"I can't do this." I think to myself looking at the most beautiful woman I had seen all night. "No, I'm not Caleb. Who's Caleb?"

"Well Caleb's Mom just sent me up here to come get him and she said there was only one person upstairs." The girl explains still standing there.

"Yeah, I'm a robber. Wait, no that's bad. Yeah, I'm Caleb." I stutter awkwardly as I get up and look for any possible escapes, but to my surprise she laughs at my dumb joke.

"Well Caleb, I'm Sara. Nice to meet you." She says shaking my hand.

"I'm Caleb, but you already knew that. Hi Sara." I remark feeling the awkwardness. I panic as I realize I have nothing to say. "Do you like cake? What kind of question is that? Everybody likes cake."

"I don't know." Sara answers surprising me.

"How do not know if you like cake? Cake is the best." I remark teasingly as we both start walking towards the cake downstairs.

"That has yet to be proven." Sara teases back when suddenly a man bursts through the door with a gun.

"Everybody get down!" The man shouts firing a few rounds of the gun into the ceiling. Everybody panics and gets on the ground leaving me and Sara standing. "I said get down!"

"Do as the man says Caleb." My mom pleads pulling me and Sara onto the floor with her. The man pulls out a bag.

"Everyone start emptying your valuables into this!" The man shouts making me realize that I have my Morpher in my pocket that's clearly visible. He goes around taking everybody's phones, wallets, etc. I pull out my Morpher and tuck it close to my chest. The man realizes this and walks over shoving the gun up against my head. "You too or I'll shoot you."

I reluctantly reach into the bag and drop my Morpher not wanting to risk my Mom's life. But, interestingly Sara reaches into her pocket grabbing a coin and placing it in the bag. The man turns his back to me and Sara running out of the house hopping into his car and driving away.

"Is everybody okay?" I ask standing up with silent nods from everybody. I then run outside with Sara hot on my heels. "What are you doing? Go back inside where it's safe."

"You're going after him, right? I want in." Sara remarks while I run over to my car.

"No, this is a bad idea. There could never be any good that comes out of this." I think to myself when suddenly I blurt out. "Sure, get in the car. My mouth just betrayed me."

She runs over getting into car while I start it.

"Hold on." I warn pulling out of the driveway and into the road before speeding off in the direction his car went. It's not long before I manage to catch up to the guy. After driving a Zord, a car is pretty easy to drive in comparison. Not noticing us he pulls into an abandoned warehouse.

"C'mon." She remarks getting out of the car.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself rhetorically as I follow her into the warehouse. Once we get into there we find the bag in the middle of the floor with the man seemingly gone.

"There it is!" Sara exclaims running over to the bag and grabbing it off the ground. Suddenly, the man comes out of the shadows with his gun trained on Sara.

"Sara!" I shout worried when suddenly, the man starts laughing sinisterly. Sara reaches into the bag grabbing her coin from it.

"Idiot. Never suspected a thing." Sara remarks while the man turns into a hideous lizard monster. I back up getting in a defensive stance. "Lizardon, destroy him."

The lizard monster charges at me knocking me to the floor. He charges at me again, but this time I kick him before he gets a chance to touch me. However, the kick doesn't even faze the monster and he picks me up by the throat throwing me back to the floor. I scurry backwards standing back up and running around Lizardon towards Sara who has my Morpher in the bag. I tackle Sara to the ground scattering the belongings in the bag across the floor. Sara reaches over and grabs her coin.

"It's Morphin Time." She remarks coldly inserting her coin into a Morpher surprising me.

 _"Plesiosaurus!"_

"So, your Sara-0, that robot that the Alien Force fought." I remark grabbing my Morpher off the ground. "You got a lesson to learn about being a Power Ranger and a villain. It's MORPHIN TIME!"

 _"Tyrannosaurus!"_

"The Red Ranger always wins." I retort blocking a strike from Lizardon. I then kick Lizardon back sending him next to Sara-0. "So, before we get to the part where I win, why did you do it? You could've literally attacked me at any point after my birthday, but instead you attacked me on my birthday."

"The plan was not my own, but the late Empress Rita's. Lizardon, I leave this in your capable hands. Destroy him." Sara-0 commands teleporting away leaving Lizardon.

"Well now your definitely gonna lose. The boss just left you high and dry." I remark excitedly jumping up and kicking the monster back to the floor.

 _"Tyrannosaurus Sword!"_

I charge at the monster delivering a blow with my sword. He grabs me by the arm and attempts to punch my side, but I duck under the punch slicing Lizardon again. I turn around attacking Lizardon with all my might resulting in an explosion knocking me away and de-morphing me.

"Worst birthday ever, but I do suppose I asked for this." I mumble to myself laying on the ground exhausted. "I called my birthday terrifying, so the universe humbled me by sending a terminator. Thanks universe."

* * *

 **Like I said, just a fun little idea to celebrate and bring some comedy into an otherwise serious story recently. This could also explain the flirtatious nature of Sara towards Caleb in the last couple chapters of Season 1. Meanwhile go check out Kamen Rider REVISIONED, the newest series that is in the same universe as this while you wait for the next chapter of Power Rangers!**


	42. S3 Ep5 A Goodbye to Friends Part 1

**I'm happy to bring this to you guys. These last four chapters were more checking in with the characters and how the events of the movie affected them. Expect this chapter and next chapter to set up things that'll have pay off later in the series.**

* * *

Power Rangers: Zeo #5

"Zordon, we're back!" I announce as Britt, Hannah, and I teleport inside the Power Chamber following our memorable adventure in space.

"Excellent Rangers, were you able to save Andros and the pirate?" Zordon asks us curiously with Hannah sitting down holding something.

"Yes Zordon, the mission went mostly without a hitch." Britt remarks teasingly elbowing me.

"What'd I do?" I ask defensively.

"What didn't you do?" Hannah asks joining in on the teasing.

"Wait, where is everybody?" Britt asks realizing everybody was missing from the main area of the Power Chamber.

"AYAYA, Brandon, Madison, and Daniel went to the North Pole to investigate the Machine Empire. Connor and Jayce diagnosed Caleb and I'll let them tell you what the result is. Blake, Jennifer and Sierra are helping civilians recover after stopping a monster attack." Alpha 5 explains to us nearly short circuiting from all the information.

"I'll go check on Jayce and see if he's okay." Britt remarks walking off towards the Med-bay.

"So, what do you got there?" I ask Hannah referring to the disk she's holding.

"It's Caleb's final message to me. Like what he gave Jayce, but for my eyes only. I just kinda want to know what Caleb was thinking when he gave me this. I wish I'd never watched it." Hannah retorts sadly placing the disk back in her coat. Connor then walks into the main room with us with his head down. "How's he doing?"

"It's bad. The devices attached to his wrists are emitting an energy wave into his body keeping him catatonic. On top of that, something or someone shot through his stomach and into his spine possibly leaving him paralyzed if he ever wakes up." Connor explains leaning back on the couch and sighing in exhaustion.

"You guys talk so highly about Caleb and I've never even met him. Shouldn't we be worried that he just showed up?" I ask trying to be reasonable.

"Josiah, is right. While we have a moment to rest we should weigh the option of what happened to Caleb for the past year." Zordon remarks having my back.

"We can rule out clone or robot, the scan I did of his body revealed he was still connected to his Power Coin wherever that may be." Connor remarks adding to the conversation.

"Those devices on his wrists look a whole lot like your Zeo Morphers. So, where did he find a Zeo Crystal?" Hannah asks curiously.

"Is it coincidence that he happened to show up just as the Machine Empire begins their attack?" I ask racking my brain trying to figure out the connection between everything.

"Well this is getting us nowhere. All we have are questions that can't be answered unless he wakes up." Connor remarks frustrated just as Jayce and Britt walk into the main room. "You alright Jayce?"

"Better than I was 20 minutes ago." Jayce remarks smiling at Britt. "So, what's everyone thinking about?"

"Mainly confusion towards Caleb's return." Hannah remarks tiredly getting out of her seat and pacing back and forth.

"Everything is going to be alright guys. Whatever the Machine Empire is planning we'll stop them, we always do." Jayce reassures us confidently.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, glorious King Mondo pardon me for asking, but why didn't you just end the Ranger's lives that we had in captivity?" Orbus asks frightened while kneeling down to the royal court.

"We've conquered many a galaxy Orbus and I've slain many a Ranger. However, somehow this backwater planet managed to destroy Rita Repulsa, Lord Zed, Rito Repulso, and Master Vile. I want to play around with these Rangers and this planet before destroying them quickly. I do ask that you never question my judgement again Orbus, it would be most unfortunate." Kind Mondo explains threateningly.

"Yeah, let me vaporize him Daddy!" Prince Gasket pleads excitedly while generating an energy ball in his hand.

"Haha, as much as that would amuse me, we need his loyalty." King Mondo retorts laughing manically making the Prince sad that he didn't get to vaporize the robot.

"How about as a compromise you can lead the first attack against the pesky Power Rangers." Queen Machina offers to King Mondo.

"Excellent idea darling. I will send some Cogs to accompany you as well my boy." King Mondo agrees excitedly leaving Prince Gasket jumping around in excitement.

Meanwhile…

"None of this makes sense. If Caleb wasn't captured he would've tried to make it back here. It's been a year and we didn't hear anything about Caleb up until yesterday when he showed back up." Jayce remarks confused and a little frustrated. Suddenly, Brandon, Madison and Daniel teleport back into the Power Chamber shivering just as the alarm goes off.

"Guys we have something really important to tell you all!" Madison shouts fearfully.

"It'll have to wait. King Mondo has sent Cogs and his son Prince Gasket down to Earth and they've started attacking Reefside Highschool. Alpha teleport them immediately." Zordon commands Alpha teleporting us to Reefside.

"Alright guys let's do this! Ze-oh!" Jayce remarks as the 6 of us start Morphing while Hannah and Daniel pull out their Morphers.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Power Rangers! You guys are so annoying with your roll calls and brightly covered suits. It gives me a headache." Prince Gasket insults sending the Cogs our way.

"These are regular Cogs everyone. They can't copy our moves and powers unlike the ones we fought." Daniel explains charging at the robots grabbing one and ripping it in half. Connor backs off a bit pulling out his sidearm and firing on the Cogs attacking the citizens. Hannah shoots off into the sky using her wind powers to create a solid air wall between the citizens and the Cogs. Jayce charges kicking a Cog into a group of them with Britt drawing her sidearm blasting the Cogs causing them to explode.

"Zeo Power Clubs!"

"Zeo Power Dagger!"

"Zeo Power Axe!"

Madison, Brandon and I charge with Madison blocking the left side and Brandon blocking the right side. I head through the middle confronting Prince Gasket.

"Ah the new kid on the block. This is gonna be boring." Prince Gasket retorts cockily as I angrily charge at him with my axe. Despite being so plump, he manages to move behind me at super speeds kicking me with tremendous force sending me through the Highschool's wall.

"We got the Cogs, you guys help Josiah!" Hannah shouts drawing her sword and slicing a Cog away from Jayce.

"Got it." Jayce retorts regrouping with Brandon, Madison, Britt and Connor.

"Zeo Power Disc!"

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

"Zeo Power Sword!"

Connor fires his blaster at Prince Gasket hitting him throwing into the Highschool with me. Britt jumps in front throwing her disc against the wall into Prince Gasket. Jayce jumps in about to slice the prince when suddenly the ground starts shaking uncontrollably.

"Jayce, I think this a good time to tell you what we found." Madison remarks worried.

"It's a giant robot probably the same size as Pyramidas. It's drawing power from the Earth's core with a giant drill which is causing the planet to become unstable." Connor explains worryingly as we see the giant robot teleport just outside.

"Everybody run for it!" Jayce commands as the six of us all get up and scatter just in time as the giant robot's foot comes crashing down where we were standing. "Josiah, lead it away from the city. Connor inform the Alien Force about what's going on, we'll need to the Shogun Megazord to defeat this guy. Meanwhile Britt, Brandon, Madison and I are gonna take the Zeo Zords and destroy this drill."

"Got it! Pyramidas Awaken!" I command teleporting into Pyramidas' cockpit.

"Alright, it's all up to you Josiah. Zeo Zords, ACTIVATE!" Britt commands teleporting herself, Jayce, Brandon, Connor and Madison into their Zeo Zords. I watch as they fly off towards the North Pole, but I'm interrupted when the giant robot blasts me out of the air with his one eye.

"It's just you and me Cyclops. Pyramidas, Attack Mode!" I remark activating the Attack Mode folding out the legs and arms teleporting me into the head. I take control over Pyramidas commanding it to punch the one-eyed robot. With lightning reflexes, the robot dodges my punch grabbing Pyramidas by the arm and throwing it over his shoulder. I hold onto the main console as the entire Megazord shakes.

Meanwhile…

"Sir, Prince Sprocket is back." Orbus informs King Mondo as the prince walks into the throne room.

"Dad, why did a big robot interrupt my conquest of the Rangers?" Prince Sprocket asks curiously.

"I don't know my boy. He's not one of ours." King Mondo admits just as confused as his son.

Meanwhile…

"We're almost where Madison and I saw the drill!" Brandon shouts over the communicators as him and Madison land their Zeo Zords. The other Zeo Rangers land and join Madison and Brandon standing beside a giant sinkhole.

"This isn't very morphinenominal. The drill is a lot lower than it was when we found it." Madison remarks worried while Britt hesitantly looks over the edge.

"It looks to be 50 to possibly 60 feet down." Connor assesses unceasingly.

"We'll have to jump." Jayce remarks uneasy looking at the massive hole.

"Are you sure?" Britt asks scared at the thought of just jumping into a possibly 50-foot hole. "I hate heights, a lot."

"There's no other way down and we need to stop this thing before it drills far enough to completely de-stabilize the Earth. Let's go." Jayce remarks jumping off the edge with Connor and Brandon quickly following him.

"This is so dumb!" Britt shrieks jumping down along with Madison.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Zeo! Cyclopsis continues it's attack! War declared on Zordon? The Alien Rangers say farewell after a cry for help!**


	43. S3 Ep6 A Goodbye to Friends Part 2

**Last time on Power Rangers Zeo! After doing her own personal mission, Britt, Josiah and Hannah return to the Power Chamber and begin discussing Caleb's reappearance. Connor joins in the conversation revealing to the other three Rangers Caleb's paralysis. Brandon, Madison, and Daniel arrive with important intel, but it has to wait as Prince Sprocket from the Machine Empire has begun attacking a Highschool. The Rangers arrive and start beating back Prince Sprocket when suddenly a massive robot arrives. Brandon and Madison explain that the robot is being powered by a drill that is drilling to the center of the Earth to destroy it. Josiah stays behind in Pyramidas beginning the fight with the robot while the other Zeo Rangers head to the site of the drill. _I hope you guys enjoy this one!_**

* * *

Power Rangers: Zeo #6 A Goodbye to Friends Part 2

"This is so dumb!" I can hear Britt shout as her and Madison jump down onto the rumbling drill.

"You good?" I ask Britt helping her regain her balance while Brandon does the same for Madison.

"Yeah, I just really hate heights." Britt remarks shuddering at the thought of jumping again.

"Jayce, whatever your planning we need to do it quickly cause the drill is starting to go faster." Connor warns me worried. I rack my brain thinking of the best way to destroy the drill.

"We need to bust into this drill, disable it's engine and destroy whoever is guarding it. Connor use your blaster to open this thing up. Once they know we're onto them we'll lose the element of surprise, so keep close everyone." I command as the four of us back away from Connor.

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

Meanwhile…

Another explosion rocks Pyramidas knocking Josiah away from the console leaving the Zord open to attack.

"No!" Josiah shouts as the robot prepares to blast Pyramidas. Suddenly, the robot is sliced away from Pyramidas.

"We heard you needed help." Hannah comments over the intercom readily.

"Thank you… thank you." Josiah remarks exhausted while also crawling back into his console.

"Alright guys, let's finish this guy off!" Blake remarks piloting the Shogun Megazord to attack the robot. The two swords of the Shogun Megazord clash onto the robot, but bounce off with no effect.

"This guy's tough. I hit him with nearly everything Pyramidas had and he was still standing!" Josiah shouts worryingly piloting Pyramidas to tackle the robot. The robot swiftly dodges the tackle sending Pyramidas into the floor and directs a blast from his eye straight into the Shogun Megazord knocking them back.

"Let's try giving it all we got too!" Jennifer shouts worried with the other Alien Force members nodding in agreement. "FINAL WAVE!"

The Shogun Megazord begins spinning sticking out it's swords causing a mini tornado to form under them before spinning straight for the robot. The robot extends it's arm creating a forcefield in front of it causing the Shogun Megazord to bounce off and shoot into the air.

"Impossible!" Daniel exclaims in disbelief.

Meanwhile…

"AYAYA Zordon! The Rangers are getting beaten!" Alpha 5 exclaims worryingly.

"They won't be able to hold out much longer. We must hope that Jayce and the others can destroy the drill powering it." Zordon remarks hopeful.

"Ever the optimistic one, eh Zordon?" A sinister voice remarks emerging from the shadows.

"How'd you get into the Power Chamber!?" Zordon asks aggressively.

"Calm down buddy, I wouldn't want that brilliant head of yours to get too distressed. Unlike many of your past foes I've come to formally declare war." The man remarks with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Who are you?" Zordon asks frustrated that he can't do anything to the intruder.

"All in due time my friend. However, I don't plan to kill anyone on your team today, so I shall give you a little secret about my robot and drill. The robot's name is Typhonis and it's weakness is it's eye. Once Jayce and his team disable the drill, Typhonis will be vulnerable. I recommend attacking while you can. In return, I ask that you don't reveal I was here or I'll spill your little secret Zordon." The man remarks before teleporting away.

"Zordon, shall I alert the Rangers about the intruder?" Alpha 5 asks still shaking in fear.

"No, the Rangers will hear nothing of this encounter. It's best to keep them in the dark for their sakes and for mine." Zordon remarks fearfully.

Meanwhile…

"We're through!" Connor remarks excitedly grabbing the metal plate before it falls. I then let everyone jump in before me.

"Um Jayce, I don't think stealth is an option." Britt remarks making me uneasy as I drop down. As I drop down I can see at least 20 Cogs on either side of the hallway prepared to fight.

"Brandon, Madison, Connor, take the left side. Britt and I will handle this side." I command charging at the Cogs kicking one into the metal wall.

"Jayce, you need to hurry and destroy the drill. Josiah and the Alien Ranger's Zords can't take much more!" Alpha 5 shouts over the communicator as Britt runs past me grabbing one of the cogs and slinging it into the others knocking them away from the door.

"I can deal with these guys Jayce, just destroy the engine!" Britt exclaims as one of the Cogs tries to punch her, but she grabs the Cog's arm and flips it over her back.

"Stay safe." I remark worried as I run through the door heading to where I think the engine room could be. I continue running until I come across an open area inside the drill filled with Cogs and the engine in the middle. "Alright me, let's not die."

"Zeo Power Sword!"

I charge at the Cogs slicing a few back before also drawing my sidearm and blasting a Cog about to hit me. I spin allowing my sword to slice three of the Cogs into half. One of the Cogs draws it's blaster shooting. I jump dodging the blast and letting it explode behind me. While in the air I shoot the Cog knocking it back and exploding. I then land, but before I can get my bearings Cogs begin swarming me punching me in the gut.

"Jayce!" Britt shouts as her and the other Zeo Rangers enter the engine room. Brandon and Madison draw their blasters shooting the Cogs away from me.

"I'm alright Britt. Let's finish these guys!" I shout confidently charging back at the Cogs slicing a few away.

"Zeo Power Disc!"

"Zeo Power Clubs!"

"Zeo Power Dagger!"

"I'll lay down covering fire." Connor remarks as he begins shooting the Cogs that I didn't deal with. Britt charges blocking incoming blasts from the Cogs with her disc. Brandon and Madison protect Connor with Brandon slicing the Cogs back and Madison breaking parts of the Cogs off with her clubs.

"Connor, don't care about us right now! Focus your fire on the engine!" I command him slicing another Cog off me. Connor listens to me unleashing the full power of his gun into the engine. Suddenly, and explosion at the bottom of the drill throws us all to the floor de-morphing us.

"Jayce, the drill is becoming unstable and is going to explode! We need to get out of here!" Connor shouts getting up and running towards the exit we had made. I force myself off the floor helping Britt up as well while Brandon and Madison follow Connor. Britt and I run after them with explosions sounding all around us.

Meanwhile…

"The robot! It's shutting down!" Jennifer shouts in excitement as the robot begins powering down.

"We need to take this chance!" Josiah retorts over the communicator.

"Agreed." Blake remarks preparing to reroute all power into this last strike. "FINAL WAVE!"

Pyramidas and the Shogun Megazord both release a wave of energy containing every bit of energy that they had. The robot is instantly cut in half leaving both halves to explode.

"YES!" Hannah suddenly shouts making the other Alien Rangers laugh. The Alien Rangers, Josiah, myself, and other Zeo Rangers are teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"Congratulations Power Rangers, you survived the first battle in a long war against the Machine Empire. All of you displayed courage and fortitude that I have come to see in each of you." Zordon remarks proudly making us all shine with smiles.

"I'm afraid the time has come." Blake remarks sadly with all the Alien Ranger's smiles disappearing.

"Do you have to go?" I ask not really wanting them to leave.

"Yeah, we do. Just because Master Vile is destroyed doesn't mean that all the planets he captured are safe. We all need to liberate our homes." Blake explains to me putting his hand out. I reach forward shaking his hand.

"You guys have a home here if you ever need it." Brandon tells Daniel as they both shake hands.

"If you ever need to talk Sierra, I'm here." Madison remarks hugging Sierra.

"I'm gonna miss you Hannah." Britt retorts pulling her friend close and hugging her.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Till next time Jennifer." Connor remarks shaking her hand.

"Thanks for letting me not die guys." Josiah remarks jokingly making Blake chuckle.

"It's been a pleasure." Blake remarks teleporting on board the Shogun Zords followed by Jennifer, Daniel, and Sierra. Before leaving Hannah walks up to me handing me a CD.

"What's this?" I ask curiously.

"Caleb's message to me. You and I both got one." Hannah remarks before also teleporting aboard her Shogun Zord and shooting off into space. I look down at the disc confused as to why she had given me it and why Caleb had made two separate discs. After everyone except Britt had left for home to explain to their families why they were gone for Christmas.

"Britt, do you mind watching this with me?" I ask not exactly sure if she would say yes.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Britt remarks happily as I insert the disc into the computer. Britt and I hold each other's hands unsure of what we were about to see. The computer flickers and the CD starts playing with Caleb suddenly showing up on the screen.

"Hey, Hannah. If you're seeing this I'm either dead or you stole it from Zordon. I'd believe either right now to be honest. Anyways, this video isn't going to be as pleasant as the one I have saved for Jayce. I'm not here to reminisce on the good old times or tell that everything will be fine. It's not fine and I'm aware of that now. While searching through old records on our computers for information on Rito, I came across a block in the system. For some reason during the second week of us being Power Rangers, something happened and I'm not sure what. All I know is that Zordon is lying to us about something. Zordon doesn't want us knowing what happened during that week. The reason I'm giving this to you and not Jayce is because a leader should trust the people he's around. If I'm dead I want someone else to know and keep an eye on him. Do not trust Zordon." The video clicks off leaving me and Britt shocked staring at a screen.

"Hannah left to join the Alien Rangers because she was afraid of Zordon." I remark clicking everything in place and feeling horrible about yelling at her. "What is Zordon hiding from us?"

"I think the better question is why." Britt retorts holding my hand tighter.

"Caleb was right. I shouldn't know this, I wish I didn't know this." I think to myself starting to panic.

* * *

 ** _Oooo mystery! I love mysteries and this is no exception. I recommend strapping in, this season is gonna get bumpy._ Next time on Power Rangers Zeo: Britt and Jayce decide on what to do with their new found knowledge, Madison insists on a spa day for her and Britt, Connor and Josiah decide to make a wager on who can take out the monster first. _(This is the calm before the storm everybody)_**


	44. S3 Ep7 Spa Day?

**_(Here's something fun for people who are going through finals)_ Last time on Power Rangers Zeo! The Rangers begin their attack against Typhonis and the drill powering him, but everything is disrupted when a new threat visits Zordon threatening to reveal his secret if told the Rangers he was there. Meanwhile Jayce led the final assault against the drill while Josiah and the Alien Rangers drove Typhonis away from the city. Jayce's team manages to destroy the drill which allows the Alien Rangers to use the remaining power in the Shogun Megazord to destroy Typhonis. Before leaving Hannah gives Jayce a disk holding Caleb's final message to her. After the rest of team except Britt had left, Jayce and Britt watch the video which details reasons why they can't trust Zordon.**

* * *

Power Rangers Zeo #7 Spa Day?

"I can't believe this." I remark referring to the video of Caleb telling us that we can't trust Zordon.

"We can't let anyone else see this." Jayce remarks removing the disc and slipping it into his pocket.

"Jayce, we have to tell the others." I plead not wanting any secrets among the team.

"No, we don't. This is something that should be kept between us until we know what it means. If we really can't trust Zordon, then we'll tell the others. For now, we have to keep it secret." Jayce remarks with me nodding in disgruntled agreement.

"I'm gonna head home. Goodnight Jayce." I remark hugging Jayce before teleporting back home. After making a horrible excuse as to why I had missed Christmas, I head to my room completely wiped after all that had happened and let myself fall asleep.

"Waaake up sleepy head!" Madison shouts standing over my bed.

"Madison!?" I ask rubbing eyes open and letting out a yawn.

"Yep, that's me. C'mon!" She retorts pulling me out of bed and onto the floor.

"Madison!"

"Yes Britt?"

"Please stop, I just woke up for crud sakes." I remark bitterly while pushing myself off the ground and into a somewhat standing position. "Alright, why are you here?"

"Spa day!"

"Spa day?" I remark unenthusiastically.

"Spa day!"

"Where to?" I ask humoring her.

"That's the exciting part!" She remarks excitedly jumping up and down grabbing me and preparing to teleport.

Meanwhile…

"Jayce. Jayce wake up." Josiah remarks standing beside his bed with Connor.

"I don't think he's waking up." Connor retorts sarcastically.

"It's 12:00pm, how can he sleep for so long?" Josiah asks curiously before grabbing the covers.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Connor asks stopping Josiah.

"Why not?"

"He is in control of our training sessions. I for one don't want to anger him." Connor remarks seriously.

"C'mon, how tough can he be? Whatever he does to us, he does to his girlfriend."

"Yep, and Britt will be blaming you for waking him up early."

"Ugh! Who are we gonna get then to settle this score?" Josiah asks curiously.

"We can go bother Brandon?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Meanwhile…

"Madison this isn't a spa." I remark disappointed as we teleport.

"It's basically the next best thing." Madison remarks standing in front of a grocery store.

"Wait Madison, did you just wake me up because you were too scared to get groceries?" I ask tiredly.

"I always seem to forget something or the guy at the counter is always too intimidating!" Madison exclaims completely serious.

"Madison, I'm in my pajamas." I retort about to teleport back to my room when Madison grabs my hand.

"Pleeeease Britt? Just this once?" She asks poking out her lip and opening her eyes wide.

"Madison…. Fine, whatever. Let's just make this quick." I retort following Madison into the grocery store.

Meanwhile…

"Brandon?" Connor asks surprised to not see Brandon in his bedroom.

"Hey guys. What are you two in my bedroom?" Brandon asks walking into his bedroom properly dressed and with a full plate.

"Well we were wondering if you could settle a wager between us." Josiah explains before a loud beeping comes from Brandon's watch.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. Madison said she was gonna grab some groceries and meet me with Britt and Jayce for a double date." Brandon remarks running off.

"Should we tell him Jayce is currently comatose?" Josiah asks Connor jokingly.

"Nah, he'll find out eventually." Connor remarks making the two of them laugh as they teleport away again.

Meanwhile…

"Madison, can I ask why we are getting groceries?" I ask curiously as we grab a cart.

"How else are we gonna get food?" She retorts back with a grin. We turn into a different isle with Madison grabbing a bag of chips. "That's it."

"That's it!? A bag of chips!" I shout in disbelief making Madison giggle.

"Yeah, that's it." Madison remarks happily as she walks off towards the check out. "C'mon, the sooner we get done with this, the sooner we can get you out of pajamas."

I sigh following Madison towards the checkout.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, look at that darling, teen love is in the air." King Mondo remarks to Queen Machina who chuckles.

"How about we ruin their fun?" She offers to which King Mondo laughs evilly.

"Send the Cogs!" King Mondo commands Orbus who runs off quickly.

Meanwhile…

"Alright Alpha you're the last person we can ask this question to. Who do you think is stronger, me or Connor?" Josiah asks as the two guy try to flex when the alarm starts going off.

"AYAYAYA perfect timing. Cogs are attacking a grocery store!" Alpha 5 informs Josiah and Connor who both nod.

"Ze-oh!" Connor commands as they both thrust their arms forward.

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

The two are then teleported to the grocery store where Madison and I see them begin to fight off the Cogs.

"How about this Josiah, whoever can beat the most Cogs first is the strongest!" Connor remarks excitedly as he lands a kick on a Cog making it fly into the pavement.

"Deal! Zeo Power Axe!" Josiah commands summoning his axe which he then uses to slice three of the Cogs off him.

"Do they really need our help?" Madison asks me as I attach my Zeo Morphers to my wrist.

"No, but it sure beats buying groceries. Ze-oh!" I command as I thrust my arms forward and back together.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"I guess I'll just go check out then." Madison remarks sadly walking off towards the cash registers. I charge at the Cogs punching one to the floor and then kicking another away from me.

"Zeo Power Disc!"

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

"Let's finish these guys!" Connor remarks excitedly, but before he can shoot them I charge at them breaking the rest of the Cogs apart.

"Wait, how many was that?" Josiah asks as we all de-morph.

"I don't know, 10 or 12. Something like that." I lie as I wasn't really counting.

"She-she… beat us both." Connor says as he and Josiah fall to the floor disappointed.

"Sorry guys, better luck next time." I tell them before running back over to Madison. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah." Madison confirms as we both run out the store teleporting away again.

Meanwhile…

"It seems we'll need a stronger mechanical monstrosity to break the mood." King Mondo remarks just as Prince Sprocket enters the room.

"Father, Father!" He chirps excitedly.

"Not now boy your mother and I are trying to figure out a way to destroy the Power Rangers." King Mondo remarks harshly.

"Let the boy speak honey." Queen Machina retorts elbowing her husband.

"Fine. Proceed boy." He relents.

"I have the exact robot you need dad! Meet Rhinocetron!" Prince Sprocket announces as a mechanical rhinoceros standing on its hind legs walks into the throne room. "Pure power! He'll be able to destroy the Power Rangers for you my father."

"Good work boy. Orbus, send him down!" King Mondo commands to which Orbus begins directing Rhinocetron to the teleporter.

Meanwhile…

"Where's Jayce?" Madison asks Brandon as he teleports in and begins laying a blanket down on the grass.

"I imagine still asleep." I comment making the couple turn to me. "You do realize he sleeps like half the day during Christmas break, right?"

"No, we did not." Brandon retorts stumped.

"Welp, I guess the double date is cancelled." Madison remarks grabbing the blanket off the grass.

"So that's why you wanted me to come with you. You were planning a date between all of us." I remark letting everything sink in. "But Madison, I'm still in my pajamas."

"Yeah, I honestly thought you would've fixed that by now." Madison jokes when suddenly a rhinoceros looking android teleports right beside us.

"Designation: Rhinocetron. Prepare to get rammed." The android warns us as he begins charging at us.

"Ze-oh!" Brandon commands as the three of us all thrust our out and then back together.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

We are then all hit with the full power of the new android knocking me away from Brandon and Madison. Rhinocetron realizing my vulnerability charges at me with his horn.

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

Suddenly, Jayce teleports onto the scene kicking the rhino robot away from me.

"Thought we'd grab our resident sleepy head on our way to help out." Connor comments jokingly as both him and Josiah teleport in as well. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Are you alright Britt?" Jayce asks helping me off the ground.

"Yeah, let's take this guy out." I tell him as the six of us all line up ready to attack. Jayce and I kick off the battle by charging at the rhino robot and grabbing a hold of his arms. Madison and Brandon then follow our lead by grabbing a hold of its legs. Josiah then flips over us and grabs a hold of its body.

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

Connor then releases a massive blast from his gun barely missing us and destroying Rhinocetron.

"Everybody gather up and get ready for it grow!" Jayce commands as well all get ready to summon our Zords. But surprisingly, nothing happens. Then all of a sudden a massive robot is teleported into the city and begins tearing up entire buildings.

"Rangers, King Mondo's minions don't have the ability to grow. They instead opt to use massive robots controlled by them from their base." Zordon explains to us mentally.

"Got it Zordon. Pyramidas, Awaken!" Josiah commands teleporting into Pyramidas. "Pyramidas Attack Mode!"

"Let's go too. Zeo Zords, ACTIVATE!" I command teleporting the five of us into our Zeo Zords. "Zeo Megazord, ACTIVATE!"

Pyramidas takes the lead kicking the robot that is dwarfed in comparison to Pyramidas into the sky.

"Let's make this quick! FINAL WAVE!" Jayce commands as the Zeo Megazord jumps up slicing straight through the robot with it's sword. After teleporting our Zords back to the Zord bay, the six of us all sit down at the little picnic Brandon had barely started setting up.

"This is nice." Brandon remarks grabbing a chip.

"Agreed, but can we all plan for it next time? I'd rather not be thrown out of my bed, told we're having a spa day, and instead go to grocery store." I retort glaring at Madison who chuckles while grabbing a chip herself.

"Now that we have everybody together, it's time to settle this Josiah!" Connor exclaims as the two lock arms and put their elbows on the blanket.

"You're on Connor!" Josiah shouts as they both start having an arm wrestling contest. They both continue to push against another before both let their arms go limp falling to the ground at the same time. "A tie… it can't be."

"I've never seen something so… hilarious." Brandon remarks laughing and rolling on the ground with Madison trying to stop him.

"C'mon try and act decent!" Madison shouts at him.

"Britt, we may have a problem." Jayce whispers to me.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Zordon can talk to us with his mind, wouldn't that mean he can read it?" Jayce asks quietly making me turn stark white.

"We're gonna have to be careful not to tip him off." I remark quietly before turning back to the others.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Zeo! Romance brews when Connor decides to go on a blind date with Jayce and Brandon backing him up as wingmen. Meanwhile the Machine Empire works to improve their growing capabilities which Britt, Madison, and Josiah are sent to stop.**


	45. S3 Ep8 Cloudy With a Chance for Love

**Hello everyone, I am deeply sorry at how long it has taken me to get this done. Hopefully it's worth for some of you. I've been dealing with family issues and have recently started a YouTube channel called Gokai Doctor where I react to Kamen Rider and Super Sentai! I hope you guys can understand and enjoy! By the way, this chapter was changed dramatically from the summary in the last chapter. I think it changed for the better.**

* * *

Power Rangers Zeo #8 Cloudy with a Chance for Love

"Alright guys, Ze-oh!" Jayce commands as we all get ready to Morph.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Your fiendish plan to turn squirrels into monsters is over!" Madison declares as we jump into action with Jayce leading the charge. Jayce and Madison kick the robot away from us while we deal with the Cogs. I grab my sidearm blasting a couple in the chest before getting sliced by one of the Cogs. Brandon realizing that I'm in trouble runs over and tackles the Cog to the ground.

"Connor, let's use that technique we've been talking about." Britt remarks to me to which I nod in agreement.

"Zeo Power Disc!"

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

"Everyone get down!" I shout before blasting Britt's disc bouncing the beam of energy off it and into the Cogs destroying them.

"Nice one guys!" Josiah exclaims excitedly standing back up.

"Only one last guy to worry about." Brandon retorts as we all line up with the monster in our sights.

"Can we talk about this?" The monster asks fearfully.

"No. Zeo Megaweapon, Activate!" Jayce commands as everyone else summons their weapons and combine them together. "Fire!"

A massive blast of energy is then shot out of the Megaweapon destroying the monster completely.

"Booya! That's another one down!" I shout excited.

Meanwhile…

"Sire, would you like me to send down a mech?" Orbus asks politely, but is brushed away by the in-thought King.

"Why bother? They'll just call out their Megazord and destroy another precious resource. No, I think it's time we start leveling the playing field." King Mondo remarks methodically as he stands up from the thrown.

"What do you mean Father?" Prince Sprocket asks curiously.

"It is time to give a visit to Rita and Zed's old tech. We need to figure out how to grow our machines!" King Mondo explains excitedly as he begins laughing evilly.

Meanwhile…

"I guess it's back to England for us. Have a good day at school guys!" Madison remarks as her and Brandon both teleport back to the Power Chamber.

"That's right we have school today." Josiah remarks walking off.

"What's so weird about that?" Jayce asks curiously chuckling to himself a bit.

"Nothing, it's just we keep doing all this Power Ranger stuff and it's a wonder we're still in school is all." Josiah comments as both him and Jayce teleport towards the school.

"Are you alright Connor?" Britt asks me noticing I had frozen at the talk of school.

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of new students are coming today and it feels weird." I remark slightly lying.

"C'mon, we'll have fun with the new people." Britt assures me teleporting away as well.

"In all truth, today is my Dad's birthday and I just can't help but feel bad that we're not all that close." I say to myself to aloud before also teleporting as well.

Meanwhile…

"Madison, Brandon, I need to talk to both of you for a second." Zordon interrupts just as Madison and Brandon had started talking.

"Yes Zordon?" Brandon asks with a sigh in his tone.

"I wanted to ask if you noticed anything strange about Jayce and Britt?" Zordon asks curiously realizing something might be up.

"Nothing unusual, but they have been talking a lot. More than usual anyways." Madison remarks now curious as well when suddenly a message appears on the monitors.

"Power Rangers! You said to message if anything happened with Rita and Lord Zed's wreckage. We're under attack and we think they're here for some of their tech!" A man shouts on the other side of the message.

"Rangers, it is imperative that you stop the Machine Empire from getting their hands on the tech that Rita had." Zordon explains to Madison and Brandon who nod.

"Ze-oh!" Madison commands as her and Brandon both prepare to Morph.

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"The other Rangers will be with you shortly." Zordon tells them as they both teleport to the military base where the wreckage is kept.

Meanwhile…

"Connor, you know if you like her you can just go ask her out." Jayce whispers to me noticing that I've been looking at one of the new students frequently.

"Don't be an idiot Jayce, I don't even know her name." I remark when suddenly our Morphers start beeping loudly. "Yes, Zordon?"

"The Machine Empire are attacking a military outpost. Brandon and Madison need your help!" Zordon explains to me and Jayce. However, as soon as we get up to leave the school a lightning strike lights up the sky followed by a storm.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Britt asks running up to us.

"That this storm is a bit too coincidental?" I ask to which she nods.

"Connor, I'm trusting you with a lot here. Josiah, Britt and I are gonna go help Madison and Brandon. I need you stop this storm." Jayce explains to me to which I nod in agreement.

"Your trust is well placed. I won't let you down Jayce." I assure as he and Britt run off to find Josiah.

Meanwhile…

"We got to hold here. They cannot get past here!" A military general shouts as he and his men all start unloading on the Cogs and monsters.

"Zeo Power Clubs!"

"Zeo Power Dagger!"

"General, our friends are nearly here." Brandon tells him excitedly as the gunfire rings in both his and Madison's ears.

"We might finally have a chance at holding this point!" The general shouts as he unloads another clip into the hoard of Cogs. On cue the other Rangers teleport in already morphed to conceal their identities.

"Zeo Power Disc!"

"Zeo Power Axe!"

"Zeo Power Sword!"

"I'm sorry Rangers, but this isn't going to be that easy." A voice sounds off as a skeletal like warrior walks out of the shadows deflecting bullets.

"Who are you!?" Jayce demands curiously keeping his sword ready for an attack.

"Someone who will soon show you the meaning of the word power." The man remarks vaguely charging at us quickly dispatching the soldiers with a massive red and white sword. Jayce charges at the man locking swords with him while the other four Rangers fend off the Cogs.

"In case you forgot, we're called the Power Rangers. We already know power." Jayce retorts confidently as he draws his sidearm blasting the monster in the stomach. However, to everyone's surprise it had no effect.

"Hmph, after I'm done with you, there will be no Power Rangers." He remarks slicing Jayce to the floor preparing to stab him in the heart when all of a sudden Brandon blocks his sword. However, the man slices Brandon quickly dispatching him and the other Rangers leaving them unconscious. "Leave them, get the tech from the wreckage. Your day will come soon Power Rangers."

Meanwhile…

"I came to see my Dad." I proclaim to the nurse who had stopped me at the elevator where my father works.

"I'll go see if he can see you right now." She replies running off into my father's office.

"Connor, I need to inform you that I have lost contact with the other Rangers. I assume that they are heavily injured." Zordon informs me through his telepathic powers.

"I'm still working on that storm. But, if King Mondo has really gotten a hold of the tech needed to grow his monsters, then we are in serious trouble." I remark in my head hoping Zordon can hear me.

"We would teleport you to see if they are all right, but I'm afraid the interference from the storm is jamming the teleporter. Whatever you are going to do, do it fast." Zordon explains with me nodding before realizing that he can't hear my nod.

"I'm working on it. My Dad used to be a meteorologist. He might be able to track the source of the storm." I tell Zordon mentally before I see my Dad start walking toward me with a little kid rushing past me. "Hey Dad."

"Connor, how are you doing?" He asks sincerely as we both start walking towards his office.

"Good, I guess."

"I guess this isn't a birthday visit for your old man." He remarks kind of hurt as we go into his office.

"No, my friends are in trouble and this storm is interfering with the teleporter. I need to find the source and stop it." I explain to him with him nodding running over to his computer.

"I thought you were done being a Power Ranger." He comments continuing to type.

"Duty calls and all that." I retort as his face lights up with worry. "Find something?"

"I did and I'm not telling you were it is." He replies defiantly.

"Dad! My friends could be dead! This is not the time for you get all overprotective!" I shout harshly before realizing that I had maybe gone too far.

"The wind speeds where the source is, is so intense it'd rip apart metal. I don't think your powers would be able to protect you from that kind of force." He explains to me.

"I have to try Dad, please." I plead as a piece of paper is placed in my hand by him.

"Those are the coordinates, but please don't go. I can't lose you."

"Dad, I'm a Power Ranger. It's my job to risk my life for others." I tell him before walking out of the office.

"Connor! Connor, please wait!" I hear him shout before getting in the elevator and pressing the button to confirm that I want to go to the roof.

"Ze-oh!" I shout clicking my wrists together morphing.

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zordon, if you can still hear me. I've got the coordinates for the source of the storm. Can you send my Zord to come pick me up?" I ask readily as the elevator stops letting me out onto the roof. I stop for a second realizing that a funnel cloud is forming in the horizon and is easily big enough to destroy the city. "Forget about me Zordon. A tornado is headed this way, but the Zords might be able to stop it. I'll figure out a way to get to the source on my own."

"Be careful Connor, you are on your own right now and there is never a more dangerous time for a Ranger than to be separated." Zordon warns me sincerely. I get back to the ground floor running past all the amazed doctors and patients who look at me confused as to why a Power Ranger is in their hospital.

"This might be an odd request, but I need a vehicle! It's urgent!" I explain to a police officer.

"Hop in shotgun, I'll get you where you need to go." He replies as we both jump into a car. "Where are we headed?"

"Right here." I tell him showing him the coordinates. "Drop me further away, you won't be able to survive the wind."

"Yes sir." He replies starting his car and driving in the direction of the coordinates. "So, like are you guys really aliens?"

"No, we're not aliens." I reply chuckling. "We do have some alien friends though."

"Cool. I just want to say thanks for all you guys have been doing. It means a lot to everyone on the force that we don't have to go up against those robots." The police officer tells me as the wind starts getting more and more intense.

"It's our pleasure. This'll be all sir, thank you." I thank him getting out of the car realizing that the wind was starting to rip apart the outer of the patrol vehicle.

"Zeo Power Blaster!"

"A concentrated blast of energy should be able to destabilize this storm almost instantly before it gets any worse." I think to myself when I'm suddenly blasted from behind dropping my gun. I look behind and see 10 quickly Cogs surrounding me. "I don't have time for this."

I quickly draw my sidearm shooting two of the Cogs. After that I stand up getting in a defensive position blocking attacks from three of the Cogs. I jump backwards kicking one of the Cogs trying to attack me from behind before blasting the three Cogs I had been blocking. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hits me straight in the chest throwing me closer to my blaster.

"Itsy bitsy Ranger trying to take down my storm, down came the lightning and fried the poor soul out." A monster sings walking closer to me with his hands having visible electricity flowing around them. I reach over grabbing my blaster aiming it at the storm, but before I can fire the monster starts to electrocute me making me drop it again. "Is that all you have? I would've expected something more out of the Rangers who beat Master Vile! It seems you Rangers aren't as powerful as I thought."

"That's were you're wrong. We are strong, but it's our bonds and our friendship that has gotten us this far. I'm not going to fail them because Jayce believed in me! He trusted me with this mission!" I shout grabbing my blaster again while being electrocuted and firing it into the massive storm. The storm immediately begins dissipating and I lay on my side feeling accomplished.

"Connor, I got back into contact with the other Rangers. They're headed your way. Just hold on!" Zordon informs me mentally as everything starts going black.

"Get away him!" Jayce exclaims kicking the monster away from me letting me regain my senses.

"Jayce?" I say still regaining my thoughts as everything still feels fuzzy.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. Let's finish this guy together." He retorts as Madison helps me onto my feet. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Let's show this fool how to really be shocked." Josiah jokes as we all grab our sidearms and begin blasting him dodging his bolts of lightning.

"Zeo Power Sword!"

Jayce charges forward while we continue blasting the monster giving him the cover he needs to get close and attack. He then swipes upwards throwing the monster into the air.

"Zeo Power Axe!"

Josiah then jumps up smacking him with his axe sending him into the ground. Britt and Madison then flip over the monster shooting him repeatedly in the chest.

"Zeo Megaweapon, Activate!" Brandon commands as we all put our weapons together forming the Megaweapon. "Fire!"

The monster explodes in a spectacular fashion with us feeling the full effect of the heat on our bodies.

"Connor!" A voice cries out when we all un-morph. I look towards the sound of the voice and see my Dad running towards us.

"Dad!" I shout excitedly wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "Thanks for helping."

"It was the least I could do for my son and for a hero." He replies hugging me tighter.

"I love you dad."

Meanwhile…

"Is the tech we stole from that pile of wreck integrated with our ship yet?" King Mondo asks running out of patience.

"No sir. It'll take us at least a week in order to sync up Rita's tech with ours. I am deeply sorry sire." Orbus apologizes before running off.

"You'll get your turn Rangers, and when you do, it'll be time to play all my cards." King Mondo talks to himself before laugh maniacally.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Zeo! The Rangers are called directly by the UN wanting to put the Power Rangers on trial to answer for their crimes! Madison is put undercover to stop a bomb threat that could kill every world leader. _(Go check out Kamen Rider Ex-aid! It takes place in the same universe as this and Connor's Dad is a supporting character for the protagonist in case you wanted to see more of him!)_**


	46. S3 Ep9 Rangers on Trial!

**Power Rangers Zeo #9 Rangers on Trial!**

"We finally tracked you down Elgor!" I shout pleased with myself as I and the other Zeo Rangers surround the disgusting monster.

"Aw c'mon guys can't we talk this out?" Elgor pleads.

"Nope. Ze-Oh!" Britt commands with all the Rangers preparing to Morph.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"For murders across hundreds of galaxies, you're under arrest! I've always wanted to say that." Madison exclaims charging at the monster alongside Josiah. Elgor charges forward as well kicking Josiah back and blocking Madison's punch. I draw my sidearm and begin shooting at Elgor, but he grabs Madison and shields himself with her body.

"Oops, sorry Madison!" I remark sincerely while Brandon flips over Elgor kicking him from behind.

"Zeo Power Blaster!" Connor commands summoning his weapon and blasting Elgor keeping him off balance.

"Zeo Flying Power Kick!" Britt shouts jumping into the air and kicking Elgor into the ground.

"Alright guys, let's finish him off. Zeo Power Cannon, Activate!" I command as we all put our weapons together blasting Elgor resulting in a massive explosion.

"Another job well done if you ask me." Josiah remarks as they all unmorph.

"Britt, where did you learn that kick thing? That was freaking awesome!" Madison shouts excitedly.

"Me and Jayce have been working on it on our off time. Jayce hasn't quite got the hang of it." Britt remarks looking at me, but just as I begin to protest I suddenly fall over unconscious. "Jayce!"

Suddenly, Brandon, Josiah, Madison, and Connor all fall to the ground unconscious. Britt looks around in hopes of determining where the hidden attacker is, but before she can she's hit as well falling to the ground.

"Acquisition of the Power Rangers is complete. Bringing them to you now." A muffled voice reports as he walks up to the Rangers with a swarm of military officers picking up the team.

I slowly wake up handcuffed to a table with two other people in the room with me.

I panic yanking at the cuffs. "Where am I? Where are my friends?"

"That's all depending on you Mr. Thedford or should we say Red Ranger." One of the men retorts sliding a folder over to me.

"What is this?" I ask not wanting to touch the folder.

"It's all the evidence that we have that you and your friends are Power Rangers." The other man answers not breaking his constant stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I remark starting to get my bearings together and realizing that we've been found out.

"Don't play us kid. It's all in there. You de-transforming, transforming, you in the middle of the Brownwood Invasion." The first detective remarks angrily as he slams his fist on the table.

I open the folder realizing that he's telling the truth. "Alright, so if I was the Red Ranger, why would you kidnap me and my friends? We're protecting you and everyone else."

"Wow, slow down. We never said you were in trouble. The government just wants to understand your powers and how you became Power Rangers." The second Detective states trying to obviously be the good cop in this situation.

"To be honest? By chance. We became targets and due to that we were prime candidates for becoming Rangers." I explain hopefully sating their intrigue.

"We're gonna need a little bit more than that." The second detective says taking a sip from his coffee making me audibly sigh.

"It all started two years ago when Rita first announced her return. I'm sure we all remember that day. Two astronauts opened her cell and she was released along with her generals Goldar and Finster. We, just like you were surprised and very worried what it meant. That's when Connor stumbled onto a secret long buried." I begin explaining taking a break to catch my breath.

"A secret?" The first detective asks his interest peeked.

"Afraid I'm not gonna tell ya that part boys." I snicker knowing that riles them up. "Continuing the story. Due to Connor finding this secret, we became targets for Rita not wanting us to investigate it. Not sure if you'll remember, but that school fire in Brownwood? Yeah, well that was caused by Goldar trying to get us. Unfortunately, he nearly succeeded. Caleb and I had to rush into the burning building and grab Hannah and Britt from it. Still makes me laugh thinking about it honestly."

"Wait, go back. Who's Caleb and Hannah?" The second Detective asks making me stutter for a second realizing I just accidently released my friend's secret identities.

"Hold your pipe I'm nearly to the good bit." I retort trying to think up of an excuse, but finding none. "After Caleb and I saved the girls, Caleb, Hannah, Britt, Connor, and I were all teleported to our current base. There we were given our power. Caleb the Red Ranger and leader of the team, Hannah the Pink Ranger, Connor the Blue Ranger, Britt the Yellow Ranger, and myself the Black Ranger. That's how we got started anyways."

"Wait hold up for just a dang minute. You weren't the leader? If you were given the power, who gave it to you?" The Detectives both take turn asking questions, but I just tune them out.

"Listen, I'm not gonna answer any more of your questions until I see my friends." I proclaim getting frustrated with the situation. The two detectives look at each other before reaching over and releasing me from my handcuffs.

"They're out in the hallway. You get five minutes." The first Detective says opening the door and allowing me to leave. I look over seeing everyone bunched up in seats and halfway asleep.

"Guys!" I shout glad they're okay. Britt is the first to wake up coherently getting out of her chair and shaking the others.

"Jayce, what's going on?" She asks with a worried tone.

"They want to know more about us, how we operate and our power set. I'm trying to keep as much as I can from them, but it's not working. They have evidence Britt, pretty convincing evidence." I inform her before turning to Connor. "How fast can you make a machine to erase their memory?"

"Not fast enough. It could take me a day. But by then they'll be able to report everything." Connor explains much to my dismay.

"Can't we just break out of here?" Brandon asks not thinking about the consequences.

"Yeah, let's just break out of here and become the most wanted people in the world. No thanks." Madison retorts with Brandon shrugging.

"She's right. Our identities would get out one way or another. If they caught us, imagine what the world would do if they had our abilities, our weapons, our Zords." Connor continues.

"Okay, I get it. Bad idea." Brandon remarks frustrated.

"What if we just come up with a convincing story that is kinda similar to the truth?" Josiah offers after taking the longest to fully wake up.

"That could work, but we would need to switch out people in order to keep the story going and the accounts all the same." I say starting to formulate a plan in my mind.

"Your five minutes are up. Mr. Robnett your next." The second Detective remarks escorting Connor away from us in handcuffs.

 _Connor's Interrogation_

"Alright Mr. Robnett. We're gonna start with where we left off with your friend." The first detective explains as I see the folder of evidence that Jayce was talking about.

"My names Connor." I reply matter of factly.

"Right. So, Connor, Jayce was telling us you found out the secret that led to becoming Power Rangers. What was the secret?" The second Detective probes.

"Yes, I'm the brains behind the operation. The Q to their multiple James Bonds if you get what I mean. The secret was nothing special." I say attempting to put the conversation on me and not Zordon or Alpha.

"You mean that you created some of the technology that you use during fights." The first Detective asks meaning that my plan worked.

"I came up with the ideas and the science behind them, but Hannah did all the work." I admit again pushing the topic further away from Zordon.

"Again, that girl." The first detective mutters to the second obviously confused.

"What happened to Hannah?" The second asks curiously.

"If you want that part of the story I need to explain another part. It was barely a month into us original five being Rangers when Rita unleashed her most devastating trick at the time, the Green Ranger. Up to that point we had only been fighting her goons and lower level monsters, but this was different. She chose someone close to us and put him under her control." I explain taking a break to recall the events leading up to it defeating Glacire, Hannah soloing Super Puddies, and Jayce and Caleb stopping a virus.

"The Green Ranger! Who is he?" The first Detective exclaims suddenly becoming very interested.

I think back realizing that the Detective probably wants to know in order to arrest him for killing a lot of people. "Bryce Rowlett." I lie knowing that Brandon will hate me later for covering for him.

"The Rowlett twin who died? Now this is getting interesting." The second detective remarks snickering to himself.

"He easily defeated us. Nearly killed me and left us unconscious with our base about to explode." I say speaking the full truth. "It still freaks me out thinking that I could've died at that moment. Thankfully, a new Ranger appeared saving us and helping us overcome Bryce."

"Madison Bleth?"

"The one and only." I remark nearly audibly laughing to myself thinking of all her antics during our time as Power Rangers. "As the Purple Ranger she and her Zord were an invaluable asset to the team letting us form the Thunder Megazord and break Rita's hold on Bryce."

"Hey wait a minute." The first Detective says realizing they've been completely sidetracked.

 _Britt's Interrogation_

"You're the last original Ranger we haven't interrogated, so let's make this clear. These pictures go public if you don't tell us what the secret is." The first Detective shouts slamming his fist on the table making me flinch.

"Alright, if you insist. The secret is our Zords. They talk to us." I lie going along with the story Jayce had concocted while Connor was getting interrogated. "They're kinda like our mentors."

"Zords? You mean those mechanical robots?" The first asks while the second detective comes back into the room with more coffee.

"Yep, using different combinations in conjunction with our Megazord allows for us to beat some of our tougher foes. One of my favorite examples is the Lightning Megazord, a combination of the base 5, Madison's, and Brandon's Zord." I explain reminiscing back to when we first unlocked it fighting off the newly awakened Lord Zed.

"Wait, Brandon?" The first one asks as I realize I completely just messed up.

 _Brandon's Interrogation_

"We need you to clarify something son. Are your or are you not the Green Ranger that went on a rampage around the world killing 23 people and injuring hundreds more?" The first Detective asks getting closer to me as I realize Connor must've tried covering for me.

"Yes, I am the Green Power Ranger. Rita put me under her control and I was forced to do all those things. I atoned for those sins by saving countless millions of people on multiple occasions. For instance, Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa both were after a rare gem that would give them immense power. The other Rangers were preoccupied keeping the city safe, so I was sent and recovered the stone." I explain hoping the detectives would understand that I wasn't able to control my actions.

"What I'm confused about is how your brother fits into this whole mess. We know he was killed, but his body wasn't ever found." The second Detective asks with tears swelling in my eyes already just thinking about Bryce.

"Bryce got roped into this after witnessing us transform and saving Madison from getting crushed. He wanted to help so bad and I let him. We had a remaining Power Coin, the things that contained out Power, so we gave it to him. He joined the team as the White Ranger, protector of everything good." I explain fully fighting the tears at this point and hoping the detective won't just arrest me on the spot.

"Well now we know who the White Ranger was. But, there is still a missing piece. How did you all defeat Rita and what happened to Bryce?" The second Detective asks calmer than the first which is now tapping his foot annoyingly.

"It was December. We knew it was coming at that point, but we couldn't stop it. Rita's armada had arrived and with her all her armies, generals, and ships. We were hopeless to stop her on our own and even got captured. But, we escaped and when we did we were met with an ambush of a massive scale. Hundreds of soldiers, her top generals, herself, and Lord Zed. We were easily beaten and tied up for a public execution which Rita demanded herself. Thankfully, we weren't the only Power Rangers. Alien Force, an elite group of aliens gathered from multiple planets teamed up to fight evil. They saved us and helped us defeat her top Generals." I explain looking back at how far the Alien Force team has come from the days where we hated each other. "You know this day as the 1-day Invasion, but for us it was the end of a chapter. With the Alien Force's help, we neutralized large portions of Rita's armies with Caleb leading a frontal assault on Rita's main warship. It was only after using everything we had that we were able to destroy her and Lord Zed."

"So, you won?" The second Detective asks curiously.

"Not quite." I remark peeking the men's interests. "A few months later a new evil came to Earth, Rito Repulso. He wasn't like Rita or Zed, he was smart, cunning, and powerful. Our most powerful foe even to this day. Anyways, at this point Rita's final creation had also shown up Sara-0, a cyborg with the ability to turn into a Power Ranger."

"That's the cyan one that attacked the school, right?" The first Detective asks more so already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that was her. Anyways, Rito had created a monster capable of cloning us with a single drop of blood. We didn't know this and ran in unprepared. We defeated the monster, but the deed was done and Rito had all 8 of us cloned." I explain before choking on my words. I then burst out crying not being able to continue before the second Detective hands me a cleanix. "They stormed the base breaking Bryce's Power Coin. He didn't have much time after that. With the help of Sara-0 who we helped restore the memories of, we defeated our clones, but Bryce's time was running out. Rito knew that and sent Kigoraxe to activate a nuke on a military site. We couldn't just let him start WWIII, so we tried stopping him. But, we weren't successful and the nuke was launched. Bryce knew what would happen if it landed anywhere, so he took his Zord and guided the missile into space. That's how my brother died. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, you can go." The first Detective says letting out a held in breath. "Two more to go."

 _Madison's Interrogation_

"Heyyy, you think you can pass that coffee big guy? I just fought a monster an hour ago and I'm like super beat. Please?" I ask giving my best edition of the puppy dog eyes. He slides over the coffee which I immediately gulp down in its entirety.

"Alright, let's stop from where we left off. Bryce just died, what happened next?" The second Detective asks now coffeeless.

"Alright buckle up boys cause we're just hitting the good part of the story." I retort slamming the coffee cup onto the table. "Kigoraxe and Rito are still out there, but we're all too devastated to do anything. Wouldn't you know it though Caleb toughs it out and decides to take on Kigoraxe by himself after being called out! Caleb left without warning and was doing pretty well until his emotions got the better of him and became reckless. He probably would've died, but Jayce came in for the rescuuuuuuue! Him and Jayce held off Kigoraxe until the rest of us arrived to help take the son of a gun down. Massive explosions everywhere and we won! However, due to losing Bryce and the White Tiger Zord we were no longer able to reach White Lightning mode with the Megazord. We had to get a bit tricky with how we approached future villains. But, it wasn't long after that a new trouble was stirring. In the future 50 years from now, Britt came back to save us from being destroyed."

"Wait, what?" The first Detective asks suddenly baffled at the idea of time travel.

"Yeah, you see something happened and Caleb died or whatever, so he couldn't later save us from Rito. The Machine Empire attacked sooner than they were supposed to and took over the Earth. Britt used the other Power Coins to go back in time landing in the present saving Caleb from getting killed. She then told Hannah something and the original five Rangers ran off to go stop Rito or something. I wouldn't know cause I got freaking kidnapped by the cyborg Sara-0. Some way to pay us back for giving her memories back." I retort remembering how ticked off I was, but also how nervous I was being cramped up in a cage alongside Brandon. "Basically she created another cyborg, they both turned good and they helped us out or something like that. But for the main event. Rito was finally ready for the final battle. He had been planning everything up to that moment and was ready for us. He even had armor protecting himself from our energy blasts. We found that out too late and the armor made him invincible. This is where you guys know the most recent Invasion. What you don't know was that there were two battles being waged. Myself, Britt, Connor, Sara-0 and Caleb were taking down Rito while everyone else was focusing on keeping the damage to a minimum while also taking as many monsters down as they could. But things got rough, we couldn't hurt Rito and Sara got her arm chopped off meanwhile our Zords were completely wrecked by the hundreds of monsters storming the city. Thankfully, the Alien Force showed up just in time to give some assistance to Jayce's squad."

"This is so intense." The second Detective states holding a metaphorical bag of popcorn.

"Right? Well it only got worse. Caleb knew they weren't gonna be able to beat Rito, so he teleported the rest of his team against their will except for Sara who stayed. Caleb then sacrificed himself purposely breaking his Power Coin setting off an equivalent to a nuclear bomb destroying Rito's armor and killing Sara." I explain remembering how sad Jayce and the other original members of the team were. "Our job wasn't it finished though and we wanted vengeance. We fell back on our last resort turning our Power Coins into pure energy and blasting Rito with the full force of our power destroying him. We had finally won, but at the cost of our powers. They were gone… permanetly."

"Okay, but obviously you're still a Power Ranger, so how did you get your powers back?" The first Detective asks completely engrossed in the story.

"That's for the next person to explain. Whew, that was a mouthful." I remark laughing to myself as I lay back in the chair.

 _Josiah's Interrogation_

"It's all up to you kid. You need to finish this adventure." The first Detective states exhausted and just wanting to end this.

"Alright well the story begins again after a year. The previous Rangers all lost contact with each other and broke apart as friends. Jayce, Connor, and Britt were still together, Brandon and Madison went to England, and Hannah decided to take up the Alien Force's offer to join them and left for space." I begin explaining stretching my knowledge a bit. "This is where I come into play. Jayce was driving me home along with Britt, but we were suddenly attacked! Jayce and I totally fought them off and they ran scared. However, it wasn't over cause Chuck, the other cyborg, teleported me to the base thinking I was Connor. This is where the adventure begins cause Master Vile, the most sinister singular force in the galaxy, had arrived on Earth. We got the band back together along with the Alien Force. We gathered the Zeo Crystals for new powers and succeeded while the Alien Force held off the forces of Master Vile. We became the Zeo Rangers and with the power we've been fighting off the Machine Empire after defeating Master Vile."

"I'm confused, where is Hannah?"

"In space. She decided to continue being with them and all that." I explain wondering if I left anything out when I suddenly realize I missed the most important part. "Just before fighting Rito the final time, Jayce got a message from Caleb as a sort of final message type thing. Basically, he transferred his leadership over to Jayce saying he was the best candidate and that he believed in him. Your pretty much caught up now though."

"Okay then." The first Detective states getting up and un-handcuffing me. The three of us all walk back to the others. "As I see it I have nothing against you. Before this I thought you were just vigilantes, but your heroes and I'm sorry I doubted you. Your identities are safe and your free to go."

"Finally." Jayce remarks as we all teleport away using our Morphers leaving the two Detectives baffled.

"Stay strong Power Rangers." The first Detective mutters to himself before turning to leave.


	47. S3 Ep10 Gemstones

**So this is the beginning of my favorite arc in the history of me writing. Please review after reading and share with your friends. I'm so excited to share the next few chapters for you guys!**

* * *

 **Power Rangers Zeo #10 Gemstones**

"Hey Jayce, I know your like doing something, but I was wondering if Madison and I could get a day off?" Brandon asks Jayce while on their way to the medical room hoping to ask Madison on a date.

"Yeah sure." Jayce replies kinda off-handedly due to his thoughts not really being on what Brandon was asking.

"I'm sure he's fine." I comfort referring to Caleb. We had been summoned by Connor and were told that an interesting development had occurred with Caleb.

"I know, but he's like my brother. It's just weird seeing him so vulnerable and frankly alive." Jayce retorts chuckling to himself as we finally arrive in the medical room to find Connor passed out on one of the consoles. "Yo, sleepy head, wake up."

"Huh?" Connor moans as he shifts his barely opening his eyes before realizing where he was. "Oh yes, sorry Jayce I've been at this all morning."

"It's okay Connor, but why'd you tell us to come here?" I ask curiously as Connor reaches for one of his folders.

"This is a file that details Caleb's condition. As you already know he is in a coma and that has not changed, but the circumstance is now up for question. We knew before that due to the massive amounts of pain caused by his spinal cord injury, but it's fully healed." Connor explains with us then interjecting.

"What do you mean healed? It was completely shattered." Jayce remarks completely astonished as he flips through the x-rays in the folder.

"I mean whatever these Morphers are doing, it's healing him." Connor states while also seeming confused himself.

"Morphers, by that you mean the devices on his wrist, right?" I ask confused as to how Caleb could've gotten new powers while in captivity.

"Yes, and get this. It has the same energy reading as our Zeo Morphers or how I like to call them Zeonizers. This means Caleb must've bonded with a Zeo Crystal somehow and escaped." Connor explains as Jayce gives Connor the file back. "However, it's also keeping him in his coma. There is enough brain activity happening right now that would be normal for a regular human, but he's still not awake."

"I'm no medical guru, but this seems pretty bad. Maybe we should consult your Dad?" Brandon offers completely lost.

"I already took the liberty to do that and he said he's never seen anything like it." Connor explains before scratching his head also at a total loss.

"Well keep at it Connor. I promised to train with Josiah today and I think you have a date to get to Brandon?" Jayce offers before walking off making Brandon realize he had left Madison waiting.

"I guess I'll stay here." I say sitting down at what used to be Hannah's desk.

"I think I may have a solution to this problem." Zordon states mentally which instantly alarms me as I realize he could've just read my mind without my knowledge.

"I'm open to suggestions Zordon." Connor remarks out loud hoping for some good news.

"When I first came to this planet there was a rumor that a specific gem when crushed could bring a man back from the dead. After more studies, I found that it was just from a state of lack of consciousness. Sadly, this gem is very rare, but I believe the group of archeologists just found one of the old caves that used to house them. I'd give it a look." Zordon explains with both our eyes lighting up.

"Thank you Zordon, this could be exactly what we've been looking for." Connor states running over to his Morphers which he had taken off. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" I exclaim excitedly as the two of us teleport off.

 _Josiah's Training_

"Hey Jayce!" I shout excitedly as I exit my classroom. "I'll see you later guys!"

"Alright, bye!" My friends tell me before I run over to Jayce.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jayce asks politely not wanting to tear me from my friends.

"Nah, they think you're my martial arts teacher. Which is kinda the truth." I explain before we both start walking towards a secluded area.

"How is life with being a Power Ranger? Me and the others had it easy cause we were in the same grade and were already friends. You don't really have anyone." Jayce asks concerned for me.

"I'm managing. It sucks because I feel disconnected from you guys due to my age, but I'm trying to make it work. Hopefully this training will help!" I state kinda brushing aside the topic and getting back onto training.

"Heh, you won't feel that way when we're done." Jayce remarks laughing sort of maniacally. We then reach an area where people can't see us and teleport back to the Power Chamber.

"AIAIAI, I made these refreshments for you in case you get hungry. I also took the liberty of getting the substance known as "Gatorade" as you requested Jayce." Alpha explains coming into the training room with a pan filled with cookies and Gatorade.

"Thank you, Alpha. Wait, you made this?" Jayce asks slightly confused.

"Yes, I perfected my cookie cooking skill! Just as you instructed in your text!" Alpha replies making Jayce even more confused.

"I didn- …Madison. Thank you, Alpha, you can stay and watch if you want." Jayce retorts with Alpha nodding and sitting down. "Alright Josiah. Let's get started."

"Alright! What are we gonna start off with? Stretching? Or something more specific?" I ask excitedly as I begin hopping up and down in excitement.

"None of those. Your mission today is to get me pinned to the floor." Jayce replies confusing me.

"But shouldn't we stretch?" I ask curiously.

"In an emergency you don't have time to ask the monsters to let you stretch. Let's get this started, morph." Jayce commands taking a sip of Gatorade.

"Ze-Oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Aren't you gonna join me?" I ask realizing that Jayce didn't Morph.

"Nope. Let's make this more interesting. You can't take anything off what Alpha gave us until you can pin me down." Jayce challenges with me smiling behind the helmet.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake." I retort charging at Jayce. I throw a punch which Jayce catches redirecting the force of my punch into an enemy has he throws me to the floor.

"Yep, definitely a piece of cake." Jayce remarks jokingly as he chuckles to himself. I feel my face flush red as I stand back up.

"Let's see how long your laughing!" I shout lunging at Jayce avoids the attack and slams me into the ground. Frustrated I de-morph already breathing heavily. "I thought being a Ranger made me more powerful? How are you beating me?"

"Yes, it does make you more powerful. It increases your speed, agility, strength and senses, but that doesn't mean anything if you don't know how to fight. Caleb taught me that." Jayce explain before trailing off into his thoughts.

"You talk about him as if he is some kind of mystical being." I state taking notice that the other Rangers always trail off when talking about Caleb.

"We weren't like you. We got thrown in the deep end with barely any idea what kind of sacrifice we would be making by being Rangers. Caleb had it the worst of us, he had to lead 4 untrained and not ready teenagers into battle every week. Granted he wasn't a master of combat, but he taught us what he knew and through experience we all got better. That's what this training is for, experience." Jayce explains to me before getting in a fighting stance. "Now hurry up and Morph again, so we can eat some cookies."

"Ze-Oh!"

 _Britt's Mission_

Connor and I both land abruptly outside a cave making me shiver remembering the last time I went into a cave.

"This is it." Connor explains taking out a small device. "This should allow us to track any different energy signatures."

"Different being?" I ask mostly joking.

"Anything not us and rocks." Connor remarks chuckling as he walks into the cave.

"Let's hope this goes easier than the last time we went into a cave system." I retort realizing I probably just jinxed walking behind Connor with only the light from his device to see.

"Hey Britt, I have to ask, but any reason you wanted to tag along?" Connor asks me kinda abruptly as we continue pushing into the cave.

"Honestly?"

"I would prefer it."

"You remember that message Hannah gave Jayce?" I ask Connor who nods. "Well it was Caleb's second message. To give you the short version, Caleb warned us that Zordon couldn't be trusted and that he has a secret."

Connor stops to look at me. "And you didn't think was important for the rest of the team to know?"

"No, I didn't." I reply knowing that I hurt his feelings a little bit.

"I'm going to tell Zordon." Connor states stopping again. "He's told us everything he knows and kept us alive. We both owe him everything."

"I wouldn't say he told you everything." A voice states when suddenly Connor and I are kicked into the cave's walls.

"Who are you?" I ask standing up in a fighting stance as I prepare for the next attack.

"Someone from the past, but you'd know me better as Kimorn. That is if Zordon told you everything including our history." Kimorn taunts when he suddenly grabs me by the throat at incredible speeds throwing me further into the cave.

"Stop!" Connor shouts kicking Kimorn with no effect. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"I think your misunderstanding the situation. I'm not here to fight you, but he is." Kimorn states motioning towards a crouched monster. "One of the Machine Empire's latest creations, Nintera."

"How do you know about me?" Nintera shouts charging at Kimorn with his sword. Kimorn grabs the sword breaking it in half and stabbing the monster with it.

"All in due time. You see Rangers? I'm on your side." Kimorn comments as he barely flicks the monster sending him flying out of the cave exploding.

"Our side? Your more like a snake tempting out minds with betrayal." Connor retorts pulling his sidearm out preparing to shoot when I pull his arms down.

"What do you know?" I ask Kimorn who chuckles.

"I'll keep in touch." Kimorn remarks sinisterly as he drops a gem to the floor at my feet. "I believe that's what you came here for, correct?"

"Correct." Connor snarls picking up the gem seeing that is in fact what Zordon sent them for.

"Then I'll be on my way." Kimorn states suddenly disappearing.

"Why'd you stop me?" Connor shouts at me angrily.

"We need answers Connor! Plus, not sure if you noticed, but he flicked that monster to death. I don't want to see what he can do to us." I shout back realizing how much discord has begun to grow between us already. "Let's just get this back to the Power Chamber."

We both teleport back to the Power Chamber where Jayce and Josiah walk having just finished their training session.

"Wow, you guys were quick. No monster?" Jayce asks curiously.

"Nope, it was all clear." I lie with the four of us heading into the medical lab to try and revive Caleb.

"If this works as advertised, we could have Caleb back." Connor remarks stating the obvious as he lifts the gem above Caleb's head and breaks it unleashing a smoke from it.

Caleb's Point of View

" _No please don't do this! You can't wake me up!"_ I shout trying to take control of my body as I hear Devoid chuckling. I suddenly feel a smoke enter my body making me feel energized.

"H-huh?" Devoid says looking at everyone around him and blocking his eyes as it takes in light for the first time in months.

"Just breath Caleb. It's been a while." Jayce remarks with him helping me sit up.

"Jayce…. I'm alive." Devoid comments with Britt and Connor smiling from ear to ear while Josiah looks on sort of suspicious.

" _Liar! Leave them alone!"_ I shout angrily.

"Wait, how long has it been since I got here?" Devoid asks leading them into an obvious statement.

"About 2 or 3 months." Britt replies slightly confused as Devoid makes his best attempt at a frightened face.

"Oh crap." Devoid exclaims attempting to move, but unable. "Vortex, he's on his way."


	48. S3 Ep11 Reunion

**Power Rangers Zeo #11 "Reunion"**

"Vortex? Another new villain?" I ask Caleb as Britt and Connor just stand watching.

"Worse than anything we've faced. He draws his power from the same energy that powered our Morphers." Caleb explains still noticeably uncomfortable after being asleep for so long. "But first, it's so good to see you guys."

"The feelings mutual, but what happened?" Connor asks Caleb who gets into a more comfortable sitting position.

"I'm still not sure myself. One moment I was going to break my Morpher, next Sara is dead and I'm in one of the Machine Empire's prisons." Caleb tries to explain before holding head in pain.

"Yeah I would imagine you'd have a pretty big headache after all the blood Connor drew." Britt states glaring at Connor before grabbing some Advil and handing it to Caleb.

"I say this is worth celebrating!" I exclaim with Britt nodding in agreement.

"I'll call Madison and Brandon, I'm sure their date can be postponed." Britt comments running off to grab her phone.

"You guys don't have to do all this stuff for me. It's enough that I'm back." Caleb comments not wanting them to go through so much trouble for him.

"Nonsense! You've been gone long time, this is the least we can do." Josiah replies a little wary of Caleb.

"I guess it has been a long time since I've had a good meal." Caleb chuckles getting off the bed.

"Wow, no need to strain yourself." I begin to say as Caleb stands up. "Or nevermind."

"I've been taking it easy for 3 months. Let me stretch my legs." Caleb says supporting himself by holding onto the wall. "Also, happy to meet you."

Josiah is a little taken aback as Caleb reaches out his hand.

"The feelings mutual. I've heard so much about you from the others." Josiah replies shaking Caleb's hand.

"This is awesome! I'm so glad your back, we have so much to catch up on." I shout excitedly as Britt comes running back in with Madison and Brandon.

"Caleb!" They both shout hugging Caleb throwing him off balance.

"Good to see you too guys." Caleb remarks happily as they let go.

"We all thought you were dead." Brandon remarks happily as he and Madison step back letting Caleb regain his balance.

"I thought I was going to die." Caleb says chuckling as they all begin walking out of the medical room and towards the main chamber.

"AIAIAIAI Caleb!" Alpha shouts running up to Caleb happily.

"Good to see you Alpha." Caleb remarks smiling wide giving the robot a hug.

"It is good to see you again Caleb." Zordon comments smiling. "But I must ask, why can I not read your thoughts?"

"During my torture at the hands of the Machine Empire I had to get used to blocking out mental assaults. I guess I've just become immune." Caleb comments shrugging at the thought.

"So what's the plan for this party?" I ask curiously.

"Well we can go grab the picnic stuff we had before and just teleport somewhere nice." Britt responds as her and Madison both teleport to go grab the remains of their picnic equipment.

"It'll be good to just sit down and talk for once." Caleb chuckles awkwardly when suddenly an alarm begins sounding in the Power Chamber.

"Ah c'mon!" I shout angrily looking at Caleb who has the widest grin. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just ready to see the new Red Ranger in action." Caleb nods towards me making me feel slightly embarrassed as it should be him who's in charge.

"I'll be sure not to disappoint! Everybody ready?" I ask Josiah, Connor, and Brandon who all nod. "Let's do this then. Ze-Oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

The four Rangers all nod to Alpha who teleports them to the scene of the attack which is in the form of a couple of Super-Cogs.

"Remember guys, don't let them touch your Morphers!" Connor reminds the group as the four all charge at the robotic soldiers.

Devoid's Point of View

"I have told Britt and Madison of the situation. They will arrive on scene shortly." Zordon tells me hoping to comfort Caleb which it would have if I was Caleb.

"That's good. Nobody can be witness to what happens next." I retort sinisterly turning around abruptly with Caleb still inside him trying everything he can do call out to his friends.

"Caleb?" Alpha remarks not fully sure about what's going to happen as I put my hands together.

"Ze-Oh."

Jayce's Point of View

"This is getting nowhere fast." I realize seeing that the Super-Cogs are adapting to our battle strategies.

"Maybe if we team up on one at a time we can overload it's processor to have it stop copying all our moves?" Connor offers with Josiah and Brandon just barely hearing the proposal.

"It's worth a shot." Jayce remarks when he suddenly sees the four Super-Cogs all turn their attention to Josiah.

"You are the weakest link." The four all say charging at him with blinding speeds when suddenly Madison rockets into the scene kicking them all away from Josiah.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here." Britt remarks kinda embarrassed as Madison helps Josiah off the ground.

"Nice kick." Josiah remarks bitter that he had to be saved again.

"There will be a time to get bitter about Madison saving your life, not right now." Brandon comments stepping between Josiah and Madison before she had a chance to begin the argument.

"Agreed. Let's get our act together." I remark as we all regroup in front of the Super-Cogs. Summoning all their weapons they follow my lead. "Zeo Power Cannon Activate! Fire!"

The massive blast collides with the Super-Cogs destroying the four robots allowing for the team to de-morph.

"Alright Alpha teleport us back." Connor says trying to access his communicator when he's instead met with static.

"Let's try teleporting." Britt offers taking our her old useless Morpher and attempting to teleport using it, but to no avail.

"This is not good. Our Morphers have built in communicators that are linked to the Morphin Grid. This shouldn't be possible." Connor states growing worried.

"Don't worry guys. Let's just head there in Pyramidas." I comment while also being worried. Josiah gets the hint summoning Pyramidas and teleporting the team into the Zord.

We soon arrive at the Power Chamber quickly realizing somethings wrong as smoke begins to fly out of the chamber.

"What's going on?" Madison asks frightened as the 6 of us approach the Power Chamber hesitantly. I then slowly open the door realizing quickly that the power is out due the pitch-black darkness inside.

"Maybe the Cogs were a distraction?" Brandon offers voicing what he had all been thinking.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter right now. We got to make sure that Zordon, Alpha, and Caleb are alright. Connor, you and Britt head to the generator and figure out what's wrong. The rest of us are headed to Zordon." I command with all of us shuffling into the darkness. Josiah, Madison, Brandon, and I quickly make it to the area Zordon normally would be when the power suddenly comes back on.

"I guess Britt and Connor had better success than us." Josiah mutters to himself when Madison suddenly screams falling backwards. We all turn our attention to where she was looking to see Alpha with his head ripped clean off and the tube Zordon usually is in vacant.

"What the crap happened here in such a short time." I accidently say aloud making the others a little jumpy. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little freaked too."

"What would do this to Alpha?" Madison asks completely appalled as she sits down next to Alpha seeing the damage up close. "Brandon, do you think he's repairable?"

"I'm no Hannah, but I'll see what I can do. Robotics isn't really my specialty." Brandon responds not fully sure why they're all trying to be so calm considering how bleak the situation could be.

"Wait, where's Caleb?" Josiah asks suddenly suspicious.

"Whoever did this probably took him." I retort worried about Caleb seeing as he just woke up from a coma.

"Or he did this." Josiah comments abruptly.

"What did you say?" I shout rhetorically turning around to face Josiah.

"He was the only one here. He should be the prime suspect." Josiah remarks sensibly just making me angrier.

"Caleb would never do this." I state glaring at Josiah.

"He's been gone for a year, it's possible he could've been brainwashed or turned evil." Josiah states again continuing to press my buttons.

"He's right Jayce." Brandon interjects seeing that I'm about to yell again. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"You may be right about him changing, but he's still Caleb! He wouldn't…." I declare beginning to trail off when I realize we should've heard from Connor and Britt by now. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

My communicator starts spouting nothing but static at me like what was happening when we tried contacting Zordon.

"Guy I'm worried." Madison remarks standing up and walking away from Alpha.

"Trying to reach your team mates?" A mysterious voice questions as all the lights go out in every room except for the one we're in.

"Who are you?" I command as the four of all us stand in the middle of the room on guard.

"You might've heard of me. My name's Vortex." The voice states making Madison gasp which she quickly tries to cover up by putting her hands over her mouth.

"We're not scared of you!" Josiah exclaims when suddenly he is kicked across the room in a flash of power.

"Josiah!" I shout worried when suddenly Madison and Brandon meet the same fate of being sent flying.

"Are you still not scared?" Vortex asks sinisterly as he appears before me. I look at his features immediately noticing the glossy black and purple black hole in the center of his chest along with the rotating black hole on his helmet. Aside from that it looks very similar to the Zeo Ranger costumes.

"You're a Power Ranger?" I state in shock as I'm suddenly pushed from behind into him. He grabs me by the shirt pulling me off the ground.

"Better than you could ever be." Vortex states kneeing me in the stomach and dropping me to the floor.

"Then I'm sorry about what's about to happen to you." I remark sincerely as I kick off his leg pushing me away from his body. "Ze-Oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Ho-ho, now this is gonna get interesting." Vortex comments chuckling to himself as I charge at him head on with a punch which he easily grabs. Then suddenly he uppercuts me de-morphing me and sending me onto the ground. "Or not."

"How? How can you be so powerful?" I shout trying to get my breath as I see Brandon and Madison starting to get back up along with Josiah.

He chuckles amused, "I have your friend and your mentor. If you want to see them alive, you'll do as I say."

"We'll never follow your orders!" Josiah exclaims charging at Vortex who kicks behind him throwing Josiah into the wall again.

"You will as it's nothing that you don't already want to do. You will meet me at the coordinates I specify. If you can beat me, you get your friends." Vortex explains as Brandon and Madison try to attack, but also fail getting easily knocked onto the floor. "You have 24 hours."

Vortex then motions with his hand opening a portal and walking through it leaving us lying on the floor nearly unconscious.


	49. S3 Ep12 Encounters

**A/N: Alright here we go. Another hopefully amazing chapter for you guys. Thank you for you patience! I'm gonna answer a few general questions I've gotten before getting into this chapter as I feel that there are a few that need to be addressed.**

 **Q: How long will this season be?**

 **A: Very long. I have plans for this season to go all the way to the 100th episode which will definitely be an awesome finale.**

 **Q: Who is Devoid?  
**

 **A: He is as I like to refer to him as, all of the Ranger's bad decisions rolled up into one character. Every mistake they've made will come back to haunt them in this arc. Every traumatizing event for the Rangers will come back as well. This guy will be the toughest foe yet and for more reasons than just because he's strong.**

 **Q: Why is this so dark?**

 **A: It's not nearly as dark as it could be. It definitely has a more mature tone, but I think it's fair considering what has happened to get to this point.**

 **Q: Is Season 3 the final season?  
**

 **A: Yes and no. It will be the end of an era and it will usher in a break, but it won't be the full on end to this Universe. I have so much more planned plus finishing up Ex-aid Revisioned at some point which is still in canon with this btw.**

* * *

 **Power Rangers Zeo #12 "Encounters"**

I pick myself off the floor seeing Josiah, Brandon, and Madison get up as well holding their bruises.

"I guess we now know why Caleb was so worried about this guy." Brandon retorts rolling his arm around.

"It was a surprise attack. We'll be better prepared next time." I state not fully sure myself.

"I'm gonna go find Connor and Britt. They're probably wondering what happened to us." Madison remarks walking into the darkness when suddenly the lights come back on again.

"No need Madison!" Connor shouts at the end of the hall.

"Jayce are you alright?" Britt suddenly shouts running up to me as I de-morph.

"Yeah, for the most part anyway. We had a run in with Vortex." I explain to her with her eyes widening in shock.

"He was able to beat all four of you?" She asks in disbelief to which Josiah nods.

"He had some sort of ability to hit us without touching us." Josiah explains with me nodding in agreement wondering how such a thing is possible. "Connor, what was wrong with the power anyways?"

"We'll get into that later, we first have to rescue Zordon and Caleb." I retort rudely turning to Connor. "He's a Ranger with a Zeo Crystal which means you can track him."

"I'll get right to it." Connor reassures walking off towards his lab.

"An evil Ranger, haven't seen one of those in a while." Madison jokes nudging Brandon in the hip.

"If he's being controlled, it could be the same situation as with me. We have to assume he's good." Brandon states adamantly contemplating how bad he felt after being set free from Rita's control.

"We'll be sure to set him free if that is the case." Britt comforts Brandon looking to me with a questionable stare. "What's bothering you?"

"Can you guys give me and Britt the room?" I ask to which the others comply walking off to the various sections in the Power Chamber. "It's Josiah. No matter how much I train him and tell him about all the good Caleb did, he's still suspicious. It's still really raking on my nerves."

"I'm sure he'll come around. He could just be worried." Britt retorts peaking my interest.

"Why would he be worried?" I ask in response.

Britt sighs, "A veteran Ranger, a previous leader of the team, and a friend of all of us way before him. He's worried that as soon Caleb gets better he'll be replaced."

"I didn't even think about that." I admit sitting down. "I wish he knew that we would never replace him."

"You need to tell him that." Britt tells me truthfully.

"I'll talk to him after all this settles." I tell her standing back up and walking into the hallway towards Connor's lab.

"Before you ask, I don't know where he is." Connor states rudely as he continues typing at his computer.

"You okay?" I ask him as he seems a little on edge.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about Zordon?" He asks me with Britt putting her hand on her mouth having completely forgot that he knew.

"We didn't want to involve anyone else." I reply adamantly.

"Well I'm involved, this whole team is involved Jayce. We're supposed to trust Zordon, we're supposed to trust each other. How can you, our leader, support that?" Connor asks standing up and getting in my face. "Caleb wouldn't have done that."

"That's going too far!" Britt shouts at Connor who just glares at her.

"No, he's right Britt. We messed up on this one, but I'm not going to let you undermine my leadership when we have someone who can physically take all of us in a fight." I warn Connor before turning to leave the lab. "If you want Caleb back so bad, work faster on finding him."

Both us leave the lab heading back over to Josiah, Brandon, and Madison who are awkwardly just standing around not sure what to do.

"We'll fill all of you in AFTER we get this guy." I tell them knowing that they were about to bombard Britt and I with questions. We both brush past them and into the main chamber. "Britt, I really messed up this team, didn't I?"

"I tried warning you that secrets don't end well and here we are. I know it sucks Jayce, but we gotta deal with it now." Britt comforts me trying to get me to calm down.

"Thanks." I simply reply before the alarm starts sounding again.

"What is it?" Madison asks curiously as Brandon heads over to the only operating console.

"It's him." Brandon replies as well all crowd around to see Zeo Vortex destroying entire buildings with ease.

"All those people just died. We have to stop him!" Josiah exclaims with us all nodding. "Ze-Oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Wait, are you guys gonna leave without me?" Connor asks as Josiah teleports into Pyramidas.

"Keep working on that tracker Connor. We'll probably get beat, but if you can track him then it won't matter." I reply to him as the rest of us teleport into Pyramidas and take off to the city where Zeo Vortex is wreaking havoc.

* * *

Devoid's Point of View

"Such needless destruction. It's intoxicating." I state excitedly as I throw another energy ball at a building watching as it crumbles to the ground.

"I swear Devoid, I will kill you!" Caleb shouts from within me angrily.

"Now now, such intense emotions. Even if you did someone regain your body completely, I would still be in your mind." I tell him which I can feel makes him unnerved. "Plus, if you're counting on your friends I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed."

"You stay away from them!" Caleb shouts again as he tries to rip back into his mind.

"A little loud and feisty today, aren't we?" I retort mockingly as mentally shove him farther and farther when suddenly Jayce and the others teleport in. "Ah Rangers, I've been expecting you!"

"Well here we are." Britt states as she draws her sidearm firing at me which I easily block.

"Where's Caleb and Zordon?" Jayce demands stepping in front of his team bravely.

"You really thought I would just hand them over? No, your gonna have to beat me." I tell which doesn't surprise them at all as they all get in fighting stances.

"Fine by me. Zeo Power Clubs!" Madison shouts materializing her escrima sticks as she charges at me with full force. She swings her clubs from both sides hoping to catch me off guard, but I grab both of her arms lifting her off the ground.

"Madison!" Brandon shouts worried as he jumps over Madison and me throwing a kick at my leg in hopes of making me fall. However, I barely feel the attack and continue pulling on Madison's arms slowly ripping them off her body.

"Zeo Power Sword!" Jayce shouts as he suddenly appears next to me slicing at my side which I'm unable to deflect making me lose my grip on Madison.

"Ah, the man event." I remark happily as I prepare to go into a full on fight with Jayce when suddenly I'm kicked across the face by Britt sending me flying into a nearby by traffic light.

"Madison, are you alright?" Josiah asks worried as he props Madison up with his arms.

"I-I can't feel my arms." Madison replies shaken as she falls unconscious.

"YOU PSYCHO!" Caleb shouts horrified at what his body is doing to his friends. I begin to laugh not only at Madison's pain, but at Caleb's petty insults.

"Stop laughing!" Britt demands throwing a punch my way which I easily catch. However, she anticipates that throwing her body at me as I catch her hand and kicking off my chest. Jayce then follows up on her assault jumping into the air and landing a kick right on my face.

"Impressive, but it won't be enough." I state as I reach out creating two black holes where my hands were grabbing both Britt and Jayce by the throat.

"Stop please!" Caleb begs as he watches Jayce and Britt choke and struggle.

"NO!" Brandon and Josiah shout in unison as they both attempt to slice off my holds which hold Jayce and Britt. However, I pull my hands back through the portals dropping Jayce and Britt who gag on the air.

"You pathetic worms are no challenge after all." I retort getting under Josiah's skin.

"We aren't worms! Zeo Power Axe!" Josiah shouts summoning his axe as he charges forward slicing at me suddenly. However, I jump back creating an energy beam and firing it at Josiah who immediately de-morphs and lays unconscious.

"This isn't going well at all. We need to retreat Jayce." Britt states as Jayce shakes her off him.

"I'm not going to abandon Caleb! Not this time." He tells her remembering when he was forced to watch Caleb supposedly explode saving all their lives.

"Caleb wouldn't want you to die for him. We have to go." Britt pleads to no avail as Jayce picks up his sword and charges at me. "I'm not going to let you get killed! Zeo Power Disc!"

"Zeo Power Dagger!" Brandon commands summoning his dagger as Jayce reaches me. I create an energy sword blocking the initial blow which is quite impressive even after being nearly choked to death. I counter with a swift uppercut to the chin which sends Jayce flying. He falls to the ground unconscious with Britt and Brandon both looking in horror.

"It seems you two are all that's left. Thankfully, I have something planned for all of you, so don't worry about being dead for now." I explain to them making them even more scared as they begin thinking about running away before realizing they have no way to teleport due to the Power Chamber being trashed.

"Brandon, we're going to have give this guy everything we got. No holding back." Britt tells Brandon who nods. Britt then jumps into the air as Brandon charges at me using both legs to kick my legs in hopes of throwing me off balance. I easily block Brandon's attack.

"You idiot, you already tried this. It didn't work the first time." I tell him when suddenly I'm kicked in the face by Britt.

"Zeo Flying Power Kick!" She shouts as her foot connects with my face.

"I knew it wouldn't work, but it worked well enough as a distraction." Brandon comments as I stagger back from Britt who then swings her disc upwards hitting me in the chin.

"I'm tired of these games!" I shout angrily teleporting behind Brandon and punching him in the back of the head at full strength easily knocking him out.

"Oh heck." Britt mutters before I knee her in the stomach making her fall to the ground unconscious as well.

"Guys… no." Caleb comments from inside my head.

"I've won"

* * *

 **Holy crap, right? Next episode is the 50th chapter/episode and I fully intend on making it sure it's as good as it possibly can be. It'll be long, suspenseful, shocking, and a really setup for all the future events.**

 **However, before I sign out I wanna know. What is your guy's favorite character thus far? Please tell me in a review as I'm curious as to who the fan favorite is!**

 **Seeya for the 50th!**


	50. S3 Ep13 No Longer Boys

**ALRIGHT HERE WE GOOO! The 50th Chapter! This is the end of an arc and also the end of an idea that I've had since the beginning of this series. I am very excited for you guys all to read this. I recommend if you are a new reader to go read S3 Ep 9 Rangers of Trial? it's a good recap for all the things up to this point.**

 **Before we get into this chapter I wanna say thank you all for the support for this series, it means so much to me. It would really help the story if you could review it and tell me what you think. Give me criticism, suggestions, or just say something nice. It would mean the world.**

* * *

 **Power Rangers Zeo #13 "No Longer Boys"**

"Ow," I think to myself as I can just barely open my eyes as a bright light shines onto my face.

"Your awake Mr. Thedford. Good." A sinister voice retorts as my vision and memory starts to clear up.

"Vortex!" I shout angrily as I see him across the room still morphed and sitting in a cocky pose.

"Hehe, still upset about me kidnapping Zordon? Or is it your friend? What was his name… Caleb?" Vortex remarks with an obvious snark. "You know we've kidnapped him before. Quite poetic that we actually killed him this time."

My eyes buckle, "Y-you did what?"

"Quite the fighter. He really tried to help you. He even made it to his old Morpher and nearly escaped. Nearly." Vortex taunts me as I begin to feel my chest pound faster and faster.

"You're lying." I state with nothing, but hope on my side.

"Wish I was, but he's gone." He replies seriously making tears swell in my eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shout surprising myself with my sudden outburst as he begins laughing.

"Funnily enough that's what he said when I told him that I was gonna make you watch your comrades die." Vortex remarks with a matter of fact attitude that instantly makes me angrier. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

 **Connor's Point of View**

"AiAiAi!" Alpha suddenly shouts as I reactivate him. "Connor?"

"Things have gone so south Alpha. The teams captured, Zordon's gone, Caleb's captured. Please help me." I beg as I realize how freaked out I actually am.

"Connor, I need to say something." Alpha begins to say before I cut him off.

"No time Alpha! We need to continue working on this tracker. Somehow I can't track the team's crystals." I rant as Alpha gets up off the floor.

"Connor plea-."

"I think maybe they have some sort of radar to mess with my tech. Really genius, but dirty." I continue to retort as we walk into my lab.

"Connor stop! I know who Zeo Vortex is." Alpha tells me making me turn around.

"Who?"

* * *

 **Jayce's Point of View**

"Let's start with Madison. The most annoying member of your team and the best starting place." Vortex retorts as a screen is activated on the wall with live footage of three men standing around Madison.

"Don't do this. I don't know who you are, but I'm begging. Please don't." I plead making Vortex visibly pleased.

"I don't care if you beg, although it is very amusing." Vortex retorts laughing to himself as he then turns his attention to the monitor. "Begin."

"NO!" I shout for the final time as one of the men who apparently is the torturer steps forward jabbing a knife into Madison's leg making her cry out in pain.

"My friends will save me! I bet they're already working out a way to get us all of us out of here! You guys are so gonna go down!" Madison exclaims confidently through gritted teeth as the torturer twists the knife making her scream in pain.

"See? Annoying." Vortex comments as the torturer takes out the knife abruptly and stabs into the other leg making Madison scream again.

"This… isn't right." I mutter as the torturer repeats the process with twisting the knife. He then takes out he knife and brutally stabs it in her arm.

"Please stop!" Madison shouts in pain as blood pours out of the three wounds before the torturer takes the knife out and stabs it into her other knife.

"In a couple of minutes, she'll pass out from the pain, a few moments after that she will die from the blood loss." Vortex states as I look at Madison with a face of pure worry.

"Then I have to get out of here in a few minutes and save her!" I think to myself as I suddenly feel a burst of confidence.

"Sadly, she doesn't have a few minutes." Vortex retorts coldly as the torturer takes the knife and stabs it right into Madison's head.

"NOOOO!" I suddenly shout sadly as I see Madison's life fade from her eyes.

"Ha-ha! This a lot more entertaining than I would've thought." Vortex remarks happy with the first results laughing to himself at my despair.

"Madison… I'm so sorry." I mutter to myself remembering Madison's greatest moments in full like when she dove into a volcano to get her Zeo Crystal. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you this time."

"Don't fall too much into despair just yet because we have another show just for you." Vortex tells me as I watch the monitor with a dead stare seeing Brandon dragged into Madison's cell. He was already a little beaten, but he immediately began to go into a frenzy at the sight of Madison.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" He shouts angrily breaking free from his captors and grabbing the torturer by the neck slamming his head into the wall. "Did you do that to her!? SAY SOMETHING!"

"Kill him." Vortex commands as I attempt to shout, but unable to as I feel my voice crack making me croak instead.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" He shouts again before the torturer reaches down to grab Brandon by the waist. He then launches Brandon into ceiling leaving Brandon stunned as he falls to the floor. The torturer then grabs the same knife that killed Madison and stabs Brandon in the heart with it.

"Oh, my g-." I begin to say before Vortex grabs me by the face squeezing lightly to intimidate me which is working.

"You can beg for him to save you later. We still have two more contestants." Vortex remarks with a maniacal laugh at the end as I watch the screen change to Josiah who looks very frightened from all the screaming.

"He's just a kid. Don't do this." I beg giving Vortex more satisfaction as a different torturer arrives.

"It's your fault for involving him in this. He probably could've had a peaceful future, but now he's surrounded with jealously, regret, and terror. You were all just kids trying to save the world and look where it got you." Vortex states with a sinister tone as I look at him with a defeated look.

"Please." I retort plainly as I can't muster the emotional strength to yell or feel.

"Look at what you brought to your teammates. I bet Caleb wouldn't have let that happen. He would've had a plan, a backup plan, and smarts to not rush into a battle against an enemy you can't fight. You had none of that and now your going to watch as all your friends die due to your mistakes." Vortex continues as I begin to feel more and more guilt. I then look up at the monitor seeing that the new torturer has began walking towards Josiah who is shouting for help.

"I'm sorry." I remark as the torturer takes a syringe and stabs it into Josiah's neck making him feel immense pain as parts of his body start contorting on it's own.

"That serum weakens the bones of a human body and makes them more susceptible to gravity." Vortex explains pleased while watching Josiah be crushed by gravity.

"Why are you doing this?" I shout just wanting for everything to all go away and for me to wake back up from this nightmare.

"I live to serve the Machine Empire." Vortex replies as the monitor shifts to my final teammate that he has captured. "Onto the main event, Britt."

"I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER!" I shout suddenly realizing how surprisingly angry I am.

"You two grew up together, founded the Ranger team, and care for each other. I wonder how much it'll break you when she is dead as well." Vortex states making the anger inside of me grow more and more intense. "In fact, bring Britt in here. I want you to watch."

"Jayce? What's going on? Are you okay?" Britt asks as she's dragged into the room and chained to the wall.

"Britt, please you got get out of here. RUN!" I shout not making any sense to her as she is in the same situation as me.

"Finally panicking? That's what I like to see." Vortex remarks obviously excited that I'm angry and panicked.

"Please, I'll do anything. I'll join the Machine Empire, please just don't hurt her!" I shout again trying to bargain with him which just ends up in him laughing hysterically.

"Have you join me then at the best time call your Alien Force friends? Sorry, but this is the end for both of you." Vortex states smartly rejecting my offer as he turns to Britt picking her up by the neck and back handing her.

"Stop!" She exclaims starting to kick at Vortex, but is stopped when Vortex slams her body into the wall.

"Britt!" I exclaim angrily as I realize that Vortex really does intend on killing her slowly in front of me.

"Yes, watch as I kill your last and only friend." Vortex retorts happily as he repeatedly slams her into the wall.

"Jayce…." Britt begins to say trailing off as she falls unconscious.

"Hehe, another strike and she's done while your helplessly tied there. Tell me, how does it feel to know that I am going to kill you friend?" He asks me as I just stare at him with pure anger.

"I feel like I'll kill you," I tell him as another surge of anger comes forth.

"I'd like to see you try," Vortex taunts as he raises his arm to kill Britt.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shout again as I sudden power begins to overflow inside of me as my Morphers break through the wall attaching to my wrist. I easily rip off the bonds holding me intimidating Vortex as he drops Britt. "This ends now. Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"You think you can beat alone?" He exclaims as he begins charging at me before being knocked down by an invisible force.

"I do because your about to face MY RAGE!" I shout as a gold aura envelops me turning my costume pure gold aside from the gloves and the chest plate which turns silver. The once gold outlines of my suit turn into silver as well during the transformation. "I can feel 10x the amount of power flowing through me. Your done for!"

* * *

 **Caleb's Point of View**

"Yes! You can do it Jayce!" I shout from inside by body ticking Devoid off as I can see he is obviously scared.

"You do realize if he kills me, you'll die too?" Devoid asks as we begin talking inside my body.

"I made my peace with death a long time ago Devoid. I recommend you do the same." I retort surprising him.

"You'd die?"

"Yes,"

"You're a bigger fool than I took you for,"

"Am I a fool for being able and willing to sacrifice myself for my friends?"

"Yes,"

"Then I am the biggest fool known to mankind,"

* * *

 **Jayce's Point of View**

"Your all talk!" Vortex shouts moving to punch me which I easily avoid.

"Let me show you my rage!" I shout loudly as I grab him by the arm breaking it over my shoulder and throwing him into the floor. I then pounce on Vortex rapidly punching him in the fast as fast and hard as I can with everyone's deaths in mind as I unleash all my newfound power on Vortex. "You'll feel the pain of your victims!"

I continue to punch him unrelenting as he's barely able to stay conscious from all the consecutive. I start aiming for his face breaking pieces off of helmet as I continue to unleash my rage.

"Keep… going, hehe. You might be surprised by what you find." Vortex comments between punches as I realize that the person I'm killing is human.

"Who are you!?" I ask angrily as I forcefully remove his mask ripping it completely off. I stop as I look at the face, the gold on my suit and all the power that came with it fade away as I look at the face, the face of a friend. I crawl away unable to think as I look at my worst nightmare and greatest friend. "You…."

"Took you long enough." Vortex retorts sitting up and de-morphing fully revealing Caleb.

"No… it can't." I mutter to myself as I look at Caleb who stares at me with an evil smile across his face.

"What? Recognize me?" He taunts as I look on in horror. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to kill me?"

"Caleb, why would you do this? Those people were your friends! You killed them!" I shout de-morphing and grabbing Caleb by the shirt not sure what to do.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just don't care?" Caleb retorts throwing me off him with his one good arm.

"No, never. I never thought that because you do care!" I exclaim punching him in the jaw sending him into the ground.

"No, I don't!" Caleb shouts headbutting me making both us rear back in pain. "You know the best part? I enjoyed killing them and when we're done here I'm going to go pay a visit to your family, then Britt's family, then Madison's and I'll keep going until they're all dead!"

"You're insane!" I shout attempting to punch him, but missing which leads to Caleb being able to punch me instead. I fall next to one of guard's guns which had been left there earlier. I grab it aiming at Caleb with my finger on the trigger.

"Are you going to do it? He wants you to, I can hear it. He's yelling 'Just kill me Jayce!'. He's even more pathetic than you." Caleb taunts me leaving me confused.

"W-who's saying that?" I ask stuttering as I keep the gun trained on him.

"The real Caleb locked up inside me." Caleb states confusing me. "You see, I took Caleb away from that explosion and killed the android. He nearly escaped, but he found the Zeo Vortex Crystal and bonded with it. However, the Machine Empire had anticipated that and during the bond I took control of his body."

"So, Caleb is still okay. Who are you then?" I ask with my gun still trained on him.

"My name is Devoid."

My eyes buck remembering when Britt came back from future with this guy following her.

"Are you still going to kill me?" Devoid asks curiously to which I don't have an answer.

"Knowing my friend is in there, I can't kill you." I tell him which makes him immediately have a wide grin.

"Then you'll die like the rest!" Devoid exclaims charging at me when suddenly everything freezes.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously unable to move.

"Jayce, I'm talking to you mentally. It's Caleb." Caleb tells me in an echoed voice.

"Is that really you?" I ask cautiously worried it could be Devoid messing with my mind.

"For the first time in nearly 2 years, it's actually me Jayce." He states making me feel a wave of happiness. "However, I need you to kill me Jayce. I can't stop Devoid and everything I've been doing is for this moment. The crystal allowed me to contact you, but I don't have much time."

"Caleb, I can't kill you."

"Jayce, you have to. If you don't you and Britt are going to…."

"I WON'T!" I suddenly shout mentally knowing that I surprised Caleb. "You're my friend and I can't."

"I'm Devoid Jayce. There's no way to save me now. If you don't kill me countless other people will die just like Madison, Brandon, and Josiah." Caleb tells me which I already knew.

"You just came back. I can't lose you." I remark as I can feel tears forming around my real eyes.

"Kill me for the world because that's what Power Rangers do, we save people at the risk of ourselves." Caleb remarks sounding surprisingly wise. "Goodbye Jayce."

"Goodbye." I mutter when suddenly we both are unfrozen. Devoid continues charging at me and I pull the trigger firing two bullets into his stomach. "I'm sorry Caleb."

"Jayce!" A familiar voice suddenly shouts as Connor runs into the room seeing Britt unconscious and me holding Caleb with a gun in my hand. "Holy crap."

"Jayce, you are a true hero, okay?" Caleb tells me reaching out to give me a light hug as he passes out with blood pouring out of his stomach.

"Is everybody okay?" Another voice shouts out as Josiah, Brandon, and Madison all enter the room as well.

"What? How…?" I ask motioning towards Connor.

"Better explained later, but right now we need to get Caleb back to our med lab. Alpha and I managed to get the teleporter running, but we don't have much more time before he bleeds out." Connor states running over to me and Caleb wadding up Caleb's shirt and pressing it against the gunshot wound. He then raises his wrist up talking into him Morpher. "Alright Alpha, teleport us to the med bay now!"

"My friend, I will never forsake our friendship. I will keep you alive!" I shout in my mind as we raise him onto the operating table.

* * *

 **Caleb's Point of View 1 Day Later**

"Rise and shine!" A familiar voice calls out as I open my eyes. I then look around to see Madison at the edge of my bed along with everyone else.

"Is it you?" Brandon asks cautiously.

"Guys? I can- I can finally move!" I shout moving my arms and limbs for the first time in months.

"It's him." Britt retorts happily.

"How are you all alive? I thought Devoid ordered for you guys to die. He did order for you guys to die. How?" I ask curiously looking at Josiah, Brandon, and Madison.

"Our resident science wizard saved us." Madison jokes nudging Connor a little making him blush.

"I was able to track down Devoid's energy signature. After doing that I got to work on the teleporter fixing it and infiltrating the base. I then went to each room saving Josiah, Brandon, and Madison. When it came time for you watch their deaths I setup a series of holograms to make it seem like they actually did die." Connor explains to me as I try processing all the information.

"The important thing is that everybody is alive and safe, including you." Jayce remarks smiling wide.

"Thank you." I say to everybody. "Thank you for giving me back my life."

* * *

 **And that's it! If you could review this story I'd be greatly appreciated. Here's to 100!**


	51. Special: Candy, Diplomats, and Murder

**Candy, Diplomats, and Murder**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sierra asks me a little worried as she grabs one of her bags off the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me you guys go." I tell her as she looks at me reluctantly. "Besides you'd have a vision if I was danger."

"I guess your right. I just don't like having you stay on this Master Vile ridden world while we go get candy." Sierra retorts with me mostly agreeing.

"It's for the kids. Just go before I change my mind!" I half-joke as she runs back into her Zord heading back into space where the others are waiting.

1 Hour Later…

"I change my mind, I change my mind!" I shout over the communicator dodging gunfire from Puddies and Tengas.

"Give us some time, this General is kicking our Zord's butts." Blake comments as a sudden explosion can be heard on the other side of the communicator. "We won't be able to help you, sorry."

"Crap," I think to myself as I pull out my Morpher and take in my surroundings. I stop running turning around and creating a gust of wind to knock back the Puddies and Tengas.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Oh, it's on." I mutter out loud as I use my wind powers to push myself off the ground and into the squad of minions. Taking my sword, I immediately slice through one of the Puddies before throwing a kick into the face of another. One of the Tengas raises it gun and fires which I easily block with my sword. I then thrust my hands out to both sides creating mini tornados to take out the rest of the minions.

"Hannah, we could really use your Zord right now." Blake retorts over the communicator as I can hear another explosion on the other end.

"Sending now." I tell him activating my Zord and sending it into space. "I swear Sierra this candy be freaking worth it."

"You won't know! You'll be dead before they can help you." A monster shouts with elephant like tusks coming out of arms and a bat like face.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask him which is obviously not what he thought I would say. "I've fought and beaten Rita Repulsa, Lord Zed, Rito Repulso, and Master Vile. Are you stronger than them?"

"You're lying!" He shouts afraid and shocked.

"Am I?" I taunt as he suddenly turns around and runs as fast he can.

"Wind Bow!"

"Sadly, I'm in a bad mood." I state firing an arrow into the monster killing him easily. The Megazord then lands next to me with Blake, Daniel, Sierra, and Jennifer teleporting out of the Megazord with no candy. "Where's the candy?"

"Hehe, you see there's a funny story to that." Daniel begins to explain. "The General we were fighting turned out to be the candy we were trying to get."

"Yeah haha! See? Really funny!" Jennifer fakes laugh as I continue glaring at the four of them.

I sigh, "Let's just beat everybody on this planet and head to the next one. Maybe they'll have candy."

"That's the spirit!" Blake remarks as we all teleport into the Megazord and take off towards this planet's highest concentration of evil forces.

Several Weeks Later…

"Yes, senator I understand why you have to make it to the meeting." I state mostly bored as the worried diplomat continues to ramble. "Only the 32nd time you've told me."

"Excuse me!?" The senator shouts offended with Blake running in and tearing me away before I can get up and hit the guy.

"Excuse us senator. It would help if we knew why the remainder of Master Vile's forces are targeting you." Blake states barely pushing me away, but enough to where I get the point. I walk back over to Sierra and Jennifer who both are standing guard.

"Hannah, you know we can't anger the senator." Jennifer begins to say before I sit down. "He controls all of this area of space. He could send a countless number of assassins to deal with us if we aren't careful."

"Let them come, I'm bored with all this waiting around and listening to politics." I retort sincerely as I begin reminiscing on the good old times with everyone on Earth.

"Look, we get that your frustrated with not seeing your friends in a while, but if you could tone it down it would be appreciated." Sierra pleads politely when suddenly she doubles over in pain holding her head.

"Is it a vision?" I ask worried as Jennifer and I both get close to her in case she collapses. She nods quickly as she begins to look as though she's about to go unconscious. "What do you see?"

"I see Earth in a major battle against an unknown enemy. He's way too powerful for you team, he… he kills everybody. Everybody besides Jayce and Britt are dead!" Sierra exclaims loudly as she falls unconscious leaving me absolutely terrified.

"I knew I should have stayed. I should have never let you guys convince me to come along!" I shout angrily running towards the Zord bay with Jennifer attempting to stop me, but unable to due to her holding the unconscious Sierra.

"That's enough." Blake states suddenly appearing before me and pushing me to the ground. "Before you go fly off, how about we actually call them and see if they're okay?"

"They could be dying or dead Blake! I don't have the time!" I shout worried as I get up and push past him still running towards the bay.

"I said, that's enough." Blake retorts appearing before me again and with his Morpher out. "This isn't the time to act recklessly. Just calm down."

"My friends, my parents, my whole race could be blown to bits! How am I supposed to stay calm?" I shout as I pull out my Morpher as well. "Get out of my way Blake."

"I can't do that. I won't let you risk the senator's life just because you can't calm your hot headedness." Blake states when suddenly I'm hit from behind in the neck. I barely turn around to see Daniel as I fade into unconsciousness.

A Few Hours Later…

"You hit her really hard dude. You really over did it." Sierra retorts to Daniel who raises his hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean to hit her that hard, just enough for an hour! I swear!" Daniel exclaims as I open my eyes completely.

"Hannah! Are you okay?" Sierra asks me realizing that I'm awake.

"My… my friends." I mutter just barely as I'm still waking up. I rub my eyes as I sit up still a little groggy.

"They're okay. In fact, we just got a transmission from Caleb and the others. Besides a few scares and a really good ploy to save everybody thanks to Connor, they are all okay." Sierra explains to me as I suddenly start to feel shame and guilt for going on a rampage.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted when it comes to what happened. I'll try to keep my emotions in check next time." I tell them as Blake silently walks in.

"Sadly Hannah not everybody is okay. While you were unconscious we were boarded by a high ranking general who was easily able to blow past us and kill the senator. He was able to turn his body into a liquid state that we couldn't trap, but your wind abilities would've stopped him in his tracks." Blake retorts as I feel even more guilt.

"I really am sorry." I tell him guilt ridden.

"Nothing we can do about it now. What we need to focus on is catching up to the general and stopping him. Think your ready to get back in action?" Blake asks with a smirk which immediately excites me.

"Heck yeah, let's bash his head in!" I shout surprising everybody with my brutality. "I'm just kidding guys."

"It's hard to tell sometimes." Daniel jokes which lets him receive a glare from me. I get out of the bed and we head towards the bridge where Jennifer awaits.

"As ordered, I haven't let the ship out of my sights." Jennifer remarks with Blake nodding his approval.

"Here's the plan Hannah. We're gonna use the Megazord to draw out and stop the ship. You need to get aboard and defeat the General before he has a chance to get away." Blake explains to me as I nod that I fully understand the plan.

"I understand," I tell everybody excitedly.

"Alright, Jennifer force dock with the ship and we'll get in our Zords. Once we're docked you need to move fast to get into the ship." Blake commands everyone as he, Daniel, and Sierra run off towards the Zord bay while I run off towards the docking station. A sudden rocking of the ship informs me that we've docked and that I need to pick up my pace. I put my hands behind me and propel myself forward through the docking bay and into the enemy ship.

"I'm on board their ship." I remark over the communicator with only static as my response.

"I don't think you'll need to be talking with your friends. They'll die soon enough." A voice states when suddenly a black liquid drops from the ceiling forming into a monstrous alien.

"Actually, I think it'll be the other way around." I retort taking out my Morpher and preparing to Morph.

"ALIEN ACCESS!"

"Alright, let's blow this stand." I retort creating a vortex of wind around the two of us.

"Wind powers, eh? Sadly, your friends didn't have the full story." The General begins telling me as I prepare to attack. "I can change into a whole more than a liquid."

Quickly changing into a hard metal, I attempt to stop him with a blast of air, but am unable to do so and instead the wind blows back at me throwing me into a nearby wall.

"You can change the state of your molecular structure to fit the fight. Against my friends you use liquids due to them not being able to counter it, but against me changing into a hard alloy makes it nearly impossible for me defeat. Nearly." I tell him as I begin formulating a plan in my head. The General charges at me still confident, but I quickly shoot a blast of air allowing me to dodge just in time.

"You're nothing but an insect!" He shouts slapping his hands together creating a wave of force knocking me off my feet.

"Maybe, but even insects can bring pathetic men to their knees!" I retort grabbing my sword and sticking into the ceiling as I push my arm down as hard as I can causing a massive shockwave of wind to hit the floor.

"Get down here!" The general shouts picking up a piece of the broken ship and throwing at me. I create a small ball of wind just barely pushing my body out of the way before it would've hit me. I do the same sending another shock wave towards the floor.

"One more, all I need is one more." I tell myself when suddenly I'm in the back with a shard of metal making me lose my grip on my sword making me fall to the floor.

"Like I said, weak." He says grabbing me by the throat as he turns completely normal.

I cough and gag, "Special move, extremely cheap shot!" I shout creating an air wall around my leg and kicking him in the crotch making him completely lose his grip on me. I jump up grabbing onto my sword still stuck in the ceiling and send another shockwave into the floor. This time however the walls begin to creek and the entire hull of the ship breaks open creating a vacuum into space!

"H-how?" The general shouts as he holds on for his life with me doing the same.

"You were too busy worrying about taking me out to notice, but the shockwaves from my attacks were weakening the metal. Eventually it just let go. Now you're done for!" I tell him dislodging my sword and being sucked out towards him. I then use the momentum of the vacuum to kick him in the face making him out into the vacuum of space. Suddenly, I start to lose my grip flying out into space and beginning to feel the major effects of the coldness ripping through my suit. "This is it, I'm gonna freeze to death."

"Don't die on us!" I hear Blake shout over the communicator as the Megazord swings by teleporting me into it's cockpit. Everyone immediately crowds around me as I de-morph nearly frozen to death.

"C'mon, you can make it!" Sierra exclaims rubbing my arms to help heat me up as Jennifer does the same for my legs. Blake stands over me creating a flame above me in order to get the rest of my body.

"T-thank you guys." I say weakly as I begin to fall unconscious.

A Few Hours Later…

"And that's what happened today." I finish explaining to Caleb who just sits there with an amazed look on his face.

"Well goodness it seems the Alien Force are keeping you on your toes." Caleb jokes chuckling a bit to himself.

"Are you gonna be okay Caleb?" I ask worried for my friend.

"I don't know. Devoid really messed me up, but it's up to the team what happens to me." Caleb tells me with a little fear in his voice. "In fact, I think they're finishing up. Talk later?"

"Definitely. Just take it easy, okay?" I ask as he nods with the transmission being shut off.

"So, everything worked out." Daniel comments as he walks into my quarters.

"Apparently so. I'm glad they're all mostly okay aside from a few broken bones and the obvious." I explain with a slight worry in my voice.

"I know you'll wanna visit at some point, but I just want to tell you that what we're doing out here is important. You probably know that, but I just thought I should remind you." Daniel remarks before leaving my room.

I learned a valuable lesson on this adventure and gained some hope for my friends back on Earth. I hope they manage to stay strong together going forward because I know that I'm definitely going to do my best to get better for my team. Stay strong everyone.

* * *

 **Just a fun little side adventure that doesn't really tie into anything, but is something I wanted to do just to show what the Alien Force are up to.**


	52. S3 Ep14 Crippled

**Woot! We made it past 50 and I didn't drop the series! Honestly, there was some doubt that I would continue it, but I'm glad I did. We recently got a new cover image courtesy of Magna-Ryunoid on Deviantart. It's a really cool picture detailing the original Season 1 team!**

 **I do however want to ask if you guys could help give me a consensus. I want to know who your guy's favorite characters are. It could be Kimorn, Jayce, Caleb, Hannah, etc. Whoever wins this popularity contest will be given a little bit more time to shine and that's all say about that. Message me or leave a review to have your favorite character be entered!**

 _ **Anyways, onto the episode!**_

* * *

 **Power Rangers Zeo #14 "Crippled"**

"Are the effects permanent?" I ask Connor who had been telling me all the damages caused to my body due to the Zeo Vortex crystal.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but when we separated you from the Crystal it redid all the effects on your body. Meaning when you tried escaping and severely damaged your body…. I'm just going to get straight to the point." Connor remarks mostly out of exhaustion and worry for me. "You're paralyzed from the waist down permanently."

"That sucks." I retort truthfully. "But, I'm just glad to be alive which I wouldn't be if not for you."

"Aw stop it, you did the exact same for all of us." Connor remarks when a sudden silence comes over both of us. "You know, I am going to have to vote against you rejoining the team even in the slightest fashion, right?"

"For medical reasons I understand, but I hope I can change your mind. Now help me get up and into my chair." I command jokingly as Connor helps lift me up and put me in the wheelchair he and Alpha created.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"Alright, it's been two days since Devoid. We need to make a decision now that Caleb can fully defend himself." I start off with which everybody nods in agreement. "All of us will be voting whether Caleb is gonna stay or if he's going to have to leave. You're in this vote too Zordon and Alpha."

"Aiaiai this is a difficult choice." Alpha states which was already very obvious.

"I'm pretty sure we all know my opinions." Josiah comments with everyone nodding knowing that he's gonna vote against Caleb regardless. "It's nothing personal, but he did try killing us."

"Again, it wasn't him, it was Devoid." Britt retorts having said it nearly 10 times in the past two days.

"Still, how do we know that Devoid is gone forever? He could take over at any minute and play the long game. Look, I have a game today and I'm not changing my vote, so can I leave?" Josiah asks me which I hesitantly agree to. He teleports away leaving the 4 of us alone.

"A little rude, but I have to agree on some points." Brandon remarks surprising Britt and I. "We can't fully be sure that Devoid is gone and it's a risk if we have him around."

"I don't know. I think he is gone and honestly Caleb seems like himself. He was acting weird when he was Devoid." Madison states to which both Britt and I nod in agreement.

"Since we currently are at a stalemate until Caleb gets here, how about we talk about that power you unlocked when fighting Devoid?" Britt asks me to which I shrug.

"I honestly can't regain that feeling of power. I haven't been able to access it again, but maybe with time I will." I explain before then turning to Zordon. "Any idea what that form was Zordon?"

"During my time, there were rumors of certain Rangers using powered up forms, but usually they accessed it through some sort of item." Zordon explains to us a little confused on the matter as well.

"Weird, but I guess we have been the special cases thus far so why stop now, right?" I joke with not much taste behind it. That's when Connor arrives wheeling in Caleb who has a wide smile on his face.

"Hey guys!" He exclaims excitedly looking at Zordon and I. "Zordon before we start, could you read my mind?"

"Of course." Zordon states delving into Caleb's mind using his telepathy. "Devoid is no longer in control."

"That's a fact?" Brandon asks cautiously.

"Yes. The Zeo Vortex Crystal was blocking my telepathy before which was apart of Devoid's plan to infiltrate us, but I guess I'll let you explain everything." Zordon remarks referring to Caleb who nods with a shyness on his face. "I must say first however that Caleb doesn't even know if Devoid is fully gone and if he could come back."

"Yes, that's true I don't. But, I think I'm more in control of my body then before, so I should be able to fend him off. Devoid wanted to play the long game and gain everybody's trust. However, since I was able to hurt him before we teleported into the Chamber he couldn't play the game. Connor and Josiah were rightfully suspicious of the Morphers. This forced him to move up his time table and he started by deactivating Zordon's pod making us think he was missing. Thankfully, Alpha and Connor realized this and were able to get him back as well as save all of you. But, he didn't intend on harming your abilities which is why he didn't go all out at first. Something about the Zeo Crystals and other Ranger powers fascinate the Machine Empire." Caleb begins explaining before taking a small breath and looking at all of us. "When I was held captive, they stole my Red Ranger abilities from me. I can regain them if I could get the Morpher, but they have it under lock and key. That's not all that important right now, but what I saw was. They had hundreds of prisoners, thousands of trophies from dead Rangers, and we're next on the Machine Empire's list."

"So, if they have the power to kill all of us and thousands of other Rangers, why not use it?" Britt asks Caleb curiously.

"I'm not sure. Devoid kept his thoughts well-guarded and everything I know is from when I was captured." Caleb explains to all of us as Madison playfully raises her hand.

"How did you escape if you were their prime guinea pig?" Madison asks what had been on all our minds.

"Through a lot of luck and Aaron we were able to get to our Morphers and fight our way through the station. I saw the Zeo Vortex Crystal and I picked it up just out of curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat or in my case got me possessed." Caleb explains in a joking manner.

"So that's what Aaron meant when he said he had helped Caleb out before." Britt comments putting the pieces together.

"We another incoming transmission from the Alien Force." Alpha states as he begins typing more. "It's from Hannah and she wants to talk with Caleb."

"That's completely fine. We need to discuss everything anyways." I remark giving Caleb my approval as he wheels off into one of the other rooms to receive the transmission. "Alright, now let's talk about Devoid."

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"You seem really down, are you gonna be alright dude?" Jackson asks me curiously as I nod my head.

"Just a really weird situation with all this alien stuff. Kinda freaks me out." I tell him trying to keep my identity as a Ranger secret.

"Just keep your head in the game and hopefully you'll forget about it." Jackson remarks as I get up feeling a little more confident.

"Yeah besides this is a football game, I don't need to worry about monsters." I retort running out with the rest of my friends onto the field.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sire, this Ranger is for some reason by himself. Shall I send a monster his way?" Orbus asks King Mondo fearfully.

"Oh yes what a glorious idea Orbus, send the Cogs and Gummytron. It'll keep the brat busy while we try to figure out what happened to Devoid." King Mondo commands sending Orbus away to make preperations.

"Daaad, when do I get to go fight the Power Rangers?" Prince Sprocket complains with his father looking down at him.

"You'll fight them when the time is right. Now my queen, you were saying something about some insignificant Ranger." King Mondo retorts turning his attention to his wife while both Prince Sprocket and Prince Gasket run off.

"We still have that Ranger's Morpher somewhere in one of our prisons. The one who was the host body of Devoid. If he was beaten, then destroying the child's Morpher will prove to be a most pleasing idea." Queen Machina states offering the idea to King Mondo.

"I must say my Queen, you have some very dastardly plans. Send Orbus and the children to go find this child's Morpher. Then we can enact our revenge." King Mondo commands again as his wife bows walking off to go find Orbus and her children.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"I just wander if maybe Devoid isn't fully gone and he's just lying to you guys." Brandon defends himself.

"I seriously doubt Caleb would lie to us in order to join the team." Madison retorts with us all nodding silently.

"He's unfit to do anything. Being paralyzed from the waste down really limits your options in combat. Plus, having him in the Power Chamber is already a risk considering how many times it's been invaded." Connor remarks siding with Brandon and Josiah about not keeping Caleb on the team.

"It's not like we dislike him. He's out friend, but if he's gonna be at risk then why should we put him into that situation?" Brandon asks bringing up a good point.

"We don't know how the Ranger abilities will effect his body once we get his Morpher back. For all we know it could allow him to walk again." I state also bringing up a good point.

"Right now, we're dealing in ifs and buts. We need to decide straight up if he'll be better or worse off by rejoining the team." Britt remarks with everybody nodding.

"Let's get voting then." I remark as the whole room grows silent.

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"Good job everybody." The Coach states congratulating us all on the previous play. We all huddle around the quarterback who starts telling us the play when I suddenly zone out.

"What if they decide to take me off the team and replace me with Caleb?" I think to myself which wasn't an uncommon thought since Caleb returned.

"Snap out of it!" Jackson shouts at me pushing me a little to wake me up.

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep my head here." I tell him as I begin to feel a sudden familiar aura surround the field. In an instant, Cogs and a weird gelatin robot appear. Everyone in the stands and on the field begin freaking out running away.

"Let's get this party started!" The monster shouts as the Cogs start running after the civilians.

"Dang it, my Morphers are in the locker room!" I exclaim quietly as begin helping everyone run away with the Cogs taking out their guns and shooting at the civilians.

"Haha puny Ranger, you can't beat us without your powers! I, the mighty Gummytron shall destroy you!" Gummytron shouts excitedly in hopes of being promoted after I'm dead.

"This is getting really out of hand and everyone will know I'm a Ranger if something doesn't change." I think to myself as I look around in hopes of finding anything. The suddenly a bright light enters the field and Caleb emerges from the bright light dressed in a really bad costume.

"Stay away evil villains for it is I, the amazing RangerMan!" Caleb exclaims as he rolls up in his wheelchair to one of the Cogs motioning with his hand towards me for me to run and get my Morpher. One of the Cogs run up grabbing Caleb by the shirt and throwing him out of the wheelchair and onto the floor. "You villains have no honor!"

"Of course not, we're evil!" Gummytron shouts as he takes one of the Cog's guns and aims it at Caleb. Not having enough time to run back and get my Morpher I jump into the battle ramming Gummytron.

"You won't have your way with this planet!" I shout as I let go and release a flurry of attacks against the monster. Caleb meanwhile is getting kicked around by the Cogs unable to defend himself. I rear back to do a big punch against the monster, but it catches my army forming it's gelatin body around and throwing me into the ground. Thankfully, the football pads took most of the hit, but a rib definitely broke.

"Stay away from him!" Caleb shouts worried when suddenly Jayce teleports in already morphed.

"We were coming to get you because we reached a verdict, but it seems you didn't wanna wait for our decision." Jayce retorts as he takes out his sidearm shooting Gummytron. Just as that happens the other Rangers teleport in already Morphed fighting off the Cogs.

"It's so good to see you guys," I whisper towards Madison who just glares from inside her helmet.

"You should've called for backup," Madison retorts before slamming her leg into one of the Cogs destroying it.

"Alright Jayce, let's do it." Britt remarks towards Jayce as she starts running up to him. She barely jumps up onto Jayce's hands and is launched into the air. "Zeo Flying Power Kick!"

The kick collides with the monster completely destroying him with ease.

"Holy crap," I mutter under my breath forgetting that they could do that.

"Holy crap!" Caleb shouts due to seeing the move for the first time.

"Alright guys, let's end this." Jayce tells the other Rangers as they all summon their weapons unleashing a barrage of strikes and blasts destroying the remaining evil forces. That's when suddenly a blue beam comes down out of nowhere hitting the remains of the monster and enlarging him.

"Shoot, I guess they have their growing tech up and running now!" Brandon retorts worried as it begins crashing down all around us.

"Josiah, get Caleb to safety. Alright guys, Zeo Zords ACTIVATE!" Jayce commands as their five Zords teleport in with them teleporting inside them.

"C'mon Caleb, let's get to safety." I retort running up and helping Caleb back into his chair before running off.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"Let's take these puppies for a ride, it's been a while." I remark commanding my Phoenix Zord to start firing it's flamethrower at Gummytron.

"This thing feels like a tank!" Britt exclaims excitedly as her Moai Zord rolls up firing it's massive cannon at the monster.

"You're telling me, it's incredible." Madison states also excited as her Dogu Zord fires both of it's cannons at the gelatin goon.

"You guys just have bricks as Zords, I've got a freaking lion!" Brandon shouts excitedly as he commands his Sphinx Zord to ram into Gummytron.

"Really Brandon, I have a bull!" Connor retorts as he also rams the monster.

"This is starting to get really annoying," Gummytron states expanding his body and trapping Connor and Brandon's Zords inside of him.

"Guys!" I shout worried when suddenly both of their Zords break out of the monster easily.

"No need to shout Jayce, geez." Connor retorts rubbing his ears.

"My bad, I think we should just put his guy out of his misery. Zeo Megazord Mode, Initiate!" I command activating the Megazord sequence. The Moai Zord and Dogu Zord move into positions and lift upwards to become the legs. The Sphinx then folds into itself creating the body which attaches onto the Moai and Dogu Zords. The Bull Zord then splits in half creating the two arms that attach themselves to both sides of the Sphinx Zord. The Phoenix Zord then flies in creating the head and helmet that rests on top of the body finishing the sequence.

"Alright then, Zeo Megazord Cannon, FIRE!" Britt commands firing a massive destructive beam of energy into Gummytron destroying him. We all then teleport back to the Power Chamber de-morphing and finding Josiah and Caleb waiting there for us.

"Guys, I'd like to change my vote." Josiah states surprising the five of us and Caleb. "Caleb, saved my life and I think he can and should be a part of the team."

"I'm glad you think that way Josiah because we all unanimously voted for him to stay after some pretty heavy debating." I announce with Caleb's eyes lighting up like fireballs from excitement and sincere gratitude.

"Thank you, …so much. It means a lot." Caleb tells us before getting a sort of serious face. "Sadly, my life is still at risk. We need to go back to where I was imprisoned and get my Morpher back before they destroy it killing me."

* * *

 **So yeah, we need to save Caleb! I'm majorly thankful to all of you who have been supporting this series as it's been a blast to write. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the series and Happy Holidays!**


	53. S3 Ep15 Danger!

**Power Rangers Zeo #15 "Danger!"**

"Alright, so where is your Morpher?" Britt asks me as I begin thinking on my time under Devoid.

"Something along the lines of Machine Prison Quintara. Yeah, I think that's what it was." I respond truthfully as I remember when Devoid had to get clearance to leave the station due to being in a human's body.

"It could be talking about the planet Quintara which would be a good place to hold such a prison." Zordon retorts commending them on their choice of planets.

"Why would it be a good choice Zordon?" Madison asks Zordon curiously.

"The planet is a barren wasteland with no life. If the prisoners escaped they wouldn't survive long on the planet's surface." Zordon explains to us as we all get shivers.

"We can take Pyramidas there and set them free." Josiah offers as Jayce begins to nod.

"Before we leave, I would like to tell Aaron and Andros to meet us there. We will probably need backup." I explain as I begin turning around in my wheelchair when suddenly Jayce grabs my wheelchair.

"Can we talk for a second?" He asks me as I nod. He pushes me into one of the nearby hallways. "This is going to be a dangerous mission. I want you to stay behind for at least this one."

"Okay…." I remark agreeing as I realize I won't be much use until I get my Morpher.

"I didn't expect you to agree so fast. You were always a little stubborn." Jayce retorts jokingly as I chuckle.

"This experience with Devoid has humbled me. Plus, I know you guys didn't all vote for me. In fact, I'm thinking that I lost the vote and only won because of Josiah." I theorize with Jayce's face turning bright red.

"How did you know that?" He asks me confirming my suspicions.

"Because that's what I'd tell one of you guys." I explain as he starts laughing.

"You really are something else. To be honest, nobody but me voted for you. But, if Josiah can change his mind then I think everyone else will turn around." Jayce explains rubbing the back of his head a little sheepishly. "You know he's worried that you'll replace him, right?"

"Yeah, I gathered that." I remark worried that Josiah's jealousy might get the team in trouble at some point.

"Alright, well we need to be off, so I'll see you later bro." Jayce tells me as we fist bump and he runs off to the others.

I just look around not really sure what to do. I look down at my legs which are now completely useless.

"Who am I if I'm not a Ranger?" I ask myself before wheeling off to message Aaron and Andros.

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"Are we all ready in here?" Jayce asks entering the main room.

"Yep, we're all good to go Jayce. Josiah is waiting above the Power Chamber to teleport us all in Pyramidas and get going." I explain to him as I get really close to him and whisper. "Hey, what did you tell Caleb?"

"I just told him that he probably needed to stay, why?" Jayce responds in lowered voice.

"You might want to be careful about what you tell him. I know I'm not an expert on this, but Caleb could go into some serious depression if we aren't careful." I explain to him very worried about Caleb.

"Nah, Caleb will be fine. He's a tough guy." Jayce comments dismissing what I said teleporting aboard Pyramidas as I do the same.

"I'm being serious Jayce. Please tell me you didn't tell him we all voted against him." I plead as Jayce starts to blush confirmed my fears. "JAYCE!"

"Let me explain, he already knew. I just confirmed it." Jayce explains to me not making me feel any better.

"We'll talk about this later, alone." I tell him realizing the others were starting to look over at us worryingly.

"Fine," Jayce replies walking over and sitting down on one of the couches that Josiah installed into his Zord. I walk over to Madison and Brandon who just exchange worried looks.

"Are you guys okay?" Madison asks me.

"We'll be fine. Just a little argument over what's gonna happen with Caleb." I explain to them.

"That's a relief, we were a tad worried you might have broken up." Brandon comments randomly as Madison suddenly jabs him in the stomach with her elbow.

"We're just glad that you two are okay." Madison remarks chuckling awkwardly as I start to laugh as well.

"How about you two? We haven't had much chance to slow down these past few days, but any plans?" I ask them curiously as Madison suddenly turns a bright red.

"We were thinking of going out on our first official date after the dust settles from this whole thing." Brandon explains to me as Madison suddenly begins to protest. "Ah c'mon everybody knows."

"Really?" Madison asks embarrassed as she didn't everybody knew that her and Brandon were dating.

"We didn't really know you were trying to keep it secret." I retort holding in a laugh.

"I-I wasn't! I'm just surprised." Madison protests still bright red.

Meanwhile Josiah pilots Pyramidas wondering if he made the right decision to side with Caleb.

"Even paralyzed he came out to help me. I was useless in the fight." Josiah tells himself worried that he still is the weakest when it comes to fighting and not having any real skill like the others. "Everybody else has a perk that makes them useful. Jayce is the leader, Connor is the scientist, Britt is a really good fighter, Brandon's strong, and Madison is unpredictable. Sadly, I can't do any of that."

* * *

 _Aaron's Point of View_

"We'd love to help out Caleb and it's good see you on your feet figuratively speaking, but we're a little preoccupied!" Andros shouts over the communicator punching one of the ninjas in the face.

"Ninjas, why is it always ninjas." I retort taking out my sword and blocking a strike from one of the ninjas.

"Please guys. It would help us out a lot. Plus, you're the only other person besides me to have escaped from there Aaron." Caleb pleads to us over the communicator as I let out a massive sigh.

"We'll see what we can do, but don't expect a miracle." I warn him as he smiles widely.

"Thank you both. I'll tell the team." Caleb remarks before the transmission is cut.

"Are you sure you want to help? The last time you and Caleb were together he nearly killed you." Andros reminds me as I think back on when Devoid first took control of him.

"I'm sure. Besides, he won't be there, and he is right. If I don't go help, then they'll just mindlessly wander the prison." I state as I kick the last remaining ninja in the head letting him slump to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"I just got off the communicator with Caleb. He said we might have Aaron and Andros joining us." Jayce explain to us as we get a little discouraged at that.

"Oh well, at least there won't be many strong people there. It's just a prison after all." I retort laughing to myself as I realize I probably jinxed it. Then suddenly Pyramidas comes to an abrupt stop sending all of us into a nearby wall. "I did jinx it."

"Josiah what's going on, we aren't moving!" Connor shouts a little frustrated as we all try and get our bearings.

"You guys stay here. I'm going in alone!" Josiah announces as we suddenly here an escape pod shoot out of the top of Pyramidas.

"Oh crap," Brandon retorts as we all silently realize we're trapped here until Aaron and Andros come along to meet up with us.

"I'm gonna tear his head off!" Madison suddenly shouts surprising everybody as she gets a very serious look on her face. "Seriously, why did he do that?"

"I have a theory." Jayce remarks looking at me worried.

"He's jealous and doesn't want to be replaced." I comment as well realizing that he is gonna get himself killed.

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"Alright, it'll be fine. They'll forgive me." I tell myself as the escape pod draws closer to the station. "Might as well get ready. Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

The pod crashes into the prison causing a massive explosion in the hallways followed by the hole made by the pod being sealed up by a force field.

"At least I won't die in space." I think to myself as suddenly Cogs start flooding in from all sides. I get into a fighting stance. "Alright, who's first?"

One of the Cogs charges forward throwing a punch at me which I easily grab. I then kick the Cog and push him into one of the hordes. Then 10 other Cogs surround me all waiting for their chance to catch me off guard.

"Zeo Power Axe!" I command summoning my Axe and slamming it into the floor like Jayce told me to do once sending a shockwave into the 10 Cogs and barely denting the floor. "Maybe this will be easier than I thought."

"I wouldn't bet on it Ranger." A robotic child's voice states as an energy bubble is formed around me and I can begin to feel light headed. "Once he's unconscious, drag him into a cell and keep him there until his friends arrive. We'll be having company apparently."

"Yes, my Prince." A monster states bowing to her as I begin to realize how badly I messed up.

"Prince?" I state as I feel myself fall unconscious.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"Caleb, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Zordon asks me as I wheel into the main room of the Power Chamber.

"Sure," I respond not quite sure what he wants to talk about.

"Why did you tell Hannah not to trust me?" Zordon asks me curiously as my heart begin pounding in fear.

"What are you talking about Zordon?" I ask attempting to be innocent while at the same time guarding my thoughts, so that he can't read my mind.

"You don't have to guard your mind. I already have proof." Zordon states a little bitterly as one of the monitors light up and I see myself in the message I gave to her.

" **While searching through old records on our computers for information on Rito, I came across a block in the system. For some reason during the second week of us being Power Rangers, something happened and I'm not sure what. All I know is that Zordon is lying to us about something. Zordon doesn't want us knowing what happened during that week. The reason I'm giving this to you and not Jayce is because a leader should trust the people he's around. If I'm dead, I want someone else to know and keep an eye on him. Do not trust Zordon."** The message plays as I look at Zordon in anticipation of what he's going to do next.

"I don't feel shame for what I said or who I warned. It's one of the reasons I'm glad I get to stay on the team. Now I can keep an I eye on you." I explain to him threateningly.

"Who else knows?" He asks demandingly as I feel wave of psionic assault on my mind take place.

"Only Hannah!" I instinctively shout when suddenly the alarms start going off in the Power Chamber. "We'll finish this later."

"Indeed." Zordon retorts with a smidge of disdain behind his voice.

"Aiaiai this is too intense for me." Alpha remarks surprising me as I hadn't noticed that Alpha was even awake. "Oh my, it seems that two monsters are attacking your old school Caleb."

"I can't let them get away with this!" I shout still pumped up from my argument with Zordon before realizing that I'm completely unable to fight for the most part. "Wait, what the crap are we gonna do?"

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"Wait guys, stop. I think I can hear something." I tell everybody shushing them as we hear the hum of a nearby ship.

"It has to be Aaron and Andros! We're saved!" Madison shouts excitedly when suddenly an explosion rocks Pyramidas signifying it had been hit by a missile. "We're not saved!"

"Crap, we're being boarded." Jayce remarks as we hear the shuffling of hundreds of feet above us. "Everybody get ready. Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Wow, wow, wow wait a second!" I hear a familiar voice shout as Aaron pokes his head through the door.

"Aaron? Why are there so many people on our Zord?" I ask him curiously.

"Oh them? They're the ninjas I was talking about with Caleb. We're friends now that we returned the priceless artifact that we accidently 'stole'. But, they agreed to help us take over the prison and set everybody free." Aaron explains to us still sounding relieved.

"That's good, at least we'll have an army on our side, but was it necessary to blow a hole into Josiah's Zord?" Jayce asks trying to get in on the conversation as well de-morph.

"Wasn't our idea." Andros states walking into the room as well when suddenly a bald man and three masked ninjas enter the room.

"We are very honored to meet you Power Rangers." The bald one states as all 4 of them bow. Instinctively, I can't help but bow as well will starts a chain reaction of the others bowing. "Although we live in the shadows, we do live on Earth and you've saved it countless times. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for agreeing to help us out in freeing these prisoners." Jayce remarks sincerely as the bald one who is presumably the sensei nods.

"Alright, I guess it's time for a prison break." Madison remarks with a certain raspy tone in her voice all of a sudden.

"Is that a reference to something?" Brandon asks confused as Madison simply hits him in return. "I'll take that as a very painful yes."

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"I am going to get so chewed out for this. They're gonna kill me." I tell myself banging my head on the metal wall.

"So, what are you in here for pal?" A happy voice asks me when I suddenly realize I have a cellmate.

"Don't think they need a reason. I'm a Power Ranger." I remark lifting my wrists with my Morphers on them. "They can't take them off, but my powers aren't working for some reason."

"You're a Power Ranger? What a coincidence! Actually, not a coincidence considering this prison is specifically for Rangers or extremely dangerous people, but still." The alien retorts laughing to himself in a deep voice putting me off guard.

"So, are you a Ranger?" I ask him curiously.

"Sadly no. I fall under the dangerous category. The name's Ninjor!" Ninjor announces happily giving me an unexpected handshake. "I helped train Power Rangers once, but I got caught by Master Vile and was put here."

"That sucks. Me and my friends helped destroy Master Vile if it makes you feel any better." I tell him as he suddenly is taken aback in surprise.

"You mean someone was actually able to beat him?" Ninjor asks me as I nod knowingly.

"A team called the Alien Force who had been helping out my planet, Earth, for a while led us into battle to take him out." I explain to him as he suddenly gets a satisfied look on his helmeted face.

"Huh, it would be them." Ninjor retorts happily.

"Do you know them?" I ask curiously realizing that it sounded that he was familiar with them.

"I helped train the original members Blake, Jennifer and Morgan a long time. Glad to hear they're still kicking, I had heard that they died." Ninjor explains to me relieved to hear that at least some incarnation of the team is still alive.

"Sadly, Morgan didn't make it. Blake and Jennifer are still at it though! They even have a teammate who was a Ranger on my planet." I tell him as he starts getting excited before getting a sad look.

"Too bad we're locked up in here." Ninjor retorts a little sour looking out the cell door at the Cogs guarding the door.

"Don't worry, my friends are on the way." I say with resolve when suddenly the entire station rocks back and forth signifying an explosion. "Looks like they're already here!"

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"We still have some of sort of energy weapons here and the other's Zords, right?" I ask Zordon and Alpha who nod. "Then that's our only hope."

"Putting our differences aside, you are still one of my Rangers Caleb and I don't think this is a good idea." Zordon warns me worried.

"People are dying. I'm not gonna sit back and watch." I retort wheeling over to the armory while Alpha follows me handing me a laser rifle we had in storage.

"You know Caleb, when you died he was probably one of the saddest. He felt responsible." Alpha tells me trying to get me to see his side.

"I believe that, but it doesn't excuse hiding something from us. Something that could eventually hurt the rest of the team." I remark remaining confident on my stance as we both head back into the main room. "I'm gonna need you to teleport."

"Of course." Alpha states as he starts the command to teleport me to the fight.

"Caleb, I know it'll be hard, but you need to shelve your anger of me for now while we deal with this." Zordon tells me telepathically as I agree reluctantly. The teleport takes affect and I'm suddenly in the middle of a warzone with at least 20 Cogs guarding the two monsters.

"Villains, halt your assault at once for it is I, RangerMan!" I shout as I pull my hoodie over my head blocking my face from bystanders.

"A hero?" One of the monster's retorts as I'm suddenly able to get a good look at both. One is a solid purple and the other is a solid blue with barely any other features besides two yellow wind symbols on their chest.

"Yes! A hero made from only justice and designed to combat despair!" I shout not really sure what I'm saying, but going along with what comes to mind as I suddenly pull up my laser rifle shooting one of the Cogs. That immediately gets their attention when suddenly all the other Cogs turn to me and begin charging at me. "Oh crap,"

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"Missiles away!" Madison shouts way too excited as she fires two missiles into the station using Pyramidas which Aaron and Andros helped us regain control of.

"Alright, it's time to do this!" Jayce tells all of us as we all get prepared as the ninja army jumps out of Pyramidas boarding the station. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Guess we need to go too." Aaron retorts grabbing out his Morpher and Key. "Pirate Change!"

"Pirate Squad!"

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouts activating his Morpher.

"3…3…5,"

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Heck yeah!" I shout excitedly as we jump out of Pyramidas into the hole Madison created which is instantly shielded up as soon as we enter. I look around seeing the ninjas using elemental abilities like air, earth, and water against the Cogs.

"So cool!" Jayce exclaims in wonder watching the ninjas fight against the Cogs when I suddenly smack him in the back of the head. "Oh yeah, sorry. Brandon, Madison, Connor, you guys go find Josiah. Britt, Andros, Aaron, and myself will be grabbing Caleb's Morpher."

"Aye captain!" Brandon responds jokingly as the three of them rush into the battlefield jumping into the fight and plowing their way through the Cogs.

"Alright, this way." Aaron tells us leading us in the opposite direction of the others as he tries to remember the exact inner workings of the facility. "We got lucky as we're not too far off from the lab which is where they kept it last time."

"That's comforting." I remark as we suddenly are met by a squad of Cogs who raise their blasters. Andros springs into action raising his Astro Blaster and shooting the Cogs before they even get a chance to fire.

"I have a feeling that won't be all of them." Andros retorts as we all nod in agreement. We continue following Aaron as we run through the winding hallways.

"This is it!" Aaron shouts a tad exhausted as we suddenly stop at what appears to be a laboratory.

"So, this is where they were keeping your Morphers." Jayce comments as we all enter the lab surprised that there doesn't seem to be any scientists actually working. "It's way too quiet in here."

"Perhaps it's because you've fallen into my trap Rangers!" Prince Gasket retorts as suddenly three monsters come from behind us and 20 Cogs rush in front of us to protect the prince.

"This isn't gonna be too much trouble." I remark excitedly as I get ready to fight.

"Ah yes, but will you have enough time to stop me from destroying your precious friend's Morpher?" Prince Gasket asks us rhetorically as he holds up Caleb's Morpher completely intact.

"Now that's just plain dirty. Or, it would've been if I couldn't do this." Aaron remarks hitting a button his belt and pulling out another Ranger Key. "Pirate Change!"

"Bioman!"

Aaron suddenly teleports behind the Prince kicking him to the ground and picking up the Morpher that had been dropped.

"Stop him!" Prince Gasket whines as suddenly all of the Cogs turn their attention to Aaron who gets in a fighting stance.

"We'll deal with these monsters, you take care of the Cogs!" Jayce commands as Andros, myself, and Jayce all turn out attention to the three monsters.

"You will be my opponent!" A Samurai like monster shouts at me as he pulls out a sword.

"I accept. Zeo Power Disc!" I command summoning my shield. He charges at me with a sudden ferocity swinging for my head with his sword. I easily block the hit with my shield, but am sent through the wall and into the hallway again. I get up anticipating the next attack, but it doesn't come. "Huh?"

"I think… I've got the hang of this." Jayce states obviously strained as I suddenly see him blocking the monster's sword with his red costume completely gold now.

"You went into your powered-up state!" I exclaim excitedly as he kicks the monster suddenly instantly destroying him.

"Alright, who else?" Jayce asks obviously holding onto this power by a thread, but he's successfully able to convince the other monsters that he isn't causing them to run away in fear. He suddenly drops out of the form de-morphing and falling unconscious.

"I suggest that you leave now, or I'll give you the same treatment that he did your soldier." Andros threatens the Prince as he gets up running away in fear.

"That was amazing." I mutter as I prop Jayce's head onto my knee. Caleb's Morpher then begins to glow a distinct red color.

"Huh?" Aaron grunts as suddenly the Morpher flies out of his hand breaking through every wall in it's path. "What the heck?"

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." I continue thinking in my head as I shoot at the Cogs who are excitedly making their way to me. "Please, something… someone help."

"Nothing and no one can help you kid." The monster states as I suddenly realize it was behind me. The monster picks me up and throws me out of my wheelchair sending me to the floor. He then takes out his gun aiming it at me. "Bye bye hero."

"No!" I shout when suddenly something begins falling from the sky landing right in front of me and creating a massive shockwave sending the Cogs and monster flying. I look at it with curiosity and surprise when I see that it's my Morpher. "Holy crap,"

I pick up the Morpher and cradle it in my hand saying a quick thank you to God before getting serious again.

"Alright, it's time to get serious." I tell myself raising up my Morpher in front of my face as I realize the monster and the Cogs are getting up. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The power surges through for the first time in nearly a year making me fully revitalized. I then suddenly realize that I can feel my legs.

"I see, so while I'm Morphed I get my paralysis healed. Oh man, this is really not about to go well for you guys." I retort referring to the monsters as I stand up a little wobbly.

"You're the Red Ranger!?" The monster shouts not believing what he's seeing as I get ready to lay down some pain.

"The one and only original protector of Earth!" I shout attempting to scare them as I leap into action charging at the Cogs and the monster. The Cogs raise their weapons, but it's too late as I grab one of the Cog's arms and throw him into the other minions causing them to explode on impact.

"There's no way…." The monster states as I turn to look at him. "The Power Rangers aren't supposed to be here!"

"Wait, how did you know that?" I ask him curiously as he suddenly realizes he said something he shouldn't have. "Well if you aren't gonna answer the question then I can always just destroy you."

"Fine! There's someone on your team! That person has been feeding us information!" The monster declares sending me into a spiral of anger, doubt, and confusion.

"Somebody… betrayed us?" I mutter to myself not believing what he said as he starts to run away.

"Caleb, stop him!" Zordon shouts at me telepathically snapping me out of my confusion.

"Right! Tyrannosaurus Sword!" I command summoning my sword for the first in years. I leap into the air easily catching up to the monster and slicing him in half. "That's another win for me, but if what he said is true…."

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"I think they're nearly here!" Ninjor announces to me excitedly watching out the cell door when suddenly a Cog is thrown through the wall and into the cell. "Oh my!"

"About dang time we found you!" Madison shouts angrily as she rushes into my cell pushing me up against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry!" I tell her as she pushes harder.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time Josiah." Madison remarks as she puts her hand up in a movement to punch me.

"Madison stop joking around, we got to get out of here." Brandon shouts from the hallway as Madison starts laughing.

"Next time Josiah, now hurry up and morph." Madison retorts jumping back into the battle outside.

"She is quite scary." Ninjor comments surprised.

"You don't know the half of it. Ze-oh!" I shout putting my hands together to Morph.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"Alright guys, I'm here to help!" I declare as I jump out of the cell only to find all of the bad guys taken care of. "Nevermind, guess I wasn't needed after all."

"Nope!" Connor suddenly shouts as he takes his turn slamming me into the wall. "You listen here! If you think being jealous or desperate gives you an excuse to act like an idiot, then you're wrong! You think it was easy for myself who's a nerd to get good at fighting, or how about Brandon and Madison who both joined in on a closely nit group of friends! You don't have the right to be jealous! You're a member of this team, start acting like it!"

All of Connor's words hit me like a truck. I had never realized how difficult it was for him or any of the others to get to where they are.

"It won't happen again." I tell him with determination as he let's go of me.

"And please don't lock us in Pyramidas again." Brandon remarks jokingly as we all de-morph.

"I promise I won't." I tell him as we both let out a chuckle. "So, everything's forgiven?"

"Oh, heck no, you're cleaning all the Zords by yourself for a month." Connor tells me as I slump over disappointed. I look over and see an army of ninjas that I somehow hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you, Power Rangers, for helping us." A man tells us as he walks up to the four of us.

"It was our pleasure, but if you don't mind. You never told us why you wanted to help us?" Brandon asks the man curious about his intentions.

"My brother was kidnapped long ago and taken to this station. We weren't able to take it on our own, so we went with you kind people." The man explains happily.

"What's his name?" I ask wondering if it's Ninjor who's still hiding in his cell.

"Lothor is his name." He replies.

"Huh, alright then." I remark as I see Andros, Aaron, Jayce, and Britt walking towards us out of the crowd of ninjas. "Hey guys!"

"I'm guessing Connor and Madison already hit you, didn't they?" Britt asks me as I nod knowingly.

"Well you mostly deserved it. Anyways, I guess it's time for us to head back." Jayce remarks as we all nod desperate to finally get a break after a long few days. "It's been great working with you guys."

"Likewise. Hope you guys can beat the Machine Empire." Aaron states shaking Jayce's hand.

"If you need us for a big battle, don't be afraid to call." Andros tells Britt taking her hand and kissing it.

"How about no." Britt retorts pulling away her hand as Andros shrugs.

"Until next time!" Connor remarks as I activate the teleport function teleporting myself and the rest of the team aboard Pyramidas.

"Alright, let's go home!" I shout excitedly as I set the controls for Earth.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty! This was a super long chapter for you loyal readers because I wanna take a bit of a break from this series for a little bit. I'll come back, but I want to focus a tad more on Dragon Ball Academy. In the meantime, I hope you guys did enjoy this arc as it is certainly one of my favorites! Lots more to come, stay tuned!**_


	54. S3 Ep16 Strain

**Power Rangers Zeo #16 "Strain"**

"It's been nearly a full week Caleb, surely you can go outside for just a little bit." Jayce tells me trying to coax a reaction out of me to go outside.

"I'm fine where I'm at. Besides, I have about 2 seasons of catch up on all my favorite shows. Nobody really needs me around right now anyways. The Machine Empire is licking their wounds after what you guys did to their famous prison." I remark happily as I look at the TV screen in my room which used to be one of the old training rooms in the Power Chamber.

"We're just worried. Besides, our leader needs to stay healthy." Jayce remarks before catching himself on those last words. "Sorry, I guess I'm feeling a little off today."

"It's fine Jayce. You're the leader now, you need to keep that in mind." I tell him a little worried that he might be getting too comfortable with me being around now. "Anyways, where is everybody? I haven't seen them in days."

"Madison and Brandon are trying to get done with their catch up work, Britt is volunteering at the school, Josiah is in school, and Connor is doing some sort of science project with his dad." Jayce explains to me as I realize how secluded I am from everybody else.

"Ah well don't let me hold you up bro, go join Britt at the school." I tell him as his eyes light up.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure, go have a break." I tell him a little hesitantly. He nods and just as he turns around the alarm in the Power Chamber goes off. "Or not. Help me get in my chair please."

"Got it." Jayce remarks lifting me up and putting me in the chair. We both arrive in the main room where Alpha 5 already has the monitor pulled up. "What's going on Alpha?"

"Aiaiai, it seems some sort of acid monster has started terrorizing the city!" Alpha explains to us with worry in his robotic voice.

"Alright, call the team. I have a feeling we'll need them. In the meantime, we're going in Caleb." Jayce tells me as I nod. I grab out my Morpher as he puts his on his wrists. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"It's Morphin Time!" I shout thrusting the Morpher out in front of me and clicking the button.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Teleporting now!" Alpha states as we both teleport to the fight taking place. The monster covered in slime and waste shoots a ball of acid at one of the buildings disintegrating all that it touched.

"We need to stop this guy!" Jayce tells me worried that the buildings might start falling if we aren't quick.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." I respond as the monster turns to us realizing that we are there.

"Rangers! Glad you could stop by!" He shouts shooting acid from his hands. I grab Jayce and tackle him out of the way of the acid.

"Jayce, get your head in the game!" I shout at him mostly confused as to why he's being so flustered. I then reach into Jayce's holster and take his blaster. "Try this on for size you big freak!"

Jumping out of cover I shoot his hands sending the monster sprawling back. I get back behind cover as I start to hear him laughing.

"This slime isn't just for show!" He shouts using the waste and slime on his body to heal himself.

"Dang it!" I mutter angrily as I look over at Jayce who is still stunned. I clench the blaster as I can feel a heat coming from behind me. I dodge just in time and look back to see the cover that I was using completely disintegrated. "This isn't good. If the others don't show up soon, we're gonna end up like that rock!"

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"Mrs. Roberts, may I be excused?" I ask trying to hide my communicator which is violently flashing pink.

"Of course, but don't be too long we do have a graduation ceremony to prepare for." Mrs. Roberts retorts wiggling her at me in a really weird manner.

"Okay." I respond weakly as I run out of the room seeing Josiah in the hallway waiting for me.

"Your communicator is flashing too?" He asks me raising his hand to show me his which flashing a purplish black.

"Yep, let's get going." I tell him as we both start heading out of the school towards somewhere more discrete.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Who was the first person or people to find America?" Brandon asks Madison reading the question off a flashcard.

"Columbus!" She shouts confidently.

"Wrong, the Vikings." Brandon retorts throwing the flashcard over his shoulder into the pile of wrong ones behind him.

"AGH!" Madison moans slamming her head into the table violently worrying Brandon a bit. Brandon looks over at his communicator which suddenly starts glowing blue.

"Madison, break time." Brandon tells her getting up.

"Yay!" She shouts excitedly before seeing the communicator. "Aw,"

"Ze-oh!"

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"Looks like it's up to me," I tell myself jumping out of the cover I had taken and shooting at the monster missing both shots. The monster charges up an acid blast that would be basically impossible for me to dodge or block in the position I'm in.

"Caleb!" Britt shouts jumping in front of me and blocking the attack with her Zeo Power Disc.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Madison declares attempting to kick the monster, but her foot slides right off the monster making her fall to the floor. "Today… is really not my day."

"No, it isn't." The monster states preparing to blast her with acid until Brandon jumps in successfully hitting the monster with a blast from his sidearm.

"What's wrong with Jayce?" Josiah asks worried as he waves his hand over Jayce's face.

"I don't know. We got into battle and then he just froze up. He hasn't moved since." I explain to everyone as I watch Brandon and Madison get to cover as the monster unleashes another wave of acid. "We need to do something about that. Any thoughts?"

"I've got a lot, but I've only seen our blasters affect him so far. Maybe that's the only way we can hit him since he's so slippery." Britt remarks as we both are hiding behind her disc.

"It's worth a shot. I can distract him, you guys all fire at him when I say so. Tyrannosaurus Sword!" I command summoning my sword into my hands and handing Jayce's gun to Britt.

"Just like old times, right?" She remarks as I grimace as I start to realize that I had taken control of the situation.

"I guess so," I retort as I spring up into the air slicing downwards onto the monster with my sword. To my surprise, it bounces right off. He smacks me away and prepares another acidic attack. "NOW!"

Britt, Josiah, Brandon, and Madison then all shoot with their blasters knocking the monster back and causing him to explode.

I sigh heavily laying on the ground exhausted.

"You know, I'm not nearly as in shape as I was. I literally sat on a bed for months and all I've mostly done since I woke up is eat chips." I retort making the others chuckle as Brandon comes over offering me a hand which I accept helping me off the ground.

"Now we have to figure out what happened to Jayce." Britt comments helping pick him up along with Josiah.

"Alright, Alpha we need a teleport." Madison asks as we are all teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"AIAIAIAI!" Alpha shouts starting to freak out at Jayce who is completely unconscious now.

"Alpha, shut up. Madison, try to get Connor here. Britt and Josiah, take him to the medical room. I'll try and keep him stabilized." Brandon commands all of us as he starts running off to the medical lab with Britt, Josiah, and an unconscious Jayce in tow. I sit back in my chair and de-morph feeling the uselessness of my legs return as I roll into the hallway towards the medical room.

* * *

 _Connor's Point of View_

"So, if we add this to the virus." I begin to say as a puff of smoke shoots out of the test tube hitting me in the face with my dad hysterically laughing at me. "It's not that funny,"

"It's pretty funny. You go get washed up, I'll finish here." He tells me as I nod picking up my phone which I turn on to see if I got any message. I immediately drop my bad as I see the 100+ messages from Madison.

"Uh, Dad I got to go. It's an emergency of the Ranger kind." I explain to him as he nods a little disappointed. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Alright Alpha, teleport me to the battle!" I shout into my communicator getting excited.

"What are you talking about Connor? The fight ended 10 minutes, we need you because Jayce got hurt." Alpha explains to me through the phone as I realize I must have missed the blinking light on my communicator. "Teleporting now!"

 _Caleb's Point of View_

I watch as Connor runs into the room de-morphing and taking a look at Jayce.

"Did you get into some trouble of your own?" Madison asks Connor curiously referring to the fact that he was Morphed.

"Huh? No sorry, I was morphed because… nevermind. What happened to him?" Connor asks me curiously a little flustered himself.

"We got into battle and he suddenly just froze up. I had to tackle him out of the way of one of the acid blasts." I explain to Connor who nods.

"I think I know then," Connor retorts surprising all of us.

"Well come out with it then." Brandon states impatiently.

"After the battle at the prison, I had him see me for a regular check up to make sure he's in top shape, but he could barely keep his eyes open. He was completely exhausted due to him using that gold form of his. I instructed him to not use the form for a few weeks and let his body rest." Connor explains to all of us as we realize he overworked himself. "My theory is that he must've tried to activate it, but because he was too weak his body shut down. He'll wake up in an hour or so."

"I need a moment by myself." Britt suddenly comments as I had nearly forgotten that she was in the room. Tears are streaming down her face as she runs out of the medical lab. We all look at each other, but don't follow her.

 _Meanwhile…_

"This preposterous! I've had just about enough of these Rangers!" King Mondo shouts angrily throwing stuff across the floor.

"What do you want us to do sire?" Queen Machina asks politely.

"Nothing! All of you are useless to me! I will go down to the surface myself!" King Mondo shouts not thinking clearly as he begins to head towards the ships until an idea pops into his head. "Unless… that's perfect. Cogs, call the assassin! I want him here, now!"

Meanwhile…

Jayce suddenly springs out of the bed eyes wide and completely bloodshot.

"Guys?" He asks confused as he puts his hand on his head. "Why does my head feel like it got hit by a truck?"

"Or maybe now. Just lay down Jayce, your body is really tired." Connor retorts lightly pushing Jayce back into a laying position.

"What happened?" Jayce asks us weakly as he continues laying down much to Connor's relief.

"You tried to use the stupid gold form you doooooork!" Connor suddenly shouts grabbing Jayce by the neck playfully.

"Hey, don't blame me. I was just trying to end the battle quickly." Jayce remarks defending himself as the alarms go off again.

"What they heck? Another one?" Brandon retorts worried as Britt comes running into the room wiping off the tears on her face and look very worried.

"It's King Mondo! He's attacking the city park with 3 Super Cogs!" Britt informs all of us as we look at each other worried that we won't have Jayce for the fight.

"Super Cogs are the ones that can basically completely analyze our powers if they touch our Morphers, right?" I ask everyone not really certain. "If so, then they already have my data. I'll go."

"Caleb no, stop!" Jayce shouts from his bed now sitting up. "You aren't going in alone,"

"Jayce, you are this team's leader. You need to get better for their sakes. I'm just a nobody now. You all have to survive for this world, I don't have that need anymore." I tell everyone morbidly as I roll away in my wheelchair towards Alpha and Zordon.

"You aren't going without us!" Josiah shouts suddenly as he and the others runs up to me. "I get that you're trying to do the noble sacrifice thing again, but you're just gonna get yourself killed!"

"If I can take out King Mondo, it'll be worth it." I retort not full believing it myself.

"That's the same mindset you had when you went after Rito and look where it got you." Madison remarks motioning towards my legs in a concerned manner.

"We work better together and besides if you die I might have to kill you," Brandon retorts making me chuckle.

"Fine, let's go then." I tell everybody as everyone except for Britt's face light up with excitement. We all enter the main hall of the Power Chamber excluding Jayce as he's still laying down in the medical lab. "Alpha, teleport us to the fight."

"Aye Aye!" Alpha tells us surprising us as we've never heard him say that as the teleportation takes place.

"Rangers!" King Mondo shouts immediately shooting us with a beam of lightning from his staff sending us flying. The Super Cogs turn around and start flying towards us at high speeds.

"No you don't! It's Morphin Time!" I shouts taking out my Morpher.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

I hop into action attempting to kick one of the Super Cogs away from Josiah, but it easily dodges due to it knowing my usual attacks and powers.

"Let's help him out!" Britt tells everyone as they get up preparing to Morph. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

Josiah jumps into the action first as the closest to the one I tried to kick. He grabs the Super Cog by the leg throwing it away from me and him. However, it flips midair and uses the rockets in it's feet to help stabilize it. Brandon and Madison are next trying to take down the second one with their blasters, but missing the shots.

"They haven't seen this move before," Britt suddenly comments bringing our attention to her as she gets into a running stance. "Deadly Dance Barrage!"

She at blinding speeds jumps off the balls of her feet launching herself into the air and begins rapidly kicking the third Super Cog with the momentum of the fall behind her. She then lands behind the Super Cog with it exploding behind her.

"Crap," Connor retorts not getting to fight anybody.

"That's the key guys! Start using attacks you've never used before to throw them off!" I shout to everyone as they nod in acknowledgment.

"I've been working on this during my spare time. Hopefully, this works. Zeo Power Cannon! Activate, Electrical Shells!" Connor commands as an electrical energy starts overflowing from the cannon. He sets it on his shoulder and fires at the second Super Cog easily destroying it.

"Alright, my turn!" Josiah suddenly shouts surprising us as he puts his two hands together. "Black Zeo Burst!"

A wave of sudden black energy comes out of Josiah's hands hitting the first Cog disintegrating half of it and leaving the other half completely charred. We sit there confused at how Josiah was able to do this, but he falls to his knees de-morphing.

"Josiah!" Madison shouts concerned running over to him and helping him off the floor. "How did you do that?"

"Hannah and I found out after look over Connor's notes on our crystals that it seems we can channel energy into certain parts of our body. She helped me train over this past week and I just threw it out of my body, I guess." Josiah remarks completely exhausted as he has his arm around Madison for standing support.

"Yeah let's not do that anymore. I'm gonna get him back to the Power Chamber." Madison tells all of us as she and him teleport out leaving the four of us to deal with King Mondo who has been standing silently completely stunned by what has transpired.

"Alright king guy dude bro, I've honestly forgotten your name, but this is about to end." Brandon remarks ready to destroy the king as he begins charging at him with his blaster drawn.

"You imbecile!" He shouts as a weird electrical circle appears around Brandon causing him to suddenly become electrocuted de-morphing him and knocking him unconscious.

"Crap! Britt, Connor, we need to break that staff, any ideas?" I ask them a little worried that we might be going into this fight too soon and too undermanned.

"I can deflect the lightning, but I don't have a way to break his staff." Britt retorts summoning her Zeo Power Disc.

"I can give you covering fire with my cannon and blaster, but I would have a really hard time breaking it." Connor remarks as all three of us start to get a plan going in our heads.

"Then it's settled. I'll break it." I declare pointing my sword directly at King Mondo. "Mondo! Your tyranny ends here!"

King Mondo laughs, but doesn't say anything. I nod at Britt and Connor and we start our plan with Britt and I charging at the King. He shoots his lightning from his staff, but Britt jumps in front of me blocking the attack wit her disc. I jump over her easily while Connor shoots at King Mondo blocking his view of me. I hit the ground slicing at his staff, but my sword surprisingly goes right through it.

"What?" I ask in surprise as the image of King Mondo fades away. I look around completely confused until I'm shot in the back with lightning catching me off guard and de-morphing me paralyzing me again.

"Caleb!" Britt and Connor shout as we all look around for the attacker before seeing a monster walking up clapping his hands together. This monster has a crimson trench coat covering his red muscle like body. He carries two blaster rifles on his back and wears a skeleton head of some weird alien creature.

"Who are you!?" Britt shouts as she and Connor get in a defensive stance.

"My name is no matter for now, but I am here to challenge each of you to a battle. You only just now beat my illusion; how do you think you'll fair against me?" The monster states cockily as Britt and Connor start backing up getting a little more worried.

"Just go!" I suddenly shout at them. "This isn't the time to get everybody kidnapped!"

"King Mondo sent me, but I'm not one of his lackeys. Give me a good fight and I'll let you live." The monster tells Britt and Connor as I watch frantically trying to crawl to my Morpher. He then fires a blast right in front of my face not hitting me, but warning me. "Not you. You failed. Try to get your Morpher again and you're dead."

"Britt, we don't have any other choice, we need to retreat." Connor pleads to Britt who struggles on what she needs to do.

"You're right. We'll meet up with Josiah, Madison, and Jayce and come back." Britt remarks about to activate her teleporter and presses the button which would usually teleport them, but it doesn't work.

"Sadly, that won't work around me." He states opening up his crimson jacket to show a small box of tech. "I got this from Rita and Zed's ship. Pretty handy thing, but it stops you from teleporting out which is all I need."

"Alright then. Let's go Connor." Britt states very worried as she and Connor charge the monster. Britt attempts to punch the monster, but is easily blocked and kicked in the stomach. Connor tries to sweep the guy's legs, but when he does his kick it isn't able to go past the monster's legs. The monster reaches down picking up Connor by the leg upside down.

"Something tells me this has happened to you before." The monster states as Connor braces for what we all know is about to come. The man takes out a concealed blade stabbing it into Connor's leg and throwing him off to the side de-morphing him.

"Britt, just run!" I shout at her concerned as she can barely stand up from the unexpected kick that she received.

"And leave you all to die? I can't do that Caleb!" She shouts back at me picking up her disc and holding it out in front of her.

"At least you'll die with some honor intact." The monster says as Britt charges at him hitting him with her shield and landing a kick on his head which does nothing to him. He then grabs her by the neck taking out his knife to finish her off quickly.

"Stop!" A sudden voice calls out making me look around seeing Jayce standing on his own. "Drop her… now."

"And you'll do what?" He asks tightening his grip around Britt's throat making her gag and cough enraging Jayce even further.

"I'll kill you just like I killed Devoid." Jayce states making the monster drop Britt to the floor.

"You were the one that killed him? No way, that's too comical. A puny Ranger, how amazing is that." The monster remarks laughing hysterically to himself.

"This is serious!" Jayce shouts angrily making the monster laugh more as I watch worried for Jayce's safety against him. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"A Red Ranger, eh? Hopefully a good challenge for once." The monster states calming down throwing a glare at me.

"Zeo Power Sword!" Jayce commands summoning his sword. The monster begins walking up to Jayce taking out his knife which extends into a longer more sword like weapon. The two clash and Jayce's exhaustion begins to catch up with him as he can just barely keep up with the monster's blows. Jayce jumps back pulling out his blaster and shooting the monster making it stagger back. Jayce then charges forward, but the stagger was a ruse and the monster takes his sword cutting into Jayce's arm making him drop his sword. The monster then kicks Jayce away from him into a nearby tree.

"Jayce, grab Britt and get out of here!" I try and command him worried as he looks at me with nothing but determination.

"Caleb, you said I'm the leader, that I'm the one that is in charge. You know better than anyone that I'm not just the leader, but the protector of all of you. That's why I'm going to fail this time!" Jayce exclaims pushing himself back onto his feet and putting his hands at his side as a gold aura shoots up around him. "Ascended Form, Activate!"

The gold aura then closes in on Jayce as he completes the transformation turning his costume gold.

"Jayce…." I state as I look over at the monster who is practically backing away afraid of Jayce's power in his form.

"Where's all your laughing? Weren't you about to beat me?" Jayce taunts before he suddenly charges at blinding speeds kicking the monster back. "That one was for my friends,"

"This is comical, and I am interested in this fight, however my job wasn't to mess around." The monster states wiping his mouth off with purple blood falling to the floor. He then pulls back his sleeve and presses a button. "It was to distract you,"

"What?" Jayce states look around as suddenly explosions are set off all around the city destroying all the buildings around us.

"That's it!" I shout grabbing my Morpher and pressing the button. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The monster shoots at me, but I'm able to roll over dodging the blast and grabbing Jayce's blaster which I still had shooting at him.

"It's been fun Rangers," The monster remarks dodging the attack as he presses another button on his watch.

"No!" Jayce shouts charging at him at speeds he never knew he could reach, but it isn't enough as the monster is teleported away. "Dang it!"

"Jayce look," I tell him as we both start to realize how badly the city is destroyed.

"I'm gonna make him pay!" Jayce exclaims about to bolt off before I grab him by the arm.

"Not today Jayce. Just stop." I tell him as he powers down from his gold form collapsing to his knees unable to keep standing. I take out my communicator and put it up to my helmet. "Zordon, teleport everybody back to the Power Chamber. We've got a lot of wounded."

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View 24 hours Later_

I barely open my eyes instantly regretting the decision as the light hurts.

"Hey bro," Caleb remarks walking up to me and helping me sit up. As he does this I can feel my legs sting with pain.

"What happened?" I ask him as he lifts up my blanket to show me my legs in casts.

"When you chased after that assassin right before he teleported, you charged at him with all your might and broke the sound barrier with ease. That kind of force broke your legs. You'll be fine, but Britt's a little shaken up." Caleb explains to me as I hold my head down in shame.

"I got too reckless. I put you all at risk because I wasn't there." I retort angrily. "I can't be leader anymore."

"Yeah, it's true you messed up. You got careless and nearly got us killed, but you're still the Red Ranger Jayce. My suggestion is to start acting like it before more people have to deal with the consequences." Caleb tells me harshly knowing that I wouldn't get it if he didn't say it in any other way.


	55. Special: Demon Rangers!

_**This takes place in-**_ _ **between Episodes 15 and Episode 16.**_

* * *

 **Special: Demon Rangers!**

"Jayce, pleeeeease. I really want to train today." I plead to him as he shakes his head again.

"Josiah I've already told you, my day is entirely booked with my brother, sorry dude." Jayce tells me a little worried if he should just cancel to help me.

"Yeah, alright well have fun. I'll figure something out." I remark sadly as I walk over to the main chamber watching as Jayce teleports away.

"What are you still doing here?" Caleb suddenly asks me making me jump as I forgot that he was living in the Power Chamber.

"Nothing really. I'm just kind of sitting around." I tell him awkwardly as he rolls passed me.

"Jayce didn't want to train, did he?" Caleb asks me making me chuckle.

"He's done this with you?" I ask him as he motions at a cabinet that he can't reach which I open.

"It was the other way around where he would avoid my training, but pretty much." Caleb retorts happily as he points to a jar which I grab and hand to him. "Thanks,"

"No problem. What would you do then?" I ask him as he puts his fingers on his chin thinking back.

"I guess I would grab Hannah. She was usually around for that type of thing. You won't hear her admit it, but she pretty much kicked my butt every time we sparred." Caleb explains to me opening the jar revealing peanut butter. Caleb then sticks his finger in it and puts it in his mouth. "I missed you so much regular food!"

"Thanks for talking to me, I think I know what I wanna do now." I remark as Caleb looks up a little confused.

10 Minutes Later…

"You want me to do what?" Hannah exclaims over the communicator loudly.

"Just train with me a little bit or take me on one of your Alien Force missions. Please Hannah, I'm desperate." I beg putting my hands together making her sigh.

"One mission and I'm picking you up. Your pyramid freaks me out." She retorts as she jokingly shivers.

"Hey whatever works. Thank you." I remark excitedly as she cuts the transmission.

"Good luck!" I can hear Caleb shout from an adjacent room. I get the sudden feeling that I'll need it which leads me to gulp.

Meanwhile…

"The Power Rangers of Earth are getting stronger," A woman states telling two other shadowy figures.

"Perhaps it's time we serve our Queen and take the fight to those pesky Rangers!" One of the woman shouts excitedly as she thirsts for battle.

"I agree! It's time we start trimming off some of the fat starting with two Rangers who are about to be alone together. They'll be perfect prey." The third woman retorts creating a globe in the center of the room showing Hannah arriving at Earth.

Meanwhile…

"I'm glad you actually were able to make it," I tell Hannah as she is teleported into the Power Chamber.

"Yeah, I had a few stops on the way, but I made it in the end." Hannah remarks smiling happily.

"It's good to see you again," Zordon remarks as he lights up illuminating the dark room.

"Um yeah, it's good to see you too." Hannah replies a little awkwardly.

"Anyways, we're heading out. Tell Caleb that's he on watch duty at least until I get back." I tell Zordon who nods. We then both teleport into Hannah's Zord. "You okay?"

"He just gives me the creeps after the message," Hannah retorts leaving me mostly confused.

"You mean the message that Connor, Britt, and Jayce argued about?" I ask as she shrugs not knowing herself.

"Probably the same message, but I wouldn't know." Hannah replies trying to avoid the question as she realizes that I don't know what she's talking about. "Anyways, Blake told me to take you to a nearby world that's recently been invaded by some of King Mondo's soldiers."

"Sounds like fun!" I tell her when suddenly the entire Zord is rocked by an explosion. "Huh?"

"Can't even leave the planet and something blows up." Hannah retorts bitterly as she runs to the front of her Zord looking out the cockpit. I follow her and gasp at what seems to be a giant cloud of purplish smoke enveloping the Zord completely.

"Is that something that usually happens with your Zord?" I ask jokingly, but she turns around with a glare.

"No, this is not good." Hannah states running over to one of the containers in her Zord and grabbing her Morpher. "We need to Morph,"

"Isn't that a bit excessive? What if it's a friendly ominous cloud?" I ask curiously as we truthfully don't know much about it.

"Has there ever been a dark cloud in space that has been good?" Hannah asks me in a mostly joking manner.

"Let's just try and be peaceful. Please?" I plead realizing that for some reason she really wants to fight whoever this cloud belongs to.

"Fine. I'm gonna use my powers and check outside the ship. Stay in here." She tells me opening up a chute and creating a ball of air around her mouth before dropping into space using the air from the ship to stop her from flying away.

"What do you see out there?" I ask over the communicator before only getting static on the other end.

"She can't hear you now." A woman states forming out of the mist and closing the chute.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" I ask aggressively now worried about Hannah who's stuck out in space.

"We took the form of people Hannah views as demons which is what we are. Next time, you should really listen to your friend next time and just morph. Your mistake." The woman states sinisterly as she suddenly reaches into the mist forming her body pulling out a phone looking device. "Magical source, mystic force!"

"Breaking apart the Universe! Mystic Force Brown!"

A magical circle of sorts appears around her as a brown being comes out of the Morpher and forms onto the woman turning her into a Ranger.

"No way, you're a Power Ranger?" I exclaim confused how somebody like her can get powers.

"You Rangers are so self-righteous that you think the Morphin Grid is only filled with good guys. It's time for a wake-up call." She retorts as she hovers towards me punching me which sends me into the Zord's console causing sparks to fly.

 _Hannah's Point of View_

I continue to hold my breath starting to realize that it won't be long before I run out of air. I prepare to grab more air out of the Zord when suddenly the chute shuts completely.

"Josiah, what are you doing?" I shout over the communicator with nothing but static erupting from the other side.

"You have far worse things to worry about, dear." A woman states as she and another woman form out of the mist taking the forms of Sam and Shelby, my childhood friends.

"Sam? Shelby? What's going on!" I retort worried as I can feel the air in my lungs rapidly depleting.

"We are not your friends. We just took the forms of them. You see, we're demons and our job is to pave the way for our queen." Demon-Shelby explains to me as she and the other woman both reach into the woman both pulling out two cellphones. "Magical source, mystic force!"

"The darkness of the night! Mystic Force Black!"

"Beloved by mankind! Mystic Force Gold!"

A magical circle of sorts appears around the two girls as a black and gold beings come out of the Morphers and forms onto the girls turning them into Rangers.

"If that's the case, it's only fair I jump in!" I shout getting ready to Morph by pulling it out, but Demon-Shelby appears behind me kicking the Morpher out of my hand. "Crap!"

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"This is gonna stop!" I shout ready to turn the tides as I prepare to Morph. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"You think only you can beat me?" The demon ranger asks me in a taunting manner as she puts her hand forward unraveling the metal underneath me and forming it around my feet.

"I can't move!" I exclaim worried as I take my blaster out preparing to shoot at the metal attached to my feet. However, she anticipates this and smacks the blaster out of my hand. She then forms a metal spike in her hand raising it over her head to stab me.

"Stop!" A voice shouts as suddenly Caleb rolls into the fray knocking into the demon ranger and causing her to drop the spike. "Use your axe to get out of that and go help Hannah! It's Morphin Time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Caleb, what is going on?" I ask him, but he doesn't answer as the Demon Ranger and him immediately start fighting. "Alright well if you have her handled. Zeo Power Axe!"

I slam the axe into the metal easily breaking it off my feet allowing me to move. I then jump into action opening the chute and jumping out to see a Black Ranger and a Gold Ranger floating around Hannah's unconscious body.

"Hannah!" I shout worried while kicking off the Zord and swinging my axe recklessly at the Gold ranger missing terribly and flinging myself into space. I take a breath before realizing that I shouldn't be able to meaning my suit can supply me with oxygen. I turn towards the Demon Rangers as they look at me amused. "What did you do to her?"

"She's just run out of breath poor thing. It won't be long before she dies out here where nobody can hear her scream." The Black ranger explains sinisterly as she suddenly extends the black mist around her to behind me using it to teleport and kick me in the back. I'm sent flying towards the Gold ranger who grabs me by the arm swinging me around and throwing me even further into void of space.

"I'm not getting anywhere. At this rate, I'll end up like Hannah." I think to myself as I put my axe under my feet and look for Hannah's Morpher. Finding it right under one of the wings of Hannah's Zord, I jump off my axe towards it grabbing it right before I collide with the Zord's wing. Then suddenly, Caleb kicks the Brown Demon Ranger out of the Zord and pokes his head out seeing me and Hannah. "Caleb! I have a plan, but I need your help."

"Gotcha! Tyrannosaurus Sword!"" He retorts seeing the Morpher in my hand and realizing that we can breathe in space. He jumps out of the Zord right towards Hannah throwing his sword at the Demon Rangers who raise their arms to block it. Caleb then grabs Hannah and kicks her towards me.

"Nice!" I shout excitedly as I put Hannah's Morpher in her hand. "Now c'mon, you can do it!"

She grips the Morpher weakly showing that she isn't fully unconscious.

"Alien… ACCESS!"

She shouts with the rest of her might Morphing into the Pink Alien Force Ranger. She takes a massive breath as suddenly she can feel some control over her body again.

"Josiah, next time I tell you we should Morph, just MORPH!" She shouts a little angry as she uses the wind from the Zord to pull Caleb and his sword back over to us. "And you, why were you in my Zord?"

"Oh, you know, just making sure that you guys don't get attacked by Demon Rangers which you were. You're welcome for saving your lives. Anyways, what do you know about these people?" Caleb asks Hannah trying to redirect the conversation over to the fight at hand.

"They're taking the forms of friends I had when I was a kid. Sam is the gold one, Shelby is the black one, and I'm guessing that Brown Ranger is Jacie." Hannah explains to the two of us as we both look at each other through our masks a little confused. "Anyways, I'm going to shoot you two at them, so good luck!"

"What?" I ask when suddenly I feel a mini air ball behind me launching me right into Shelby sending her flying. I take my axe not sparing a second and swinging it down on her shoulder which thankfully connects. I watch as Caleb is flung at the Jacie kicking her and getting ready to block a counter attack with his sword. Hannah is last to fly at our targets and due to that Sam is able to block her attack.

"Keep Jacie away from the Zord! She might try to destroy it with her powers and we'll be stranded!" Caleb suddenly shouts as she tries to get past her. Caleb however grabs her and kicks her downwards.

"Alright, I got you!" Hannah declares creating a massive wind storm throwing the three demon Rangers and us farther away from the Zord.

"Your mistake!" Sam declares taking the off-guard Hannah by the neck and beginning to choke the air the out of her.

"Hannah!" I exclaim worried as kick Shelby away from me. I pull out my blaster and shoot Sam in the arm making her drop Hannah. I then throw my blaster towards Hannah, so that she can have a weapon as her Wind Bow won't be able to fire anything in space. I then swing my axe backwards expecting Shelby to be trying to hit from me behind. My gamble pays off as the axe collides with her body. Caleb is then suddenly hit back by Jacie who uses her powers to break off a piece of the Tyrannosaurus Sword to bind Caleb's hands together.

"A little help?" Caleb asks he kicks off Jacie floating off into space. Hannah and I look at him, but during that moment the other two Demon Rangers smack us from behind making us drop our weapons.

"Enough!" Sam shouts as the mist surrounding the Zord and us begins to all form around the three Demon Rangers enlarging them. "What are you going to do now, Rangers?"

"That's a good question." Hannah retorts a little lost herself as she starts to realize the Zord is too damaged to fight in a battle against 3 super-sized Demon Rangers.

"Pyramidas's teleportation doesn't reach outside the Earth, so that idea is a bust." I explain to the others as Shelby prepares to slam down her arm onto us. Hannah quickly uses wind balls to push Caleb and I out of the way, but she isn't able to do the same for herself and is sent flying into her damaged Zord leaving a massive dent.

"Well we need to figure something out and we need to do it fast otherwise we're gonna get killed!" Caleb shouts worriedly as he doesn't have a Zord that he can summon due to it being destroyed years ago against Rito's invasion.

"You're doomed! Just accept your fate!" Sam shouts evilly as she shoots a beam of light straight at Hannah and the Zord with the intent of destroying it and killing for good.

Suddenly, a large portal opens up swallowing the blast of light and containing it without causing any harm to any of us. Next to me, another poral opens and what looks to be a regular man steps out.

"No! The Ancients are here!" Jacie shouts frightened as her and the other Demon Rangers shrink down to regular size.

"You girls have been hiding in the shadows long enough." The man states creating a magic circle with his hands and shooting bright chains of light which wrap around the girls de-morphing them. In a simple motion, the man moves all the girls into the large portal. "Thank you for your cooperation,"

"Huh?" I remark as he steps into his own small portal moving his hand again closing both.

"What the crap just happened?" Hannah asks speaking aloud what all of us are thinking. She then uses her wind abilities to pull Caleb, herself, and me back into the Zord with all of us de-morphing. "Now you get to answer, what the heck were you doing on my Zord and why don't you seem nearly as surprised by all of this?"

"Easy answer, you'll find out one day." Caleb remarks as he activates a teleporter on his watch disappearing before us.

"That was weird. Anyways, I'm sorry your Zord got trashed on our first training session." I apologize a little flustered after everything that had happened.

"Oh, it's alright. Maybe next time we can do this without the whole training and evil demons thing. Like in a restaurant." Hannah remarks blushing as I suddenly realize what she's trying to say before she hits a button on her console teleporting me back into the Power Chamber.

"How'd it go?" Caleb asks me curiously rolling past me and into the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him confused as he just looks back at me.

"The training session that you went on with Hannah, how did it go?" He asks me while sarcastically slowing down his words.

" _Josiah, stop."_ Zordon suddenly tells me in my mind right as I'm about to ask why he was there.

" _Zordon?"_ I ask in my mind as I feel a reassuring nod. _"Why doesn't he remember what happened?"_

" _We've had encounters with this before, but this is the effect of time travel. Caleb for some reason in the future travels back to help you and Hannah. However, he seemed surprised at some of the events that took place, so it is reasonable to assume that he doesn't know what happens. It is important for you not to tell him."_ Zordon explains to me making my head hurt before I realize that to Caleb I've just been mindlessly staring at him.

"Sorry, um, yeah it was great. We got a lot done and stuff." I tell him awkwardly before walking away. "Magic, time travel, space, romance, and confusion. What more could you ask for in a day?"


	56. S3 Ep17 Conflict

**Power Rangers Zeo #17 "Conflict"**

"Alright, on the count of 3 we all need to lift this." I tell everyone as the civilian's nod. "1… 2… 3!"

I'm able to lift most of the heavy concrete pillar, but the other people help me in terms of getting it out of the way. Caleb then reaches under helping the woman who was trapped by the concrete.

"I got her!" Caleb declares to me as I drop the concrete letting out a massive sigh. "Good job Green,"

"No problem Red," I remark trying to keep in mind that everybody can't hear out names.

"Only three more buildings to help clean up and we'll be done for today," Caleb explains to me as I nod tiredly.

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"How are the rebuilding efforts in the city that got attacked?" I ask Jayce curiously as he turns around surprised to see me.

"It's going pretty well. Connor and Caleb are doing the last 3 buildings now. How about you? Are you okay? It's been a few days since I've see you around." Jayce asks me worried about my wounds which I got during the fight with the assassin.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." I reply a little coldly as I walk past him and look at the monitor which showcases the destruction.

"Well I was just wondering since you haven't texted me back." Jayce retorts a little bitterly.

"Jayce, I don't wanna talk right now." I tell him abruptly making him stop right before saying something else.

"Alright, fair enough. I can see that you're still mad about what happened with the assassin." Jayce remarks sadly backing up a little.

"Jayce, Connor told me what happened. You had a nearly 90 percent chance of dying when you activated it again. How am I not supposed to be upset?" I shout at him as Alpha backs out of the room slowly with Zordon wishing he could move as well.

"I thought you were upset about losing, but this is about me saving your life?" Jayce asks me starting to get upset.

"You didn't save my life Jayce, you nearly got yourself killed! You and I both know that if all of us were united we could've beaten that guy." I retort angrily turning around to confront him before an alarm starts to go off.

* * *

 _Brandon's Point of View_

"Hey Madison, you alright?" I ask he as I noticed she'd been limping a little bit today.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Madison reassures me with a wide smile.

" _We've both been a little shaken up after we survived Devoid and this new assassin. If anything else were to happen, I'd want us to stay out of it for now, we could use the break._ " I think to myself sighing as we walk towards our houses together.

" _Ugh, I can't believe he actually saw that I was limping, this is so embarrassing. I mean, it wouldn't be if it weren't for the fact that I got the limp from kicking my TV this morning._ " Madison thinks to herself as she starts to look away from me.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem really distracted." I ask her curiously as she shakes her head.

"I-I'm just worried about the city that got destroyed, that's all!" Madison tells me as I nod in agreement. " _I'm gonna kill him if he keeps asking me how I'm doing!_ "

"Are you-," I start to ask when both of our communicators go off. We both turn them on, but only static can be heard.

"Hm, it seems you're having trouble with your communicators. That's very unfortunate… for you." Kimorn retorts walking up to us looking exactly as described by Connor when him and Britt fought him.

"Get behind me!" I shout jumping in front of Madison and putting my wrists together to Morph before realizing I have my Morphers in my bag.

"Seems you're forgetting something." Kimorn states as he grins maliciously. "Go ahead and Morph, you have my permission."

"I don't need your permission!" I shout angrily realizing that he's just taunting me. I reach into my bag and grab out my Morphers, but before I put them on I feel a sharp pain in my gut. I fall over holding my stomach in pain.

"Brandon!" Madison shouts worried as she turns me over to see what hit me. A small energy blast from Kimorn that connected with my stomach.

"You don't need my permission? I'm sorry, but I don't think you know who I am." Kimorn retorts menacingly as he dons a creepy grin. "You don't need to know that though. I will however grant you permission to die!"

Kimorn suddenly bolts forward with an energy blade coming out of his hand. He brings down the blade to finish me off, but Madison jumps in front taking the blade to the shoulder.

"I… won't let you hurt him!" Madison shouts putting her wrists together revealing her Morphers. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

The energy from her Morph knocks back Kimorn who just looks at Madison with only anger in his eyes before standing back up and calming down.

"I'm not here for your life girl, so stay out of my way." Kimorn threatens her as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Or? There's usually an or in this type of situation." Madison jokes trying to keep from being worried. I try to get up, but the pain in my stomach is too great making me stumble back onto the ground.

"Or, I break your neck into a billion pieces and then I do the same to your boyfriend who's already bleeding out." Kimorn explains to Madison before launching his first attack which Madison easily dodges, but the shockwave from his attack is enough to knock her into a nearby brick wall.

" _Where the heck is the team?_ " I think to myself worried that Madison won't be able to hold off Kimorn on her own.

* * *

 _Connor's Point of View_

"I think that's all for this one." Caleb tells me completely exhausted as we look at all the people helping clean up. "2, wait no 3 more left,"

"I think we may need to call it a day, I can barely stand." I remark as he nods pointing as his knees which are shaking.

"Being paralyzed makes it a little hard to work out my legs," Caleb retorts chuckling a bit to himself.

"Are you adjusting well with being back and all?" I ask him worried as we haven't had a chance to really talk about what he went through while he was gone.

"Oh yeah, I'll be just fine, don't worry about me!" Caleb states walking away to help out with the next building. " _I can't let the others be burdened with how tough things are, I just need to stay focused!_ "

" _I can't really tell if he's telling the truth. I'll just have to believe him for now._ " I think to myself as my communicator starts beeping. "What's up guys?"

"Brandon and Madison are under attack! We can't teleport to them and the closest distance is about 5 miles away!" Britt explains to me over the communicator worriedly.

"Alright, I'll grab Caleb. I think I have something that can help us out." I explain to her turning off my communicator and looking at Caleb. "Hey, the others are in trouble, we got to go."

"Before you go, we would all like to thank you for helping us." A civilian tells me with Caleb running over.

"That's really not necessary, we're just trying to help." Caleb tells the civilian before we activate our teleporter.

* * *

 _Madison's Point of View_

" _I can't go on much longer. My shoulder is starting to give out and when it does I won't be able to my arm. Plus, I'm trying to protect the idiot who jumped in front of me!_ " I shout in my head as I dodge another attack from Kimorn. " _He's just trying to tire me out and after everything, it's working. He really is serious about not wanting to kill me._ "

"Figured it out yet?" Kimorn asks me as I nod exhausted feeling my knees start to buckle. "Perhaps you're weaker then I gave you credit for."

He walks closer with his energy blade out probably with the intent on just killing me, but thankfully I have a plan.

"Then you'd be wrong!" I shout pushing myself off the brick wall and landing a punch to his face sending him skidding across the pavement. "You see, I knew you'd try to keep me off balance and tire me out, so I acted a lot more tired then I actually am! When you got close enough, you would be unable to dodge which is exactly what happened."

"You think you're actually being clever?" He asks me as he chuckles rudely.

"Well yeah, that's why I did that big expositional speech." I retort when suddenly he punches me in the gut in a blink of the eye making me fall over and de-morph.

"I think you'll find that even on my worst day, I'll be infinitely more stronger than you. Time to die girl." Kimorn states raising his energy blade before Brandon suddenly hops up and grabs Kimorn's arm.

"Not her! You said you were here for me!" Brandon shouts protectively as pushes Kimorn away from me. "Just kill me and leave her alone!"

"Finally!" He shouts without hesitation stabbing the energy blade into Brandon's chest.

"Brandon!" I shout in shock as he falls onto me lifeless. A sound of distinct buzzing begins to then fill the air.

"Ah, looks like your friends have arrived. Too bad, they nearly saved him." Kimorn retorts teleporting away leaving me holding Brandon in a pool of blood. Suddenly 4 bikes drive up with everybody Morphed getting off and running up to me and Brandon.

"Oh no," Josiah remarks in shock stepping away from everyone.

" _Not another one, not again!_ " Caleb thinks to himself starting to freak out.

" _This is my fault, I shouldn't have waited for Connor and Caleb and just used my form to get to him. Now he could be dead or worse, he could end up like Caleb._ " Jayce thinks to himself as he starts walking away.

"Madison, let go of him." Connor commands checking Brandon's pulse before putting his ear to his chest. "There's still a chance!"

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View 5 Hours Later_

"How is he?" I ask rolling into the medical room before seeing Madison passed out in a chair with Connor shushing me.

"He's doing a lot better and Madison's shoulder will be fine, I got it stitched up." Connor explains to me as I sigh with relief. "How about you?"

"I think I've officially decided." I remark confusing Connor immensely. "I'm gonna stay dead to the world."

"Wait, what?" Connor asks me as I start rolling away back to my room.

"If I'm a Power Ranger all the time, I can stop things like what happened today from happening." I explain to him making him stop.

"But, what about your family? Aren't you lonely?" Connor asks me worriedly.

"Please stop worrying about me, I'll be fine!" I tell him rolling away as he goes back into the medical lab. " _Please don't worry, I don't want to burden all of you. I'm not worth it._ "

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"So, you finally want to talk," Jayce remarks as I had texted him earlier to meet me at the school. " _Please don't let this be what I think this is,_ "

"When we found Brandon, did you wish you didn't wait?" I ask Jayce who completely freezes up.

"Britt, if I had gone into that form, I could've saved Brandon and Madison a lot sooner." Jayce tries to explain to me.

"I think we need to take a break from each other," I tell him as he kind of takes a step back. " _I can't be with him if he's just going to go get himself killed every time there's a bad guy or if someone gets hurt,_ "

"I agree," Jayce remarks surprising me. "Let's just be friends,"

"I can do that," I tell him as I walk off towards the teleporter.


	57. S3 Ep18 It's Shopping Time!

**Power Rangers Zeo Episode 18 "It's Shopping Time!"**

The day starts as it usually does, I get up, make breakfast, then go back to bed and wait for another attack. This is the daily routine that I go through. Sometimes Britt or Jayce will come by asking how I'm doing, but I just tell them I'm fine. Besides, the real reason I'm still on the team is to keep an eye on Zordon. I don't know what he's hiding, but he nearly tore my brain apart trying to make me forget the last time we argued. He thinks only Hannah knows and I need to keep it that way for Jayce and the other's sakes. I used to be the leader of the team, but being disabled and weaker than I was doesn't help. It's true our powers increase the more we use them, so I should be stronger than the team, but I'm not. Connor tried to explain to me that it had something to do with the Zeo Vortex Powers. It somehow is dampening my powers and at this point I'm more afraid than anything to go out and fight. This assassin guy, Kimorn, and the Machine Empire are all way too powerful for me now. But this… this has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Do you like red or gold?" Britt asks me curiously as I look up at her with a defeated look before sighing.

"Gold. Now can you please tell me why you and Madison both insisted that I get out of the Power Chamber?" I ask her with voice lowered as I look around hoping nobody recognizes me.

"Alright, we got about 3 reasons, so you're gonna need to be a tad more specific." Madison retorts pulling off a golden jacket from the upper racks I can't reach and handing it to me.

"Hm, not bad. But, how about you guys just tell me the whole story." I remark checking the size on the tag and being pleasantly surprised that it would fit me.

"Alright first reason then. We're worried that you're depressed and so we wanted to take you out to get some fresh air." Britt explains to me as I nod my head mostly figuring that one out for myself.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys, but I'm fine." I try to convince as she shakes her head.

"No, you're not, but moving on to the second reason. Holy crap Caleb you have one pair of clothes!" Britt announces a little too loudly in the store. It's true that I had been just washing the same pair of clothes while I'm in the shower, but it's not like I could go back to my house and grab what I had.

"Alright, I'll give you that one. It'd be nice not to have to wash my only pair of clothes every day." I admit with a long sigh as I look down at my lap to suddenly see 10 other golden jackets. I look up at Madison who had been putting jackets in my lap without me realizing it. "Can you not?"

"What?" She asks before looking down. "Oh woops, my bad."

She then grabs the jackets and throws them at Britt instead who struggles to catch them all.

"For a good third reason as well, you have nothing your room at all. All you have is a TV Alpha made for you, that's not enough." Britt remarks making another valid point that I haven't taken the time to make the Power Chamber feel like home yet.

"Fine, but let's just make this quick. We're still in Brownwood, someone might notice me." I retort still trying to keep the fact that I'm alive away from the general populace.

* * *

 _Connor's Point of View_

"I can do it! I can do it! I CAN DO IT!" I shout into a mirror psyching myself up before someone gets out of one of the stalls and just looks at me worried. "Good day,"

"You on something dude?" The guy asks curiously as he cautiously walks over to a sink next to me.

"Yeah sorry. I have this girl I want to ask out today and I just haven't had the courage." I explain thinking to myself that I shouldn't be.

"Ah dude, I get that." The guy states before turning off the water and walking out of the bathroom. "Good luck!"

"… Thanks." I mutter to myself before putting on a serious face and looking back into the mirror. "I can do it! I can do it!"

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"Please give me some good news," I plead to Brandon and Josiah who both look at each other.

"Well not exactly. We called you here because Alpha found this facility." Brandon explains pulling up a holographic image of an underground mining base.

"Alright, why do we care about this specific facility?" I ask them as they look at each other again.

"We're not honestly sure. Some sort of weird signal is being broadcasted out of it though and I think it's worth taking a look at it." Josiah explains to me a little shaky.

"… Alright. I'll grab the rest of the team." I tell them as I pull my wrist up to call them on our communicator.

Josiah and Brandon then both charge forward covering my wrist with their hands.

"Let's not do that," Brandon states shaking his head over to a table with a series of listening devices. He then mouths out the word 'bugs'. My eyes widen realizing somebody was keeping tabs.

"Fair enough. We can probably handle the situation. Let's go check it out." I tell them as they let go of my wrist. The three of us all walk over to the teleporter and teleport right above the facility. "Alright, what the heck is going on guys?"

"Something… or someone planted listening bugs all around the base." Brandon explains to me as I start to realize why they didn't want to alert the rest of the team.

"And you guys are worried cause only people with a connection to the Morphing Grid can get into the Power Chamber," I remark as they both nod. "Look, I'm not going to go through with this. Everybody on the team has proven themselves including you two. There is no reason for anyone to be a traitor."

"Maybe not a Ranger, but what about Zordon and Alpha? They have been trying to get the fact that we know that they're holding a secret out of us for a while. Maybe Alpha setup listening devices?" Josiah offers with me shaking my head.

"Look, as much I can't trust Zordon right now, he has saved our lives so many times and gave us our original powers. I don't think he'd betray out trust that far." I tell them as they reluctantly agree. "So, what is this facility actually?"

"A Machine Empire facility we tracked down with some tech. It's pretty big, so we thought it'd be best to investigate it." Brandon explains to me as I nod in agreement.

"Well let's start looking for an entrance then we can deal with those bugs," I tell them a little worried myself. The three of us then split up in search of a cave or something that could lead into the facility.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"Look for the last time, I don't want more gold jackets!" I shout at Madison now covered from head-to-toe in them. This only makes both of us laugh however until our communicators start bleeping. "It's Caleb, what's going on?"

"AIAIAIAI We got a serious problem! The assassin from before has been spotted!" Alpha shouts over the communicator with a very worried tone.

"Alright, call Jayce. We'll meet them there." Britt tells Alpha over the communicator.

"I've tried, but everybody seems to have their communicators turned off!" Alpha shouts in a continuingly worried state. The three of us look at each other knowing we can't take him in a fight.

"Alright, we'll try to hold him off. Just get a hold of Jayce." I command before shutting off my communicator. "Madison, you're gonna be on damage control. We can't have what happened to that last city. Use your Zord if you have to."

"Got it!" Madison remarks teleporting off for her Zord.

"That just leaves you and me Caleb. We both know this isn't going to well." Britt tells me as I sigh.

"We don't have much of a choice Britt. It's either this or let what happened before to happen again." I retort trying to get her to understand that we don't have much of a choice.

"Fine, let's just go." Britt tells me as she gets ready to Morph and I reach around and pull my Morpher out of my bag. "Ze-oh!"

"It's Morphin Time!" I shout as we both activate our powers.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We were both then teleported to the scene which was already in ruins. Britt and I both put up our guards as we can't see the assassin through the smoke.

"Well you aren't the ones that I wanted at all," The assassin retorts as suddenly two knives fly out of the smoke aimed for Britt. I tackle her to the ground dodging the attack.

"Sorry to disappoint!" I shout while standing back up. I think to myself who he could be after and it only makes sense for it to be Jayce as he was the one who beat him.

"Yes, this is disappointing." The assassin states flying out of the smoke and slicing my leg with his sword causing me to fall to my knees.

"We're in his environment! We need to change this!" Britt shouts taking out her blast and firing into smoke.

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!" I command summoning my sword into my hand. "I think I might have an idea!"

The assassin jumps out yet again aiming for Britt instead. She shoots at him, but he manages to dodge it midair and slice Britt across the stomach causing her to wince in pain.

"Well hurry it up and figure it out!" Britt shouts stressed as she shoots at the assassin again. I put my hands together focusing on my connection to the Morphin Grid.

"I'm trying, but it's not working!" I shout panicking as I had tried to summon my old strength back to me which would've been way more than enough to take out this assassin.

* * *

 _Connor's Point of View_

"I can do this!" I shout while charging out of the bathroom. However, I didn't see the cleaning lady and I completely trip over my self-falling on my face spectacularly. "Maybe I can't do this…,"

"You alright there?" She asks me helping me off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm just having a tough time actually doing anything today." I tell her as she nods knowingly.

"I can relate. You're the fifth kid who has slipped on the wet floors today. I still haven't gotten a sign for it." She retorts as I look at her confused.

"I think our situations are a tad different," I tell her as she shakes her head in defiance.

"No, we're the same!" She shouts kinda freaking me out.

"I'm just gonna go. You do your thing ma'am!" I shout as I run off hoping to find Alice before she leaves school.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"I think I found something!" Josiah calls out motioning to a weird and out of place storm cellar. Brandon and I both run over helping him open the doors to find a passage way underground.

"Good job Josiah. Let's go!" I tell them both as we jump into the hole.

"Wait, shouldn't we be a little worried that our communicators won't work underground?" Brandon asks me curiously as I shake my head.

"Nah, everybody is out doing things or having a day off. I doubt anything is actually happening." I tell him as the three of us all start going deeper into the cave. We then can all hear very distinct screeching of metal and loud mechanical noises. "Guess we're here,"

"Should we Morph?" Josiah asks me curiously.

"No, we need to wait and see what this is before we do anything rash. If we had Connor, we could get some information out of this." I explain a little concerned that we might not be able to handle this.

"I can do it!" Brandon suddenly chimes in with Josiah and I looking at him. "Look, I may be a little injured after Kimorn, but Connor has been teaching me a lot about the science side of things since he's been more focused on medical."

"That's good. Alright guys, let's move out." I tell them all a little quieter as go deeper into the cave.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

The assassin strikes again attempting to slice at my knee obviously seeing that my legs are my weak spot. I manage to put my sword in between the strike and my leg blocking it successfully. However, Britt is not nearly as successful as she holds her bleeding stomach blocking an attack with her Power Disc. If I can't figure out how to break this stupid lock on my powers, both of us are gonna be sliced into pieces.

"Caleb, we need to retreat." Britt remarks fighting back unconsciousness as the blood loss is starting to get to her.

"You get out of here! I can't let him destroy any more lives like he did to that city. I picked up the ruble and the broken houses with my own hands. No more." I tell her as I focus harder on the connection to the Morphing Grid that I have. Finally, I can start to feel my powers. However, they weren't like they were. They're tainted, diminished and broken. The feeling nearly brings me to tears as I realize that I'm stuck where I am. I can't get stronger, but I'm steadily getting weaker. "Britt, this isn't good. The plan won't work."

"Why? What were you gonna do?" Britt asks me concerned probably worried that I was gonna try and access the same power as Jayce.

"I tried gaining back my old powers in full, but it's not gonna work. I thought I was getting weaker due to my legs, but really my powers are just being drained due to my connection to the Vortex Crystal. Soon, I won't have any powers." I tell her worried as I block the next attack about to hit me and Britt.

"Give me who I want!" The assassin shouts starting to sound a lot more annoyed than before.

"I think a have a new plan though. We need to grab onto something though." I explain to Britt who nods readily. I activate my communicator. "Madison, in about 10 I'm gonna need your Zord to create a shockwave in his street. Don't worry about us."

"Come on!" Britt shouts grabbing onto a nearby lamp post. I follow her jumping onto the lamppost while feeling a sharp wind right next to my back signifying that the assassin had attempted to try and hit me. Suddenly, Madison and her Zord appear towering over us. She then rears back and slaps the ground with her Zord blowing all the smoke out of the way and clearing up our vision. I immediately start looking around hoping to figure out if my theory was correct. "Right there!"

Britt was right the assassin was just standing there in the middle of the road like nothing happened. I look closer and see that suspicions were correct.

"Britt looks at his hand!" I shout at her as we both realize a very large claw was poking out. The assassin puts the arm behind his back quickly.

"He's not the real assassin. Good spot." Britt tells me as the fake assassin begins to snicker turning into a chameleon like monster.

"I see you've figured it out. I may not be the assassin that nearly killed you, but it will still be your end today Power Rangers!" The chameleon like monster shouts charging at me and Britt. Now that I can properly see, I charge at him as well slashing at him with sword which he manages to dodge running past me and towards Britt.

"Britt!" I shout as he lunges into the air with his daggers drawn and aimed for her. Suddenly, Madison teleports out her sword into a flying kick against the chameleon monster's face sending him into the ground.

"Never fear, Madison is here!" She shouts triumphantly as she pulls out her sidearm and aims at the chameleon monster.

"Madison, your timing is impeccable as always." Britt retorts sighing in relief.

"Let's roast this sucker and go home," I remark with the others nodding in agreement. The chameleon monster begins backing away frightened.

"Chamelix will not be taken down so easily!" He shouts pressing a button on his wrist. As he does, a massive beam from space is shot down at him and he grows to insane heights.

"Shoot, he's gone big, why is it always big?" Madison asks herself worriedly as we all begin to run away from the massive foot about to try and stomp on us.

"To be fair, we haven't had to deal with it in a while." Britt retorts truthfully as we all teleport inside Madison's Zord. "What are we supposed to do without our Megazord though?"

"Go and grab your Zord Britt. Madison and I will see what we can do." I tell her as she nods teleporting off for her Zord. However, Chamelix doesn't give us any time to act as jumps at us slicing at the Zord causing Madison and I to rock back and forth. Madison pulls herself into her seat while I grab onto the back of it trying to stabilize myself. "Now would be a good time for Jayce to freaking show up!"

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"Follow me," I tell Josiah and Brandon as we quietly crouch down and walk towards the facility now in clear sight.

"How the heck did they build all this?" Josiah asks curiously looking at all the high machinery clearing out more space for possible addons.

"We can't be everywhere at once. Something was bound to slip by us." Brandon remarks a little concerned that there could be more than just this one facility on Earth.

"I know you guys are worried, but we can't worry about that right now. The best thing we can do is get the info we need and blow this place to kingdom come." I retort to both of them making them nod in agreement as we finally make it to the facility's walls.

"I guess that once we alert the facility we'll have about 5 minutes for me to get access. What do you wanna do?" Brandon asks me curiously eager to jump into a fight.

"Josiah, you need to stay out here. If we get cornered we're gonna need you back us up. Brandon, you and I will be heading into the facility and getting the info we need." I explain to them watching as they nod in acknowledgment. Brandon and I then both enter the door just off to the side of where we had been talking. We cross in between the hallways looking for some sort of control panel.

"Hey Jayce, thanks for trusting me to handle this. It means a lot." Brandon states suddenly as I look at him a little funny.

"Brandon, I trust you. That's something I can say for certain. This traitor thing has got me a little frizzled I won't lie, but I trust you and everyone else on the team." I explain to him as I suddenly start to hear a squad of Cogs heading our direction. I grab him and pull him into a nearby room along with myself before shutting the doors. "That was close,"

"Yeah because if even one of those things sees us this place is gonna light up and we'll lose our chance at getting some info." Brandon explains to me as I nod realizing we both need to be more careful.

* * *

 _Connor's Point of View_

I turn corner after corner desperately trying to find Alice in the places we would talk. I hope and pray that she hasn't left before running out to the one place I hadn't checked. I run as fast as my legs will carry me thinking back to what happened only a few days ago when she expressed interest, but I had to go help the cities that were torn down, so I couldn't respond to her. To my surprise, I find Alice standing there alone.

"Hey Alice!" I shout at her from down the hall. She looks up a little shyly.

"Hey Connor," She states as we walk over to each other very awkwardly.

"About yesterday I didn't mea-," I try to get out before she interrupts me.

"No, I understand, you probably already have a girlfriend. It was rude of me to not ask first." She tells me immediately assuming that I'm about to turn her down.

"Hey, wait a minute let me talk!" I retort a little angrier then what I meant to. "I'm not seeing anyone and I'm not turning you down. I honestly do want to see where this goes if you're still up for it."

Her entire face blushes completely red.

"U-uh yeah I'm still up for it!" She tells me excitedly.

"Cool," I remark as a sudden awkward silence washed over us. "Hey, do you wanna go out this next week? Maybe lunch or something."

"Sure, that'd be fun. Just text me. I'll seeya tomorrow!" She tells me excitedly as she runs off towards a car waiting for her in the front of the school.

"I DID IT!" I shout excitedly punching the air multiple times in excitement once Alice got far enough away not to hear me. I turn my communicator back on to check if I missed anything.

"CONNOR! AIAIAI The Rangers need your help!" Alpha shouts through the communicator as I sigh.

"I'm heading their way. Ze-oh!" I command putting my arms together.

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"Launching missiles!" Madison announces slamming her fist into the console shooting of ten missiles out of the Zord aimed for Chamelix. The missiles home in on Chamelix, but he manages to dodge every single one of them. "That's all I had Caleb! We're a sitting duck!"

"Now, prepare to die!" Chamelix shouts confidently charging at Madison's Zord as both of us prepare to get hit. Suddenly, a missile is shot out of nowhere smacking into Chamelix. We look around seeing Britt and her Zord.

"Miss me?" Britt asks us we can't help but laugh.

"Terribly, now let's beat this creep back to where he belongs!" Madison shouts into the communicators excitedly as Connor also shows up in his Zord.

"Sorry it took me so long guys!" Connor remarks as Chamelix gets up slowly.

"Better late than Connor. Let's focus guys." I tell everyone as they all nod in agreement.

"1 Zord or 3, it doesn't matter against me!" Chamelix shouts angrily as he pulls out his sword and prepares to slice down on Britt and her Zord until Connor's Zord rams into Chamelix. This throws him into us where we ram at his feet causing him to fall over.

"You still got a few missiles Britt?" I ask her curiously trying to get a plan of action in my head.

"Only two. My Zord doesn't come equipped with nearly as much as Madison." Britt explains to me as I nod.

"Alright, Connor, Madison, you two are gonna ram him from the top and bottom at the same time. We need this guy in the air, so the missiles don't hit the city if they miss. Once he's in the air, you blast him out of the sky Britt." I explain to everyone who all agree to the plan. The plan begins with Madison and Connor both being able to smack Chamelix so hard that he was flown into the air.

"FIRE!" Britt shouts shooting both of her rockets at Chamelix destroying him completely. All of us let out a sigh of relief.

"Awesome!" Madison shouts as the four of us are teleported into the Power Chamber and our Zords back to the Zord bay.

"I agree that it was awesome, but we still have one question." I tell Zordon stepping front of the others. "Where the heck is Jayce?"

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"I've got it!" Brandon shouts excitedly as I dodge another blast of energy from the Cogs.

"Awesome! We could really use you Josiah." I tell him over the communicator as I prepare to Morph. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"On my way!" Josiah shouts over the communicator as he starts to run our way. I pull out my sidearm blasting back a few Cogs as I see Brandon jumping out of the way of blaster fire and shooting a few as well.

"Zeo Power Sword!" I command summoning my sword into my hand and charging forward slicing back four Cogs about to blast me. Brandon isn't far behind me kicking the others away to give me time to turn around and slice them down as well.

"Ze-oh!" I can hear Josiah shout from down the hall as explosions erupt.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

Brandon and I run to where we heard him and are surprised to find all the Cogs that were attacking him destroyed.

"Good job, now let's get out of here!" I tell Brandon and Josiah as the three of us start running out of the facility with the turrets on top firing down on us.

"Leave this to me!" Brandon shouts excitedly jumping back and shooting the two turrets destroying them before they got a chance to actually hit us.

"Give me a second! Zeo Power Axe!" Josiah shouts just as we're about to go through the tunnel to get out. He quickly slams the axe into the wall creating a cave in causing the entire cave to start collapsing on the facility.

"Good thinking, but we gotta go!" I tell them one last time as we run through the tunnel and burst out of it back onto the surface. I turn on my communicator as the ground starts to crumble around us. "Alpha, we need a teleport now!"

Suddenly, the three of us are by Alpha back into the Power Chamber with us de-morphing and gasping for breath.

"Fancy seeing you here," Caleb retorts as I look up seeing the rest of the team de-morphed and standing over us a little confused.

"You guys don't look that great either," I joke as both him and chuckle. Josiah, Brandon and I stand up dusting off our clothes.

"We've been trying to contact you, where were you?" Britt asks us curiously.

"Brandon and I found this facility for the Machine Empire underground, so we grabbed Jayce and it was well worth it." Josiah explains to the rest of the team who sit there confused. "Show them Brandon,"

"He's right, this right here is everything the Machine Empire knows about us, our powers, and the Zeo Crystals. With this gone, the Super Cogs shouldn't be able to read our moves anymore and hopefully we'll learn more about our powers." Brandon explains to everyone taking out the flash drive he had used to copy all the info and hands it to Alpha.

"That's awesome! Great job Brandon!" Madison shouts excitedly hugging him tightly.

"How about you guys? Why'd you need us?" I ask Caleb curiously.

"Well when fighting today's monster, I found something out about my powers that's not good at all. Due to the Vortex Crystal, instead of my powers increasing like they used to and like how yours does, they're rapidly decreasing. I may only have one good Morph in me left." Caleb explains to us worriedly while taking out his Morpher to show some degrade on it.

"We'll need to keep an eye on you then. Just stay safe." I tell him as he starts rolling off towards his room. Everyone else isn't far behind and before too long it's just me sitting in the main room of the Power Chamber. I look over at the table in the next room over seeing the bugs. I walk over destroying any evidence that it was there. "Nobody can know,"


	58. S3 Ep19 The 10 Legendary Crystals

**Another episode, woo! Been a while since I've released a chapter for this, but rest assured I'm trying to finish this season before school starts up again! I honestly hope each and everyone of you enjoy this episode as there was a lot of drama and love put into it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Power Rangers Zeo #19 "The 10 Legendary Crystals"_**

"Alright, I've brought all of you here to discuss something very important." Caleb states to all of us after teleporting to some random open field.

"And what could be so important that you needed to grab me out bed?" Brandon asks confused wiping his eyes with Madison chuckling at his misfortune.

"I think you'll all agree when you hear what I have to say," Caleb retorts with me motioning for him to just hurry up. "I need to talk about Zordon. He's getting out of control."

"That's what you woke us up for?" I ask disappointed sighing heavily.

"Josiah, shush. You weren't doing anything anyways." Caleb remarks a little upset that nobody is taking this seriously.

"I was sleeping!" I shout back at him with Jayce and Britt rolling their eyes.

"Everybody just calm down. Now, why is dealing with Zordon so urgent all of a sudden?" Jayce asks Caleb curiously as I shake my head.

"I think he's been spying on us. I found some sort of camera in my room!" Caleb shouts at us while Brandon, Jayce, and I all look at each other worried. "You guys knew already?"

"Yes, we did." Jayce admits just before Madison, Britt, Connor, and Caleb can say anything he stops them by putting his hand up. "Look, it was my decision. I didn't want to worry all of you."

"Well we are sufficiently worried now Jayce," Connor retorts bitterly as the four not told about the possible spy shake their heads.

"You should've told us. We need to be kept in the loop if we're all going to be able to do this." Caleb tells him teleporting away abruptly.

"You're gonna have to smooth that over with him later," Britt tells Jayce as he nods knowingly. "For the record, I don't like it either, but I'm not really in the judging department right now. I just want some sleep."

"Not cool dude," Madison remarks as her and Brandon teleport away along with Britt.

"I'm going to need some time to back trace the camera that was spying on Caleb. It shouldn't take me more than a day to figure it out." Connor remarks teleporting back to the Power Chamber to grab the camera leaving Jayce and I alone.

"Welp, I really messed this one up." Jayce says sighing loudly as I nod.

"Hey Jayce, I'm gonna need some time off these next three days. I'm gonna be camping with some of my family and I want to spend some time with them." I ask him hoping to get away from my Ranger duties.

"Alright, just call us if you're in trouble or anything." Jayce tells me as me and him both teleport back to our houses to get some rest.

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"Hey Britt?" My Mom calls for me from the living room. I barely open my eyes letting the sunlight seep in before shutting them tight.

"Five more minutes!" I shout at her still mostly asleep thanks to Caleb waking me up earlier that morning and not being able to fall back to sleep.

"No, not five more minutes. You have a guest!" She yells at me from downstairs as I suddenly sit up and throw something on as to not look as though I had just woken up.

"Coming!" I yell as I run downstairs before stopping seeing that the guest is a guy in a black trench coat that I've never seen before. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Sit down Ms. Piper. We have a lot to discuss." He tells me as I warily look around the room to find my Mom and Dad tied to a chair.

"Who are you!?" I shout at the man again thinking to Morph, but realizing my Morphers are back upstairs.

"Trust me, you don't wanna try. Now sit." The man tells me as I reluctantly sit down with my Mom and Dad squirming trying to tell me to just run for it. "Good, now we can talk. I believe you'll find this form more familiar."

The man suddenly starts to shift as the coat and human like appearance fade as he turns into Kimorn right before my eyes.

"Kimorn!" I shout at him nearly jumping out of my seat, but remembering what he did to Brandon not even a week ago. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? I simply thought it was time we talked for real. After I gave you that medicine to wake up your dear friend, I thought you'd be more accommodating." Kimorn states pretending as though he wasn't aware of what happened to Brandon.

"You nearly killed Brandon! I don't think I'm going to be too 'accommodating'." I tell him firmly hoping that I can signal my friends or something.

"Yes, and I saved one of your friends. I think that puts us on even ground!" Kimorn tells me trying to reason with me before sighing. "Anyways, I didn't come here to kill you or anything that dramatic. I just wanted to remind you that Zordon is as much your enemy as he is mine. For every time he's saved you, he's put you in just as much danger."

* * *

 _Brandon's Point of View_

"Madison, Madison, wake up!" I shout at her nearly rolling her out of her bed on accident. I feel a tinge of guilt before the snoring continues. "Fine,"

I pick up Madison slinging her over my shoulder and teleporting to the Power Chamber due to us being on watch duty for the day. I plop her on the couch and take a seat in front of a computer.

"You know, you could have just asked nicely." Madison remarks sitting up as I realize she had been faking being asleep.

"Yeah well we are watch duty and I didn't think that you'd really want to get up after this morning," I explain to her as she walks over leaning over me and looking at the monitors.

"Anything interesting at least?" Madison asks me as I shake my head already feeling the boredom washing over me. Caleb wheels into the room with a plate of food in one hand. "Caleb?"

"Oh, hey guys! I forgot you were on watch duty today, my bad." Caleb remarks starting to turn around.

"We don't mind. Nothing is happening here, and I'm bored out of my mind." I tell him as he turns back around happily.

"I'm sorry for waking you guys up last night," Caleb tells Madison and me.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Madison remarks sitting back down on the couch as Caleb starts eating the pizza on his plate. "It's like breakfast time though, should you be eating pizza?"

"Meh, you only live once. Or twice in my case." Caleb smirks taking another bite from the pizza with Madison rolling her eyes.

"Where'd you even get pizza anyways? It's not like a delivery guy could come give it to you." Madison asks curiously while I continue looking at the monitor bored out of my mind.

"Britt drops by every now and then giving me some food that I asked for. Sadly, most of it is microwaveable as the Power Chamber doesn't really have a kitchen." Caleb explains to Madison continuing to eat his pizza.

"I can't believe we're so bored that we're talking about your pizza," I remark making Madison and Caleb laugh when Alpha walks in with steam flying off him.

"Alpha! Are you alright?" Madison shouts worried as Alpha continues to have an intense amount of steam coming out of him.

"AIAIAIAI! I've managed to break through the first bit of information that Jayce, Brandon, and Josiah stole! I think everyone needs to here this!" Alpha announces starting to calm down as Caleb and I reach over to our communicators ready to call the others when suddenly Caleb raises his head worryingly.

"Britt isn't answering," Caleb retorts grabbing his Morpher as I look up from my communicator.

"Josiah isn't either,"

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"This feels so good. Fighting evil robots from space every week is not very good for relaxation." I mutter to myself floating in the water of the lake. I leisurely swim back to shore looking around for my parents around the campsite. "Dad? Mom?"

I look around very confused as to why they haven't said anything picking up my Morphers just in case.

"Anyone?" I practically shout throwing the tent open to find nobody in them. "The heck? They were in here right before I went swimming."

"Yes, they were. But, I think you'll find that they've moved out." A sinister voice tells me from behind as I turn around to see the assassin.

"Shoot! Ze-oh!" I shout jumping away from the tent and the assassin slamming my Morphers together.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"This really isn't anything personal. You're not even the interesting one. King Mondo just has really deep pockets." The assassin tells me suddenly appearing behind me as I morph kicking me into a nearby tree.

"What did you do with my parents!?" I shout struggling to stand back up as he just smirks.

"They aren't dead… yet. Let's just say that they're hanging around." The assassin retorts as I slowly look up seeing both my mom and dad gagged and tied together hanging off the tallest tree in the area.

"Mom! Dad!" I shout scared as I realize that there is no way for me to escape, keep them safe, or fight at all.

"Sorry Ranger, but Mondo wanted you dead for what you did at the prison." The assassin tells me appearing in front of me and stabbing a small knife into my stomach and punching me again into another tree.

"Come on, I got to think of something!" I tell myself slowly getting back up while taking out my sidearm and blasting at the area the assassin had been in.

"Not going to work Ranger," The assassin tells me stabbing me again in the back kicking me into the dirt.

"Zeo Power Axe!" I command summoning the weapon into my hand and swinging at the assassin who just dodges and grabs the axe from me throwing it in the air. I try and kick at the assassin's legs, but as my kick connects he barely moves and just grabs me by the leg throwing me back into the dirt. "I can't take this guy alone! I-I need help!"

* * *

 _Brandon's Point of View_

"Josiah isn't answering too? That's not too surprising he's on vacation today. We'll let me enjoy the time away." Caleb explains to Madison and I which we both agree to. "However, Britt is still not answering. You have to go and see what's up. I can't be seen in public and I only have one Morph left in me."

"Calm down Caleb, we'll check it out. Seeya in a few hopefully." I tell Caleb who nods obviously disappointed in himself that he can't just get up and do something with us.

"We'll call you if it's something we can't handle," Madison remarks as we both teleport in front of Britt's house seeing nothing of the ordinary. Madison knocks on the door politely.

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

The knock on the door is heard by both me and Kimorn who just sits across from me unfazed.

"I would've liked to explain everything to you. You seem to understand how to prioritize unlike some of your friends, but I'm afraid that Brandon and Madison won't feel the same way." Kimorn states standing up surprising me that he just knew who it was without looking. I slowly stand up as well not trying to provoke Kimorn or start a fight I can't win.

"Hey, anyone awake?" Madison shouts outside as I could hear her and Brandon trying to look through the windows.

"Until next time Ranger," Kimorn tells me as he suddenly vanishes with me letting out the loudest sigh I've ever had with my Mom and Dad moaning for me to untie them.

"Madison, Brandon, come in!" I shout at them running over to my parents ungagging them first and untying the stuff around their wrists. Brandon and Madison burst into the house hearing fear in my voice to find me untying my parents.

"Did we miss something?" Brandon asks worried as I nod.

"Kimorn showed up. He wanted to tell me that Zordon is worse than him which is convenient timing with the camera stuff going on. I don't know what to think. Thanks for showing up when you did." I explain to both of them as Madison hugs me.

"He didn't try to kill you?" Brandon asks surprised coming over and helping me untie the rest of the stuff on my parents.

"No," I tell him as my parents stand back up.

"Britt, what's going on?" My mom asks me curiously making me realize I hadn't told them I was a Ranger again.

"I'm a Power Ranger again and this guy is bad news. He nearly killed Brandon the last time we saw him in action. I'll explain the rest later, okay?" I explain to them as they nod still shaken up with Brandon, Madison and I leaving the house going outside. "Alright, so what was so urgent that I got a house call from you two?"

"Alpha managed to decrypt some of the info that we stole from the Machine Empire last week and he said that it's urgent for us to all be there," Brandon explains to me with Madison nodding along.

"Alright let's go then," I remark with us all being teleported back into the Power Chamber with Caleb sitting there anxiously along with Jayce and Connor.

"Britt!" Jayce shouts relieved with Caleb and Connor also letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine guys. We can talk about it later." I tell the three who nod before turning to Alpha and Zordon.

"The information collected is very vast and the info that we are about to share isn't even 1 percent of it. Sadly, this is all we've recovered so far, but I believe that you all will find it worthwhile." Zordon declares to everyone who waits in anticipation. However, Alpha inserts the information into the console loading it up.

"This info tells us that there are not 7 Zeo Crystals like we previously believed, but in fact 10 spread across the Earth." Alpha explains with all of us looking at each wandering what it means.

"Wait, does that mean we could possibly make 3 more Rangers?" Jayce asks curiously wondering who they choose if they found the crystals.

"I could use one of those crystals. One more morph and then my powers are gone." Caleb remarks holding his Morpher in his hand with Alpha beginning to shake his head.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but we haven't been able to uncover the location to any of the Crystals. Even if we did, there is no way to tell if the Crystal will bond with you." Alpha explains to Caleb somberly.

"Wait, if this information that we stole does actually have the locations to the Crystals, doesn't that mean the Machine Empire already knows where they are?" Connor asks curiously with Brandon shaking his head.

"No, when I took the information from the computer I managed to delete the copy left inside the Machine Empire's systems. They don't know the locations or at least if they do they no longer have the information at the ready to access it." Brandon explains proud of what he was able to accomplish.

"That's great, but that still leaves us with no way to get them right now. Caleb you're still benched until then." Jayce explains to Caleb who nods a little sadly. "I think Josiah needs to hear this. I'll go grab him."

Alpha walks over to the teleporter tracking down Josiah and setting the coordinates. "Ready!" Alpha tells Jayce who nods.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

I teleport into the woods where Josiah was supposed to be camping starting to look around for his camp.

"Oh no," I mutter seeing multiple broken trees and craters where there was the camp. "Josiah!"

I begin running around in a panic trying to find Josiah. "JOSIAH!" I shout again looking up into the trees immediately seeing his unconscious parents when suddenly I hear something drop behind me. I turn around seeing the Assassin and Josiah slumped over on the ground with a blood-stained face.

"You! What did you do!?" I shout putting my hands together immediately transforming into the Red Ranger.

"Sorry Ranger, but my contract isn't for you." The Assassin tells me pulling out one of his daggers and starting to lower himself to stab the knife into Josiah.

"I won't let you!" I exclaim as the Ascended form appears covering my suit in gold as in a flash of light I'm holding the Assassin's hand right above Josiah. "I don't think so,"

"I'd hate to not get any money from killing you, but the thrill might just be worth it!" The Assassin declares attempting to punch me in the face which I manage to catch. I then throw his arm to my side grabbing him by the neck and throwing him away from Josiah.

"If you want to go through me, you're going to have to fight me at my best!" I shout at him as the gold aura flowing around me starts to flow with more intensity.

"That won't be a problem," The Assassin retorts grinning widely as we both collide exchanging kicks and punches each landing blows beyond our usual power. I continue to try getting the upper hand, but I can feel the Ascended form start to lose it's grip.

"Zeo Power Sword!" I command summoning the sword into my hand immediately swinging at the Assassin who blocks it with his knife. I look back at Josiah and back at the Assassin. "Josiah you need to wake up!"

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"Where am I?" I think to myself with the thought echoing in my brain. "My parents… the assassin… am I dead?"

"JOSIAH!" I can hear someone call out. No, not someone, Jayce. I've been stabbed, beaten, and demoralized. How am I not dead? I can feel my thoughts fading even now. How much time do I have left? Dad… Mom… what did I do to deserve this? I was supposed to be a hero….

"Josiah you need to wake up! Your parents, they're still in trouble and I can't hold out much longer. I need your help!" Jayce shouts reaching my ears, but barely. Needs my help? He has to be mistaken, I'm not good at anything. "JOSIAH!"

My eyes suddenly open and before I know it I'm holding the assassin's throat. "I'm up Jayce. You can count on me!" I declare as both look at me in shock as they see that my suit has turned pure gold meaning I've achieved the Ascended form just like Jayce.

"Josiah?" Jayce says in shock as I punch the Assassin straight into the ground creating a massive crater blowing all three of us away. The Assassin slowly gets up wiping a bit of blood off his face. "What are you going to do now assassin? Now you've got two of us to deal with!"

"I… didn't expect that. You were supposed to be the weakest of them, how did this happen!?" The assassin shouts losing a lot of his cool demeanor.

"When we're together, none of us are the weakest. It's just a team working together to destroy the Machine Empire once and for all!" I shout not sure where all the sudden confidence is coming from.

"Couldn't have said it better myself rookie," Jayce tells me as we stand together with our Ascended forms shining around us when suddenly the assassin grins. "Why're you grinning? Happy to face defeat?"

"No, I'm just thinking that you may be stronger in nearly every aspect especially with you two standing together, but you're not faster." The assassin remarks as he suddenly bounces off the ground with his dagger drawn heading straight for my parents.

"NO!" I shout using every last bit of strength I have to push myself off the ground. However, it was too late, and he was too far in front of me. I manage to grab his foot, but don't have enough strength to pull him entirely away. I realize that I can pull him either to the right or left sparing either my mom or my dad. If I don't do anything, they both die. "I'm sorry dad!"

I pull the assassin's foot all the way to left watching in horror as he slices straight through my Dad's body. I couldn't help but scream as I could feel my Ranger form fade away and Jayce pouncing in and restraining the assassin. "You… YOU SHOULD DIE!" I shout at the assassin jumping on top of him and punching him continuously before Jayce pulls me off. "LET GO!"

"Josiah, stop! This isn't who we are! He's restrained, and he'll face the proper authorities. The Alien Force will see to it, I promise." Jayce tells me holding me back with his arms around my neck.

"H-HE KILLED MY DAD! Jayce… please." I plead crying heavily as Jayce starts to loosen his grip not trying to hurt me. I suddenly take the opportunity breaking out of his hold and grabbing Jayce's sidearm jamming it straight into the Assassin's head.

"Remember Ranger, you chose your father's death." The Assassin tells me as I pull the trigger watching without remorse as he dies.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Jayce shouts in disbelief with both of us standing over the dead body of the assassin.

"I GOT JUSTICE! HE WOULD'VE JUST ESCAPED AND WHO WOULD IT BE NEXT TIME JAYCE!? BRITT? MY MOM? CONNOR? MADISON? IT COULD BE ANY OF US!" I shout at him with him punching me straight in the face knocking me unconscious.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View… 2 Hours Later_

"Your powers have been revoked. You are no longer welcome here." I tell Josiah with a cold look as we all stand together in the Power Chamber. Josiah slowly takes off his Morphers handing them to me.

"I did what I thought was right and I hold no remorse for it," Josiah retorts as he continues gripping the Morphers in my hand.

"Let go Josiah, you're done." Caleb remarks as him and Britt stand behind him.

"Jayce, you said that I could become a hero and that I was important to the team. I'm not giving up just because a scumbag got what he deserved." Josiah declares taking the Morphers out of my hands. "I think I'll be keeping these for a while actually. I may not be able to do as much on my own, but I am a Ranger. Maybe one day you'll understand why I did what I did."

Almost on cue he teleports away leaving the 6 of us standing there in shock not ever expecting something like this to happen.

"Josiah… I understand why you did what you did, but I'll never condone it." I mutter to myself as I know it couldn't have been easy on him to do what he did. "I'm sorry I ever drug you into this Josiah,"

* * *

 **Next Up: Shattered Grid tie-in for next time!**


	59. Special: The Shattered Grid

_**Special: The Shattered Grid**_

The whole of everything the Morphing Grid stands for is under attack by the most powerful enemy it has faced. A different universe, a different timeline is where this evil originates and now it has flooded into our world, our reality.

"Alright so let me get this straight. We got a warning from a different universe of Rangers about an evil Ranger from a different universe than theirs trying to kill every Power Ranger in existence, I get that kind of. But why the heck does his minions kind of look like us?" Madison asks confused as we watch security footage of the Lord Drakkon's forces entering through a portal just outside the Power Chamber.

"Apparent he used the rangers of his time's powers and created an army with them," Brandon tries to explain.

"In the message we received, it seems that this Drakkon guy also has the combined powers of the Green and White Rangers. So basically if Brandon and Bryce merged their abilities." I remark wondering how our group can handle such a powerful force of evil.

"Do we have a way to stop them?" Jayce asks hoping for some good news with Connor shaking his solemnly.

"It's very likely that every Ranger in our universe is being targeted and without a clear way of sending these people back we really can't do much but sit and wait for reinforcements." Connor explains not sure how they would even go about sending them back when suddenly Britt runs into the room.

"I was able to get the message out to the Alien Force, Aaron, and Andros. They're gonna head here and regroup with us. The only Ranger we don't know the whereabouts of is… Josiah." Britt retorts not having agreed with the decision to alienate Josiah and try to take his powers away for what he did.

"I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to end up using my last charge of my Morpher aren't I?" I ask rhetorically looking down at my Morpher a little angry that I won't be able to do more.

"They're right outside our doors, this could easily be the end, but I can do nothing more but believe in each of you. We need to depend on each other today more than we ever have. If we can end this here, so many more Rangers won't have to suffer." Jayce declares to everyone trying to rally their hope together. "Alright everybody, let's do this. Ze-oh!"

"It's Morphin Time!" I shout readily as the 6 of us prepare to Morph.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"My Rangers, I know you don't trust me, but I wish nothing but strength for you." Zordon tells all 6 of them with everybody looking at Zordon nodding.

"Alright Rangers let's move out!" Jayce shouts as Alpha teleports them just outside the Power Chamber to confront Drakkon's army that was already getting into formation with Lord Drakkon in the far back of his forces.

"Man, that guy is pretty scary." Brandon remarks with Madison hitting him upside the head. "Sorry yeah, confidence. We got this."

"Jayce, if you can give me a clear shot to Drakkon, I'll take him down." I tell him stretching my legs out.

"Not a chance Caleb, we need to work together. Our primary goal is to stop them from getting past us or capturing any of us. If we can accomplish that, then we can win this." Jayce remarks confidently as I realize how much he's changed and how far he's come in leading the team in my absence.

"It's your call Jayce, what's our play?" Britt asks him as Jayce steps in front of everyone.

"Brandon, Madison, I'm going to rely on you 2 for taking out those tank like Rangers seemingly using Zeo powers. Connor, I need you to stay here and start blasting the heck out of anything that comes close to getting past us. Britt, Caleb, and myself are going to be heading straight down the middle taking down as many as we can while we wait for the others to get here." Jayce explains to everyone who nods their heads ready to get moving. "Alright guys let's save the Morphing Grid."

The 5 of us that are supposed to charge forward start to do so with everyone summoning their weapons into their hands.

"Go," Drakkon commands his armies simply sneering at the sight of the Power Chamber. The Zeo Green Sentries begin to move in front of the Black Mammoth Sentries trying to close off Britt, Jayce, and I from getting past their artillery.

"Leave it to us!" Madison shouts jumping in front of us onto one of the Zeo Green Sentries unleashing a flurry of attacks on the pilot of the tank. However, as she does this the infantry begins to charge forward with the Blue Samurai Sentries jumping into action attacking Madison directly who just barely manages to deflect the sword with her clubs.

"Madison!" Brandon shouts jumping onto the tank kicking the Samurai sentries off and throwing the pilot off. The other tanks begin to change their attention to Brandon and Madison, but then begin to get shot down by Connor with his cannon. I jump in front of Britt and Jayce using my sword to cut down the sentries holding guns straight up at me before kicking a few back. Britt and Jayce then jump in front of me with Britt blocking a hail of bullets as Jayce slices back a few sentries.

"There's so many!" I shout not realizing just how many there was as a Samurai sentry charges at me locking against my sword. I knee the sentry in the gut before headbutting it and slicing it away from me.

"Just keep pushing, other Rangers are depending on us!" Jayce exclaims slicing a gun from one of the sentries in half and kicking the sentry into the others.

* * *

 _Hannah's Point of View_

"We don't have time for this, we're supposed to be on Earth helping Jayce and the others!" I shout shooting a gust of wind against a Samurai sentry that had lunged for me.

"Yeah well right now we need to help ourselves!" Blake declares slicing back a few sentries before unleashing a terrifying stream of flames straight at the sentries with Jennifer, Daniel, and Sierra quickly following up the attack with their own elemental assault. "I know you're worried Hannah, but they're just going to have to hold out for now."

* * *

 _Aaron's Point of View_

"Are these the guys who Jayce's team warned us of?" I ask worriedly blocking an attack from a Tyrannosaurus Sentry before slicing the soldier away.

"I don't know, but if it is then Jayce is going to have to wait!" Andros declares shooting a few Sentries.

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"Zeo Ranger 5, Black!"

"I don't know what the heck you guys are, but I'm not going to let you harm me or my family!" I shout kicking a Sentry mid-air sending it spiraling and into the ground. "That's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"We need to get to Drakkon! These guys will just keep coming until we do!" Caleb shouts as I start to agree blocking an attack from a Sabretooth Sentry before kicking it away.

"I got it!" Brandon shouts jumping into one of the Zeo Sentry's tanks beginning to blast back a good amount of the sentries leading up to Lord Drakkon.

"Caleb you're with me! Britt you help keep Brandon and Madison covered!" I command with Britt and Caleb nodding as him and I start charging into Drakkon's forces. Drakkon's forces try to regroup in front of him, but Caleb and I manage to flip over them slicing through a few as we land.

"I will deal with this," Drakkon tells his troops stepping forward as all the sentries back off Caleb and I re-focusing on getting to the Power Chamber.

"You ready for this Jayce?" Caleb asks me holding out his sword in front of him.

"Just like old times," I comment where I can't help but remember how him and I fought against Zedd and Rita on our own while everyone else was defeated.

"Such a waste," Drakkon retorts pulling out Saba and his Dragon Dagger. Caleb and I charge at Drakkon with Caleb locking against Saba and me locking against his Dragon Dagger. He jumps up kicking both of us away from him. Caleb is the first to get back into the fight slicing down on Drakkon which he blocks with his dagger before preparing to stab Caleb in the heart with Saba. I jump in kicking Drakkon away from the both of us saving Caleb.

"Jayce, my powers are fading. I can't react fast enough to his movements." Caleb retorts clenching his sword as he starts to feel his legs fail him.

"Then we just need to make sure he doesn't have a chance to move," I remark as both of us start unleashing a flurry of attacks with our swords against Drakkon who is having barely a problem with blocking the attacks.

"Is this the best you can do heroes?" Drakkon asks taunting us as Caleb tries go in for a strike, but as he does his sword fades completely from his hands.

"Well that hasn't happened before," Caleb retorts before being kicked by Drakkon and falling to the ground with his Ranger form fading in and out.

"Caleb!" I shout worried knowing that I can't take Drakkon by myself or at least not in this form. "Alright, Caleb teleport back into the Power Chamber. I'll finish him off."

"Jayce you just used that form a few days ago! The shock could—" Caleb tries to tell me as Alpha teleports him into the chamber.

"Alright Drakkon, it's you and me! Ascended form, ACTIVATE!" I shout as the gold spreads completely through my body coating me in the golden aura making Drakkon tilt his head in surprise.

"An actual challenge from a bug? Interesting." Drakkon retorts making the energy around me swell up even more.

"I won't let you have your way against heroes like us!" I shout once more charging straight at Drakkon landing a direct punch on his chest throwing him back.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"-KILL YOU!" I finish unable to stand but crawling over to Alpha who's trying to get me wheelchair. "Send me back! Jayce… he's gonna get himself killed!"

"I'm sorry Caleb, but you're in no shape to fight Drakkon or save Jayce right now." Alpha tells me with sorrow in his robotic voice as I hold my Morpher in my hand looking at it.

"Come on you piece of junk! You're supposed to help me protect people! W-We still have people to protect!" I shout at it slamming it against the ground angrily causing it to suddenly erupt with a red aura. "Thank you, just one last time, I promise. It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"Ha… ha. Pathetic." Drakkon retorts as I charge at him again throwing a knee towards him which he evades taking my helmet and slamming me into the dirt. "Like I said, a bug."

"Leave him alone!" Britt suddenly shouts pushing past Drakkon's forces slamming her shield into his body throwing him off me.

"Britt…," I say bewildered.

"Shut it, he's still not do-." Britt begins to say before being punched by Drakkon using his full power throwing Britt back into the crowd of Drakkon's forces getting beat relentlessly. Suddenly a glow appears beside Britt throwing Drakkon's forces away from her.

"This… This is what you should be afraid of Drakkon!" The glow cries out as it disappears with Caleb standing there. "All my powers have returned for this last fight,"

"Interesting, you're more powerful than this wimp in his new form. If only you had taken my offer, we could've fixed your powers." Drakkon retorts referring to me as the wimp as Caleb pulls out his Tyrannosaurus Sword and Drakkon draws his Dragon Dagger and Saba. The two immediately clash in the blink of an eye with just the force of their attacks causing a crater to form under him and explosion to erupt.

"I'd never take your offer! You've demonized the Power Rangers in your world and I'm gonna end it here and now!" Caleb shouts determined as he continues to push forward with his sword. Drakkon pulls his dagger away from the lock with Saba and the Tyrannosaurus Sword turning it downwards to stab Caleb.

"Caleb take this!" I shout as my Ascended form fades away and I throw him my Zeo Power Sword which he catches blocking the Dragon Dagger. Caleb then uses both swords pushing Drakkon away from him before unleashing a flurry of attacks using the two swords.

"Jayce's power and mine… it's in sync!" Caleb thinks to himself as he feels himself actually like himself for just a second remembering the old days before snapping back to reality. He follows up the multiple strikes kicking Drakkon in the stomach.

"Impossible… you can't do this!" Drakkon shouts in defiance as I get up running next to Caleb.

"We're the Power Rangers, it's out job to do this." I retorts taking my sword back from Caleb as we charge at Drakkon slicing straight through him causing a massive explosion behind us. Drakkon stumbles to the ground as his transformation fades revealing a broken behind the mask who weakly stands up teleporting himself and his armies away.

"We… did it." Caleb remarks falling to the ground as his powers give out for the final time fading completely.

* * *

 _Hannah's Point of View_

"They're gone… why?" I ask myself curiously as the Sentinels faded right before my eyes.

"I'd suspect it has something to do with our friends back on Earth," Blake comments as I nod slowly.

* * *

 _Aaron's Point of View_

"They actually did it, they managed to beat Drakkon." Andros states in disbelief as I just nod thinking that if they beat Drakkon some sort of price had to be paid.

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"I-I can't hold on," I mutter falling over as just before the Sentinels disappeared they had managed to stab me in the chest. "This can't be where I die,"

"I agree boy," A robotic voice calls out as the King Mondo appears with an army of Cogs. "You're mine now,"


	60. S3 Ep20 Madison's Past

**Finally! I've been pushed as of late to put Madison's backstory to paper. This is a lot shorter of a story then what I'm used to, but it's meant to serve as a buffer for this new arc.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy Madison's backstory!**

* * *

 ** _Power Rangers Zeo #20 "Madison's Past"_**

It's been a few weeks since anything interesting has happened. There's been a few small attacks from the Machine Empire, but they weren't problems like what we've been having. Connor went back to working on his crazy experiments with his dad, Jayce went back to relaxing, Caleb has kept mostly to himself after the loss of his powers, Britt has tried reaching out to Caleb in vain, and I've been hard at work studying for an English Test. That just leaves Madison who has basically disappeared not leaving her house or staying around the Power Chamber too often. It's time I go check up on her.

"Hey Madison?" I aimlessly shout as I knock on her door.

"Coming!" Her mom chirps on the other side of the door opening it up. "Oh Brandon what a nice surprise!"

"Hey Mrs. Bleth, is Madison home?" I ask curiously as she tilts her a head to the side a bit.

"I thought she was with you and your friends," The Mom tells me as I shake my head worriedly.

"Well if you know where she is just please call me," I remark before turning to leave.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"Caleb I'm going to be honest with you, I will kill you if you keep on moping in here by yourself." Britt retorts for the 3rd or 4th time.

"Look I'm just not in the mood to do anything today, okay?" I plead trying to go back to my nap.

"No, not okay! You've been stuck up in here for weeks and the only time you see somebody is when we're about to go out for a mission or I'm bringing you your weeks' worth of food!" Britt shouts at me as I just slump shoulders not sure what to say as it's all 100% true.

"I'm dealing with a lot right now and I just need some space. Please." I tell her practically begging as she just shakes her head.

"I gave you weeks for some space. Now we're going to go out for a bit and actually have some fun!" She remarks getting behind my wheelchair and pushing me forward towards the teleporter.

* * *

 _Connor's Point of View_

"See? Adding a strain of the virus like this allows for better immunity in the future." I point out to my father having been helping him with the Gamer Driver system.

"Incredible! Conner and the others will enjoy this breakthrough greatly!" My Dad remarks excitedly.

"Conner is Kamen Rider Ex-aid?" I ask curiously finding it funny we have the same name.

"Yes, he wasn't intended to be, but he's really stepped up in the role." My Dad explains to me before turning to me. "Actually you were supposed to be the one in charge of the Kamen Rider project. With your experience as a Power Ranger, I thought it'd be fitting."

I nods tearing up a little as I never knew my Dad had intended the system for me. "Thanks for that,"

He nods back at me. "Now, let's go get this data to Conner."

* * *

 _Brandon's Point of View_

"I figured that if you weren't at your place you'd be here," I remark looking at Madison sitting next to Bryce's grave.

"Brandon!" She shouts in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! You just disappeared all of a sudden, I was worried." I explain to her sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I've been so scattered brain as late that I just forgot to tell you where I was headed." Madison retorts unconvincingly.

"C'mon Madison be honest with me, is something bothering you?" I ask worriedly. She opens her mouth for a second, but just leans her head onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's stupid so there's no point in talking about it." Madison remarks berating her own troubles.

"Madison if it's bothering you this much then it's not stupid," I tell her putting my arm around her. "You can tell me anything,"

"Brandon… okay." She relents. "It's a guy I knew before I became a Power Ranger, he's trying to find me."

"Somebody I should be jealous of?" I try to joke but she winces meaning I can tell it's in poor taste. "Sorry,"

"It's fine. The guy used to deal drugs to me back when I wasn't at my best." Madison begins to explain to me.

* * *

 _Madison's Point of View 5 Years Ago_

The true bulk of the story started about 5 years ago. I had been picking up some pretty bad habits, but it only got worse for me.

"Hey Madi, you wanna hit the town today?" Terrence asked me like he would every day. Usually I'd say yes, but I wasn't in a good mood that day.

"I'm not in the mood," I remember saying pushing past him which just made him really mad.

"What!? You think you can skip out and just be rude like that?" Terrence demanded to know what I was thinking, and I didn't have an answer. That's when I met you and… Bryce.

"Hey, leave the girl alone!" Bryce had shouted jumping in front of me.

"Oh this is rich! You some kind of white knight?" He had asked running up to Bryce and trying to punch him, but you got to him first punching Terrence in the face.

"Bryce, don't pick fights with people on our first day of school." You had said to him pulling me and Bryce out of the fight and away from Terrence. The three of us got to talking that day and we just became friends. It would be weeks before the next thing happened, but during those weeks I never saw Terrence once.

"Alright I'll see you two later, goodnight!" I had told you as we had just gotten done helping each other with our schoolwork. About a block from my house, Terrence showed up.

"Long time no see Madi! I almost forgot about how you disrespected me, almost." He had told me this while reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a gun and shot me twice in the stomach. The rest is kind of a blur after that, but I remember waking up in the Power Chamber and being told.

"Madison, you have been chosen to be a great hero." It as Zordon, but at the time it was just comedic to me. I was some ex-junkie who got herself shot doing nothing wrong. Zordon raised me up to be a shadow of the main team. I wasn't meant to be so involved with them.

* * *

 _Brandon's Point of View_

"But here I am," Madison finishes her story.

"I'm sorry Madison, I never knew what he did." I apologize wishing I had known sooner.

She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "Hey, it worked out in the end. I got to become a Power Ranger and fight alongside you and Bryce and everybody. It's just with everything happening I forgot about it and him. Now he's trying to find me, and I just want to hit something."

"I won't let him get near you, alright?" I tell her pulling her closer in for a hug kissing her lightly on the head. "You may be a Power Ranger, but you're also my girlfriend now."

"I know," Madison tells me shaking a little as tears were hitting my sleeve.

"I love you Madison,"

"I love you too,"


	61. S3 Ep21 Gold Power Part 1

**Power Rangers Zeo #21 "Gold Power Part 1"**

"Alright King Frog that's enough!" Britt shouts as we teleport onto the scene watching as an amphibian man with a crown sits atop of a giant frog.

"Power Rangers! It's about time you showed up! Now you'll have your last breath!" King Frog shouts as the giant frog extends his tongue out with Jayce jumping in front and kicking it before it can hit us.

"I don't think so frog face! We're about to send you to whatever pond you crawled out of!" Jayce declares excitedly before turning to me. "Whenever you're ready,"

"Yeah, let's do it. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I shout as the 5 of us pull out our Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Alright guys, let's give this frog his last croak!" I command excitedly as they nod at me and we summon our weapons into our hands and charge forward.

" _HEY!"_

The 5 of us climb up the frog with Hannah making it to the top first firing at the Puddies standing next to King Frog. Dashing past her I swing my sword high above my head and-.

" _CALEB WAKE UP!"_

"Whaaaaat," I groan as I open my eyes seeing Britt standing over me with an angry expression. "Britt?"

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes straight." Britt retorts tiredly as she helps me sit up in my bed.

"Why did you come wake up? Did I run out of food already?" I ask confused as she shakes her head.

"I just wanted to come say thank you for going out with me yesterday," Britt explains blushing a little leaving me confused.

"Um Britt, you dragged me out of my room. I didn't get much of a choice in the matter." I tell her bluntly as she just rolls her eyes.

"Well I thought you should also know that Alpha is close to finding one of the missing Zeo Crystals." Britt says as suddenly my eyes grow incredibly wide.

"You should of led with that," I remark as she nods helping me up and into my wheelchair. The two of us head into main room of the Power Chamber where Alpha is standing over a console.

"Caleb! Britt! I have good news!" Alpha declares excitedly running around frantically.

"She already told me," I explain before he gets all too worked up.

"Britt! Aiaiaiai, that's the last time I ever tell you a secret!" Alpha retorts as Britt just shrugs.

"He needed a bit of extra motivation to get up," Britt states defensively as I glare at her.

"Regardless, thank you Alpha. How close are you to finding the crystal?" I ask curiously rolling over to Alpha and the monitors.

"Mere hours away actually. However, Jayce just called for you Britt. Something pretty important from the sound in his voice." Alpha explains as Britt nods using the teleporter to head towards Jayce's location.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"Well if you hear from him, please tell us, okay?" I plead to Mrs. Noble as she shuts the door in my face still grieving after her husband's death and now her son's disappearance. Britt suddenly teleports next to me with her putting up her hands like she's about to be attacked.

"Um Jayce, where are we?" Britt asks me curiously.

"Josiah's house. He hasn't been back here since Drakkon's attack." I explain to her worriedly.

"That's not good… is it possible that Drakkon could've taken him with him as he retreated?" Britt asks as both of us begin walking away from the house.

"It's a possibility we can't out rule. If that's the case, I seriously have no idea what we're gonna do. Another likely outcome is that Mondo has him." I retort with both of us freezing realizing how bad that could be for Josiah and his safety.

"Well where do we start in terms of finding him?" Britt asks readily as she's worried about him as well.

"First? We contact the Alien Force."

* * *

 _Brandon's Point of View_

"Well it's very nice to meet you," I remark grinning at Connor who just introduced us to his new girlfriend, Alice.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine, Connor has told me a lot about both of you." Alice tells Madison and I excitedly.

"Really? I don't think I've ever been talked about before… this is so cool." Madison was very excited as well as the two girls began to talk Connor leans in to me.

"She doesn't know we're Rangers by the way," Connor explains to me as I nod having realized earlier.

"I could kind of tell, she is wearing an original blue Ranger shirt though." I comment as Connor blushes.

"It was uh, a gift from me. Apparently, her favorite is the original blue Ranger." Connor was completely red discussing this as I just laughed.

"Her favorite in and out of suit, eh?" I continue to tease as suddenly a weird shaking begins to occur. It begins to become more rapid as the other tables in the cafeteria begin shaking and falling over with the other students freaking out.

"What's going on!?" Alice shouts scared as Connor, Madison, and I just look at each other.

"C'mon Alice, we need to get out of here." Connor retorts with Alice nodding shakily with the two beginning to run out. I look around at the other students trying to wait for them to dim in number so that we can Morph. Zordon can just erase the minds of the stragglers later.

"Wait Connor!" I begin to shout when suddenly I turn to find the running students having turned around with two of them holding Connor and another holding Alice.

"Brandon… please tell me we didn't just get fooled by terminators." Madison pleads as we back up to each other's backs with the students beginning to surround the two of us.

"I would, but I'd be lying." I retort as the student's eyes light up and the skin begins to slowly fall off with Madison shrieking behind me as what's left is Super Cogs. "Let's get this started. Ze-oh!"

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"Good morning Mondo how are y-" I'm suddenly interrupted by a swift punch to the gut shutting me up.

"We have given you every opportunity to make your decision easy Mr. Noble. But yet you seem quite adamant that I'm going to rot in hell, die by your hands, and face your fury. I'm paraphrasing of course." Mondo retorts as I smile crookedly.

"I'm going to kill you for what your assassin did to my Dad," I retort as another punch comes in from the same Cog.

"Ah that's the other claim. This would be so much easier for you if you just told us where your Morpher was. I could even offer you a position among my ranks." Mondo remarks as I pucker up and spit onto his robotic face. "Well there are other ways of getting information. Cog, go and retrieve this boy's mother. I have a feeling she'll provide enough motivation."

"They'll come after me! They'll save me!" I shout referring to Jayce and the others as King Mondo begins walking away from me.

"I'm counting on it,"

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"Zordon I can feel you in my head," I retort annoyed as this is the third time he's tried to probe my mind in the last hour.

"I will find out what you know Caleb. I won't have you break apart this team with your lies and deceit." Zordon retorts angrily as I just roll my eyes.

"I'm not the one hiding things from the team he assembled! I told the others to watch out for you and you continuously mind wipe them!" I remark even angrier than him as Alpha stumbles his way into the room.

"Um Caleb, I have the location of the Crystal, but we should wait for one of the others." Alpha begins to tell me as I roll into the next room to see the location. "Caleb we should wait…"

"Waiting is pointless. I'll go first, and you can just tell someone to catch up." I retort setting the location into my personal teleporter in my old Morpher. I give one good last glare at Zordon before teleporting.

* * *

 _Brandon's Point of View_

"The Power Rangers!" Alice shouts in shock as Madison and me Morph.

"Still though, a Terminator?" Madison was still not over the Super Cogs having disguised themselves as she launches her yellow boot into one of them.

"It's really not that surprising when you think about it. Zeo Power Dagger!" I command as the dagger formulizes in my hand I turn to the one charging me slicing it's body before using my momentum to kick in it's back. Two more of the Super Cogs charge at me with me being able to block one of their attacks with my Dagger and kicking the head of the other.

"They're just like regular Cogs due to the data steal we pulled off, good." Connor thinks to himself as suddenly him and Alice begin to be dragged away from the fight. Connor takes this chance to attack swiftly raising his elbows to smack the two behind and launching a roundhouse kick into the one holding Alice.

"Connor?" Alice looks at Connor confused as suddenly the ground begins to shake again rapidly everyone is suddenly forced onto the ground unable to get up due to the intense force pushing us down.

"Connor what's going on!?" I shout as the force begins to increase.

"It must be some sort gravity-based monster!" Connor shouts back as suddenly it stops, and we're flung off the ground into the air as we just begin to float.

"Guys… we aren't on Earth anymore." Madison remarks as everyone looks to the windows seeing that the school's cafeteria is now in space.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"You need to talk with Sierra?" Hannah seemed surprised through the communicator.

"Yeah we could really use her help. Her precognition could possibly give us a clue to where Josiah is." I explain to her as Britt nods along liking the plan being presented.

"I'll go grab her then," Hannah remarks as she goes to go find Sierra somewhere in their ship.

"Are you sure we should be bothering them with this?" Britt asks me curiously as I slowly nod.

"After Devoid and Drakkon, I'm starting to realize better communication between us and Alien Force could go a long way to making things easier on everyone." I explain to her as she just shrugs and nods with Hannah returning with Sierra.

"So, what am I supposed to look for?" Sierra asks us curiously.

"Specifics on where Josiah could be or at least a clue would help us immensely," I explain to Sierra as she nods focusing and beginning to enter her mind to activate her powers.

"Just a warning, forcing my powers to work and it suddenly activating are two different things. The accuracy of what I'm seeing might be fudged." Sierra warns me obviously holding something important back.

"Just say what you see Sierra," Britt retorts with me nodding as well.

"I see what looks to be a building in space suddenly collapsing and exploding, a tombstone surrounded by what I can feel is friends and family, tragedy is about to strike Josiah if you aren't protective, and he… he his Morpher somewhere." Sierra finishes before collapsing over holding her head in pain.

"Sierra!" Hannah shouts worriedly.

"I'm fine, just you need to be careful Jayce. Your team has death in it's future and constant pain for many of your members." Sierra remarks before fainting due to the massive exhaustion of her powers.

"Tell Sierra when she wakes up that we're grateful," I remark with Hannah nodding as I cut the transmission. "We need to go,"

"Wait," Britt remarks as I stop and turn to look at her. "Death is in our future and constant pain for someone. Jayce, one of our friends is gonna die!"


	62. S3 Ep22 Gold Power Part 2

Power Rangers Zeo #22 "Gold Power Part 2"

"Woah," I comment as I teleport to the coordinates specified for the Zeo Crystal. I find myself in a cave, but there's writings and carved stone all across the cave's walls.

"Good thing we backed up the Zeo Crystal's locations onto our hard drives, eh Silo?" A robotic voice retorts further down the cave with me immediately freezing in place knowing that my wheel chair makes it almost impossible to find a place to hide.

"Indeed, it was fortunate. However, we have yet to find this supposed artifact." Silo remarks frustrated as the other robot and one more begins laughing. "Stop your yammering Wolfbane, Mechanizer."

I begin rolling away from the monsters who are casually strolling my direction. "I have to find the Zeo Crystal and get out of here," I think to myself.

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"Somebody always has the chance to die Britt, we'll just do our best to not let it happen." I explain to her as she was mildly freaking out over Sierra's vision of the future.

"Jayce it's not like Sierra said it might happen, she straight up said that she saw a funeral." Britt remarks worriedly.

"Look, we can't play the what if game Britt. This isn't a road either of us should travel down. We need to focus on the other things first, like the cafeteria in space and the fact that Josiah was able to hide his Morpher." I tell her as she just breathes in slowly and nods. "First we need to figure out what she meant by a cafeteria,"

"Maybe it's a metaphor for something?" Britt offers up as our communicators begin lighting up with us answering it. "Alpha?"

"AIAIAI it's just terrible guys! Caleb just left to go find the Zeo Crystal and the Machine Empire is holding Madison, Brandon, and Connor hostage!" Alpha shouts frightened from the other end of the communicator.

"Caleb… why couldn't he just wait!?" I shout abruptly as I begin thinking about what to do. "Alright Britt, you're gonna go help Madison and the others. I'll find Caleb and help him get the Zeo Crystal."

"I-… alright if that's what you think will work." Britt remarks obviously worried about Caleb. She then raises her communicator back up. "Alpha, where are Connor, Madison, and Brandon?"

"They're in space. You'll have to use Pyramidas to get there quick before them and the other students lose the rest of their oxygen." Zordon chimes in with Britt and I both looking at each other.

"We need to go," I retort as I activate my teleporter to head to the Power Chamber.

* * *

 _Connor's Point of View_

"We need to get moving, it won't be long before we run out of oxygen!" I shout as I take out my Morphers preparing to Morph. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Connor?" Alice mutters scared as the Cogs suddenly charge at me slicing downwards. I jump backwards grabbing Alice as I do taking us out of the slash's range. I then grab my sidearm shooting the two Super Cogs causing them to break apart. However due to the low gravity resistance, us jumping back has put us on a direct course towards one of the Super Cogs!

"Never fear!" Madison suddenly shouts crashing into the Super Cog with a powerful kick. "Your friendly neighborhood Madison is on the case!"

"Stop with the quips, we've got more incoming!" Brandon shouts still floating above us unable to grab onto anything to boost him forward. The remaining 5 Super Cogs lock their sights on Madison, Alice and me.

"No, we don't. Zeo Power Cannon!" I command materializing the cannon into my hand and firing a massive concussive blast into 3 of the Super Cogs ripping them apart. I immediately turn my gun to the other two, but the gun blinks red unable to fire. "Crap!"

"I've got these two, don't worry. Zeo Power Clubs!" Madison commands materializing her clubs as she jumps forward smacking the clubs into the head of one and using that momentum to kick the second shattering it. Brandon has a sigh of relief.

"So, um, can someone help me down?" Brandon asks curiously as he flails around.

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

After talking to Jayce and him teleporting off to the Power Chamber, I turn around to make one last check on Mrs. Noble before going to help Madison and the others.

"HELP!" She suddenly cries out from inside her house. I instinctively raise my hands to Morph.

"Ze-oh!" I shout putting my arms together in preparation.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

I jump into action bursting through the window finding a squad of Cogs surrounding Mrs. Noble.

"Power Ranger, please help me!" She shouts incredibly scared as I just silently nod knowing my voice would give me away if she heard it. Most of the Cogs immediately turn their attention to me with two of them still attempting to grab the frightened woman. I slide my leg downwards kicking the Cog's legs out from under them. One of the Cogs then charges at me with some sort of dagger. It's all I can do catch the Cog by the wrists as he's about to stab me. I then lift my legs up and kick with all my might pushing through the Cog's chest.

"It's an attack on all sides," I think to myself as a I figure out what the Machine Empire are doing distracting us with Josiah's disappearance, the 7th Zeo Crystal, and Brandon, Madison, and Connor getting stuck in space. We don't have the numbers to do it all!

"No-no-no!" Mrs. Noble calls out as the two Cogs manage to finally pin her down. I get out of my thoughts taking my sidearm out and shooting. However, one of the Cogs from before jumps in the way taking the shot with the Cogs taking Mrs. Noble and teleporting away.

"No!" I shout panicked as I reach up for my communicator. "Alpha, a teleport just happened right beside me. I need you to track it and send me after it!"

"AIAIAI! The teleporter can't reach that far Britt, they've gone to space!" Alpha explains through the communicator panicked as well.

"Alpha, Britt, calm down. These are dire times, but we need to focus. Britt take Pyramidas and go save Brandon and the others. We can go from there." Zordon commands me as I shakily agree turning off the communicator and teleport inside Pyramidas.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

I continue to roll my wheelchair further and further into the cave realizing that the farther I go the smoother the ground is getting. I take a brief look at the walls of the cave seeing more markings than before. "This has to be the remnants of a lost civilization… Connor needs to see this, he'll go nuts!" I continue going hearing the steps behind me beginning to quicken in pace when suddenly I'm grabbed from behind with the hand covering my mouth as me and my wheelchair are pulled into a dark corner. I look up at the kidnapper and see Jayce who lets go of my face.

"Stay quiet," Jayce retorts as suddenly the 3 monsters I heard from before go running by with Jayce and I stiffening up as we hide. With them passing by and being a good distance away, I turn to him.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss a little upset that he came and had to save me.

"What are you talking about? You were in danger and alone in finding a Zeo Crystal." Jayce retorts peeking out to confirm the monsters are gone.

"I can handle it once I have the Crystal," I insist with him turning back and giving me a weird and confused look.

"Caleb what are you talking about? We're a team, we're doing this together." Jayce tells me as I look down.

"You're on the team, I'm not. I lost my powers doing absolutely nothing against Drakkon, remember? I was helpless against him." I retort bitterly looking down at my de-powered old Morpher.

"You saved my life Caleb and we used our power to beat Drakkon, that's not nothing." Jayce reasons as I just clutch the Morpher. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "What is this really about?"

"It's my legs Jayce… I knew they'd be a crutch, but I feel so useless." I admit to him as I start crying. "Every day Britt comes by to check up on me, every day I have to be careful not to fall out of my chair, every day I have to worry about if I can still make myself useful. I just want to be me again."

"You are you Caleb, but the scars of battle don't go away easily." Jayce remarks with me nodding knowing he's right.

"I-I guess I just wanted to feel like my old self by charging in here. I'm sorry Jayce." I apologize to him as he just shakes his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Jayce tells me confidently as he stands back up. "Now we both need to hurry and grab that Crystal before Mondo's henchmen get it,"

"Right!"

* * *

 _Josiah's Point of View_

"Need… to get out." I mutter completely out of breath as I've been trying to break my restraints when suddenly Mondo walks in with a smirk on his face.

"I'll give you this last chance boy. Tell us where your Morpher is." Mondo commands of me as I shake my head with the little energy I have.

"You won't break me," I remark breathing heavily as Mondo lets out a roaring laughter.

"Fair enough, bring in the woman!" Mondo commands as two Cogs come in dropping my Mom onto the floor.

"Josiah!" My Mom shouts scared as she begins running to me when suddenly Mondo grabs her from behind throwing her back over to the other two Cogs which put a blade to her throat.

"Mom!" I shout helpless as I try to break the chains holding me.

"Here's the offer, I give you your mother and in return you give me the location of your Morphers. If don't do this I will have her killed on the spot." Mondo threatens as I look at my Mom who has nothing but pure fear in her eyes.

"Alright I'll do it, I'll tell you where my Morpher is." I relent knowing that this will come back to bite Jayce and the others, but I can't let my Mom die.


	63. S3 Ep23 Gold Power Part 3

**The conclusion to the Gold Ranger trilogy! I'm excited for you all to read this especially with all the great Power Rangers stories being told as of late with Dimensions in Danger and Shattered Grid's finale. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Power Rangers Zeo #23 "Gold Power Part 3"**_

"Alright so where is it boy? Where have you hidden your Zeo Morpher?" Mondo asks me again with my Mom not understanding what's going on.

"10 steps to the west side of my house. I hid it under some dirt just as you were about to capture me." I explain solemnly looking at my Mom who is suddenly thrown to the ground by the Cog that was holding her.

"Your decision was the correct one. Kill her." Mondo commands the Cog with it immediately raising it's blade to strike her.

"No! Mondo, we had a deal!" I shout at him angrily looking from my Mom to him and back.

"An obvious lie you foolish boy. Your friends would've seen it from a mile away, but you're just a failure." Mondo retorts laughing evilly as the Cog slices downward. However, as the Cog does this an explosion is heard rocking us around and knocking the Cog away from my Mom. I take the opportunity pulling down on the chains with all my might ripping them off the wall!

"Mondo!" I shout angrily as I ram my shoulder into his fat metallic body throwing him onto the ground.

"Guards, guards! Kill them!" Mondo commands with three Cogs running into the cell with their blasters at the ready. I take the only way out swinging my chains around slapping them into the Cogs. I then charge forward kicking the gun out of one's hand, taking the gun, and blasting them with it instead.

"Come on!" I retort grabbing my Mom's arm as the two of us run into the hallway. Suddenly a Super Cog appears charging straight at us at super speed. I raise the blaster about to blast it when suddenly it falls over fac first broken with Brandon standing on the other side of the Cog having stabbed it in the back with his Zeo Power Dagger. "Brandon!"

"C'mon, we don't have much time," Brandon remarks hurriedly as suddenly more Cogs appear behind him and he turns to confront them.

"What do you mean?" I ask him quickly as my Mom and I run up behind him. I take a quick glance at my Mom realizing she's still in shock and unable to process anything right now.

"Well we're in a space station and Britt's bombarding it with Pyramidas. I'm not really looking to get blown up or get sucked into space, how about you?" Brandon jokes slicing back a few Cogs before swinging his leg around and kicking a few into the nearby wall.

"Point taken," I remark as my Mom and I place our hands-on Brandon's shoulder and the three of us are teleported into Pyramidas.

"Glad to have ya aboard!" Madison retorts excitedly as suddenly Pyramidas is knocked around by blasts sent from the Machine Empire.

"They've deployed their fighters! Brace for a bumpy ride!" Connor shouts holding Alice close to him while holding onto whatever he can grab. Meanwhile Britt continues to pilot Pyramidas targeting the fighters with Pyramidas's automatic turret system. However, due to the size of the fighters they easily manage to dodge the attacks unleashing a wave of explosives on Pyramidas.

"To heck with it! Guy's hold on, it's about to get a lot bumpier. Pyramidas Attack Mode activate!" Britt commands through the telecom as suddenly Pyramidas begins to move upwards. Connor and Alice brace for it, but Madison, Brandon, my Mom, and I are totally caught unaware being sent flying to the bottom of Pyramidas. "I'm going to blast them out of the sky!"

"Has she gone crazy!?" Brandon shouts confused before suddenly realizing that Britt hasn't gotten to pilot Pyramidas before.

"Not sure, but I like it!" Madison declares excitedly as I just sigh.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"We're getting closer…," Silo retorts with the other two monsters stopping and Jayce and I watching closely.

"How are you so sure?" Wolfsbane asks curiously with a growl at the end as it begins to sniff the air.

"I've been automatically scanning every piece of the wall's cave. The pictures on them are pointing towards that tomb." Silo explains seriously pointing forward at a tomb with a black solid rock in front of it. Wolfsbane finished sniffing and grinned. Jayce looked at me suddenly and I looked at him with both of us knowing it's about to get really bad.

"We're not alone…," Wolfsbane announces as suddenly his hulkish body turns around and begins charging right for us.

"Caleb, move!" Jayce shouts kicking me away from the attack as he's suddenly rammed by Wolfsbane being thrown into the rocks.

"Who dares!?" Mechanizer shouts out as Jayce barely conscious slowly stands back up with me watching on unable to do a thing.

"I dare, the Red Ranger!" Jayce declares with the 3 monsters immediately turning all attention to him and I realized what he had done. He raised his arms and slammed them together. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 6, Red!"

"Thank you," I mutter to myself as the 3 monsters immediately charge at him drawing all attention away from the tomb. Jayce only barely manages to block the mechanical arm of Mechanizer before being clawed by Wolfsbane being sent flying back. While midair, Silo unleashes a flurry of missiles which Jayce manages to shoot out of the air with his sidearm landing roughly.

"If we can get that Zeo Crystal and kill the Red Ranger, we'll be kings!" Wolfsbane declares excitedly continuing to rapidly claw at Jayce with him just doing everything he can to draw them farther away. I roll over to the black stone blocking the path to the tomb where the Zeo Crystal is supposed to be. I put my hands on the rock and begin trying to move it only pushing myself away from it due to the wheelchair.

"Come on guys, I thought you were going to kill me!" Jayce shouts trying to sound confident but already being really drained from getting hit before he morphed. Mechanizer slams it's heavy robotic arms into the ground sending a ripple affect that knocks Jayce back with Silo throwing a laser grenade into him throwing him into the cave's walls.

"I have to figure something out," I tell myself worriedly as I grip my wheelchair before suddenly throwing myself out of it onto the ground inching over to the black rock. Using every bit of strength I have in my arms, I begin pushing the rock trying desperately to get it to budge. I look back over at Jayce who's struggling to even stay on his feet anymore being attacked relentlessly. "Come on, I can do this!"

As I say those words the black rock begins to have a shiny gold aura surrounding it. "Is this?" I ask myself as suddenly the massive black rock begins to shrink down into a golden crystal in the shape of a cylinder.

"What the!?" Wolfsbane shouts as the 3 monsters turn their attention to me.

"Stay away from him!" Jayce exclaims trying to step forward but collapsing due to his injuries.

"He has the Crystal!" Silo declares as I hurriedly grab the cylinder just as Wolfsbane begins charging at me and Silo fires a round of missiles at me. The crystal shatters forming into a Golden staff with the information of my powers flooding my memory.

"I won't ever let myself be useless again! I won't let my friends sacrifice themselves for me anymore!" I announce crossing my arms in a X formation clicking the red button on the staff. "Ze-oh!"

"Zeo Ranger 7, Gold!"

* * *

 _Jayce's Point of View_

A huge explosion erupts as Caleb Morph with Silo's missiles just adding to the category and magnitude of it. The smoke slowly begins to clear, and I look on in shock at the scene that's unfolded.

"H-how!?" Wolfsbane cries out afraid as Caleb stands in front of him having caught Wolfsbane's fist with his hand.

"Like I said, I won't be useless anymore." Caleb retorts as he shoves his staff into Wolfsbane's stomach with a sudden golden electricity erupting from it sending him flying into the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Mechanizer shouts charging at Caleb swinging his massive metallic arm at him which Caleb jumps over to dodge unleashing a side kick into the monster's face sending him flying away from him.

"I'm really feeling the debt I owe, man I should just pay you in full." Caleb jokes around Silo suddenly fires off a blast of intense energy at Caleb. "Electricity Shield!"

Suddenly the golden electricity shoots out of the staff in Caleb's hands forming a shield around deflecting himself the blast back into Silo.

"Amazing…" I mutter to myself as the 3 monsters begin to rally up preparing to charge at him again.

"Let's just end this already. Golden Lightning Blade!" Caleb shouts as his emits the same golden electricity forming itself into a massive blade that Caleb then crashed down onto the 3 monsters which then explode. I push myself off the ground as suddenly the entire ground begins to shake.

"Caleb come on! This cave is about come down on us!" I command him with him nodding and running over to me hoisting one of my arms of his shoulder as we run towards the exit. Just as they manage to get out, a beam of light shoots from the sky into where the 3 monsters were defeated.

"It seems we're getting another chance to destroy some Rangers!" Wolfsbane shouts excitedly as the 3 grow insanely tall.

"Crap, we gotta wait for the others to get back so we can use the Megazord!" I shout with me backing away from the fight.

"No, we don't." Caleb remarks as he thrusts forward his staff stabbing the bottom of it into the ground. "Gold Zeo Battlezord, Activate!"

"What!?" I exclaim confused as suddenly out of the mountain we were in come bursting out a giant Golden mech Zord more so in the shape of a man then an animal. I look over at Caleb who I can tell is grinning from behind his helmet. "This is… the crystal's power?"

Caleb suddenly teleports into the cockpit of the Gold Zeo Battlezord with it's faceplate glowing gold as it's booted up.

"You can't beat us alone pesky Ranger!" Silo declares with Caleb stepping over on a pad.

"You sure about that? This Zord is under my complete control, it'll do everything I do now." Caleb explains excitedly as suddenly Caleb lunges forward while on the pad staying on it, but the Zord flying over to the villains. Caleb immediately follows it up with a roundhouse kick that Zord follows through with successfully kicking Silo in the head and throwing him into a nearby mountain. "Still confident Silo?"

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

The battle rages on between Pyramidas Attack Mode and the station housing King Mondo. I pilot Pyramidas ever so closer with the fighters coming in and trying to repel me so that Mondo can escape.

"C'mon if I can just get him!" I shout angrily knowing that if I can take him down here that it'll deal a major blow to the Machine Empire.

"Britt, we need to go! It won't be long before the Machine Empire sends a fleet to come mop us up!" Connor shouts into the intercom as I sigh audibly knowing he's right.

"Alright buckle up!" I commands as I shift Pyramidas back into it's pyramid form before taking off at light speeds back to Earth.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"How is one puny Zord taking you both down!?" Wolfsbane exclaims disgusted as he leaps at the Battlezord with it's claws crashing down into it. However, I move my arm upwards into an upper cut catching Wolfsbane off guard.

"This is the best-case scenario. Not only am I able to control the Battlezord's actions, but it responds to every move I make making my skills useful as well!" I think to myself excitedly as I begin to feel the Gold Ranger powers making me more confident and at home already.

"This can't be happening!" Mechanizer shouts as he tries to slam his metal arm into the Battlezord's side, but I'm able to vault over it swinging the Battlezord's leg into it's face and pushing the monster back.

"You fool!" Silo retorts rudely as he steps in front of the other two monsters unleashing a massive array of missiles at the Battlezord.

"This is gonna hurt!" I shout as I brace for the impact when suddenly the missiles explode just before hitting the Battlezord with only the shockwave bouncing me back. "What?"

"I've got your back!" Jayce declares as his Phoenix Zeo Zord goes flying by before going in for another round shooting it's own missiles at the monsters.

"Greatly appreciated!" I remark excitedly as I have the Battlezord turn it's attention back to the monsters before charging at them. Wolfsbane is the first to respond getting a good scratch on the back of the Battlezord, but I manage to swing around the elbow clocking Wolfsbane upside the head. Mechanizer moves to slam down it's arm when Jayce flies by firing missiles into it's arm sending it flying back onto the ground. "Now to finish this!"

"No-no!" The three monsters shout out as they huddle together. I put the Battlezord's hands together summoning a pure light construct of the Gold Zeo Staff.

"Gold Lightning Final Slash!" I declare as the staff forms into a more of a blade with the Battlezord running forward and slicing straight through all 3 monsters with them exploding from the attack.

"That was awesome!" Jayce chirps excitedly as I nod thinking to myself that I finally have my powers back.

About 10-15 minutes later Britt and the others made it back and teleported into the Power Chamber with us eagerly awaiting.

"You got the Crystal!?" Britt exclaims excitedly as I nod reaching into the back of the wheelchair and pulling out the Zeo Staff for her to see.

"It's interesting that you have a staff instead of wrist Morphers like ours… I'd like to run tests on it if at all possible." Connor comments to me with Alice standing behind him taking in the marvel of Zordon, Alpha, and the Power Chamber.

"So… you are all Power Rangers?" Alice remarks as Connor turns back to her.

"Um yeah, you wanna go talk somewhere else?" Connor asks her as she nods with the two of them wandering off into the Power Chamber's hallways.

"You should've seen it Britt, his powers are insane! He has like a Megazord for himself kind of like Pyramidas but more agile." Jayce was explaining to Britt with me glancing over at Josiah who was explaining things to his Mom over in the corner. "Right Caleb?"

"Yeah, it's insane. It could be the power difference we need if these new monsters are anything to go by." I remark with Jayce and Britt nodding along.

"Mondo is gonna have to try a lot harder if he wants to keep us down!" Madison declares having been listening in on the conversation causing me to laugh for the first time in a while.

Meanwhile Connor leads Alice into his lab.

"I just can't believe it," Alice comments with Connor sighing realizing he's probably about to lose a lot of trust between her and him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Connor remarks with Alice tilting her head to the side.

"What are you talking about? You're a Power Ranger, that's awesome!" Alice exclaims excitedly as it's now Connor's turn to look at her confused.

"So, you're not angry?"

"Why would I be?" She asks him curiously.

"That uh… is a good point." Connor retorts rubbing his head with Alice suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm dating a Power Ranger, what could be better?" She leans in kissing Connor surprising him greatly as it was his first kiss.

Meanwhile Josiah finishes talking with his Mom before having her be teleported back home and walking over to Jayce and me.

"It looks like you got your powers, that's good Caleb." Josiah remarks kind of awkwardly. "Look I'm sorry-"

"Josiah you don't need to apologize. We were all a little heated that day and if you want to join the team then the spot is yours." Jayce tells him gesturing over to me slightly. "There's no limit to the number of Rangers we can have on this team,"

Josiah smiles but it quickly fades before he pulls out his Black Zeo Morpher handing it to Jayce.

"I had it teleported form my house. I'm sorry Jayce, but I just need time to grieve. However, once I'm done I'm expecting you to hold true to that word of yours of keeping me on the team." Josiah jokes a bit as Jayce takes the Morpher.

"Always dude, don't worry about it." Jayce remarks happily as Josiah is teleported away by Zordon for him to go back home and rest.

With these new powers, I can finally and officially rejoin the team. Mondo watch out because we haven't given up and we're only getting stronger!

* * *

 **With this we conclude this story. However, next episode we'll be taking a bit of a break from this team to head over to the Alien Force for a murder mystery! Will Hannah be able to solve the murder of the new recruits? Find out on the next episode of Power Rangers Revisioned!**


End file.
